


Bad Romance, A Lestrange fan fiction

by blaisegellert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Bellatrix daughter, F/M, Kreacher, Lestrange Family(Harry Potter), POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 118,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaisegellert/pseuds/blaisegellert
Summary: If only the world were simple. Then Slytherin would be the house of evil and every follower of Voldemort would be crazy, depraved, corrupt, and intent on gaining more power at any cost. But, dark magic always has a way of complicating matters. Find out the truth you have never expected to see, by looking at the world through the eyes of the great and terrible Lestranges.Does anyone truly believe Molly Weasley, for any reason, could really take out Bellatrix Lestrange?  Come on, people!  The Lestranges are a special breed, and the wizarding government is finally wise enough to use them for what they do best.  If you've ever wondered why all three Lestranges were so insane over the Dark Lord you're going to be surprised.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black & Kreacher
Comments: 48
Kudos: 21





	1. Think I'll Die Another Day

2 May, 1998, Great Hall at Hogwarts to Ministry For Magic

Bellatrix was high on the fight as she always was, especially when dueling more than one at a time. Thrilled and invigorated, she easily dodged hexes while skillfully flinging her own at lightning speed in several directions at once. Granted these girls were only children, but one had to take their sport where they could get it these days. Then something unusual happened...Something that had never happened to Bellatrix Lestrange before. Something she'd never considered. Amusement...no hilarity blended with her battle lust at the next turn of events.

MOLLY WEASLEY of all people flung herself into the fray. She actually believed she could take Bellatrix out! Bellatrix had always thought the woman to be rather stupid, and now she was certain. And she called her a bitch! As if the truth hurt or something.

Bellatrix laughed in her face. Idly she wondered with what kitchen friendly tool Molly, mother of too many Weasleys, planned to use for the killing blow. A frying pan perhaps, or a kitchen mop or...no wait...a set of knitting needles...or yes, one of those hideous Christmas sweaters...Because looking at one of those for too long might just kill anyone.

But no. She opted for her wand...Her final mistake...Bellatrix was going to kill her like a red headed stepchild and make her daughter watch before killing her too! Then it happened...She was struck from behind and felt herself falling. Her knees buckled and her wand fell from suddenly numb fingers as she attempted to catch herself.

Distantly she heard a man speaking in congratulatory tones.  
"You've done it, Mrs. Weasley! You've managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange!"  
NOOOOOOO!!!! That couldn't be...especially as the blow had come from behind and she'd dodged Molly Weasley's killing curse as easily as if it had been thrown by a baby...which it basically had.

"We'll just get the body," the same man's voice spoke.  
Not a body, though, because dead bodies could not hear conversations going on around them. Not even if it belonged to her. There was a firm hand on her shoulder, and then the sensation of apparating, then she was throwing up.

What had they done to her?  
"Good," the same man's voice spoke for a third time.  
"You're alright, then."  
"I'm throwing up, asshole," she managed.  
"Yes. If I'd hurt you, you'd not be awake while doing so which would result in choking and possible death, which would truly be a shame."  
"Shut up," she groaned.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
Bella would know that low sexy voice anywhere. It belonged to Rod. She hastily straightened, pushing hair out of her eyes to peer around for her husband, instantly comforted by his presence.  
"Roddy."

"What, are you planning to kill us here, execution style or something? Because I don't plan to go down without a fight."  
And all three were accounted for, because that was Rabastan. Bellatrix turned to see the two Lestrange men standing behind her. Their arms and legs were contorted and stiff, a clear indication that both were caught in strong binding charms.  
"Just how are you going to do that while they've got you in a binding charm, Rabastan," Bellatrix asked, lips twitching in amusement at the antics of her brother in law.

From the fact her arms and legs were still quite numb, Bellatrix could tell they'd hit her with a stunner instead...No make that about ten of them, because this was bad. Her muscles twitched and hurt, and she couldn't have stood if someone had offered her all the gold in Gringotts to do so.  
"How many of you hit me with stunners," she growled, looking about for the man who'd kept talking once she was down.  
That must be him standing in the corner, shortish and thin with boring short brown hair and dodgy blue eyes.

"Ten of us," he replied.  
"We wanted to use the fight with Mrs. Weasley to make it appear that you were killed."  
Bellatrix smirked, then gave a derisive cackle.  
"Well, then you shouldn't have used her, because no one is going to believe she could've taken me."  
"Ah but they do believe it. In fact, many people are believing it right now as we speak. The reasons for this are simple."

Here he held up one finger.  
"For one, people want to believe in the fierceness of a mother's love conquering all odds."  
Bellatrix felt her lip curling back in a sneer but before she could make clear how rubbish she thought that was, he was holding up another finger to join the first.  
"And for another, Mrs. Lestrange, people want to believe what makes them rest easier at night...In this case that means you being dead. In this case, you being dead will help many many people rest easier at night."

"And us," Rabastan pressed, always the cheeky one.  
"How are we going to rest?"  
Rodolphus nodded.  
"Indeed. Because if you'd planned to kill us, you'd have done it back there at Hogwarts. So what gives?"

"That, Mr. Lestrange, is the best question the three of you have asked yet," the bland Ministry man told Rodolphus.  
"What we want you for is simple. We want you for your skills. You are trackers, hunters, killers, and your skills at torture can get information from anyone or anything."

"Compliments will get you everywhere," Bellatrix said, mock batting her lashes at Mr. ShortStuff.  
"We hope so," he replied seriously.  
"Or rather we hope our offer will appeal to you enough to take it, because doing so gets you free and not doing so gets you dead."

"Ah now you're just talking dirty," Rabastan snarked, lips twitching.  
"Death threats always get me so hot...but see, blokes aren't my thing, so don't you have a hot lady Auror who can talk that sort of trash to me?"  
Bellatrix snickered, glancing at Rodolphus, who was strangely serious.  
"You want us to work for you," he asked Mr. Shortstuff incredulously.  
"This isn't some sort of joke?"

Mr. Shortstuff shook his head.  
"I never joke, Mr. Lestrange. It's a waste of time. When we were certain that Voldemort had returned, we hunted him with all the resources we had. We borrowed resources from three other Ministries as well. As you are aware, we came up with nothing. It is our belief that if the three of you were working for us, you could've located him or tortured the information from his followers had you not been one of them. Rest assured he will be captured or killed today. What I ask you is will you join him, or live."

"We're pro life," Rodolphus said, lips twisting into a grim smile.  
Though Bellatrix knew she should feel something...else.., perhaps that her husband was selling all three of them out or making the wrong decision, the only emotion that washed over her was one of relief.


	2. I'm a free bitch, baby

Bad Romance,

In the year 2020

Bellatrix crowed with laughter, her wand sticking literally through the chest of her mark, his blood jetting out and covering her in a warm red mist.  
"Now that's class," Rodolphus called, his laughter mingling appreciatively with his wife's as he came to stand beside her. His look was admiring as he took in the way the blood caused her robes to cling to her figure.  
"Don't change your clothes before bed,"' he requested huskily.  
"I can't go in to report looking like this so you'll have to do it alone," she reasoned, drawing her wand from the dead Muggle's chest with a satisfying sucking sound.

"Leave the wand bloody too,"' Rodolphus said, obviously still distracted by romantic thoughts. "I like the wand bloody when you crucio me. I think it actually enhances it."  
Bellatrix frowned in thought. "Hm. Now that's interesting!"  
"I want you riding me with that bloody wand in one hand," Rodolphus said, leaning toward her to growl his request low into her ear. Bellatrix felt herself shivering in anticipation of a long night of satisfaction.

"Oh yes," she agreed breathily. "Get to the stupid Ministry and make your report. I'll meet you at the manor."  
They lived in a shared facility with other special persons of ministry employ, aka the Lestrange family home with Rabastan. Most people believed Bellatrix Lestrange had actually gotten herself killed by the likes of stupid Molly Weasley and that Rod and Rab still rotted away in Azkaban, while the truth was they were now Ministry black ops. They were even fully trusted after giving unbreakables not to ever betray the Ministry.

They didn't do this out of any sense of loyalty, of course. They did it to be free of Azkaban...and to live. The ministry had finally wised up and decided using their abilities was better than letting them rot in prison. They'd struck their deal in nineteen ninety eight, and aside from the occasional nightmare, hadn't looked back.

And if truth be told, they usually enjoyed their work. It was often bloody, involving torture and frequently some killing too! They got to do what they loved legally! The Muggle they'd just killed had discovered magic and was attempting to blackmail the ministry so he had to go. He was wealthy and could have some backing if allowed to live. To make matters worse, he'd gotten his hands on some potion that prevented him from being obliviated. Bella and Rod to the rescue again!

First they'd tortured him, but he'd had frustratingly little information. When asked repeatedly who had given him the anti obliviate potion, he'd just said the blonde girl. Then he screamed 'the blonde girl,' and at last cried 'the blonde girl,' but never had anything else to add no matter how much pain Rodolphus and Bellatrix issued forth. He provided no name, only saying she'd promised him power and equality.

Equality! As if stupid filthy Muggles didn't have that and more while wizards skulked in the shadows like fearful rats. And was Gellert Grindelwald interested in doing anything about that situation? To Bellatrix's open disgust the answer to that was a resounding no. And the man had no excuse. He wasn't dead! Not that being dead was an excuse either for some, because Bellatrix knew some very prolific ghosts. Some ghosts who had accomplished more after their death than before it. But Grindelwald wasn't dead so none of that applied to him.

No. Instead he lived the high life while pretending to be his own son to anyone who asked. He ran a shop in Knockturn Alley with Blaise Zabini called Enchanted Odds and when the two weren't there, they were traveling the world probably doing drugs and one another while seeking rare magical artifacts. In other words doing nothing of value for wizarding society what so ever.

Rod apparated away with the Muggle's body and Bellatrix apparated directly into the front hall of Raven's Nest, the Lestrange family manor.  
"Bell? Rod? That you two," Rabastan called from the direction of the library.  
Bellatrix frowned. He was home early.  
"You got it half right," she said, wandering in that direction, sticky blood coated wand in hand.  
"What are you doing home so early?"  
Rabastan was lounging on his favorite chaise, a glass of bourbon in hand.  
"Ooh, you look like you had fun," he said, gaze traveling Bellatrix's blood coated form.  
"My day wasn't half bad either," he added with a smirk.

"And I got done early because I left hours before the two of you, if you recall.  
Now Bellatrix did recall and nodded.  
"Yes, that's true."  
"I was supposed to get information from that new bird that just started working at the three broomsticks about whoever is having trolls smuggle magical drugs."  
Bellatrix nodded. Who would want to take any drugs that trolls had had their hands all over anyway, she wondered with an inner shudder.  
"Yes, I remember. Did you get anywhere?"

Rabastan grinned.  
"I thought we'd get further with pillow talk so we started with drinks for breakfast then her bed. She thought it was hot that I have a Rabastan Lestrange obsession and that I like pretending to be him."  
Bellatrix's brows shot up.  
"Why would she think that?"  
"Because I told her so," he said with a chuckle.  
"Why?"  
"To see what she thinks about us for fun, and...like...in case I accidentally call my own name out during sex."

Bellatrix burst out laughing, shaking her head. The motion caused blood matted hair to stick to her cheek.  
"I mean all that self pleasuring in Azkaban made me really learn to appreciate my own skills," Rabastan explained, which only made her laugh all the harder.  
"So was she as good as you at...making you happy," Bellatrix asked after she managed to catch her breath.  
Rabastan shrugged, taking a sip from his glass.  
"She did alright. I mean being as good as me is a high standard to live up to, considering all the practice I've had. It was my trick for keeping the dementors away, you know. Happy feelings and all that."

Bellatrix shuddered. Even now, after all this time, the mere mention of dementors could claw at her very soul. How she'd hated that place. She and Rod had kept one another sane, even if they could only talk, or rather shout from cell to cell. She spoke to her brother in law to avoid thinking about it now.  
"That's very nice."  
"Yeah...I figure I'll know the girl I'm supposed to marry when she can get me off better than I can," Rabastan said with a chuckle.

"On that note, I'm going upstairs to wait for your brother, so don't keep him with your chatter when he arrives," Bellatrix said.  
Only when she was upstairs in her and Rod's bedroom did she remember that she hadn't told Rabastan of the strange things the Muggle had said under torture about the blonde girl giving him the anti obliviate potion. That was alright, though, she'd tell him later with Rod. Maybe over breakfast tomorrow, because she doubted she and Rod would be coming back down again tonight.

Bellatrix relished lounging on the bed in sticky blood clotted robes for a few minutes, but within half an hour the stuff was beginning to dry and flake. Where the hell was Rod? As if summoned by her impatience he burst through the bedroom door a baffled and annoyed expression on his face.  
"The fucking Ministry wants us to report now! It seems something is up and they want to brief us or question us, I'll be damned if I know which. It was all hush hush and weird," he complained. "As soon as I made my report they said both of us were required immediately for whatever the hell is going on."

Bellatrix made a face, frustration rising. "So they're ruining our romantic night," she said in disgust. "Just like the bloody stupid Ministry."  
Rising with a toss of her long wild blood-spattered dark tresses she began tugging the robe over her head. "I'll just get cleaned up first I suppose. Stupid bloody..."  
"They said there isn't time. Just come as you are," Rod said, his lips twisting into a smirk of satisfaction. "I did warn them. And at least you'll still be all sexy for later."

When the two of them strolled into the head auror's office, they were met at once by two underlings. "We need the two of you separated for security reasons," One rat faced overly thin man with too much self importance that he'd obviously not earned said. "We will question one while the other waits. You first, Please, Mrs. Lestrange."  
Bellatrix was already scowling, unease and anger rising together in her belly like two pissed off Phoenixes lifting off from the ashes of her very annoyed mood. She didn't like separating from Rod. Ever. They just didn't. They were always together for everything. When they separated bad shit happened.

Like when they were in separate cells in Azkaban, even though side by side, the Dementors got at them. Had they been allowed to share a cell, they could've just shagged through it all and blocked whatever the Dementors tried to send at them. Apparently Rabastan's relative mental stability proved that good shagging worked against dementors.

Together they were worse than any Dementor, after all. A true force to be reckoned with. The Ministry separating them didn't feel right. Not one bit.  
"Why would you need to do that," she demanded. "We've done nothing wrong!"  
The man gave a nervous chuckle. "Fancy a Lestrange actually saying that!" His face fell in a few seconds once he realized he was the only one laughing. "It's simply protocol, Mrs. Lestrange. No one is saying you did anything," he said, attempting to reassure, but Bellatrix was not reassured.

Giving him a scowl that she hoped would curdle his blood she swept forward, flaunting her bloodied robes and hair. The fact the blood was drying wasn't sexy at all, but she supposed she could wet herself down with a little water later to make it work for her and Rod's romantic evening which they would not allow the stupid Ministry to ruin!  
"Fine, then, lets get this over with. You're screwing up our evening plans so lets make this fast." She nearly kept herself from shooting a worried look at Rod over her shoulder, but didn't quite make it. As the auror underling led her into the back office, she looked. Rod's face was as pensive as her own mood.

(Dear reader:  
If you'd like to learn more about Grindelwald and his exulted state of not being dead, check out our story, In The Dark, also uploaded here. Bellatrix apologizes for the / in advance but there's lots of good stuff to Grindelwald's story including her.)


	3. I want your horror

"Have a seat, Mrs. Lestrange," the rat faced man invited in a tone that said the invitation was an order. He nodded to a hard looking straight backed chair. A quick assessing glance around the small room showed it to be the only seat. Bellatrix knew this meant he would stand while she sat. He was trying to play the dominance card. He had no idea who he was playing cards with.  
She sat, regarding him through suddenly narrowed eyes.

He went to stand in the middle of the small room, a few feet away from where she sat. Other than the single chair the room was entirely empty. She thought this was some room for questioning criminals, but they'd done nothing wrong so Bellatrix was feeling defensive.  
"I think I am calling you, Mr. Rat. You haven't given me a name and I don't want one. Mr. Rat suits you far better than any name your mouse faced mother could give you."

Unruffled by the insult, or at least appearing so, Mr. Rat moved to the right wall and flicked his wand at it. It rolled aside to show what at first Bella took to be a mirror, only she didn't reflect when peering into it. It seemed instead to be a large panel of clear quartz crystal. It flickered with an inner blue light that rapidly changed to green then purple, then orange, then red, then gray then black before going back to blue again.  
"What is that," she demanded, wondering if he'd actually tell her.

"I will answer that at the end of this conversation, I assure you, Mrs. Lestrange," he said calmly.  
"First I have a few questions for you. Well more than a few actually. First, what do you know of the girl Delphini?"

"Who?" Bellatrix blinked in confusion. "That someone I'm supposed to know?"  
Mr. Rat shrugged. This was another question he apparently wasn't going to answer. "Did you have a close relationship with the man you called Lord Voldemort?"

Bellatrix glared. "This is stupid! You know we did. Rod, Rabastan and I were his top Death Eaters and you bloody know that! What is this about," she demanded. "Haven't we been good little killers for you?"

Again seemingly not one for answering questions Mr. Rat asked another instead. "Yes, of course, but were you and your Lord Voldemort closer than even that?"  
Bellatrix blinked in confusion as she scowled at him. "He taught me when I was young. Just before Rod and I got married I impressed him enough to have private lessons. So that I could better fight and kill for him!" She felt that old avid admiration and worship rising up in her heart again which caused her scowl to deepen. This time it was directed at herself, though.

That life was over and done. Not only that, but their lord had turned on his closest more than once, a point that had become painfully clear to Bella in the end. When he started treating her and some of the few others he held close like dirt under his feet instead of powerful wizards fighting for him who adored him and deserved none of his ill will it forced her to see things about him she never wished to know.

He nearly treated them as enemies back then. That's what Horcruxes did to one she supposed. Unless he was mad even before he made a single one because not even she would've ever done that. She loved Bellatrix and wasn't trying to part with any of herself! Though she, Rod and Rab were beginning to waver even near the end, at least a little, hearing of his Horcruxes had been...a horrifying blow, shattering the picture of who they believed he was.

A glance at Mr. Rat showed him studying the large crystal panel which took up most of the right wall. Its lights were flickering again, this time to a darker blue. Nodding to himself he turned his gaze back to Bellatrix.  
"Did he ever attempt to touch you during these private magic lessons?"  
Bellatrix drew herself up indignantly, ready to defend the man she'd just been thinking treasonous thoughts of a moment before.  
"Of course not, don't be disgusting! It wasn't like that and he knew I was with Rod. Everyone knew!" The idea of The Dark Lord doing anything like that was offensive as it lowered him to a more base primitive position rather than uplifting him to the god they had all believed him to be back then.

"Are you saying that you were never sexual with your lord?" Mr. Rat's question came out incredulous and this caused hot anger to war with disgust in Bella's mind.  
"Of course that's what I am saying, you bloody idiot! I love my husband. I was always with Rod and only Rod, which is, by the by, none of your bloody business! The Dark Lord wasn't sexual. He was above such things with his mind on higher matters," she proclaimed.

She nearly said his mind and soul, then realized even in her indignant state that, thanks to the Horcruxes, he hadn't exactly had one.  
"So you didn't conceive a baby with your dark lord when you escaped from Azkaban in 1996," Mr. Rat asked, giving her a doubtful look.  
Had she not taken an unbreakable vow not to go against the Ministry she would've literally kicked his ass for that one. Sadly as he was one of the Ministry's Aurors, beating his ass would likely constitute going against her vow and it wasn't worth dying for.

Bellatrix leaned forward in her chair toward the man, eyes narrowing once more and growing hard and dangerous. Anyone who knew anything about her would've been soiling themselves at that look, but the man's pants still appeared unfortunately fresh.  
"Look, Rat. I am tired of playing whatever stupid game you've invented. Why don't you tell me just what the hell it is that you want, because otherwise I'm finished here."

"I assure you, Mrs. Lestrange, this is no game. There is a young woman claiming to be your daughter and causing quite a bit of trouble in the wizarding world because she's angry that her father, Lord Voldemort, was killed. Let us say she has daddy issues."  
Bellatrix was unable to keep her eyes from widening in shock at that...But, no the rat couldn't be serious!  
"If I had a baby, I think I'd know it," she spat sarcastically. "A medical exam should prove as much. You're all bloody stupid. And with the dark lord! That's so disrespectful and sick," she concluded, not bothering to hide her disgust with the rat faced Ministry official before her. She'd still love to kill them all. Weak, incompetent, brainless and now they'd apparently added sick to their list of shortcomings. They didn't deserve power. They certainly didn't deserve to have it over her and Rod, both obviously superior wizards to any of their ilk on all levels.

Still, though, no matter how satisfying killing them all would be, it wasn't worth dying for.  
"Interesting," Mr. Rat said thoughtfully, his gaze returning to the crystal panel on the right wall. Bellatrix's eyes followed his to see the crystal had turned a sickly green.  
"Matches my mood," she drawled dryly and Mr. Rat actually chuckled and nodded.  
"As it should, Mrs. Lestrange. It's doing what it's supposed to do. Now just a few more questions if you will. What if he'd wanted to have this baby for an heir. Wouldn't you have been perfect for such an honor as that? Perhaps your husband would have even approved and considered it an honor to your family."

"He needed no heir! He was immortal as he saw it, so he needed no successor when he wasn't planning to die."  
Bellatrix wondered if carrying the Dark Lord's baby had he required it would've felt like an honor and the thought caused her to shudder. No. She was married to Rod and did not want any children for any reason! Carrying a baby put strain and limitations on the body that she had no interest in. It weakened one as did succoring brats. Leave all that to her sister.

Not only that, though, having The Dark Lord on a pedestal above them where he belonged and deserved to be was one thing. Having his hands on her was another entirely. Before Mr. Rat's disturbing questions such disrespectful sacrilege had never occurred to her. But now that the mental damage was done, she was lost in the horror of the thought. His face, those serpentine features and that cold voice, he was a god but there was no passion there. Nor should there be! She envisioned Rod's mouth on hers hot and demanding as her legs wrapped around him and his hand tangled in her hair, tugging her head back hard enough to cause her to gasp in pleasure. Rod, though, a wizard who could match her twisted desires and keep up with her effortlessly. And no offense to their former lord, of course, but bloody hot too!

The dark lord had been more of a sort of father figure who was also a god. Even before his appearance had changed so drastically, he wasn't bad looking, but nor were any of her uncles or her father, or Rod's father, but they were her elders and she wasn't trying to shag any of them. The dark lord's later serpentine appearance had only raised his god status in her eyes, as it proved how much more than human he was. Shaggable, though? No. And the very idea would've disgusted him as much as it did her, she was certain. The dark lord was Asexual if anyone ever was, and that had made him somehow more pure. Sex was a primitive thing of mortals and he was so much more...so other, and he allowed them to serve him!

"Exactly what are you thinking, Mrs. Lestrange," Mr. Rat asked calmly.  
"About shagging my husband bloody, if you must know, which I'd be doing right now were I not here playing whatever stupid game this is with you!" She hoped the admission made Rat uncomfortable, but it likely only made his stupid day to imagine such passion as he surely had none of his own.


	4. Voldemort's best Jedi Mind Trick

Rat's next question took Bella's mind off carnal thoughts of Rod and returned it to its current state of perpetually annoyed. "Have you any idea, Mrs. Lestrange, why this young woman, calling herself Delphini, would claim to be your daughter and the child of your former Dark Lord?"  
"No idea," Bellatrix drawled. "For attention perhaps? Or notoriety. It's not my problem. Can't you lot do anything the simple way? Give her a blood test and you'll see she's lying."

Mr. Rat nodded thoughtfully. "We'd love to do just that, Mrs. Lestrange, but you see we're unable to capture her. we're hoping you're interested in assisting us with that. Are you willing?"

"Sure." Bellatrix shrugged. Then her mouth spread into that old familiar manic smile that had been the last thing many a wizard or Muggle had seen just before they screamed their last. "I'm also more than happy to put her to the question. As many questions as you'd like, in fact. The more questions the better!"  
Her wand itched to hurt someone, the mood she was in. It wouldn't blot out the mental torture she herself had just endured, but it could still be rather soothing.

At last Mr. Rat looked a little nervous, causing Bella's smile to grow as her mood improved ever so slightly.  
"Well Mrs. Lestrange, you've passed our test," he informed her, expression becoming almost pleasant as he forced a smile. "That panel there on the wall that you were inquiring about earlier is an emotion scanner, and your emotions accurately reflected what you were saying, clearly indicating you spoke the truth. You have no romantic interest in the man who was known as Lord Voldemort and you did not have a child with him," he informed her.

"You don't say!" Bellatrix crowed, rolling her eyes as she abruptly stood.  
"You know there is a very good truth potion for that sort of thing," she told Rat scathingly.  
"It's called Veritaserum. Perhaps you've heard of it."

Rat smiled.  
"Indeed, but it wouldn't have been beyond Voldemort to teach his followers a way around that and we didn't want to take any chances. This mood scanner, or lie detector was made for us by Mr. Blaise Zabini with research assistance from his friend and our consultant Mrs. Millicent Bulstrode Adler."  
"Well good for you lot, learning to be better prepared and all that," Bellatrix drawled, half meaning it.  
"For the record, though, I don't know how to get around Veritaserum. Now may I go," she demanded.  
"One more thing," Mr. Rat said almost regretfully. "We just need to do one final test to ensure that your memories weren't altered or removed in any way. We now know that you believe you are speaking the truth, but someone could've removed your memories for security. To keep this Delphini safe."

Bellatrix scowled. "Hurry up with it then," she practically snarled.  
Mr. Rat approached her and she sat back down in the chair. He drew his wand from the right sleeve of his Ministry robe which caused her eyes to narrow in mistrust.  
"What are you doing, Rat?"  
"I am performing a charm upon your mind that will detect anything having ever been done to your memories. It will not harm you. It will only tell us if anything was ever done to your memories."

Bellatrix wanted to rail against this stupidity, but her heart began to race instead as an unpleasant and foreign anxiety began to flood her. What if something had been done? What if The Dark Lord had...Had made her..." "He was so unkind in the end," she said between suddenly rapid breaths. "So unkind to those who were always so loyal...And his eyes were wrong...Worse than empty and cold...When he was angry and got into your personal space, you just wanted to back up."  
So if that had unsettled her, a thing she'd not allowed herself to ever think about now it was all over, what would him touching her have done! God if he had and she had to remember that...One hand came to her chest as she felt her entire body shaking. "I want Rod," she demanded. "Now!"

Her slender fingers wrapped around the solid cold weight of the raven skull she wore about her neck. It was the Lestrange family symbol and she'd worn it with pride from the day Rod had given it to her in their fourth year at Hogwarts to show the world she was his. She didn't want to be hear having a mild panic attack and trying not to fucking cry! She didn't like this foreign feeling of near hysterical upset. Shit she caused this in others, she didn't feel it! She was the reason for it!

Of course it was perhaps logical to be afraid that The Dark Lord had forced her to do something then altered her memories if there was a girl out there calling herself their child, but somehow her reaction felt like more than even this could warrant. As if someone were digging at a painful and horrifying...loss perhaps? As if the foundations of Bellatrix were being shaken in a way that may truly cost her her sanity. She hated it!

"I want to kill someone or at the very least, torture someone, or fuck my husband senseless! I don't want to do this!"  
"It's over, Mrs. Lestrange. We're finished. Nothing was done to your mind in the nineteen nineties so Delphini is not your daughter."  
Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief.

"Something was done to your mind in the late seventies, though. Something quite drastic. A harsh and dangerous form of compulsion from the look of it."  
Bellatrix's heart began to race again as her face drained of color.  
"Why?"

Mr. Rat shook his head.  
"The spell doesn't tell us that. There are spells to undo this and allow you to remember, but I am no expert in such. If I even attempted it I would likely do more damage than was already done, and we don't want that. There are healers who can help, and we'll get you one, I promise," Mr. Rat concluded almost kindly.

For some reason the stupid kindness, so oddly coming from him made things worse and Bellatrix found herself blinking back tears of anxiety rather than sadness.  
"I won't go to St. Mungos with the bloody crazies!"  
He shook his head.  
"That shouldn't be necessary, Mrs. Lestrange. We can send someone to your home if you'd like that."  
Bellatrix nodded numbly, wishing all of this would just go away, but wanting to know what had been done to her head and why.  
"We only need to question your husband now and then the two of you are free to resume your normal evening activities."  
Standing she rushed for the door, flinging it open and heading into the main office. Rod was slumped in a chair in the corner of the room looking bored, but he stood when Bella burst in.  
"You alright, Babe," he asked, hands reaching for her shoulders.

As Rodolphus's sharp gaze took in her face, he gave the man behind her a hard cold look.  
"Why is my wife upset," he growled at Rat.  
Bellatrix shook her head.  
"Just let him question you so we can go home. I'll explain it then."  
At least Rod would know that they weren't in any legal trouble if they were free to go home and that was all she could handle saying at present.

"She's fine, Mr. Lestrange," Rat's voice said from behind Bella. "She just wants to go home, I think, and the sooner you come with me and answer a few questions, the sooner that can happen, so please cooperate."  
Rod still looked concerned, eyes still on Bella's face. "Yeah," he asked her and she nodded then gave him a brief hug that was hard enough to creek his ribs.  
"Just hurry."  
Rod followed the man into the back and Bellatrix slumped into the chair he'd just vacated, curious if they'd ask her husband if he'd shagged the dark lord as well.

(If you'd like to read more about Millicent, see our story Millicent Bulstrode Falls In Love, also uploaded here. If you'd like to see more of Zabini and the things he makes, his story is In The Dark, also uploaded here and the Lestranges even have a brief cameo.)


	5. I Don't Wanna Be Friends!

Rodolphus wasn't concerned as he settled into the hard straight backed chair in the nearly empty room. They had been good little killers as well as perfect black ops operatives, after all. They followed any Ministry order to the letter, so whatever this was likely had nothing to do with them. Just something stupid with the Ministry and its red tape somehow. He looked expectantly at the thin official who stood before him. "Well? What's this about?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mr. Lestrange. Did you know there was a young lady named Delphini claiming to be the child of your wife and your former dark lord?"  
"No. Had no idea," Rodolphus said. "What's she getting out of that, I wonder?"  
"Power and followers, or at least that's what she seems to be hoping for," the official replied. "Did you know that your wife had a relationship with Tom Riddle?"

Rodolphus studied him for a moment, confused by the odd turn of phrase. It was the Ministry after all, so whatever. "If you mean the fact Bella was his favorite, sure everyone knew. It was no secret, and she deserved all the favor she got. She's brilliant and talented."  
And by all bloody rights should be riding him right now with that bloody wand in hand, but instead this bullshit...

"What about more," the man asked, distracting Rodolphus's mind from its silent fuming.  
"Yeah he gave her private lessons. She taught me some of it later."  
Shit should he have admitted that? Fuck! Get him so bored and impatient that he said more than he should, he grumped to himself. But that should hardly matter anymore. The dark lord was long dead and they were here serving the fucking Ministry of all things to stay out of Azkaban.

"Private lessons? What if they were doing something else? How would you have felt if your former lord had wanted other things from your wife?"  
"Well, he is the Lord, I guess. I mean, I don't see why he would want any of that, but it is a kind of honor. Like being graced by a king, or a god. Maybe a king.  
In truth, I always thought of him as a king. The kind that gives his loyal followers rewards, Noble titles and such.  
When you think about it, if we would kill for him, die for him, name our children in his honor, not that we had any plans for children, but you catch my drift. A little screw here and there wouldn't matter much..." Rodolphus trailed off in response to the clerk's hand motion, indicating for him to stop.

Wondering again if he'd said too much while attempting to be cooperative and thorough, Rod relaxed when the man clarified what he needed, pointing to a gray crystal.  
"Our device shows us that your answer is true thus far, but incomplete. Perhaps you would like to elaborate?" the Ministry official suggested, and Rodolphus took that to mean that he had little choice on the matter.

"Alright, well. I don't know if it matters, but, I mean, I would've done the same. If the Dark Lord wanted me to shag him, pleasure him in any way, I guess I wouldn't care too much. I don't fancy blokes, mind, but it wouldn't have been about sexual attraction. It was always about following his orders. Now near the end it might have been different, since he turned colder toward us and for the most part stopped rewarding us..."

Rodolphus shrugged, still mildly uncomfortable speaking of the dark lord and their service to him to a bloody ministry official when they were not being tried for bloody crimes.  
"Fortunately for all of us, he simply wasn't sexual, though. It was as if he was above all that, you know? He had far loftier interests."  
The official nodded.  
"Your wife actually said something very similar...About him not being sexual, that is. When it came to the shagging, however, she did not appear to be at all willing to accommodate. Perhaps you loved your dark lord more than she did after all."

He arched amused brows and Rodolphus frowned.  
"Bella loved the dark lord as much as any of us and more than most if not all," he defended his wife, mildly surprised that she had had any limitations in her service to him.  
The man peered at the color shifting panel on the wall and then decisively nodded. " Excellent. Now tell me, how did you respond to the passionate love letters our former employee Dolores Umbrage sent to you on her specially selected pink scrolls?"

Rodolphus Lestrange blinked in surprise and then widely smiled. "Well, I am attractive as fuck, so it is no surprise I have secret admirers. But I don't know who that woman is, and have never received love letters or anything else from such a person," Rod thoughtfully concluded, trying to be precise in what he said.

"Very good," the clerk casually responded before giving a slight chuckle.  
"In truth there were no such love letters at least to my knowledge. This ascertains the veracity of your statements. You may now reunite with your wife and wait for the final results. The Spell is going to analyze all the fine details at a greater depth in case the preliminary conclusions were too superficial. Your wife was more emotionally emotive, thus her results were easier to read. You were not feeling as much either way, so yours must be scanned in a bit more depth."

Rodolphus nodded gravely.  
"I am a very deep man," he explained, keeping the amused smirk from his face with an effort.  
Had Rabastan and Bellatrix been present, smart ass comments from both would've followed. That thought caused Rod to feel oddly alone.

"We will confirm your final results in five to ten minutes. Thank you for your patience," the Ministry official added indifferently and Rodolphus slowly got up, shrugged, and went to see how Bella was faring.

She was sitting in the chair in which he'd waited for her, but sprang to her feet as soon as the door opened to allow him through.  
"Let's go."  
"Apparently we need to wait a few more minutes for them to double check my results or something," he said a bit apologetically.  
"It seems I'm not as emotionally easy to read as you. The bloke who questioned me said I should be in the clear but they're double checking. Though in the clear for what I have no idea, as we've done nothing. The questions he asked, though, were the strangest you can imagine. All about shagging the dark lord of all things! What was that color shifting thing on the wall anyway? Did they tell you?"

"It reads one's emotions to see if they're telling the truth."  
Bellatrix smirked.  
"They were apparently afraid the dark lord had shown us a method for getting around Veritaserum."  
Rodolphus barked a laugh.  
"That's flattering."  
Bellatrix gave a slight nod, though her expression was mildly skeptical.  
"Or stupid."

"What'd he ask you," Rodolphus asked, assuming the questions were similar, but still wishing to compare notes. It seemed Bella had been given a bit more information on the Delphini person, if she was even real.  
"Do you think the Delphini girl is even real, or is it just something they made up in order to screw with us," he wondered.

"It appears she is the reason they're asking us all these stupid questions, so I'd be surprised if she wasn't real," Bellatrix replied thoughtfully.  
"What'd he ask you then?"  
"The same things, basically," Rod replied.  
"If you had a relationship with the dark lord then when I spoke of the lessons he gave you the bloke asked about shagging. I said that you had not, but they said I wasn't fully answering so I had to dig deep. I said I supposed if he'd asked you to I wouldn't have minded but to be fair I'd have done the same if he'd asked it of me because we did. We did whatever he wanted no matter what. If we killed for him, would die for him, what is a bit of shagging? It would mean nothing, we'd suffer through it and only belong to one another in the end, right babe?"

He threw an arm around Bellatrix's slender shoulders.  
"It's always you and me no matter what."  
To his surprise, Bellatrix glared and drew her wand on him.  
"Right here in the Ministry," he asked, the suddenly growing bulge between his legs announcing clearly that he was perfectly willing. It was no more than the asshats deserved for keeping them waiting.

"I can't believe you'd just hand me over to him," she exploded, eyes flashing. "Just hand me over like it didn't matter!"

Rodolphus made his situation worse by gaping at her in all too honest surprise. Apparently he wasn't going to get laid right here and now at the Ministry, after all. A pity that.  
"What's the big deal? You loved him more than anyone. If he'd wanted that of you would you not have been honored? I mean you'd have done anything for him. You said that over and over."

Bellatrix simply glared at her husband, sputtering wordlessly as she struggled to find words through her rage and sudden strange feeling of hurt betrayal. It stabbed at her chest with a pain that she didn't find at all pleasant or tantalizing.

If the dark lord had asked that of her, Rod would not have objected. He.Would.Not.Have.Objected! He was her husband and he loved her! It was his job to object. What the fuck was wrong with his head?  
"People are supposed to love their god more than anything, but not like that and I'd never have taken it into what you and I have," she said through a suddenly constricted throat. It was surprisingly difficult to breathe, but one thing wasn't at all difficult to do. Lifting her wand she pointed it at her husband's chest. "Crucio!"

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"  
Bellatrix screamed out the word, meaning it with her entire being. Her eyes flashed with rage as her wand stabbed toward various areas of her husband's body as she vented her hurt and rage.  
"You wouldn't have protected me!"

Needing more suffering from her other half she flew at him, free hand balling into a fist that struck at his chest, arms and even throat. For now she avoided his face due to the fact that it was extremely attractive and looking at it all swollen or bloody would only make her more angry.  
Rodolphus Lestrange had to admit to being confused. On one hand, Bella chose to berate him. Yet her actions seemed to contradict her mood. The Unforgivable Curse made him writhe in delicious pain, smiling in open pleasure that he could not contain.

"So you are pleased then? Oh Bella, I love you too. You are the best!" Rod declared through his own exclamations of wonderful agony.  
"So glad this is all behind us...whatever it was," he added hopefully, the final bout of pain making him slur some of his words as he struggled not to orgasm himself. He'd prefer Bella to be touching him down there when that happened, after all. If she kept hitting and crucioing him like this, though, he may just lose control and soil his clothes. Ah well that's what cleaning charms were for, he supposed. He never performed them as well as elves, but one took what one could when it came to orgasm free clothes.

Bellatrix kicked Rod in the side, face twisted with rage rather than passion.  
"No this is not behind us," she screamed.  
"The fact that you don't give a shit about me is not behind us. And how can you love me if you'd have just stood there and...let him...and not even fought for me!"

Bellatrix hated herself for the hot tears that sprang to her eyes, the sob that broke from her and the fist of pain pressing into her chest. Stupid feelings. She hated them, hated herself for being weak enough to feel this rubbish and hated Rod most for his part in them.

"I thought you had my back. That you'd always fight for me...I thought this meant something. Gods! I'd have done anything for you! Even over our lord I'd have done anything for you!"

She wanted to tear the raven skull from her neck and hurl it at him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She'd never taken it off, and it was a symbol of his love and the place she held in his heart. She'd even managed to keep it in Azkaban.

With nothing more to say, Bellatrix broke into wordless sobs of rage, aiming her wand at Rodolphus's head. Somehow she doubted he'd enjoy a headache, but at the moment she was too upset to work up a good crucio to make that happen. Upset? No she was quite beyond that by now. She felt empty inside and miserable and lost and betrayed and let down and hell things she couldn't even name. Shaking her head she dropped her wand to the carpeted floor and sank into the room's only chair. She felt lost and worse, and wanted this to just stop but the tears didn't care what she wanted...obviously.

"It's not behind us? I don't understand. We were good back then. We were devoted, but we were also happy..." Rod said, puzzled. "You never said I needed to defend you from anyone. Hell, I always assumed everybody else would need defending from you," Lestrange feebly smiled. "Of course I would defend you with my life if you said you needed it. What's wrong, babe?"

Bellatrix nearly relented at the true concern in his voice, but she just didn't feel like making him feel better when she was feeling so very upset and empty inside.  
"Oh, I get it. The test messed with you, didn't it," Rodolphus rambled on desperately.  
"Some unexpected emotional effect it had on you? It probably doesn't affect other people, because they are all pathetically boring, so the Ministry blokes didn't know their little detector thing could mess emotions up. That's what I think," the Dark wizard suggested, hopefully looking at Bella for her agreement.  
"They scanned your emotions and it messed them up, isn't that right, Love?"

He had never seen Bella like this and didn't know what to do.  
"You will get better soon, we'll be just fine, Bella. Of course I love you. You know it. You don't mean any of that stuff, not really. You're just upset now because of that stupid emotional scan thing but a good Cruciatus would fix that, and you'll be just dandy. Alright, babe?" Rod inquired almost pleadingly, completely out of his comfort zone.

"They performed some sort of mental scan on me after the other one to see if the dark lord had tampered with my mind so that I'd perhaps forget having his bloody child," Bellatrix said flatly.  
"Of course nothing was done to my mind in the late nineties, but...but in the late seventies something very bad was done to my mind. Some sort of harsh compulsion. They're sending a healer around to the manor later to try and uncover what it was. I suppose if they can restore my memories they will. Didn't they test you for that?"

"No but we will next. We wanted to double check the first results," Mr. Rat said from the doorway.  
"As I thought, Mr. Lestrange was speaking the truth. If you are ready now, Mr. Lestrange, I will perform the same mental scan on you. Your wife may remain with you."

"Will it make me as upset as it has her," Rodolphus asked resentfully, giving the man a baleful glare.  
"That isn't why I am upset, idiot. Of course I am upset about something having been done to me in the late seventies, but this current situation is all you," Bellatrix informed darkly.  
Mr. Rat's lips twitched ever so slightly.  
"Yes...we even heard you out in the corridor, Mrs. Lestrange. That was good stuff...and I'm sure he deserved it all."  
"Hey," Rod protested.

"Not my business, of course," Mr. Rat added hastily, approaching Rodolphus.  
"If you'll just sit there on the floor, Mr. Lestrange," he requested when Bellatrix did not offer to vacate the chair.  
Shrugging sullenly, Rodolphus sank down onto the floor. Mr. Rat hovered his wand over Rod's head for around two minutes, then stepped back with a slight nod.  
"Like you, Mrs. Lestrange, your husband's mind was only tampered with once, and that was in the late seventies."  
Rodolphus frowned.  
"Well that sucks." 

Mr. Rat's lips twitched ever so slightly again.  
"Aptly put, Mr. Lestrange. I suggest you both go home and try to relax. We'll send someone around to you as soon as we can who can hopefully set this straight."  
"Very well."  
Rodolphus stood and offered Bella a hand. She stared at it for a long moment before at last taking it and rising to her feet. She felt weak and shaky all over. It had to be from all the damned feeling!


	6. Raise Your Glass, If You Are Wrong In All The Right Ways

Rodolphus apparated them out of the Ministry without another word. Bellatrix stood stiffly while he flicked his wand at the layers of hexes that locked the door of their family manor.  
"Want a drink, then," he asked, as the heavy oak door swung open with a properly menacing creak. Bellatrix shrugged as she brushed past him to walk inside. Swearing, Rodolphus allowed the door to slam shut behind him as he followed after her. "I don't know why you're so angry with me. My asshole would've hurt more if he'd called on me for the task and yet I still would've done it. My asshole feels it is more important considering how torn it would be."

Normally Bellatrix would've laughed and or said something snarky to top what Rod had just said. Right now, though, she just didn't have the heart for it. "You shouldn't have been alright with it if he had wanted to drill your asshole, Roddy," she said dully.

"I'm just saying that it isn't as if I would have expected you to do something I wouldn't have done," Rodolphus again attempted to clarify. "It isn't as if either of us would've liked it. We'd have just suffered through it because he was him and one didn't fucking tell him 'no' if you recall." Rodolphus let out an explosive breath. "Damn Bella, you're all angry at me over something that didn't even happen! The Dark lord probably never even beat his prick off before much less put it into anyone. He was above all that and just wanted to focus on dominating the wizarding world...You know with his clout, not his prick."

"Did he even have one," Rabastan asked, wandering into the front hall to join them. "And why are we speaking of the dark lord's prick?"  
"I don't know," Rodolphus grumbled. "Ask Bella." He stalked toward the kitchen, and Bellatrix paused in the front hall, uncertain of what she wanted to do next. If she went up stairs to continue giving Rodolphus the silent treatment, she'd be left alone in her own head, and for some reason she did not fully understand, that was a frightening prospect at present. Instead she turned to Rabastan, who was still waiting for her explanation.

"Some girl thinks I shagged the dark lord and that I am her mother."  
He snickered. "This some kind of joke or is said girl off her rocker. Cause if it is a joke, it's very poorly done. Both of you have done far better...like without even trying."

She sighed. "If it is a joke, it isn't ours." She proceeded to fill him in on their unpleasant little interlude at the Ministry For Magic including the fact her mind had not been tampered with in the late nineties, but had been, along with Rodolphus's in the late seventies.

"It's quite likely yours was as well, as we were always together back then," she added, almost happy to share the unpleasant weight of dread with another. A pity it didn't make it any lighter on her own mind.  
"Does that mean the two of you won't be in the mood for company," Rabastan asked. Because Kreacher's little friend is here waiting on the two of you in the parlor with big news."

"What news," Bellatrix asked. The only friend Kreacher had that was particularly little was Kereston Boxwood, a tiny blonde girl who worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry and had aspirations of becoming Minister some day. She was a former Slytherin, of which Bellatrix approved, but one of her goals for improving the Ministry involved killing high security prisoners rather than locking them up only for them to escape later and return to the crimes that got them locked up in the first place. The concept, Bella could admire, but if the three Lestranges were still prisoners, they'd be some of the first to die were this carried out and that was just no good.

"I think she should explain that," Rabastan replied carefully and Bellatrix felt a tightening of annoyance in her stomach. Hadn't they had enough rubbish today? "Tell her we'll be right in," she told her brother in law, then hurried into the kitchen to take Rodolphus up on that drink. They'd probably need it.

"We'll both want that drink extra strong," she told her husband as she entered the kitchen. "Boxwood is here about something."  
"What's going on now," Rodolphus asked, reaching for another glass.  
"I have no idea. We'll be finding out together."  
Rodolphus glanced over at her with a smile. "As it's always been. We do everything together...So we're good, right? I mean nothing even bloody happened, Bella."

She sighed. "What if he'd wanted to shag me and I wasn't willing...Because Rodolphus I wouldn't have been." His next words mattered...a lot. She needed to know he wouldn't have simply stood by while the dark lord...forced her to do anything...no matter what he was apparently willing to put his own poor asshole through!  
Rodolphus gave a wide grin. "We'd go out together in a blaze of glory, Babe. Because I'd never stand by while you had to do anything you didn't want to do, and you know he'd have killed us for saying no, but we'd at least die together." Bellatrix felt a stupid lump rising in her throat, but she merely nodded. "Good. Now hurry up with that drink."

He did and soon the two were walking together into the parlor, each holding a large crystal goblet made to look like a skeletal hand clutching its own head. Rabastan lounged on the sofa while the little blonde sat on the edge of an arm chair looking edgy. To her credit, the sight of the Lestrange couple still spattered in dried blood from that day's work didn't cause her to bat an eye. Perhaps that came of living with two vampires, Bellatrix reasoned dryly.

"What's up," Rodolphus asked, flashing a charming smile.  
"You've heard of Delphini," Kereston asked, getting directly to the point.  
"A little," Rod answered carefully. "None of us shagged Voldemort if that's what you're about to ask."

He and Bellatrix joined Rabastan on the sofa as Kereston looked on. "I wasn't about to ask that, actually, but...um that's good to know?" She chuckled. "Besides...According to reports, she's blonde, and doesn't look anything like you or Voldemort either for that matter." Her last comment was directed to Bellatrix. The statement caused Bellatrix's head to snap up from where she'd been staring into the depths of her drink.  
"Wait, a blonde girl?"

Kereston nodded. "Yes. Why?"  
Bellatrix exchanged a look with Rodolphus. "Because the Muggle we tortured and killed today for your precious Ministry said the blonde girl had given him the potion that would not allow his mind to be abliviated...So in essence she killed him. Do you believe that blonde girl and this Delphini person could be one in the same?"  
Kereston looked grim as she nodded. "It is highly possible, I'm afraid."

"So that's why you're here," Bellatrix asked, lifting her glass to take a soothing sip.  
Kereston nodded. "Yes...But at this point I'm not on official Ministry business...at least not yet." As the three Lestranges watched, the small blonde drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, obviously steeling herself to continue. "I came here on Kreacher and Regulus's request. If you aren't interested in what I'm about to share, I ask that you don't stand in our way."

Bellatrix blinked in confusion. "Sure, whatever. Why the hell we would care what the three of you are up to is beyond me." The other two Lestranges nodded, shrugging.  
Kereston swallowed. "Because it isn't just the three of us. It's us, some other dark wizards, some goblins, and elves and even a few acromantulas."

Rabastan snorted. 'It's not an orgy is it? Because that really may have to be stopped."  
Rodolphus snickered. "Bro really needs to get laid...but it isn't is it?"  
Kereston shook her head, expression a mix of annoyed and disgusted. "Of course not. It's just that...if this Delphini is going to be another big wizarding threat, and it seems she is, we're not doing this again! Not playing the same inept Ministry games that were played when Voldemort terrorized us all twice."

Bellatrix nodded. "Sounds good." She gave the blonde an amused look, but when she said no more, Kereston continued.  
"We're going to be on this situation, and that requires harsh measures because many wizards aren't going to do what's necessary."  
"Got it," Rodolphus said. "It all sounds logical so far. But what do goblins and such have to do with it?"

"Have none of you ever considered how much more powerful goblins and elves are than wizards, especially when it comes to some specific spells and branches of magic," Kereston asked. The three exchanged a glance.  
"Most elves are silly little buggers with the brains the gods gave a grasshopper," Rabastan said. "Kreacher being an exception, of course," he added, before the blonde, Kreacher's best friend other than Regulus, could angrily spring to his defense. "And goblins are traitorous little buggers. That is what we know. It's dangerous to fuck with them too much unless you're into getting burned. While it may sound kinky, I played around with hot wax once with this one girl and trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Kereston raised her hands to cover her ears. "Stop, please." Rabastan snickered gleefully, settling back on the sofa in satisfaction, proud that he'd upset the nice girl. If one could call a best friend of Kreacher's a nice girl, Bellatrix thought in dry amusement. Still a human befriending an elf was special enough she supposed. When Regulus returned, revealing that he'd faked his death by becoming a vampire, he had reunited with a few choice friends in an attempt to help in the fight against the dark lord. This had been in Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts...the one he didn't really show up for.

Of course everywhere Regulus went, Kreacher was sure to go just like that bitch Mary and her little lamb. Kereston was in the social circle with the children of a few of Regulus's school friends so ended up meeting him. Seeing that Kreacher did not always seem entirely comfortable, the blonde had, for some reason, gone out of her way to befriend him. The only major things Bellatrix saw that the two had in common was a love of words (Both talked more than anyone else she'd ever seen) and a fondness for the dark arts.

As Kereston worked at the Ministry, it was she who informed Regulus and Kreacher that the Lestranges were free and working Black Ops. She approached the three with the shocking news that Regulus was alive upon Regulus and Kreacher's request over two decades ago, but for all that, Bellatrix still didn't know her very well. They hadn't bonded all sister like or anything, and generally traveled in different social circles, Kereston's quite a bit larger than Bellatrix's own.

Pretending to be dead did narrow the hell out of one's social circle for one thing, but in truth, Bellatrix had never really had that many friends. When it came to it, she preferred to hang with her husband and brother in law, the two people who truly got her. Regulus and Kreacher were alright too, at least for short periods. The fact that they were apparently coming out of the woodwork to get themselves involved in politics was...interesting, though.

"Goblins are willing to do what needs to be done, and elves are strong enough to do what needs to be done," Kereston told them. "Because we're not dealing with another insane wizarding tyrant, we're going to overthrow the current Ministry and make a better one."  
Rabastan grinned. "Well damn! Why didn't you just say so. Of course we're in!" He glanced around at his elder brother and sister in law. "Right? We are in, aren't we, because this sounds fun."  
"Aside from the unbreakable vow they made us take, sure, that sounds delightful," Bellatrix said dryly.  
Rodolphus nodded. "It does sound interesting, but that vow involves us never betraying the current Ministry on pain of death...and as you've likely observed, we aren't interested in dying."

Kereston nodded. "Of course. We've got that covered. For one thing, you won't be doing anything against the current Ministry, and for another, we're going to get that vow taken care of for you if you agree to support our cause. Regulus and Kreacher did not wish to have to work against you so wanted you given the opportunity to stand with us. So if you're willing, we'll take care of that vow, and you can make a different vow to me afterward."  
"You," Bellatrix blinked.  
Kereston nodded. "When our plan is in place, I will become the new Minister For Magic. It should happen by...Tomorrow morning."


	7. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

"How are you taking over the Ministry by tomorrow morning," Bellatrix exclaimed.  
"With a bit of goblin assistance and a lot of organization and planning," Kereston replied. "There is a goblin potioneer, a nephew of Griphook's, and he's even better than Severus if you can imagine that."  
Bellatrix shrugged. "He's alright but he isn't a potions god," she drawled.  
"Can any of you come close to matching his skills," Kereston asked and gave a small smirk of satisfaction when none of them said that they could. "As I was saying, Griphook's nephew is even better...He has come up with a potion that can strip any person or creature with magic of said magic, leaving them magicless."

"You trust that," Rabastan demanded. "That shit is dangerous! Do you know what the little buggers could do with that?"  
"We're about to see it in action tomorrow morning," Kereston said. "It is dangerous but it's also useful, especially right now. He has an antidote as well, so eventually everyone who loses their magic, or at least most of them, will have it restored."  
"Who is losing their magic," Rodolphus demanded and Kereston shrugged slender shoulders.

"Around eighty percent of the magical population at least," she replied casually.  
"Why," Bellatrix asked.  
"Because it's the only way we'll be able to take over the Ministry and form a better one...a more equal one for all magical folk, and not just wizards. That's the goal, because right now we need all the help we can get and many magical folk are more powerful than wizards."

"So it's a good idea to give them power while stripping wizards of theirs," Rodolphus demanded, voice rising slightly.  
"The other magical folk are willing to do what needs to be done...to take the new magical threat calling herself Delphini seriously while many wizards are not, so yes, we are casting our lot with those willing to take action," Kereston told him.  
"What if the goblins and elves just take over and strip the remaining twenty percent of wizards of their magic as well? Then no humans would have magic. I'm sure the goblins would adore that arrangement especially."

Kereston sighed. "Not when we're perfectly happy to work with them. Besides, goblins would have to run everything magical then and trust me they don't want to bother with all of that. Besides...Griphook was the one to approach me on the matter of becoming Minister. It wasn't as if he wanted to do it. We plan to restore magic to everyone willing to help sooner than later. We just want to allow people to see that everyone with magic can and should work well together. So eventually most of the wizards who lose their magic will have it restored."

"And you don't think they'll be angry with you for stripping them of it in the first place," Rabastan asked and Kereston gave a short laugh.  
"Oh we won't be telling them that we took it. We're going to call it a wizarding plague. Wizarding because it acts by stripping wizards of their magic while giving them flu symptoms."

"That's rather brilliant," Bellatrix murmured, half horrified, half impressed.  
"I suppose we're honored that you trust us with this...We owe Kreacher and Regulus a thank you, certainly, but what do you want from us, because it's got to be something."  
She gave the little blonde a knowing look before raising her glass to take another sip.

"We want you to use your skills to help in the fight in any way necessary, and to run Azkaban. That bit, the running Azkaban part was all my idea," she added, looking pleased with herself. "Just consider the implications...Anyone should think more than twice about committing a crime that will land them in Azkaban if they know the Lestranges are now in charge of it with free rein to torture prisoners when they get bored if they like."  
"Wait, we get to torture prisoners," Rabastan asked and Kereston nodded.  
"I consider it you doing your bit to repay society for your crimes, and it also serves to keep you in line. It is my hope that you'll be less likely to snap and torture Muggles or anything if you know you have prisoners on whom to take out your aggression."

Bellatrix laughed. "I may be starting to like you. You're a little hard ass. No mercy for the prisoners from you."  
"They shouldn't have done whatever put them in there," Kereston said, a firm set to her small chin. "I want to be fair, but only to those who deserve it. Soft leaders rule a crumbling kingdom in the end. On the other hand, tyrants get themselves killed eventually and I'm trying to be in the middle while remaining tough enough to do what needs to be done for the best and safest outcome for the world at large."

Bellatrix shrugged, still amused. "Well it will be very interesting to see how it all plays out. As for us paying our debts to society...we aren't going to pretend to be sorry. We don't care about those idiots."  
Kereston nodded. "I am aware. It's why I don't particularly trust you and why you'll be giving me an unbreakable. It's only because of Regulus and Kreacher that we don't strip your magic along with the Malfoys."  
Bellatrix opened her mouth in shock, then shut it again. Her sister was going to lose her magic...but really what could she do about it? If things progressed smoothly, they were all likely to have their magic restored anyway, and Sissy would survive without it for a while.

"How is that going to happen anyway," Rabastan asked. "The strippage of the magic."  
"Through the water and drinks supply," Kereston said. "It can sink into the skin when people wash or be ingested when they drink. It occurred to Kreacher that there are a few nasty people who don't bathe enough and that don't like to drink water so the magic stripper potion is also being apparated into all the butter beer, and milk in any wizarding shops."

"Kind of brilliant," Rabastan said with a grin. "And how do the twenty percent of wizards who get to keep their magic avoid catching this wizarding plague?"  
"By being given an antidote in advance," Kereston said. Reaching into a shoulder bag in the shape of a spell book, the witch produced three green glass bottles.  
"Just like the famous potioneer Dr. Jekyll's potion...the red will strip the magic, and the green will restore it or if taken in advance prevent one from losing it."

"Wait, Jekyll knew how to strip magic," Rabastan asked and Kereston shook her head. "No. I meant the colors work as his did. Red kept him inhibited and green freed him not to be, if you recall." She chuckled. "It's so amusing how many Muggles misunderstand the concept of Jekyll and Hyde."

"Not really, because they're all stupid," Bellatrix sneered. "Their brains are lacking. They are little better than animals and at times worse than some."  
"True enough in many cases, I suppose," Kereston said with a sigh.  
"So are you all in?"  
The three exchanged a look and Rabastan laughed.  
"Sure."  
"That's right," Rodolphus said. "We're always down for being on the winning team."  
Kereston smiled. "Good. Then may I offer you all a drink?"

Of course none of them were thrilled by the prospect of working with goblins and elves, but nor were they interested in losing their magic or playing ball for this Delphini person when they had no idea what her game was. Also if Kreacher and Regulus were involved in this...Well they were family, and when they shared at least some of the same values, family of their sort stuck together. If Delphini did have anything to do with their former dark lord, they'd found out enough disturbing things about him in the end to remain thoroughly disillusioned. Thus they wanted no part of Delphini or whatever her game happened to be.

Now the dark lord was nothing more than a painful memory, a reminder of all that the three of them had wasted of their own lives in his service. Service for which he'd never really been in the least grateful. The worst part of it was that he'd been nothing but a sham. He'd never truly cared about their pure blood values and he'd twisted himself into something unrecognizable with all those Horcruxes. Horcruxes of which Regulus had told them of in the end. They'd woken up far too late, but at least the Ministry had seen their potential and allowed them to use it.

In a way, as Bellatrix saw it, they were still serving the original pact with the Ministry now. They were helping to take down someone who needed to be stopped...Someone that the current Ministry couldn't handle on its own...So they were still doing the exact job they were originally asked to do.

Rodolphus reached out and took all three bottles, passing two to Bellatrix and Rabastan before opening the third for himself. Bellatrix opened hers and tossed it down as if it were a shot. It was like drinking water, utterly tasteless. "If the stripper is red, how won't people notice a color change in their drinks," she asked.  
"Oh it's only red when on its own," Kereston replied. "When mixed it becomes colorless. Griphook's nephew is really quite clever."

No sooner had the three downed the contents of their bottles than a knock sounded at the door.  
"Harold will get it," Bellatrix said.  
Harold was their house elf. They'd killed his former owner for the Ministry in around two thousand, and he'd come to work for them. Bellatrix rather liked the little shit. He was quiet and efficient, and best of all grateful. His former master had worked him tirelessly and the Lestranges asked relatively little of him.

Not only that, they had even made him fashionable. One night in two thousand and two around a week before Halloween, when all three of them were high on Merlin's Cap magical mushrooms, Bellatrix decided that Harold should dress as a plague doctor rather than wearing the elf sack. It gave him character, and though the elf never commented, she thought he rather liked the look. He wore a long black velvet robe topped with a cloak, hat and raven's beak looking plague mask complete with round glass goggles. It kept him expressionless, which Bellatrix liked, and made him appear more frightening to outsiders. To Kereston's credit, her eyes only widened slightly when the miniature plague doctor entered the room.  
"There is an auror here to see all three of you, and he has three others with him. A goblin, and two wizards, but those are not dressed as Aurors. Should Harold show them in?"  
Bellatrix stiffened until she remembered that the Ministry was sending a healer around to attend to whatever was done to their minds in the late seventies. Rodolphus nodded.  
"Yes, show them in and offer them tea,"

The elf departed and Kereston asked, "Harold? That seems rather an ordinary name for an elf."  
"I changed it after we killed his former master," Bellatrix said. "I kept forgetting whatever his original name was...it was something foreign or gibberish... It just wasn't sticking in the mind and I kept wanting to call him Harold so I ended up just telling him he was going to bloody well answer to Harold." She chuckled. "He doesn't seem to mind."  
Not that she would've cared if he minded, but still...the point was that he did not seem to mind.


	8. London Bridge Is Falling Down

When Harold led their four 'guests' in, Bellatrix's eyes widened in open surprise. Two of the four she knew, at least a little, and they were the last two people she expected to see walking in to their parlor with an Auror and a goblin. She, Rod and Rabastan had met Gellert Grindelwald in around two thousand or so when Kreacher began working with him and his...partner Blaise Zabini on enchanted items for their shop. Their first project with the Black elf had been a concept of Kreacher's. This being pillows that granted the sleeper an uninterrupted eight hours of sleep.

"Hi," Kereston greeted, springing to her feet at sight of them.  
"We thought you were sent from the ministry to fix whatever mental tampering was done to the Lestranges...but you're obviously here about something else...so what's up?"

The little blonde's expression went from pleasantly surprised to see the group to suddenly concerned about whatever may have brought them here. For her part, Bellatrix wasn't concerned, at least not about the new arrivals, because they, themselves, did not look worried. All four appeared rather relaxed if mildly curious. She was more concerned about whatever was done to her, Rod and Rabastan's heads in the late seventies and by whom.

"It's alright, Little-Bit," the Auror spoke up reassuringly, directing a fond smile to Kereston. "I was given the order to bring a trusted healer to the Lestranges and oversee the process. Considering you'll be Minister tomorrow, I decided to stop off at Grimmauld and run the order by you...to see what you wanted done. These three were there, going over a few details with Kreacher and Regulus. As Grindelwald is a healer, I asked him if he'd check the Lestranges over if you were good with that...You know in case some information comes out that you may not want one of the St. Mungos healers to be aware of.

Apparently at least some of the current Aurors were willing to work with goblins and elves...and acromantulas and to entirely restructure the government. Bellatrix just wondered how many. In her experience Aurors weren't, as a rule, the most cooperative or open to change. This particular one seemed average and basically nondescript, so there had to be more to him than met the eye, literally.

"Actually, yes, Greg, that's great," Kereston said, giving the auror an appreciative smile as she sank back into her chair.  
"Considering the St. Mungo's healers have to deal day in and day out with our Longbottom leftovers, I doubt they'd try very hard to help us anyway," Bellatrix said, unable to suppress a gleeful cackle at the memory of breaking the stupid blood traitors.

"I really didn't want to include you in this new endeavor of ours," Kereston told her with a frown. "So please stop trying to remind me of what shining models of kindness and stability that the three of you most definitely aren't! Because right now I am really tempted to question Regulus and Kreacher's good judgment."  
Bellatrix tossed her head and smiled at the little blonde. "Right...Sorry."

"What's the goblin doing here, then," Rabastan wanted to know. "Did he bring dinner?"  
The goblin in question scowled. "I thought he could fetch the curse breaker if the three of you are willing to work with us, because the curse breaker is also a goblin," the Auror apparently named Greg replied calmly.

"Well that works out, because we did agree," Bellatrix said.

The goblin turned to Kereston, dark scowl fading slightly. "Shall I go for the curse breaker, then?"  
"Yes," Kereston nodded. The little blonde was beginning to look mildly harried. "Thank you, Griphook."  
The goblin apparated away with a crack.

Griphook was a familiar name. Perhaps they'd dealt with the goblin at the bank, Bellatrix mused, sliding Rodolphus a sidelong glance. They all looked alike to her anyway.  
"So shall we turn our attention to restoring your memories," Gellert Grindelwald asked and the three Lestranges nodded nearly as one. Grindelwald nodded back briskly. "Good. So who's first then?"

"Lady's first. I'll do it," Bellatrix spoke up, ready to get this over with so that she could stop worrying about it. The feeling of dread and impending doom in the pit of her stomach was growing and causing her to feel upset and agitated in a way that made her want to scream. She didn't like these sorts of feelings. They were unpleasant and foreign. Sure she had felt miserable in Azkaban but that was a different sort of emotion entirely.

In Azkaban, it had been all about despair. This feeling that gripped her right now was more of an alert, active, bad feeling that mixed fear with upset with rage and she hated it! The three Lestranges were formidable magic practitioners, and if they liked, they mucked about with the heads of others. Others did not dare to try doing it to them so the sooner they had answers about exactly what was done to them against their will, the better. Bellatrix was glad that it was Grindelwald attending to the situation rather than some healer she knew nothing about from St. Mungos. Granted she didn't know much about him either, but he was trusted by Regulus and Kreacher and that meant something. He was also apparently in on this new...take over or uprising or government restructuring or whatever the hell was going to happen tomorrow.

If she was being honest, and Bellatrix always was with herself, the fact Grindelwald was in on this new situation did make her feel better about it. He had the right values and priorities, even if he hadn't actively practiced them since being freed from Nurmengard in the late nineties. A dark wizard from Germany whom the Lestranges had never met, worked with the Zabinis and some others to free Grindelwald. He replaced Grindelwald with an elderly ailing decoy that the dark lord had later killed, of course believing him to be Gellert. It seemed there were a good number of dark wizards unwilling to follow Lord Voldemort who had wanted an ace in the hole against him in case Potter failed.

Potter had somehow managed to succeed, though, so Grindelwald was home free with no particular dues to pay. When in town, he co-ran his shop in Knockturn alley that sold the enchanted items made by himself and his...partner Blaise Zabini. The lanky dark skinned wizard stood beside Grindelwald at present though Bellatrix was uncertain as to why. His expression was bored and impassive. To Bellatrix, Blaise Zabini was uninterested and uninteresting. Apparently Grindelwald saw something in him so perhaps still waters ran deep after all and all that.

Gellert came to stand in front of Bellatrix, blue eyes narrowing in concentration as he studied her.  
"How are you going to do it," she asked, hearing the mild tension in her own voice.  
"I am already doing it," Grindelwald replied. Alright, that was impressive. She felt nothing...yet, and there wasn't a wand in sight, so he was...doing whatever it was that he did with pure Grindelmight. Bellatrix sat waiting and watching Grindelwald's face as he worked. Several seconds passed and she was just relaxing back into the blood colored satin cushions of the sofa when the man's eyes widened in surprise and his expression grew concerned.

Before she could ask what the matter was, he was telling her. "Well..I must admit, that is...different and unexpected," he murmured. His German accent, usually light enough, thickened slightly as he seemed to focus even more deeply on his task.  
"Not only was a harsh and violent form of compulsion used on your mind, but it goes even deeper than that, I am afraid. It appears that your perception of reality was also altered." He frowned and shifted slightly, seemingly unhappy with his own explanation. "That is it was altered to such a degree on the mental and emotional level that your perception of your own values could have changed as much as your memories."

"Well hell," Rabastan said. "That isn't sounding at all warm and fuzzy."  
Grindelwald smiled dryly, gaze flicking momentarily to the youngest Lestrange. "Not at all," he agreed.  
"What does it mean, exactly," Bellatrix asked, frowning.  
Grindelwald shook his head, blonde curls falling across his slender shoulders with the motion. "I am afraid that is personal. It is something you will have to discover for yourself as the memories return to you. It could manifest as an opinion that you believed that is not truly yours, or an action that you believed you wanted to take, that you would not feel the same about now that I have restored your mind to its natural state."

"I don't feel anything different," Bellatrix said. "Am I supposed to?"  
Grindelwald nodded. "In time. I have never worked on something quite like this before, but I should think your mind needs time to adjust and process. In the mean time, I can continue with the next Lestrange...Who's up?"

"I'll do it," Rodolphus said and Grindelwald shifted a few steps to stand in front of Bellatrix's husband. Bellatrix opened her mouth to assure Roddy dryly that it wouldn't hurt and that's when it happened. It all started rushing back...In a sudden horrifying burst of information and devastating emotions. It didn't build up naturally as it would have done when it all actually happened in nineteen seventy nine. Instead it returned all at once as memories did rather than the slower unfolding of natural events.

Bellatrix felt as though she'd been hit with a ton of bricks, if the bricks were made up entirely of emotional upset. Her breath was coming in short bursts as her head lowered and she drew in on herself, arms coming up to cross defensively over her chest.  
"Oh gods," she murmured, head beginning to shake from side to side in horror filled denial.

"I remember it all now...At least I think I do..." If that wasn't all of it, she really couldn't take any more at present.  
"Gods I remember how Uncle Orion died! Roddy, do you remember?"Rodolphus blinked, shaking his head. "No...Not really. Fighting for the dark lord I assumed. Sometimes we lose some of the best ones fighting the good fight for what matters, after all. It just makes us want to fight the blood traitor bastards and Muggles all the harder, though."

Bellatrix made a low sound of distress as her mind struggled against the new information that was just restored to it. "No. That isn't what happened at all."  
Rodolphus turned to her with a curious arch of his dark brows. "Oh? What happened then?"  
He reached for her hand, tugging it gently off of her other arm, where it was clutching tightly for something to hold. Gripping her husband's far larger hand hard in hers, Bellatrix squeezed her eyes closed against the horrifying revelations, but that didn't help because they were in her mind, and she could no longer close an eye to that. But she never had, had she? NO. None of them had. He had made them forget!


	9. Keep your Friends Close, And Your enemies Closer

"We knew about the Horcruxes...No," Bellatrix corrected herself, still struggling to process the information that had always been waiting, locked away within her mind. "We knew about the one Horcrux...The one that ruined Kreacher and Regulus and nearly cost Kreacher his life. Regulus eventually went to his father about it and that's how we found out."

Bellatrix felt her breath coming faster as she spoke. She kept her gaze on her husband, struggling to hold onto the here and now as her memories and emotions went wandering to a far more unpleasant period in all their lives.

Drawing in a deep breath, she forced herself to go on. Though she directed her words to Rod, Bellatrix spoke to the room at large. "Uncle Orion thought we should know who we were serving...because as it turned out none of us truly did. He came with Regulus and Kreacher, and they told us all of it. Of the Dark Lord's mission for Kreacher, then how he was left to die and finally about the Horcrux. Regulus would've been frightened enough of the Dark Lord to continue serving him in spite of his Horcrux, because we all knew there was no going back once one took the dark mark. The fact he would've killed Kreacher knowing how much he meant to Regulus, though...it sent Regulus a little over the edge probably."

"You lot actually cared about that?" The dry question came from Blaise Zabini. He stood, lanky frame leaning against the door jam, expression cool and removed as it always was the few times the Lestranges had seen him. Bellatrix frowned. "We all liked Kreacher. He was always better...Somehow more than many others of his kind. A cut above the rest as it were...So no, of course we didn't think he deserved to die like that when he'd committed no wrong. Even more than that, though, the way he treated Kreacher showed clearly how little the Dark Lord truly valued any of us. Kreacher was just as loyal as the rest of our family, but even if he had no regard for elves, the Dark Lord did have a seeming regard for Regulus...And Regulus doted on that elf. Always. So as a leader, why would you kill someone a loyal devoted follower of yours doted upon if said follower had done nothing to displease you?"

She shook her head, still baffled by that concept even now. The Dark Lord had demanded loyalty but given absolutely none in return. "Regulus was justifiably upset and so went digging around. As you know, he discovered the Dark Lord had made a Horcrux. That plus the fact that he wanted something kept from his followers enough to kill Kreacher got Regulus curious in the worst way. That, combined with the Dark Lord's open disregard for his followers which he'd shown with his willingness to toss Kreacher aside like garbage rather than even bothering to alter the elf's memories opened Regulus's eyes. As Uncle hoped, it opened ours as well. We understood that we had no idea who we were dealing with or what his true limits were if he even had any. Uncle feared his plans would get us all killed in the end."

Bellatrix paused to drain her glass before leaning over Rod to place it on the small ornately carved table beside the sofa. This was more than difficult to think about, but speaking of it somehow helped. It was freeing, therapeutic for others to finally know even if experiencing the horror of it threatened to shatter her a little. Rod kept a grip on her hand as she spoke and that was enough to anchor her so that she could finish her recounting.

"Uncle came to us because we were family and Voldemort's most loyal. He knew he could trust us and because he believed the Dark Lord did as well, he thought that together we could easily corner and trap him. Uncle Orion wanted the six of us to strike out at him and take him down before things grew worse. You know? Looking back it's ironic and even quite funny!"  
She gave a mad cackle. "No one would ever guess in a million years that we were the first to try to take him down but we were! Everyone wants us locked away for what we did but we were the first god damned heroes. But guess what?"

She glanced regretfully over at her extremely empty glass. Though she longed for a refill, she knew with her mind trying to process it probably wasn't a good idea. This was bad enough as it was, and if she lost control right now, destructive shit would probably happen to their manor or perhaps half of the wizards in London or Hogsmeade just for fun...

"What," Kereston asked obligingly. The little blonde's gray-blue eyes were wide and she leaned attentively toward Bellatrix, not bothering to hide the shock on her face over what was being revealed.

"We all threw the killing curse at once, and somehow it turned in mid air, Little Minister...It hit Uncle...I'm standing there in horror watching him fall, then not get up. We all realized how badly we just messed up then but it was too late. He did something to Regulus and Kreacher that I still can't recall then turned to the three of us. And do you know what he said?"

Bellatrix's chest was tight and she was finding it difficult to breathe, much less to talk. Still she forced the words out anyway, because they needed to escape in the way the six of them had been unable to do back then.

"He said...And as for the three of you, why I'm going to forgive you."

He ordered us to kneel then and as we did, he knelt among us and embraced the three of us. He said,, you know what they say...Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I remember being unable to look away from Uncle Orion lying there dead, even as the Dark Lord did whatever he did to our minds."

Gods was she crying? Bellatrix felt so oddly removed from her body while vitally in it at the same time that she'd hardly noticed. The restored memories and the feelings of trapped horror that accompanied them affected her nearly like a drug making her somewhat aware of her body and surroundings while experiencing them in stark contrast to the past at the same time. Adding to the concept of a weird high, she was adrenalized by the horror and stunned by it as well.

Finished with Rod, Grindelwald took a seat in a nearby armchair to listen rather than continuing with Rabastan's memory restoration. Bellatrix noticed this as if from a distance. Now wasn't the time to care that Grindelwald actually took an interest in what she had to say. Through her current state of high upset, she just couldn't get there. Still for all that, she supposed it was the least of what the Dark Lord had ruined for them.

"He did something to our minds while embracing us," she went on. "We now know how freely he used compulsion on members of the government and others who stood against him, but now I think he used it on enough of his followers as well at least to some degree. He had this way about him that made you love everything that he said...as if you were high on it! Now with my mind free and him dead, looking back I guess that isn't natural even if you admire a great leader."

Saying that should've made her feel a little stupid, but it just didn't matter after all they'd been through. "He certainly used heavy compulsion on the three of us that night. I know this because we all completely and suddenly forgot about what I just told you and we were beyond devoted. Ten times more than we were originally at least. It was as if serving him became the only thing that mattered in our lives...The only thing on which we wanted to focus."

She drew in a breath, glancing around at the others. "It's like if you thought I was great today and tomorrow I'm just the best thing in the world...and the heavens and anywhere else that may exist and if I smile at you or say you did a good job, you get to feel a little of that greatness. It was like a drug, I suppose. And what Grindelwald said concerning whatever the Dark Lord did to our minds altering our perception of reality...I understand it now."

"I never wondered why we all were so much more obsessed with serving him in that moment than we were the day before. I never wondered what happened to Uncle and only wondered over Regulus a little before deciding there was nothing I could do about it but serve our lord even better. That's why we continued to obsess even when everyone else thought he was dead. That's why everyone thinks we're insane. No one even bothered to wonder why or what happened to us," she concluded, voice rising indignantly on that last bit.

She glanced from her husband to her gaping brother in law. "You sure, Bella," Rabastan asked and Bellatrix shot him a fierce scowl.

"Of course I am quite bloody certain and you shall be as well as soon as Grindelwald has had at your mind."

Rabastan straightened, suddenly turning a look of suspicion on Gellert Grindelwald. "How can we be certain he's not having at our minds in a wrong way...The sort of way that plants false memories?"

Grindelwald replied scathingly, as he gave his blonde curls a contemptuous toss. "Because I don't care about any of you and nor do I have a reason to plant anything in your heads. Besides, it isn't that simple even for me. With all of you sitting here, were I doing such a thing, it would be noticed."

"That and the Ministry already said something had been done to my and Rod's mind earlier, if you recall," Bellatrix reminded Rabastan.

"Yes but the Ministry is working with us, so they'd certainly not be above working with Grindelwald," he pointed out.

Gellert made a sound of exasperation. "I can take a truth potion on the matter later if you really need it to sleep at night," he told Rabastan.

"Gellert isn't helping the soon to be former Ministry, I can assure you," Kereston Boxwood spoke up. "That Ministry played a part in his take down all those years ago. They weren't the ones to free him from prison as they did you, and they aren't even aware that he is alive. He has been my friend for years, however, and I trust him with my life. "Those of us working together on this...new government endeavor, could all meet and question one another under Veritaserum at least once though, I suppose."

"There is an even better spell that would more expediently accomplish the same goal," Gellert said. "You can place it on a room so that whoever enters will automatically be compelled to speak anything that they are holding back. If a person is entering a room of people and lying to them, that is going to be the first thing their mind would consider something to withhold. Considering the threats that Delphini has already posed thus far, I suggest using this at every gathering of import to assure that those in your inner circle aren't being tampered with," he told Kereston.

The little blonde nodded. "Very well."

"But if they were tampered with, they'd not know it," Bellatrix objected. "We certainly didn't."

"This spell overrides such compulsions and you would be forced to speak out about it regardless," Gellert replied. "Deep inside you were always aware of what was done, after all. You simply couldn't access that part, but this spell would ensure that you did."

Bellatrix shuddered, feeling a new wave of horror sweeping over her. "So you're saying that part of us always knew?" Grindelwald nodded. "That's why people always thought we were so bloody insane," Bellatrix snapped, a sudden surge of anger replacing the horror at that thought. "Because our minds were always having to deal with both!" Gellert nodded again.

"It would be a lot for the mind to handle. What I just undid...it was rather twisted magic applied with a brutish vicious force that could not have done much for your sanity at all. It distorted your perception of reality not to mention interrupting your mental processing."

"Do you remember now, Roddy," Bellatrix asked and her husband nodded.

"It came back as you were telling it. It felt rather...as if I forgot what we did last week and you reminded me. Like one of those Ahha moments...I suppose mine was gentler than yours because you reminded me but you had to remember alone."

He gave her an apologetic look. "I guess that's why you were so weirdly upset earlier over the Dark Lord doing something that you knew he'd never done. He did something else and that was another sort of invasion."

"He like mind fucked all of you in the worst way," Kereston said shuddering in horror as Gellert rose and moved to stand in front of Rabastan.

"Ready to remember yours," he asked and the youngest Lestrange nodded.

"Well no, but it's like taking that morning shit just after you got clean in the shower...It isn't pleasant but still it's just something that's got to be done."

Bellatrix wished she weren't too upset to laugh at Rabastan's antics and she hoped he'd still have his sense of humor after he reexperienced the horror that had forever changed their lives.


	10. Shit like that makes my skin crawl

Harold led Griphook in then with another goblin trailing behind. "This is our curse breaker. Let's get this taken care of," Griphook said briskly and Kereston nodded. The other goblin had slightly longer hair, and it was either white blonde or just white, but Bellatrix couldn't tell. His face didn't look particularly old but hell, she didn't know how well goblins aged, having no particular interest in the matter.

He produced a thickish rough looking black wand and approached her and Rodolphus. Lifting her hand, he pressed the wand to the mark made by the Unbreakable she had given to the old Ministry. The wand was cold on her skin, appearing to be carved out of a black stone of some sort. It traced the mark all the way around her wrist and once it was done, a white light flashed from the wand's black tip and struck the goblin in the chest. He screamed, body arching backward in obvious pain.

Bellatrix frowned slightly for it was a pity she hadn't caused it. Pain wasn't so much fun if she didn't dislike a person and she wasn't causing it, she thought with a sigh. The goblin moved to Rod next, repeating the same process. Grindelwald paused in his work on Rabastan to allow the process to be repeated on him last. Promising grimly to collect his fee from the Lestrange bank vault tomorrow via Griphook, the curse breaker departed, expression drained and tired.

"That doesn't look like a fun job," Bellatrix drawled and the Lestrange men nodded.

"Will you be wanting dinner within the hour as usual," Harold asked a little hesitantly and Bellatrix shrugged.

"I suppose. Recalling immense trauma probably shouldn't effect our need for sustenance...Although it's a new experience for me," she concluded a little lamely.

Even as she spoke, she wondered if she would actually be able to eat. If not, Rod and Rabastan surely would, though. Men and their appetites were never separated, after all.

"I should probably go," Kereston said with a sigh. "I need to see how much Kreacher remembers of this...Because Bellatrix said something that worried me."

Bellatrix gave the little blonde a knowing look. "The bit where I said I don't remember what the Dark Lord did to them?"

Kereston nodded. "Precisely! I'm thinking you don't remember because it wasn't done to you so you wouldn't know. It, like yours, was probably internal, something he did to their heads. It may be wise to know what, especially considering the new threat."

"Do you truly believe this Delphini girl actually has something to do with...Him," Bellatrix asked, obvious doubt in her tone.

Kereston shrugged. I don't know. I don't believe anything, but her power is...strangely freakish in how immense it is and the unusual things she has been able to do. We will have a folder for you, that briefs you on it in the morning. Everyone is getting one. The old Ministry was keeping it very hush hush until they learned more, but I want everyone in the new Ministry to be fully aware of the danger this...girl or whatever she is poses," Kereston said.

"Sounds good," Rodolphus said with a nod. "I'd like to say we're looking forward to it but..." he grinned and Kereston chuckled.

"Indeed."

"We'll come with you...I'm finished here," Grindelwald said, turning to Kereston as he stepped away from Rabastan.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said, glancing from Grindelwald to Kereston.

"Sure," Grindelwald said and Kereston nodded.

"I think I'm going to issue all of you a formal pardon that could, at least somewhat clear your names," she said, surprising them. All three Lestranges silently gaped at her. "Well...though you did commit many of the crimes for which you were imprisoned, many were under duress as it were, so it's hardly your fault. Even if you could've committed some of them on your own, you did not and I think you've been through enough."

"Well that's certainly something we've never ever expected from any sort of Ministry," Rabastan laughed. "Thanks, Minister!"

Kereston nodded. "Just don't make me regret it. I'm not going to make you take Unbreakables under the circumstances, because enough has been forced upon you. Before I thought you deserved and even required it, but now not so much. ...I am quite aware that you were perfectly happy killing Muggles for Voldemort, though, and I am telling you there will be none of that shit! I don't expect you to be white light Gryffindors...I'm not myself and that's not what I want. I just don't need you lot committing crimes that any Ministry, even one like ours, would have to lock you up for because right now I need you free."

"Sounds good," Rodolphus told her and Bellatrix and Rabastan nodded.

"Thanks for that as well," Rabastan said.

"Yes," Bellatrix agreed, thank you."

The words were odd to say but she did mean them. For quite some time no one had given her a reason to thank them for anything, Bellatrix realized.

"We're your thugs, Minister. We are loyal and we won't make you regret it," Rodolphus told her. "And yes, thank you."

"Good," Kereston said, rising to her feet. "Thank you. We will see you at work tomorrow. Just report to the ground floor because we're having an assembly there where I introduce everyone and all that."

They nodded and Harold led her, Grindelwald and the still silent Zabini out. Bellatrix glanced from her husband to her brother in law. All three sat in silence for a moment, no one seeming to know what to say in the face of all they'd remembered...and all they'd previously been made to forget.

"So...we've been pardoned and you're saying we've still gotta be thugs," Rabastan told his brother with an amused grin, as always going for levity. Bellatrix supposed it worked for him, though. It had kept him sane in Azkaban, after all, where at times her and Rod definitely both had their moments of...not so sane, especially her.

"Being thugs is always so much more fun than being gentlemen...And Bellatrix can be thuggish with the best of them while still remaining the perfect lady," Rodolphus told his brother.

"So true," Rabastan agreed. "On that note, this thug is going for another drink...Either of you want one?"

"I am getting a shower," Bellatrix said. "Come with me, Roddy...We still have to make use of all this blood before I wash it off, after all."

Rodolphus stood eagerly. "I am always and ever at your service, my lady."

Upstairs on their large four poster bed, with Rod's mouth on hers and his hard body covering her far more slender one, Bellatrix was able to lose herself in passion and almost forget. Rod felt incredible, and he knew just how to move within her to make her explode with pleasure over and over. When at last he joined her in orgasmic bliss, the two just lay together for several minutes, catching their breath. Rod was the one to speak first.

"We made it, Bella. We survived all of it and we're still here and we're alright."

That sounded lovely, but was she alright? Her mind felt so scrambled. "Come shower with me," she said.

While she did always enjoy showering with her husband, tonight she needed to do so. She didn't want to be alone...and tonight the shower, or was it her mind, felt like a very vast place to face alone. Standing together under the warm spray, Bellatrix was eager to focus on getting clean. She scrubbed herself from head to toe twice, then washed her hair. Perhaps she did that twice too, she wasn't sure. Her mind wandered over each forgotten detail as she applied soap and shampoo. Then it examined each obsessive action they'd taken in the Dark Lord's name after he'd bent their will to believe him to be greater than all the gods.

"It's as if I can't scrub it off no matter how hard I try," she said. "I know it's because it's all inside..." She tapped the side of her head with a fingertip for illustration. "But thinking about who he really was, and all the years we wasted...were forced to waste... All that we might have been or done without his influence...It's all gone, Roddy!

Even the memory of his embracing us...How he looked when he returned from...the dead I suppose...I mean I always found that disconcerting...We all did, but now...in the face of everything we knew, that memory is somehow even worse! The idea of him embracing us when he twisted our minds, or later showing us favor when I now know that he considered us his enemies makes my skin crawl!

Rodolphus drew her close, rubbing her back. "But it's all over now, Babe," he said, not getting it in classic guy style. Though as it had happened to him too, Bellatrix didn't get how he did not get it.

"I know," she said, sighing as she leaned against his shoulder while the warm spray cascaded over both of them.


	11. Nice to meet you

The next morning the Lestranges were quiet at breakfast, all three of their moods far more subdued than usual or at least contemplative. There was the Voldemort had severely fucked with their heads shock to continue processing as well as the fact no one had any real idea what would be waiting for them at the Ministry this morning. Perhaps not even Kereston, although she was obviously one of the main instigators of this new forced government reform. This was because no one could predict how the wizarding world would react to the 'plague' that not only made wizards mildly ill, but stripped them completely of their magic.

For all anyone knew, there could very well be panic in the streets, and when people panicked, people ended up dead. Rather than deal with any potential street mobs and the trouble they'd get into for killing anyone who annoyed them, the Lestranges three apparated directly into the Ministry. Apparating in set them right in the middle of Auror headquarters on level two. Though they weren't precisely certain where the main meeting that Kereston spoke of was being held, they figured if it's where everyone bloody was, they could find it without trouble. The fact that laughter was the first sound they heard reassured Bellatrix. No one was fighting, at least not inside. Not that she minded a good fight, but in this case, it was a bit too early, considering things hadn't even gotten going yet with this new government.

"It's called a safe space," a girlish voice was explaining somewhere off to the right. The Lestranges exchanged a curious glance and followed the sound of the voice. "Everyone has to be extremely nice to one another in this safe-space and like you can't say anything that will upset anyone. Lots of Muggles have this safe-space in their places of work."

"But how does one know what will upset people?"

That voice with its light German accent belonged to Gellert Grindelwald. As the Lestranges turned into the doorway from where the voices issued, they saw a small assembly gathered, all seated in folding chairs that were, of course, currently unfolded.

The girl who was speaking stood in front of her chair. She looked like an Amazon. She was tall and wide shouldered with a slender waist and long legs. She wore a flowing silver dress that was striped in green, indicating that she'd been in Slytherin house. That or she was just a fan girl. "I'm not exactly sure," she answered Grindelwald. "They seem to be offended by quite a lot these days... That's the strange bit, and part of the reason we feel SHE may be tampering with them.

When no one else asked a question, she sat down.

"Thank you, Millicent," Kereston said. "For those of you who have just arrived, this is Millicent Bulstrode. Though she is not a Ministry employee, she is a consultant that we hire for specific areas of research when it comes to Muggles. She studies their technology for her own uses, and as a result, she can easily learn what their masses are doing at all times."

An Auror seated in the back raised his hand, and Kereston nodded to him.

"Why do we need to know what the Muggle masses are doing?"

"Because we fear that Delphini is bespelling them and or using them for some sinister plot as Millicent mentioned. I hate to sound dramatic, but it is a valid concern and you asked. She has been giving Muggles potions that keep us from obliviating them and making them aware of magic as well."

"That we can attest to," Rodolphus said to the Auror's skeptical look. "We were asked by the former Ministry to...handle one of those Muggles. Because he could not be obliviated, we killed him. Before we did we...interrogated him and he spoke of the blonde girl giving him a potion."

Bellatrix supposed Kereston had already briefed the new Aurors on who they were and why they were free, because no one was screaming or panicking at their presence, which could otherwise be expected. A bit disappointing, but ah well.

"So you see," Kereston told the Auror who nodded. "I would like to introduce everyone and have each person state why you are here so that everyone is aware of everyone else. I want all of you aware of everyone's skills so that when trouble strikes, each of you will know who to go to for what. I am Kereston Boxwood, your new Minister as you all know. This is Gellert Grindelwald JR, my adviser and due to the current Delphini situation, also Head of Defense."

Bellatrix searched the faces in the room for any looks of disbelief but no one wore such an expression. Instead some seemed a bit too knowing, and she took this to indicate that they knew Grindelwald was actually THE one and only. He nodded in acknowledgment to the Minister's words then turned to the room with an unapologetic expression.

"Nice to meet you."

Kereston then indicated the group of three people and one elf who sat around him. "These are Gellert's family, and I shall let them introduce themselves."

An almost fragile looking willowy blonde woman rose. She looked almost fragile, that was, until one looked into her steel hard blue eyes. "I am Sabra Zabini...The Black Widow. Gellert is my adopted son, and I am here to protect him if necessary...Considering that I apparently killed seven men and escaped prison, I believe I am qualified." Her lips twitched slightly. "My skills are in poisons and I can even use them as a long distance battle weapon so if you lot would like to be equipped, I'm your spider. Aside from poisons that can kill rapidly or slowly, there are also poisons that can simply debilitate a person or make them ill, just so you're aware."

Many Aurors made low murmurs of interest as she took her seat again. A short, dark, stocky, muscular man with short curly dark hair stood next. "I'm Geo Zabini. I've returned from the dead seven times, so obviously I don't mess around and I am difficult to kill. I may even be more of a bad ass than my wife, considering." He grinned and resumed his seat. He spoke in a heavy Italian accent and though he didn't look very dangerous, Bellatrix assumed he likely was, considering who he was married to.

When the other two didn't speak, Gellert nodded to each in turn. "This is Mr. Blaise Zabini, my partner in all things, and our family elf, Bramble who I fondly call little evil if that tells you anything." The elf shot him a dark annoyed scowl and Grindelwald pretended to cringe back as he obviously struggled not to laugh.

"Blaise makes enchanted items with Gellert, and as they are adept in the construction of complex charms I wanted them to study the items in the Department of Mysteries as well," Kereston said. "I have asked all the workers in that department to accommodate them, giving them free access to any item they wish to study. This is because I feel we will need all the weapons against Delphini that we can marshal."

She turned to a young looking goblin with neatly combed shoulder length black hair and a neatly pressed black suit who sat at her side looking mildly uncomfortable and out of place. "This is my Senior Under Secretary, Goriandor. He's the first goblin to hold an office in the Ministry For Magic! I have hired other goblins since, and I am excited to see what wizarding and goblin magics can do together to keep us all safe!" Goriandor smiled, but the expression was a bit strained as he nodded to the room.

"This is our new head Auror, Romeo Valdez, direct from Spain," Kereston continued. "I stole him from the Aurors there," Kereston said with a slight smile.

"The job sucked," Valdez said with a grin as he stood. He was tall, strongly built without being too bulky with dark hair and eyes that likely had many ladies interested. "I went through a lot as a teenager at the hands of Voldemort's followers when they infiltrated my school, posing as professors. As a rule, when it comes to violent criminals, I am one to kill first and ask questions later rather than have innocents endangered. In these trying times this trait is apparently something our Minister values highly. I hope all of you who will be working with me will see the merit in it as well, as I'd hate to see good lives wasted by Delphini's minions, because they certainly will try."

He resumed his seat. Kereston turned to the Lestranges next. "As everyone probably already knows, these are the Lestranges. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. They worked as Black Ops for the former Ministry and will do similar work for us as well as Ministry Security and the overseeing of Azkaban."

"In which we spent much time," Rabastan said with a grin.

"If any of you would like to speak," Kereston concluded, arching a mildly amused brow at Rabastan. It was Bellatrix who stood, though. She intended to be amusing rather like the Zabini parents in order to break the ice a bit. "Everyone already believes us to be mad so..." But her throat stuck on the next words she intended to utter. It was something about how that meant they could use extreme measures to get the job done, and were now quite mad for the Ministry...but instead she found herself staring out into the small sea of faces blankly as she floundered for words.

Suddenly she felt quite cold and small and alone as she realized that the joke was no longer funny. "We were believed to be quite mad," she tried again, words coming out faint. "We...were..." Well she certainly looked mad now...And this engendered a rather mad cackle. Her own mirth served to ease her nerves...Girl still had it!

"Voldemort had us all under compulsion since nineteen seventy nine, and we were actually the first to try to kill him while every-fucking-one-else was too frightened to do so! We discovered that he was taking apart his own soul whilst having absolutely no loyalty for his own and we knew he needed taking down. It was the three of us, Regulus Black, Kreacher and my Uncle Orion Black, gods rest his soul! Voldemort kept us alive, though...to remind himself that no one could be trusted, but twisted our minds to ensure that we would be his most trustworthy dogs from then on." She stared at the faces that stared back at her until many of them dropped their gazes. "That's all I have to say," she said, then sat back down.

To her surprise it was the goblin Senior Under Secretary who started the applause, but everyone followed. Then to her shock and mild horror the room began to swim because her eyes were full of sudden tears. Apparently she could still be moved by a little fucking support! Kereston proceeded to introduce various goblins, elves and even four acromantulas who were working as Aurors or in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

(To read more on the history of Romeo, Blaise and Gellert from the late nineties, check out In The Dark, also uploaded here.)


	12. The Evil That Won't Die

When the general meeting was over, everyone broke up into their respective departments to take orders from their heads and continue organizing everything. The Lestranges weren't precisely sure where they belonged until Romeo waved them over.

"Though your duties won't be those of an Auror unless we are all in direct combat, you will be taking your orders from Gellert, so come along with us to level two for now." They all nodded and followed Romeo Valdez to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement then to Auror Headquarters. Aurors surrounded them and it was odd not to have to fight the buggers off. In fact it made Bellatrix's skin itch a little.

"I just wanted to say that this new Ministry is intended to be a better one," Romeo began, eyes scanning over the little group that surrounded him as they stood basically in the center of Auror Headquarters. "Obviously with people like the Lestranges and Mr. Grindelwald standing here, we obviously won't be aiming to abolish all dark arts. I don't expect them to stop using them and I hope no one else here is stupid enough to either."

There was a bit of polite laughter. "Dark arts have their place. To put it bluntly, as we have no time for anything else, dark arts get shit done," Romeo continued. "What I will not tolerate is dark arts being used against the innocent. To hurt or torture the innocent or force them..."

He met the gaze of each Lestrange on that bit. "That goes for all of you...or anyone we apprehend. However the use of dark arts to track criminals and get your job done safely and efficiently is fine. The use of them to defend yourself or others, or even to get information from the enemy, so long as they are not innocent, is acceptable. If you see others using the dark arts and they're not harming anyone, the Ministry doesn't care."

"And if we aren't sure," Greg, the Auror who had brought Grindelwald to them last night asked.

"Then you investigate cautiously," Romeo replied, and Greg nodded. "Now I will brief you on Delphini before giving the floor to Gellert. He is our head of defense, and the Minister wants everyone following his instructions with no bullshit or bickering no matter what because whatever he wants will be necessary. I understand that some of you have reservations, but this Delphini...thing, is a danger I still have yet to comprehend."

"Isn't she just a girl," another Auror asked dubiously and Romeo chuckled. For his part, Gellert looked grim where he stood closely surrounded by his family.

"She looks like a girl, but her power...is something unlike anything I've ever seen," Romeo Valdez said with a slight shudder. Though Bellatrix did not know the man, she had a feeling that very little made him shudder. Okay now she was curious.

"Delphini was discovered to be a danger whilst at Hogwarts. She transferred there in her seventh year when her family moved from Italy. That was 6 years ago. Three students ended up dead. That's when the shit hit the fan and rightfully so. Speaking of that...Kereston has called Albus Dumbledore out of hiding to resume his post as Headmaster and Hogwarts shall reopen in the fall. With Dumbledore back, nothing like this will ever happen again, or so it is strongly believed. I have personally never met the man, but those I trust seem confident," Romeo said.

"Wait, isn't Dumbledore dead," Rabastan asked, and Romeo smirked.

"Not exactly. He just got tired of...a lot of things and at the time, felt it was best that it appear so."

Rabastan shrugged, not truly caring. Bellatrix supposed it was logical though. Old Dumbledore should be harder to kill with all that genius rattling around in his brain.

"The newspapers never mentioned a Delphini in the unexplained deaths at Hogwarts," A female auror with long brown hair and a stocky build commented, frowning. "They just mentioned an unknown breed of poisonous snake."

"Yes because the former Ministry didn't want problems outed which they could not solve...not even to their Aurors...At least not all of them. The unnamed snake is a maledictus named Delphini and that is what they didn't tell you," Romeo said. "They knew Hogwarts would likely be closed if all the parents knew it was a student doing it that somehow went undetected. She was sent back to Italy and imprisoned there."

"I'm telling you, she is snake-baby! That's proof right there" Millicent the Amazon said of Delphini as she hurriedly approached with a sheet of strange white paper in her hand. Extending it to Grindelwald she did a little jig and sang. "Snake-Baby, check it and see. Voldemort had snaky sex with Nagini."

Rabastan snickered. Bellatrix and Rodolphus exchanged a look of shock. NO. It couldn't be...

Gellert Grindelwald let out an amused laugh at Millicent's antics as he casually took the sheet of paper from her hand. "Thanks, Troll. Good work. I shall be in touch soon."

At being called a troll, Millicent gave Grindelwald a dark glare which made Bellatrix decide they must be friends.

At Romeo's raised brows Gellert casually waved the paper. "I asked Millicent to give me a...they call it print out from online, of all the Muggle news or behavior that she finds the most disturbing. I intend to have Arthur Weasley and his looking into it to see how much if any smacks of Delphini."

He turned back to Millicent. "I may need you to work with Mr. Weasley on that but you may go home for now."

Millicent nodded and apparated out, seeming eager to do so. "She just loves being helpful," Gellert commented with another amused chuckle.

"Delphini was imprisoned when she was seventeen and escaped a few months back," Romeo continued. "Even those in charge of the case have no idea how she managed it, but she did not appear to have outside assistance. Their incompetence is frankly embarrassing."

He glanced to Gellert who nodded slightly in understanding.

"Who raised the girl, and when did she start claiming to be Voldemort's daughter," Greg asked. Bellatrix nodded. She was certainly interested in the answer to that question as well as why the girl claimed to be her daughter. The very idea made her skin crawl. The way the dark lord had looked in the end...well he was their god back then and one never minded how their god looked, but...were he to think of shagging, finding a partner should've been a bit tricky for he looked rather like a reptilian animal.

No lips...no hair...those eyes! They were not at all sexy eyes! It had not horrified them back then, though, because one's god was greater than human so should not look sexy. Not only that, their minds were bent, twisted into the shape of obsessively worshipful minions. She wondered then how many others of his followers had had their minds tampered with to ensure their constant unwavering loyalty after what her family had done.

"Delphini was raised by the family of one of his loyal Death Eaters. She grew up with the name Delphini Dolohov."

"Why did he leave her with that particular family," Greg wondered.

"Probably because the name had the proper wizarding alliteration that some families so enjoy," Rabastan said with a dry smirk. When literally everyone in the room, his own family included, gave the youngest Lestrange a dubious look, he stared defiantly back. "Well? It's as good a reason as any and the dark lord was weird about stupid shit like that! Perhaps it really meant something to him."

Grindelwald nodded. "Possibly so."

"I did find it strange that Voldemort didn't leave her with someone in the Lestrange or Black family, but now knowing that he knew you were not willingly on his side, that bit makes sense," Romeo told the Lestranges. "As for when she proclaimed herself to be Voldemort's daughter, that was during her incarceration. She made grandiose statements about...well doing what we're trying to do now," Romeo said, expression mildly disturbed. "Changing the world for the better that is...But even more disturbing than that, she spoke of...well killing those students in her serpent form to resurrect her father from the dead with dark necromancy."

Bellatrix had been thinking that for a bad ass head Auror Romeo was a bit too expressive at times, and then he said that last bit and her blood ran cold. Her knees went weak, and not in a good way. "No," she breathed, clutching at Rod's arm with one hand in a nearly frantic attempt to ground herself in the moment. "He can't come back! All the Horcruxes are gone and he has to bloody stay dead! If he comes back he could lay hold to our minds again!"

"That will not happen. For a start, you shall all have body guards," Grindelwald assured. "So shall everyone holding a high ranking position here or in any other place that could be in danger from this Delphini." Bellatrix nodded, relieved by the thought yet still concerned because it would be stupid not to be. "For you three in particular, I will also remove your dark marks. I understand that it is said to be impossible, but I'm Grindelwald." He tossed his blonde locks confidently, then at a concerned frown from Romeo he added,"Son of The Great Grindelwald, most Accomplished Wizard of all Time! He taught me well during all those times I visited him in prison, so you're going to be fine."

Bellatrix found herself struggling not to smile at his antics, and she gave a slight nod. "Thanks," Rodolphus said, and Rabastan nodded his agreement.

"What is it about her power that you find so impressive," Bellatrix asked, turning to Romeo.

"Well...from all accounts she has a bloody lot of it. I mean more than any single wizard has ever had, even The Great Grindelwald God or whatever." He smirked at Gellert. "She also accomplishes feats that are difficult to comprehend."

"That and all of her powers don't seem...precisely human in nature," Gellert added. "The Bloody Baron told me he sensed fire, perhaps some sort of dragon magic or elemental magic like a type of...ingrained fiend fire odd and impossible as it sounds."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to ask how the bloody baron had seen the girl, then remembered she'd attended Hogwarts for at least part of her final year of education.

"The other odd bit in the reports I have is that she claims to dislike her father, yet still wanted to resurrect him," Romeo said.

"Ah," Blaise Zabini drawled, giving an amused smirk from where he stood almost protectively at Grindelwald's side. "So she's bloody mad as well as powerful as all get out."

Romeo grinned. "That's about right. Kereston is also concerned that she is Voldemort's final Horcrux." He turned to the Lestranges. "Which brings me to your next assignment. Kereston wants you upping the defenses on Azkaban and training a few new Aurors to help guard there." He gestured toward two acromantulas and two goblins. "I'll be sending these with you for training along with two wizarding aurors. The wizards can help with the training as well for they are aware of protocols that you would not know."

"Why are you worried about Azkaban right now," Bellatrix asked, struggling against the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the very concept of another Horcrux. The possibility of the Dark Lord returning was terrifying at the very least, considering what he'd already done to them. How he react to see them free and thriving now in spite of that? One could always hope he had better things to do, but the Dark Lord tended to remember enemies, even if he had earned them. The feeling coursing through Bellatrix's body was a strange one and it took her a moment to identify it as anxiety. That was annoying!

"We are concerned that she would attempt to free the prisoners to gain more followers," Romeo replied. "Especially as she likely believes you to be among them."

"Yeah," Rabastan said. "Snake-Baby likely wants to get to know the great lady she believes to be her mummy."

Bellatrix considered smacking her brother-in-law, then realized he was probably speaking the truth.

"Yes. So we are sending you plenty of back up. We hope she will come to see you and that you can take her down. We're not a lock them up Ministry. We are a kill them if they're extremely dangerous Ministry so if she arrives, try to get any information you can and then do that."

"Will do," Rodolphus said, giving Valdez a confident smile. "Do we have basilisk fangs to do that with, because if there is a Horcrux we'll want to do this right."

Romeo nodded. "Yes. We have arrows tipped with bits of basilisk fang. They are goblin made. We're working on more weapons, but those are what we have for now."


	13. Prisoners build the best prisons

It was difficult returning to Azkaban. Bellatrix thought it may be better now, returning as those in charge rather than those in prison, but it was not. Even with the Dementors gone, despair seemed to cling to the place, as if it had its own energy. That or her memories of the misery they had felt while incarcerated there permeated her mind that strongly at the mere sight of the place.

Knowing what she did now, the long incarceration chafed at Bellatrix's mind even more because, in truth, they hadn't deserved it. As soon as they arrived, Rodolphus took charge, setting defensive wards in place that they'd learned from Uncle Orion. Defenses had been his specialty, and Grimmauld Place was always very well guarded. As Rodolphus layered the wards, he instructed the human and new goblin Aurors on how to cast them.

As the Acromantulas didn't have the sort of magic that would allow them to cast wards, Rodolphus asked them to weave webs around the parameter of the prison walls. He incorporated the webs into the defenses by weaving wards through them. This kept intruders out as well as serving to catch and hold any prisoners attempting to escape. They would hang there like spider food until someone recaptured them.

Rabastan worked with the Aurors, taking orders from Rod as though he were one of them while Bellatrix stood to the side watching. She would've helped if Rod asked her to, but he did not, and she was dealing with her own inner struggles while admiring her husband's sharp skills. His strong personality as well as his free spirit and intricate skill with Dark Arts were all things that made her love and admire him. She was damned proud to have him as her husband and even through her upset, she could still appreciate the efficient deadly skill with which he armed Azkaban's new defenses.

Stepping up to his side, she idly ran a hand up and down the muscles of his upper arm. Turning from asking a goblin about what defensive wards they used on Gringotts, Rod gave her a warm smile. He placed a hand over hers as he returned to his conversation with the goblin. "So you can place alarm wards like those at Gringotts over those we have just set into place?"

"Yes," the goblin replied, nodding.

Rod smiled. "Good. You and your friend go and do that then while I see what wards I think would work best on all the individual prison cells."

Bellatrix liked the respectful way the goblins, humans and even spiders were listening to Rod. It was hot. "I'll come with you," she told Rod. "Perhaps torturing some prisoners will make me feel better. I'm sure there are a few in there on whom we have personal grudges."

Rodolphus grinned. "Good. I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"I could've helped, you know," she said, but her voice lacked conviction.

Rodolphus shrugged. "I just didn't think you were interested, and we had it covered. It's alright."

She shrugged. He knew her well. She hadn't been able to muster up the interest and she just couldn't care at the moment, considering the reasons why.

As it turned out, a bit of torture made her feel much better! It was fun to practice different techniques on each prisoner and served to sharpen her skills. She was even inspired to come up with a new ward that would've definitely made Uncle Orion proud. It involved layering the Cruciatus curse with a general locking ward so that anyone trying to break in or out of a cell would suffer excruciating pain. The longer a person tampered with the ward, the more the pain would increase.

"Now that is brilliant," Rod said admiringly when she placed it on the door of a prison cell and made the prisoner inside scream with agony when forcing him to attempt to open it.

"Even if he goes all Sirius and turns into an animal, it'll get him from under the door as well," she said happily.

"Do you think he can turn into anything," Rod asked and she shook her head.

"No. I was just saying that as an example...Just if anyone can and attempts that method, it won't work."

He nodded. "Like I said...Brilliant!"

Drawing her close, his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. "I was so proud when the Dark Lord chose to give you personal training. You were always the brightest star, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So are you," she said, running her hands up his chest. "That's why we're the perfect match, leagues above the others."

"I made sure he never thought I was too good, though. I didn't think he'd like another male being anywhere close to his league. A woman, he could forgive, so I never minded when you showed off, though had Rabastan or I done so I did not feel it would've been safe."

"Even when we were completely loyal...before the...thing," she asked, surprise distracting her from her lust.

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes. Always."

"But didn't you trust him then?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's just polite to allow the Alpha, as it were, to always be the best in everything."

"Hm." Bellatrix had never thought of it that way. She hadn't understood why Rod wasn't given personal lessons with her, but now it made sense. She had shown Rod everything she'd learned later, because the Dark Lord hadn't said not to, and she'd assumed he'd want Rod to always be at his best.

"Do you think the Minister wants us to come here every bloody day until the girl shows up," Bellatrix wondered.

"Probably," Rod replied. "Or until it becomes apparent that she isn't going to."

"I don't think I can pretend to be her mother...I just don't think I'm good at pretending," Bellatrix said with a shudder. "Especially if it involves any sort of scenario where I shag him, which is usually how one makes a baby!" True though it was, it made her feel selfish nonetheless. They needed to get rid of her for the safety of their own family even if they didn't give a damn about the wizarding world, which they did not. "If you think my doing so would make it easier to lull then kill her, though, I will try."

Rodolphus shrugged wide shoulders. "I honestly don't believe it's necessary. They didn't tell us to pretend anything, and if the girl is as good as word has it, she would see the lie. He could always see when people were lying to him."

"If she's even his," Bellatrix said with a baffled shake of her head. "That's still quite difficult to believe."

Rodolphus nodded. "True."

"So if I don't have to pretend, how are we going to handle her if she shows," Bellatrix asked. "We should form some sort of plan."

Rod shrugged. "I figure we'll have to play it by ear to some degree, because, when it comes down to it, we know nothing about her or what she really wants with us. I plan to be polite and friendly without seeming too eager for her demise."

Bellatrix nodded, giving a faint smile. "You're in charge of that, and I will follow your lead," she said gratefully. She knew her instincts may not be the best on the matter, considering.

An elf in official Ministry robes brought them lunch, and considering the Acromantulas were also eating, there was a ton of food. There was also a letter from Romeo asking that they report their progress to the elf before he departed. Valdez also requested that the Acromantulas remain as prison guards over night and gave everyone else permission to leave daily at six and return to work in the morning at nine.

Everyone gathered together to eat sandwiches and swig down bottles of pumpkin juice. Rod stood beside one of the Acromantulas, watching him tossing sandwich after sandwich into his mouth, each only serving as a bite. Watching the spider eat was fascinating, and he didn't bother not to stare.

"You know...I was going to ask the head Auror if we could eat anyone who ended up in the webs we set up, but I'm really liking these sandwiches instead," the spider rasped.

Rod chuckled. "They are rather good. Fat with lots of meat and vegetables and cheese."

"Cheese," the spider echoed. "Is that what it's called? It's sharp and creamy and tastes far better than blood."

"Just wait until you try it all warm and melted over mushroom pasta," Rodolphus told him.

"Our elf makes a very good cream cheese mushroom pasta. Perhaps you could come to dinner some time. I would like to see how your webs can work with defensive attacks in direct combat, and we could practice."

All eight of the spider's eyes glittered with interest. "That sounds very promising. I accept."

"Rhdar," the other spider rasped, coming over and poking Rodolphus's new friend in the side with a leg.

"Leave some of those cakes for me."

"They aren't cakes. They're sandwiches."

The other spider blinked at least most of his eyes. "Indeed? How is that? They don't look at all like witches. They look like cakes!"

"Well the elf called them sandwiches and they aren't cakes because they have meat and vegetables and cheese in," Rhdar said peevishly.

"Also they don't look like witches because the sandwich word lacks the T," Rodolphus explained.

"AH," Both spiders said in unison.

After lunch, Rodolphus gave the elf a brief progress report on the wards they'd laid and the methods he was using. The elf took notes and then gathered up all the now empty lunch baskets and climbed back into the boat he'd used to reach the island. Once the boat sailed past the wards, elf and boat vanished in a crack of apparation.

"I wonder if the boat will appear right in the middle of Auror headquarters," one of the spiders wondered with a snicker. It was the one whose name Rod did not yet know, he decided, hoping he could tell them apart.

"There's probably a parking garage somewhere for such transport, so likely not, though the idea is amusing," one of the goblins replied with a grin. They all got back to work then and the day actually passed quickly.

When they took breaks from layering the wards, Rodolphus worked with the wizard and goblin Aurors on methods of dueling to kill. He enjoyed sharing his own knowledge as well as seeing what methods they used. The goblins had some rather impressive ways of killing, some of which involved swallowing a person with earth. One of the goblins offered to demonstrate on Rabastan, saying he'd probably be fine, but the youngest Lestrange strongly declined.

Rodolphus noticed that the wands the goblins used looked to be made of stone rather than wood. They were even multi faceted like a crystal, and had silver bands around them bonding one stone to another. One of the goblins had a red and clear wand while the others was clear green and black. "I suppose with this new Ministry, goblins are now allowed wands," he asked and they nodded.

"I've never seen wands like those you have. Did you craft them yourselves?" Both shook their heads. "These came from Enchanted Odds, that shop Zabini and Grindelwald run...or rather ran before they started working for the Ministry. They probably pay someone else to run it now," one of the goblins offered. "A woman named Snape makes the wands,though. She'll even custom them for you if you fill out a form. We did that but there are some in the shop that you can just buy as is."

Rodolphus nodded. "Why stone rather than wood, though?"

"Because the crystal amplifies magic and it's twice the strength of a wooden wand," the goblin replied, eyes sparkling with a greed for more power behind his spells that Rod could well understand.

"Thanks. I'll have to check them out." He glanced over at Bellatrix who was busy teaching one of the human Aurors just how little he truly knew of deadly dueling practices. The man's face was showing open strain and his eyes were a little wild with fear.

Bellatrix was smiling gleefully, though,, and Rodolphus was relieved to see her in better spirits. An upset or disconcerted Bellatrix was just too weird for him and he didn't like it one bit. Even worse it made him feel insecure and uncertain within himself. As if he didn't know what would happen in the next moment or what he should do about it and that was the absolute worst because he hated feeling uncertain...Or not knowing what to do.

Before they went home for the night, the three Lestranges made a final round of the grounds together. All the wards turned out beautifully. The spiders had spent all day weaving huge webs that covered the entire outer edge of the island and the wards were layered into them so well that they weren't even visible. Of course one could not defend against that which they could not detect which was the point.

(Dear Reader,

If you find the concept of the crystal wands interesting, you can read more of them in Knowledge Is Power, also uploaded by us here.)


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"I want to stop off at my parent's place before we go home," Bellatrix told Rodolphus as the three Lestranges stepped into the boat that would carry them past the wards for apparating home. Rod had enchanted the boat to float back to the island when its passengers apparated out of it. Once it returned, one of the spiders or goblins on duty would chain it to the rock Rod had placed at the edge of the water for anchoring.

"Sure," he agreed easily. "You coming, Rabastan?"

The younger Lestrange shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Alright then, see you there," Bellatrix told her brother in law before snatching Rod's arm and side apparating him along with her to Black Glass, her parent's manor.

Of course Rodolphus knew the way, but Bellatrix did not even wish to separate from him long enough to apparate alone. When they arrived, she released her grip on his arm and turned to face him. "I am aware that you noticed my...state of mind being more off than usual and you've been kind about it. I also see that it worries you, and I am sorry. I am trying to work it out by...perhaps understanding," she said carefully. "I love you, Rodolphus, and right now, you're the only secure thing in my life...you always were the most important thing."

His steady gaze flashed with relief at her words but before he could speak, Bellatrix grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He responded readily, catching her waist and hauling her closer. "Gods I thought we were visiting Bella's parents! I didn't come to watch the two of you shag on their bloody lawn," Rabastan grumbled.

They hadn't even heard the crack of him apparating in. Bellatrix sighed, regretfully drawing back from her husband.

"I love you too, Bella, and I'll always be here...Always. I just need you to be alright again," Rod told her, then turning to Rabastan he growled. "Quit your bitching or I'll send you home."

Rabastan arched dark brows but fell silent, acquiescing to his older brother as he always did.

Bellatrix took Rodolphus's arm and marched up the long flight of stone stairs to her parent's front door. When she began to angrily pound on it, both Lestrange men gave her looks of startled surprise. Orb, the Black family house elf did not look at all shocked upon opening the door to see Bellatrix on the other end of the angry banging.

"I want to see my parents," Bellatrix told the elf before she could speak. Orb bowed and silently gestured them inside.

"They are having pre dinner drinks in the dining room, Miss Bellatrix. If Misters Rodolphus and Rabastan and Miss Bellatrix wish to stay for dinner, Orb has made plenty."

"I haven't decided," Bellatrix said, brushing past the elf as she swept inside.

When she stalked into the dining room with Rodolphus at her side and a mildly bemused Rabastan trailing, her parents glanced up in surprise. Each had a glass of wine at their elbow, and her father had the evening newspaper spread out before him on the table.

"Well hello, you three," Cygnus Black greeted pleasantly. "I'm glad you stopped in, actually." He pushed the newspaper away from him with an expression of distaste. "You can never believe what you read in the news, and you lot are more in the know with the Ministry these days so you can likely give us far more accurate details." He gave a dry chuckle. "Now that's a sentence I never expected to utter, especially in your younger years."

When Bellatrix spoke, she nearly chilled herself by how calm her voice came out. "Those younger years are just what I came to speak with the two of you about," she said.

Again both elder Blacks looked surprised. "Oh," her mother asked. "Well then come in and sit down. Who would like wine?"

"Me for sure," Rabastan replied eagerly. "Please."

"For both of us as well," Bellatrix said, still holding Rod's arm as the three approached the dining table to join her parents.

Druella Black called Orb and asked for three more glasses of wine before turning expectantly toward her daughter. "Is it true? About that Delphini girl?"

"Which part," Bellatrix asked, the deadly calm still in her voice.

"The part about her attacking Durmstrang and Hogwarts, of course!"

"Oh...You aren't curious about the part where she claims to be my child with the Dark Lord, then?"

Druella Black frowned. "Of course not, Bella! Why would I be? It's obvious nonsense! If you'd had a child with anyone I think I'd know and you never showed that sort of interest in the Dark Lord."

Though yesterday Bellatrix would've drawn comfort and validation from her mother's words, today they enraged her. They set a fire within her like a match to a flame and it ignited in her eyes, reflecting in the glare she shot her mother's way.

"I hadn't heard of any attacks, but we were working at Azkaban all day to fortify its defenses," she said, speaking in an extremely careful tone...because she didn't want to explode until she was good and ready. It was what she'd come here for, after all. It was her personal explosion and it would be on her damned terms. While it was very kind of her parents to play into her hands as they had, she wasn't ready to let them have it quite yet.

Something important like this should be allowed to build...to be savored, so that when it released, it would be extra satisfying...Almost like an emotional orgasm, but not really. Though speaking of that, she had big plans for Rod later too. Plans he would very much enjoy.

"It's very good that you didn't think I was shagging the Dark Lord, Mother. The only thing that would've been better is if you'd bothered to notice that the three of us weren't at all alright after the summer of nineteen seventy nine. That would've been very nice indeed."

Druella blinked. "Not alright? What ever do you mean?"

"I mean that while we were always quite passionate about the Dark Lord's goals, as was Regulus, no one fucking noticed when that passion skyrocketed literally over night to a nearly mindless obsession," Bellatrix shrieked.

One hand shot out, swiping her mother's wine glass off the table. It shattered on the floor with a satisfying sound, so she went for her father's glass next. Her hand wrapped around the stem, and lifting it she hurled it into the nearest wall. Red wine flew out, spraying the floor and wall as the glass struck and shattered. Noting the change in her mood, neither of the Lestrange men took a seat at the table.

"Something happened in nineteen seventy nine," Bellatrix said. Her voice had lost its calm edge and now shook slightly on each word. "Long story short, when the Dark Lord nearly killed Kreacher to hide a Horcrux, Regulus discovered that we were serving a twisted monster rather than another Grindelwald!

He and Uncle Orion came to us with the situation, because as those highest in the Dark Lord's ranks, we would be the best to help trap and kill him. Also as family, they knew we could be trusted. So that was great, we summoned him with no problem and all cast the killing curse at once! There were six of us. There was Kreacher, Regulus, Uncle, Rabastan, Rodolphus and myself. It should've worked, but instead something...happened that I still don't understand and the curse twisted and struck Uncle. At least that's how it looked. He was dead, and the five of us were left with the fallout. And trust me, Mummy and Daddy, there was one hell of a fallout!"

Even sarcastically referring to her parents in the way she had as a very young child caused Bellatrix's breath to hitch. They hadn't protected her and weren't parents always supposed to protect? And to know their children, and so thus to notice when their fucking minds had been twisted and bent? Just maybe? Perhaps? Her breaths were now coming raggedly, and she looked around in her need for something else to smash. Choosing the framed painting of a nature scene on the far wall, she drew her wand and shattered it, then the grandfather clock flew across the room to smash into the doorway.

"Bellatrix," her mother nearly shouted. "You must stop that so that we can understand what you are telling us!"

"Oh I can make you understand," Bellatrix said, noticing that somehow the deadly calm had returned to her voice. Good. This was getting fun! As she spoke, Bellatrix's eyes swept the room for her next target. "While I still can't remember what he did to Kreacher and Regulus, he forgave the three of us...while twisting our minds with compulsion and other fun spells that distorted our reality."

She aimed her wand at the glass panels of the door that led from the dining room out into the hall, and shattered each in turn. Still unsatisfied, she began ripping the doors off their frames. Now those sounds were satisfying! Splitting hinges and ripping wood as shards peppered nearby walls.

"The compulsion made us worship him to a level that caused us all to become a bit stark raving mad with the fervor of it as everyone but you apparently noticed, considering most people consider us to be quite insane. The distortion of reality caused us to somehow forget the fact he'd just killed Uncle, and probably a lot of other horrors that I don't even remember yet. Grindelwald said it takes time to process, so there's probably more," she said in a falsely gleeful tone.

She was satisfied to see her father's face was drained of color. "What has Grindelwald to do with this," he asked, and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

Waving a dismissive hand, she used the other, the one holding her wand, to hurl the heavy oak dining table into the far wall. "What matters is that none of you noticed! No parents noticed, no fucking family members noticed what happened to us!"

She hated the fact that her voice broke on that final bit and hot tears began to spill down her face. Druella Black rose from her chair and approached, face twisted with horror. Gods was she horrified by her, Bellatrix wondered, hand tightening on her wand as her attention went next to the painted tiles of the ceiling, shattering one then another and another.

"Bella...Baby!" Bellatrix's wand hand fell limply to her side because Druella's voice cracked on her words just as Bellatrix's had. "Baby...I'm so sorry! It's just that you were all out so much those days! You didn't have time for us. We hardly ever saw you! When you weren't partying, drunk or on drugs, you were murdering Muggles for him or breaking into the Ministry for him...and you seemed happy! Whenever we did see you, you seemed happy! You were always speaking of making our family great and...But that is no excuse...I...we should've noticed."

"We didn't do drugs or party that much, Mother," Bellatrix said icily.

"We kinda did," Rabastan muttered. His grin wilted under Bellatrix's glare, though, and once it had, she turned back to her mother.

"And don't pretend that you thought our mad obsession was just us being high on something."

"It's true, though," Druella defended. Hell you and Rod were still happy together, so nothing appeared amiss!"

Bellatrix turned away from her mother, ignoring her last statement as the pathetic attempt to avoid personal responsibility that it was. Turning her glare on her father she said, "And you, Daddy? Always on me to be more responsible whenever Rod and I would sneak out to drink and party on the weekends before we got married? You noticed that shit but you didn't notice when my mind got broken, Daddy?" She sobbed and drew roughly away when Druella tried to take her into her arms.

"Well there was no fun after that, Daddy, because thanks to what the Dark Lord did we spent all our best years in Azkaban, and that shit was no fun at all, Daddy! I could've been more! All three of us could've been...Done...who knows, because that time is wasted and gone, Daddy!"

She was shrieking again and bringing chunks of the ceiling down with satisfying swipes of her wand. Her rage was sweet and she rode it like the high it had become.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Cygnus Black whispered, face showing evident strain as he searched for a way to make the impossible right. Well it was a bit too late for that because there were some things that daddies just couldn't fix.

Tears now streamed down Druella's face as she cried with her daughter. Once more she reached for Bellatrix and this time she didn't bother to move away. "Please, Bellatrix...We love you so much...We are sorry. We..."

Dropping her head to Druella's shoulder, Bellatrix let herself cling to her mother for a moment as they both cried. "Mummy," she choked out. "Mummy it was so bad...he was so evil and his...energy or magic or whatever it was...when it touched us it felt beyond foul," she sobbed. "And after that we were alone...Hell we didn't even fully have us anymore and no one knew! None of you knew!"

Druella rocked her back and forth as they clung together, and Bellatrix wanted it to help...really she did...didn't she? When it didn't help, she gently pushed her mother away and flung herself at Rodolphus. Her husband's gaze was startled and he cringed back momentarily as if expecting her to fly at him in anger as she had yesterday at the Ministry. When she only clung to him and sobbed, though, he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.


	15. Unapologetic

Bellatrix cried until there were no more tears, at least for the moment. Her rage fueled adrenaline had faded, leaving her tired and drained. Reluctantly she stepped back from the protective shelter of Rodolphus's arms and smiled to see a similar look of regret on his face. Being close to him had always made things better. They were so connected, so in sync, literally two halves of a whole, and through this unwanted trauma they were perhaps growing even closer. Threading her fingers through his, she stood shoulder to shoulder with him as she turned to face her parents.

"Well," she said, tone overly brisk to overcompensate for the uncomfortable moment through which they all suffered at present. "Do we all still get that glass of wine?"

"Of course," Druella said, giving Bellatrix a warm smile, as if the dining room wasn't in basic shambles around them.

"I think we can eat in the kitchen today. It will be more comfortable than the library. Of course you all are staying to dinner," Druella continued, her tone now as brisk as Bellatrix's had been only a moment ago.

Bellatrix nodded. "We do need to fill you in on the latest, after all."

Her parents were not going to yell at her for wrecking their dining room and she was going to not wreck the rest of the manor. There was a truce. Bellatrix had made her point and expressed herself in classic Bellatrix style. Her parents now knew what had happened, and hopefully they felt dreadful for not knowing. If not, at least Bellatrix felt a little better.

Cygnus led the way into the kitchen and explained to a cowering Orb that they would be having dinner in the kitchen. The elf must have herd their little family chat earlier, considering she hadn't come in with the wine, Bellatrix thought with an amused smirk. Wise elf.

Orb hastened to bring in dining room chairs and arrange them around the large stone table that stood in the center of the brightly lit kitchen. When they were all seated, she then served everyone a glass of wine before returning her attention to the large wood stove against the far wall. The kitchen was large though not as vast as the one at Grimmauld place.

Thinking of Grimmauld Place made Bellatrix remember that she wanted to speak with Regulus and Kreacher soon. She needed to ask what Voldemort had done to them that night after he'd compelled her, Rod and Rabastan. Whatever it was, it certainly hadn't kept Regulus from wanting to destroy his Horcrux. It would seem that for some reason the Dark Lord had not compelled Regulus and Kreacher to worship him, but why? He'd kept the Lestranges alive and compelled them to serve as a reminder to him that he could trust no one, so why leave Kreacher and Regulus aware of what he was?

"So Delphini is attacking the schools now," Rabastan asked, glancing curiously at Cygnus Black, who had asked them about the accuracy of that fact when they'd first arrived.

"So the paper says," Cygnus replied.

"Does it say what she wanted," Rabastan asked and Cygnus shook his head.

"That's why we were hoping you lot were more in the know."

"We are more in the know with this new Ministry than with the old one, but we've been working at Azkaban all day and other than the head Auror asking for a progress report at lunch and giving us our schedule, we've had no word," Bellatrix told her parents.

"We can assume if the news affected us they'd have written," Rodolphus said with a shrug. "If she attacked the schools, though, there could be a few reasons. Attacking children is a great scare tactic for the children as well as their parents. If they close the schools, she could also be overthrowing standard education as we know it. She could also be making herself known to a younger generation to gain new malleable followers."

"All good thoughts," Cygnus complimented Rodolphus, nodding approvingly. Bellatrix smiled, leaning contentedly back in her chair as she sipped at her wine. This almost felt normal.

"Hey Voldemort just obsessed over Hogwarts. If Delphini did go after both schools, at least she's being fair," Rabastan observed with a chuckle.

"This morning we were briefed, along with all the Aurors, on everything the Ministry knows when it comes to Delphini," Bellatrix told her parents. She then proceeded to repeat everything Romeo and Gellert had shared. As they had not said to keep silent on the matter, she didn't think it was expected. It seemed this new Ministry approved of the public having a solid understanding of the danger they stood up against.

As Bellatrix spoke, Orb silently served dinner. It consisted of veal with onions and mushrooms, and there were tender baby whole potatoes on the side.

"I was grateful to the former Ministry for releasing the three of you from Azkaban, even if they did make you work for them and keep yourselves hidden. Still this new Ministry does feel more stable," Druella said.

"Letting goblins in, though," Cygnus asked, giving his wife a look of open skepticism. "Can we truly trust them?"

Rabastan nodded. "I know! I was wondering the same thing!"

"They have Grindelwald, though," Druella said. "And that's a definite plus to my mind."

"You lot are already rather in the know," Bellatrix commented and her mother shrugged.

"Regulus has been keeping us updated over the past few weeks." She gave Bellatrix a slight frown. "That is extremely kind of him considering the three of you haven't bothered to come around in months! Just like the old days and yet you still want to be upset with us for not being aware of...things we still probably should have."

Druella's annoyance faded even as she spoke, giving way to upset as her lower lip trembled on her final words. "Fine, Mother," Bellatrix bit out. "I take your bloody point."

She viciously stabbed a piece of veal with her fork as though killing the baby cow all over again.

"We don't really blame you, Mum," Rodolphus told Druella, giving his mother in law an apologetic smile. "We don't blame any of the parents. It's just...that it happened and it's going to take a bit of working through."

Druella and Cygnus both nodded. "If there is anything we can do," Cygnus said. "Anything at all, know that we are here."

Bellatrix knew her parents were trying, but she didn't know what to say that wouldn't be fake. She was still upset that no one had noticed that something wasn't right with the three of them. She knew she'd just have to work it out on her own time, though.

"Just try to notice if someone buggers our brains again, would you," she requested dryly, then drained her glass of wine.

"Do you believe this Delphini will make an attempt to do so," Druella asked carefully and Bellatrix shrugged.

"Who knows? The Minister believes Delphini is interested in us, though. She's going to get us body guards, but she did not say when that was happening. We are well guarded at Azkaban, though, and the Minister believes Delphini may come there to speak to us if she discovers we're now in charge of the place."

"They put you permanently in charge of Azkaban," Druella asked incredulously. "How dreadful! You had to spend enough undeserved time there!"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Yes, but as such we know the place and what would make it better. Plus we get to torture prisoners," she said, not bothering to hide her gleeful smile. The torturing of prisoners had definitely been the highlight of her day.

"We did have enough criminal caliber fun back in the day before Voldemort had at our heads, if we're being honest," Rabastan spoke up thoughtfully. "So our years in Azkaban weren't completely undeserved."

"Really," Bellatrix asked, turning on her brother in law. "You're suddenly interested in taking responsibility for your actions?"

Rabastan grinned, lifting his hands in a placating gesture and shaking his head. "Of course not! You know me! I'm just speaking from the point of view of society...because I'm a well rounded open minded chap."

Bellatrix shook her head in dismissal. "Right. Well we paid our debt to society by attempting to kill Voldemort first so to hell with that."

"True," Rodolphus agreed.

"I know," Rabastan said. "I was just playing devil's whatever, because I want to rise in the ranks and not spend always working at bloody Azkaban."

Druella chuckled. "A man with aspirations. Very good."

Turning back to Bellatrix, the amusement left her face as her expression grew concerned once again. "If Delphini does come to speak to you at Azkaban, are you protected?"

Bellatrix nodded, then shrugged. "Goblins, acromantulas, other Aurors...Us...We are quite vicious, after all. Not that it did us any good against him...So yes we should be fine, but honestly we can't be sure. If we feel too threatened, we'll just apparate away," she decided.

Not ones to run from a fight, they weren't foolishly brave Gryffindor types either. Considering what had already been done to them, they weren't willing to risk the same a second time. One's own will was a precious thing and losing it obviously did things to one's sanity. They were living proof of that.

Rodolphus nodded in agreement to Bellatrix's words. "We will not underestimate her as we did her father," he told Druella. "We will be careful and put our safety first. Though it was reasonable to believe six of us could take him out with the killing curse, we now know that over confidence can get us killed as it did Orion."

They all exchanged a silent look of sorrow for the fallen Black. The rest of dinner was spent speculating about Delphini. When it was over,, they promised to return soon. Bellatrix did not apologize for trashing the dining room because...she wasn't sorry.


	16. Delphini is not my daughter

Though Bellatrix wished to speak with Regulus and Kreacher on the matter of their newly restored memories, the visit with her parents had been draining. She'd had enough for the night and had a feeling the boys had as well.

"Let's just go home, alright," she said, when the large front door of her parents' manor had closed behind them. Both Rabastan and Rodolphus nodded eagerly and the three apparated to Raven's Nest without another word. A good shag and long hot shower later, Bellatrix lay drowsily in bed in Rodolphus's arms. She was nearly asleep when a sudden thought struck her and she brought herself fully back to wakefulness with a laugh.

"What," Rodolphus asked, chuckling in response.

"I think your brother dislikes pleasuring himself," Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus choked. "What?"

Bellatrix giggled...actually giggled! But this new realization was just too much! "A few days ago he was telling me about shagging a girl and telling her he had a thing where he liked to pretend to be Rabastan Lestrange. I asked him why he would pretend to like to pretend to be himself, and he said that it was in case he called his own name out during... The reason he is concerned that this might happen is because in Azkaban, he apparently pleasured himself a lot and when he did, he apparently called out his own name!"

"Alright," Rodolphus said slowly, obviously trying to follow the crazy train of thought and failing.

"So, he couldn't have enjoyed self pleasure else he would've drawn unwanted Dementor attention."

A long perplexed silence followed, then Rodolphus chuckled. "So he doesn't enjoy self-pleasuring, but did it to keep the Dementors away?"

Bellatrix giggled again at the sheer preposterousness of the thing. "Apparently so! I didn't get that at first, because most men do it because they like it, right?"

"I had you so I wouldn't know," Rodolphus said. "You met my needs quite well when we were teenagers. I had no strength left for myself, and your body was far more interesting anyway."

"That's nice to know, Roddy. Quite the opposite of how disturbing it is to know how your brother feels about self pleasuring!" She giggled again, suddenly feeling strangely younger. For once in two days, she wasn't at all thinking about the Delphini situation or what Voldemort had done to their minds.

As a result of this, she fell asleep happy. That's likely the reason she had no nightmares. The next morning, they headed to Azkaban after breakfast. The goblin and human Aurors arrived around the same time, and two elves joined the crew. Rodolphus got to work at once working with the elves to layer their elf wards into the defenses he'd placed the previous day to provide an extra level of protection on the prison. Bellatrix watched as he worked.

Today she was more focused and centered so could truly appreciate the precise and deadly skill with which Rodolphus built his wards and protections. Of course she'd always known how skilled and brilliant her husband was in general, but watching him take charge of the place that had held them for so long was somehow particularly satisfying. When he was content with the wards the elves placed, everyone returned to the combat practice they'd begun the previous day.

Rodolphus worked with the spiders, wanting to see how fast they could make a web during combat, and Bellatrix turned her attention to the elves. As she suspected, they needed to be trained in dueling and she was happy to do so. Without truly hurting them...or at least not much, she showed them how little they knew and got them interested in learning more.

For his part, Rabastan was dueling both of the goblin aurors at once while the human Aurors watched on, properly impressed. Under Rodolphus's guidance not only did they all practice dueling, but they learned about the magic of the other races present so that they could all better work with one another. As Regulus Black had concluded even in the nineteen seventies,, elves were the strongest, and their magic seemingly the most effortless. Bellatrix only had to hone them in using their skills for killing rather than cooking or cleaning. Goblins perhaps had magic equal to that of wizards, but their spells, by large, were of a different flavor.

When the Ministry elf of the previous day arrived with several large baskets full of lunch, they were all ready for a break. This time, the lunch elf did not ask them for a progress report, so Bellatrix turned the tables.

"Is it true that Delphini attacked both Hogwarts and Durmstrang yesterday," she asked, recalling that her parents had inquired about that the previous night.

"She attempted to, but in both cases, could not pass the defenses to enter either school, only making it onto the outer grounds of both," the elf answered readily. "Both schools are keeping the students inside and not allowing them onto the grounds for classes or recreation."

"I just bet they're loving being all shut up inside," Rabastan said. "I wonder how long before some little shit sneaks out and she catches them to use against their parents for leverage."

"If that's even what she wants," Bellatrix said doubtfully. She had a feeling the girl was after something bigger than a child to hold for hostage. Gaining followers like that would take ages, not to mention forced loyalty would eventually backfire. Unless, that was, Delphini was even better at bending the minds and wills of others than her father, she thought, a cold chill running down her spine.

As they ate, Rodolphus chatted up one of the spiders, expounding on the benefits of roast chicken over roast duck, which was apparently far too dry. For her part, Bellatrix would love to serve the spiders roast Delphini! The elves questioned Rabastan and the goblins on some of the hexes they'd used during their duel, and Bellatrix wondered how long Delphini would take to figure out that they were here and come to play. When lunch was over, the Ministry elf collected the baskets and departed without comment.

They were just getting back to their dueling practice when the alarm wards flashed red, indicating that someone was approaching Azkaban who did not have Ministry authorization. As a motley group, they went together to investigate. As they watched, the girl floated above the water, stopping just before she reached the island. Her hair was silver and her eyes were...difficult to see. They were hidden in what Bellatrix could only describe as a veil of shadow. Weird.

"I came to see Bellatrix Lestrange." Delphini's voice was soft even though she was far enough away that she should've had to shout. She must be using a spell to project her voice. Rather obvious, even if Bellatrix could not see said spell. Why was she thinking about stupid obvious magic at a time like this, she wondered angrily.

Perhaps because this thing before them may be part of the Dark Lord and he had done very bad things...in general and to them especially. Bellatrix felt frozen and hated it.

"At your service," she said. Her voice was confident and she felt the familiar mad grin spreading across her face. Somehow it was soothing.

"I wanted to see you," Delphini said. Bellatrix waited, but the girl simply stared as she stood, floating a few centimeters above the water.

At last Bellatrix cracked under that calm blank stair, turning to Rodolphus who stood close at her side. Catching his hand in hers, she met his eyes, hoping that he'd see that she was silently asking how they should bloody proceed. Ask the girl to come onto the Island, and if she did have the vaunted super powers everyone spoke of, they could be screwed. Don't ask her onto the island, and they couldn't kill her. There was a quandary.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you face to face, Delphini," Rodolphus said, tone light and even friendly. Bellatrix was impressed. Glad to remain silent for the moment, she watched the interaction with fascination. "We've heard quite a bit about you from some very great wizards, after all," Rodolphus continued.

Delphini's lip curled. "Grindelwald is a shadow of himself, too focused on his boy toy than any true goals, if that's who you mean. Dumbledore is old and tired, and he won't keep me out of his school forever." She gave a soft chuckle full of confidence and knowing. "In fact, likely not even for a week, because I have a plan."

So she knew that Grindelwald was THE ONE AND ONLY, Bellatrix noted. Interesting. Unable to resist, she asked the question. "How did you know?"

Delphini arched a brow, the rest of her body remaining eerily still just above the water. She wore a long green and silver cloak that remained as still as the rest of her, not even shifting in the slight breeze. "How did I know that it was Grindelwald, you mean? Because it's all over him. I can see it. The power, the history, the open disinterest in repeating it. That's alright ,though. I don't mind if he doesn't give me a real fight."

"And what of us," Rodolphus asked. That was good, Bellatrix thought. He'd put it far better than she would've, and with such ease. Left to her own devices, she'd have probably just blurted out how she wasn't Delphini's mother right away and sent the girl into an uncontrolled rage. Yes Rod was...a bit more of a people person. Far more diplomatic at least, that was for certain.

Who'd known that Rodolphus had such tact. Then again she'd never gotten to see him under pressure. Never gotten to see him truly at his best or highest potential. They'd been young and free, proud, wild and rough. Before they could grow up to be more, Voldemort had twisted their minds to basically be his and his alone, only having what was left for one another. Now Rodolphus's mind was his own once again, and Bellatrix was enjoying watching her husband bloom into a powerful man in his own right.

"That's up to you," Delphini told him with a small smile. "Though I mostly came to see Bellatrix, I hoped you and Rabastan would be willing to be friends. If you serve me, I will give you true freedom and true power as my father never did."

"Interesting," Rodolphus said, giving her a polite smile. "We have this little agreement with the new Minister, though, and as she's a family friend, I would feel wrong betraying her trust."

Delphini made a tisking sound, expression disappointed. "You will be betting on a losing team, then. She is limited in her goals."

"She's new to the Ministry," Bellatrix said. "Are you even aware of her goals?"

"I am aware that they are not mine," Delphini replied simply. "For example, I see no Dementors here. Has she banished them?"

"Indeed she has," Rodolphus said, not bothering to hide the pleasure in his voice over that fact. "And I must say, it is a definite improvement on the place."

Delphini gave her head a slight shake. "Ah but Dementors have feelings too. They, like your goblins and elves, are also suppressed beings, never given a fair chance or proper rights in life."

Bellatrix tried to stop her eyes from widening and guessed that she probably failed, at least to some degree. Dementors were worthless slugs! She, Rod and Rabastan had had to fight daily to keep their souls free of the monsters during their time in Azkaban. Keeping herself unhappy so that the Dementors couldn't feed had spiraled Bellatrix into depressions that made her scream endlessly until Rodolphus finally managed to talk her down. His depressions were the silent types. When he stopped answering her, it meant it was really bad for him. All because of Dementors!

Every time it got bad, though, they'd pulled one another out of their own personal black holes of despair. They certainly knew more than most about Dementors as a result, and one thing the fiends did not need more of was bloody rights! Had the girl just made a joke? Dementors having feelings was as ridiculous as Sirius Black not being a git prat prick asinine idiot~!

"You see, I wish for all magical beings to work together so that we can bring about a true utopia," Delphini explained.

As Bellatrix feared, the girl hadn't been joking about the Dementors having feelings bit.


	17. The Eye Of The Serpent

"Do you intend to continue your father's legacy," Rodolphus asked Delphini carefully.

The girl shook her head, lip curling in distaste. "Voldemort was a mad man with small selfish goals. I truly want to make the world better for everyone. Even Muggles, and he hated Muggles, so there is your proof that he and I are quite different."

"If you dislike him so much, why tell everyone that he is your father," Bellatrix asked.

"So that they might understand my level of power and my abilities in order to make an informed decision," the girl replied calmly.

"Why is it that you wish to change the world so badly," Rodolphus asked, tone curious as well as reasonable. "Even if you don't feel it is enough, our Minister is progressing in leaps and bounds nonetheless. People need time to adjust to change if it is to truly stick. Why not allow her to start the changes, then pick up where she left off later if you feel it necessary?"

Bellatrix had never seen the debating diplomatic side of her husband and it was hot. The brains and the control were hot or rather the mix of those qualities in a man who could also be fierce and brutal was hot. Realizing that she was gazing lustfully at her husband instead of watching Delphini, Bellatrix hastily returned her gaze to the girl. It was never wise to look away from someone dangerous and miss them hurling a deadly spell at you, after all. Or worse...because the Dark Lord had most definitely shown them that there were worse things to do to a person.

"I am unable to wait," Delphini told Rodolphus. At last an edge of something that wasn't quite so calm entered her voice. "I want to redeem the blood of Slytherin and change the world while I am still able!"

It was then that Bellatrix remembered the girl was a maledictus. This was discovered when she was murdering students in her snake form at Hogwarts in order to perform a right of dark necromancy to resurrect her father. Though in what form, Bellatrix did not want to imagine. His last body had been beyond dreadful and she could only assume, due to there being less soul involved, that it would only be worse now were Delphini to succeed.

"I do have one question," she said. "If you dislike your father, why resurrect him?"

Delphini clasped her hands almost primly in front of her stomach as she regarded Bellatrix. "Because I believe he may know how to help me. If not, he will be the only person who can understand me when eventually, I am unable to regain my human form. Without him, I will have no one to talk to. The Loneliness would be unbearable. Maybe I planned to make him my toy in the end if I am unable to find a cure for my condition," Delphini concluded with a teasing wink.

Was she playing with them or telling the truth in a way that would make them wonder if she were playing with them, Bellatrix silently wondered. "Are you aware that the Maledictus curse is passed from mother to daughter," Bellatrix asked Delphini carefully.

"Oh Bellatrix." Delphini's tone was conversational. "I know that you aren't my real mother. It's just that you and Rodolphus were intended to be my parent hosts, and I know he chose you because you are special so I wanted to know you. The fact that you were almost my mother makes you the closest living mother I have. Don't worry, I plan to kill the pathetic wizard who killed my mother. And guess what? I plan to use the sword of Gryffindor to do it because sometimes I believe in poetic justice when I'm not being even more creative."

Now those words were very much in line with the way the Dark Lord would think, and Bellatrix tried not to shiver. Gods they had all admired him so once for his power, skill and deadly lack of limits in achieving his goals. Of course the discovery that he was a deceitful monster with no soul who had no loyalty in return for that given to him had rather changed all that before he'd changed it back by force. "Who told you that the Dark Lord intended for us to be your parents," Rodolphus asked.

Delphini gave a distant mysterious smile that said plainer than words that she knew far more than they. "I know this among many other things. I see the future, but also the past and at times the present. Did you know that the priests and priestesses of many ancient cultures used snakes for divining? It is because snakes can see far and deep and on many levels of possibility."

That probably wasn't supposed to be creepy as hell, but the lulling tone in which the girl spoke, full of calm knowing coupled with the powerful words was certainly doing the job. "I could help you to remember if you would like," Delphini offered. "As it did not go his way, it was a thing he did not allow you to remember."

Though Bellatrix did not at all like the idea of not remembering dreadful things, in case they were sitting somewhere very deep inside and screaming, she didn't trust Delphini not to plant memories instead of restoring them. Besides, Grindelwald had repaired the damage done to their minds, so eventually they would likely recall the horror on their own if it had even truly happened at all.

"If you wish me to restore the memory, I will need to come closer to do so. I would hate to shred your pretty wards if I forced my way past. They look so new and shiny, after all. If you allow me onto the island, I give you my word not to harm you," Delphini told them. Bellatrix exchanged a brief look with Rodolphus as the acromantulas and goblins shifted a bit closer. They should take this opportunity to get her closer and kill her, but Bellatrix was leaving the decision to Rodolphus.

"How can we be certain that you won't put something into our minds instead," Rodolphus asked Delphini.

"Because as I said, I am not my father. If I wanted to do that to you, I would not politely ask to enter. I can break your wards if I wish," she openly boasted.

Bellatrix struggled to keep a frown of doubt from her face, but so many wizards and different types of creatures had layered those wards over the past two days, that she just didn't see anyone, not even Delphini, breaking them easily.

Delphini sighed, eyes on Bellatrix, obviously reading the doubt on her face for what it was. "Very well. Apparently I need to show you. But please don't think I am being rude," she said, then floated closer. The wards shuddered. Bellatrix could feel it in the air...Then the acromantula webs snapped and a slit appeared in the wards in front of Delphini through which she slipped.

One of the new elf Aurors muttered something that sounded like a curse from where he stood just behind Bellatrix. The reason for this was clear. The girl's level of power was obscene. Bellatrix was jealous.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to be my host parents," Delphini told them with an understanding smile. "My father wasn't very nice to you, was he?" She chuckled softly. "He was so angry when you were able to resist him even under compulsion! Don't you want to remember that? You should be proud of yourselves!"

"How did he manage to have you without our help," Bellatrix asked. She was definitely stalling for time while trying to figure out how they were going to stage this attack. It may have to be a just go for it and hope for the best sort of situation. Those were usually right up the Lestranges alley, but this right here was a bit more dangerous of a game than they usually played, considering the girl had the strength of...at least thirty which should be impossible by all bloody rights!

"He managed to get me hatched instead," Delphini explained cheerfully. "It worked out. He didn't think my mother could manage but she was able to lay an egg. Most Maledictus are born human style, but my magic was strong enough to conform."

"Do you know how that is," Bellatrix asked. "How you have such strong magic? I must admit to being rather envious," she flattered. She wasn't good at lying, but though she didn't want this girls' sort of power, being that strong would be quite soothing not to mention a great deal of fun! Delphini seemed willing to talk, so though Bellatrix was stalling, she was also quite curious about the girl's origins and thought the Minister would be as well.

Delphini gave that mysterious smile that Bellatrix was beginning to find familiar. It seemed to be one of the girl's trademark expressions. "Now I can't tell you all of my secrets," she chided gently. "Not until you agree to join me, that is. I can give you far more than this Ministry ever will."

Were they going to attack the girl or what, Bellatrix wondered. The tension was beginning to get to her. She dared a quick look at Rodolphus, who gave his head of short wavy dark hair the slightest of shakes. Kereston had put him in charge of Azkaban and Bellatrix could readily admit that he was more level headed than she. So if he said hold off, they would hold off.

"Why don't you let us get to know you first," Bellatrix asked, trying for a gentle tone. She approached Delphini and smiled, allowing the sadness over the time she, Rod and Rabastan had wasted on the Dark Lord to show in her eyes. "We never had children, you know. We could always practice the family thing together. I am curious to know how you grew up with the Dolohovs, and though you know quite a lot, perhaps there are still a few magical tricks we could show you."


	18. Don't Call Me Your Sweetheart

Something akin to wary hope flickered in Delphini's expression. "You reject joining me in making the wizarding world a utopia, but you want to be a family?"

Bellatrix nodded slowly. "It is just that we need time, and we think you need time to see what is already being accomplished. If you dislike The Dark Lord as well, perhaps we were all victims, and as such we should stick together."

Knowing that it was now or never, Bellatrix stepped forward and reached to embrace Delphini. The girl hesitated then with a shy laugh reached to embrace Bellatrix in return.

That was when Bella made her move, drawing the dagger from her belt at lightning speed and thrusting it into Delphini's chest while holding her waist with her free arm. Rodolphus struck then, hitting Delphini with a spell that had her stumbling backward with a pained cry tearing from her throat.

Bellatrix went with her, arm still clutching Delphini's waist. She reached to withdraw the dagger from the girl's chest so that she could stab her again, to ensure the job was properly done and all that. Delphini's head flung back and she coughed, blood staining her lips as she struggled for air. The veil of mist previously covering her eyes had faded. Her eyes were blue as they met Bellatrix's, and her gaze held amused challenge. As Bella watched, one hand moving to the hilt of her dagger, Delphini's gaze went from blue to red.

Sighing out a breath, she reached up a hand to touch Bella's cheek. Bellatrix yanked the dagger from her chest and plunged it in again.

"Bella...Sweetheart." The girl's voice was huskier now and Bellatrix felt her hand freezing in place as dread and shock gripped her at the all too familiar tone.

"You wound me for the second time...Betrayal doesn't become you...Before Delphini you were the closest thing I had to a daughter, but children can be so unappreciative. You pretend to hate me, but I made you what you are...I made all three of you!" Delphini's head came up and she gave Bellatrix a hard glare before casting her gaze to Rodolphus then Rabastan.

"That dagger won't kill me, and that combustion spell you tried is so primitive, Rodolphus. It seems you haven't recovered from my cowing of you as well as you assumed."

"Don't call me your sweetheart," Bellatrix whispered. Though she knew that her dagger would not destroy a Horcrux, and that a Horcrux was obviously what spoke to her through Delphini's mouth, she stabbed her/him in the chest again. "Actually, don't call me at all! The girl who worshipped you as a god and was so honored to be personally trained is dead and buried because you were no god at all. You were and are just a pathetic lie. You are nothing! When I saw the way you treated loyal followers, I couldn't love you anymore, and I already have a father. A god I did not have, but I am good without religion as it turns out. All three of us are."

Rodolphus nodded and Rabastan agreed with a fervent, "Damn right!"

"I almost feel sorry for you," Bellatrix continued. "But then I think about Kreacher and Uncle Orion and you past the point of my graces. It's just time for you to die. We're all so much happier without you sucking up all of our energy. We are free."

As Bellatrix spoke, the goblin and acromantula aurors were surrounding Delphini's body with webs and bindings. Surely the Ministry had some sort of Basilisk fang weapon at the ready, and they'd use it on her and it would be over, Bellatrix thought eagerly. Just let it be over! The sound of several aurors apparating in flooded her with sudden relief, and that was when she noticed how much she was shaking. Withdrawing the dagger once more she stepped back from the bound body of Delphini and glanced around.

Valdez, Grindelwald and his Zabini boy toy approached with wands drawn and several Aurors trailing them.

Delphini coughed blood again and smiled nearly manically at Grindelwald. "I hate to bleed and run, but I must recover. Not today, Grindelwald." With a wink from one of her amused eyes that were once more blue, she apparated away, causing the island itself to shudder as more wards were broken that should've been, by all rights, impenetrable.

"Well that was dangerous of her," Grindelwald complained. "How the hell did she break through all those wards anyway?"

"I've never seen power like that," Romeo muttered, looking rather ill as well as dazed.

"It isn't just her amount of power...it's the way it feels," Grindelwald said, frowning and looking a mix of unsettled and disgruntled.

Romeo nodded. "Are we speaking of the crazy part or the 'what the hell is she' part where it feels like several different types of magic at once?"

Grindelwald smirked and nodded. "Yes. Exactly."

"I need that knife, at least for now, Mrs. Lestrange," Blaise Zabini spoke up, ice blue eyes flashing eagerly. That was the most animated Bellatrix had ever seen him, so it was...almost interesting.

"Are you giving me a replacement," she asked, extending it hilt first to the tall dark wizard. "As you can see, it comes in handy when you want to attack someone without alerting them to it via flying hexes."

"I won't be keeping it for long, and if plans change, we'll have a replacement to you by the morning," Blaise told her. "I just need her blood from the blade. Good job for getting that, by the way! It shall be very helpful for tracking spells as well as magical attacks we can perform on her now from a distance."

Grindelwald stepped closer to Zabini, meeting his gaze in an intimate glance as he smiled. "Sharp thinking, my boy," he praised. "Did I not tell you that you would be a natural at war tactics?"

"Well I'm glad my failed attack accomplished something other than pissing the Dark Lord off at us," Bellatrix said.

"In case you missed it, he was talking to us through her. He claimed that my dagger wouldn't kill him, so obviously this is Horcrux number eight."

"Eight unless he had something set up for each Horcrux to jump to another predesignated item if its host item was destroyed," Blaise said. "That's something Kereston suggested and we're all hoping that it isn't possible."

"We really are," Romeo murmured with a slight cringe.

"How did you all know that she was here anyway," Bellatrix asked curiously.

"I sent Radamanthus to the Ministry for help," Rodolphus said, turning to nod to the acromantula who stood at his side. "I was hoping you could hear me whispering to you. I hardly dared make a sound, so I was betting on excellent spider hearing and you did not let me down, my man," he praised the giant spider whose mouth opened in what Bellatrix could only guess was a smile...unless he was hungry of course.

"I could tell by the way she tore an opening in those wards, that even with our skills, we could not take her alone," Rodolphus went on, and Romeo nodded.

"Good bloody call. I still can't wrap my mind around what I saw of her abilities, so it's no fault of yours. We'll probably need an army to take her."

"Not just any army, but a specialized one," Grindelwald said grimly.

"Say, wasn't your name Rhdar or something like that," one of the goblin Aurors asked Rodolphus's favorite acromantula.

The spider waved a leg negligently in the air. "It doesn't matter," he rasped. "I like Radamanthus better anyway. It sounds impressive."

"My apologies," Rodolphus said, chagrined. "I truly thought that was your name."

The spider opened its mouth again in that way that made Bellatrix hope it wasn't hungry. "It is now."


	19. More Security Than London's Lloyds

With all the Azkaban defenses basically torn down, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening rebuilding them. As Delphini had broken them so easily, and they wanted to keep her out as well as prisoners in, more was obviously needed. It was Bellatrix's concern that the girl may attempt to return to free prisoners in hopes they would follow her, which they likely would for the favor. As Grindelwald and Valdez didn't disagree with Bella's reasoning, they remained to help strengthen the defenses and lay even more nasty traps for anyone who broke them.

"How she got through the ones we had up, I still honestly don't comprehend," one of the goblin Aurors complained, and Rodolphus nodded.

"Morning thinks it took her a while," an elf Auror that Bellatrix took to be named Morning, replied thoughtfully. "She was studying them intently during the first part of her chat with the Lestranges before she approached. It was as if she found the defenses a puzzle to solve...or rather to break," he observed.

"We had Gringotts level security on this bitch," Rabastan complained, frustrated.

"I'll go and get Flitwick to help out," Blaise Zabini said suddenly. "He is responsible for all of the advanced wards on Hogwarts and she wasn't able to get inside. Only onto the grounds when she attacked."

Grindelwald nodded, smiling at his man as their eyes met. "Brilliant thinking again!"

Zabini smiled back then apparated away. Everyone continued laying wards without speaking much, the mood glum and dour considering they still had few answers when it came to how the hell the girl was able to do...basically everything she did. Within ten minutes, Zabini was back with little Flitwick.

At sight of the small charms master, Bellatrix couldn't keep her lips from twitching upward into a small amused smile. The expression had nothing to do with any fondness for the man. He was alright. He knew his craft well and she'd learned some useful things from him. This reaction was more about the fond memory of giving Rod a hand job in the back of Charms class during their sixth year, though.

Of course they hadn't gotten caught. Rod had joked then that it was as close to getting laid as little Flitwick was likely to get. From the grin on his face, Bellatrix could tell that they were wandering down memory lane together. Before Bellatrix could murmur any sort of comment on the matter into her husband's ear, one of the goblins was approaching him. "I had an idea, Mr. Lestrange, inspired by the way you were incorporating wards into the spiders webs. It involves a shield that absorbs any magic thrown at it. It won't be able to use the magic, but it can take it and not break...Rather like with the sword of Gryffindor."

Rodolphus nodded, though of course none of them understood just how the sword of Gryffindor's magic worked.

"Show me," he invited, and he and the goblin moved to the edge of the island. As they went, Rodolphus called for the two acromantulas to accompany them. In no time, the spiders were weaving webs at lightning speed while the goblin cast magic into them as soon as they were formed. As he worked, he explained what he was doing to Rodolphus who used more spells to fortify them. The four moved around the edge of the island, working until the webs were once more encompassing it all.

Meanwhile Romeo Valdez explained to Flitwick what wards had already been done, and the little man listened with a frown of concentration. "I will place evading wards under and above those already in place," Filius decided briskly. "Those work to protect and when one attempts to break through them, the wards actually shift to avoid being broken."

The charms master gave a small smile at the head Auror's impressed look.

"Come and I shall show you," he said, gesturing to Romeo as he walked toward the edge of the island. Zabini and Grindelwald were quick to follow and Bellatrix trailed along as well. She also wished to see how these wards were done. Unfortunately this wasn't to be because she was unable to track most of what Flitwick did. She saw the way the ward began, then it seemed to simply vanish, yet Flitwick was still casting.

Romeo Valdez and the goblin that had come along to watch as well were in the same boat. Even Grindelwald and his Zabini boyfriend had difficulties as well, but asked a few two to three word questions at various points, and unlike anyone else there, seemed to have clarification. "We will break it down for the rest of you later when there is time," Grindelwald commented to the obviously frustrated expressions of the other three.

Bellatrix reminded herself that everyone here, her included, was quite accomplished. Complete genius was on another level, though. Apparently Grindelwald had company in that department with his boyfriend and the short stuff of charms. Before she could continue to brood silently on the difficulty of Flitwick's wards, Gellert turned toward her and spoke.

"I am going to assign...Radamanthus to the three of you as a body guard for home conditions if that suits you. I assume you can make him comfortable in your manor?"

"Sure," Bellatrix said, wondering if the acromantula was simply supposed to eat anyone he believed to be a danger to them. "How did he get to the Ministry to let you know that Delphini was here," she asked. As far as she knew, acromantulas didn't have the sort of magic to allow them to apparate, but in truth she hadn't exactly paid attention all the time in Care Of Magical Creatures class.

"We made the acromantulas portkey legbands that take them directly into Auror Headquarters at the Ministry," Zabini replied. "They go around the leg like a ring with a blue chalcedony stone in the center where the portkey itself is located."

Bellatrix nodded. "It is good to know the acromantulas can reach the Ministry in times of emergency. Does the Ministry have a night guard in case there are problems after hours?"

"Of course," Grindelwald said, nodding.

"With the Dark Lord in Delphini's body...I fear he may return for us," Bellatrix said, forcing the uncomfortable words out as she met Grindelwald's blue eyes. "In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have stabbed her, but I was hoping we could just take her down and bloody have it over with."

"Understandable," Grindelwald nodded.

"You did well, though," Zabini spoke up. "That blood on the knife is going to be useful to us in many ways. Gellert and I will get to work on it tonight."

Bellatrix smiled. "Good. It helps to know I didn't lose it and make things worse."

Bellatrix didn't lie to herself regarding the fact that The Dark Lord twisting her mind plus the time in Azkaban had quite likely damaged her sanity. Of course most of the time she was fine, and in complete control, but she had her moments.

"What with him apparently inside of her...It's got to be a Horcrux, because she certainly wasn't dying," Bellatrix observed darkly. "Can you imagine what that does to her head? She said she hated him, and considering how dreadful a Horcrux can cause one to feel when just having it on their person...She has it in her person!"

"Can't be good for her stability," Rabastan spoke up. He'd wandered over and now stood beside Bellatrix. "Do you think she knew he was in there before we brought him out with our oh so esteemed presences,' he wondered, and Bellatrix shrugged.

"From the way she spoke of him at first, I would say no, but she didn't appear at all shocked when he began speaking through her, so who knows?"

"Unless she was only pretending to be him," Rabastan said slowly. "To catch us off guard."

"While that is a comforting idea, we still have the matter of my multiple stabbings not hurting her nearly enough," Bellatrix said. Rabastan nodded glumly.

"I'd like some help placing similar wards to these new ones for Azkaban on our manor, please," Bellatrix said, turning to Grindelwald. "I won't feel safe otherwise, as we can't be certain what he will do."

"He certainly has less soul now so is likely even more insane," Romeo pointed out.

Bellatrix gave Romeo her signature mad grin. "Thank you, Mr. Valdez. I feel so much more at ease."

"Always glad to share," Romeo replied dryly. Rod approached then with his goblin and two acromantulas surrounding him.

"Well with Gringotts meets Hogwarts, meets sword of Gryffindor level wards on this place, it should be Delphini proof by now," he said. Bellatrix could see the tiredness in his face though he was holding it back well.

"Grindelwald wants your spider to guard us at home, and he has agreed that everyone can come place similar wards on our manor," she told him.

"Good," Rodolphus said with a nod.

"Me," one of the acromantulas rasped eagerly.

"If you are Radamanthus, then yes," Bellatrix replied. "If not, you're out of luck."

"I am...Radamanthus that is," the spider replied.

"They don't all look alike, you know," Rodolphus told her, mouth twitching as he obviously held back a smile. Bellatrix frowned, uncertain as to if her husband was having her on or not, because of fucking course they all looked alike!

With the newly repaired wards on Azkaban complete, they left two human Aurors there to guard along with one elf, one acromantula (the one who wasn't Radamanthus) and one goblin. Everyone else went with the Lestranges to Raven's Nest manor and covered it with enough wards to hopefully keep ten Delphinis at bay.

"Must we continue at Azkaban now that we've properly served as Delphini bait," Bellatrix asked, gaze moving from Romeo to Gellert.

"We will need to check with Kereston," Gellert replied. "I do know she wanted you three in charge of the prison, but she spoke of other duties for you as well, so likely she did not want you there constantly. Come to the Ministry in the morning, and we'll take it from there."

"I will be returning your dagger then, or providing you with another, depending on the success of our work with it tonight," Blaise added.

Bellatrix nodded, glad her failed murder attempt was at least going to be useful.


	20. The Sound Of Silence

When Grindelwald and co left, Bellatrix realized that she was now stuck with her feelings...which were currently fearful. With no more wards to put up or future plans to make about work and such, she had nothing else to think about other than the fact that she'd, in essence, stabbed The Dark Lord today.

Letting out a breath, she turned to Rodolphus, who was giving Harold his instructions for the evening meal.

"I screwed up...you know with the stabbing him bit, didn't I," she asked, giving him an apologetic look.

Rodolphus shook his head, slipping an arm around Bellatrix's waist and drawing her close. "I don't see how. You had an instinct to act and went with it. It was what the Ministry wanted, else they wouldn't have had us waiting there at Azkaban for the girl to show. Of course they were hoping we'd kill her, but the extenuating circumstances seem to be understandable even by Grindelwald, so we're good."

Bellatrix leaned into his touch, snuggling her head against his shoulder and drawing comfort from his solid, strong, familiar presence. "But it was him in there, speaking through her mouth. He won't take that slight lightly, and you know it."

Rodolphus gave a small nod. "Likely not, but what else were we supposed to do? At this point, I doubt any move we made when it came to him could've been right. Besides...He has bigger fish to fry at present. He has Grindelwald and even Dumbledore to worry about so he won't have time to fret over us."

Bellatrix wasn't so sure. "We tried to kill him twice, though. He brought up that point today, so it isn't as if he's forgotten or anything," she said dryly. "He knows we tried to kill him, and now we remember that he knows. He could've made us forget again, but enough people are aware now and it wouldn't have lasted." She reached toward the spot on her arm where the nearly forgotten dormant dark mark lurked, then dropped her hand before it could make contact. "I'd like to speak to Grindelwald in the morning about getting our dark marks off. If anyone can make that happen it's his Machiavellian ass."

"Good idea," Rodolphus said approvingly.

"So do we get to relax with a pre-dinner drink or is that no longer an option due to us needing to always be alert in case he...comes after us or...she comes after us...And while we're on the subject, how are we going to think of him...her now? Are they trans or something," Rabastan wondered, sounding too light hearted and amused for Bellatrix's liking.

"Stop taking this seriously and you could end up dead, Rabastan," Bellatrix warned peevishly.

"Once again, she's right," Rodolphus told his younger brother.

"Fine, fine. No fun until the bitch is dead. It is as I thought, but you can't blame a bloke for just fucking checking to be certain on the matter."

Until she was dead...until he was dead...one in the same...Like that old prophecy said what was it, both had to die? Though Bellatrix was vague on the matter that sounded right to her. Both could and very much should die. "He really doesn't want to die," she complained, as the three wandered into the parlor with Radamanthus following like any good guard should. "Do you think he believes in hell or something? If so he could be rightfully afraid to go there."

"There ought to be a hell made for him specifically," Rabastan said, flopping down into an arm chair near the fire.

"There are worse wizards, you know," Rodolphus remarked as he settled onto the love seat with Bellatrix. "Only a few but still. There is Herpo and Ekrizdis right off the top of my head."

"Yeah well Voldemort would've invented Horcruxes and Dementors if he could've, so he's still just as bad," Rabastan said and Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

"It isn't even really about being bad if you ask me," she grumbled. "We're bad. We don't mind killing Muggles or giving gits a good torture to teach them a thing or two but Herpo or The Dark Lord, or anyone else similar...they're just twisted...like something went wrong in their brains from birth and they have no loyalty for anyone, perhaps not even themselves."

"You don't think Voldemort is loyal to himself," Rabastan asked, giving Bellatrix a look of mild surprise.

"Not truly. He split his soul for Merlin's sake! That isn't a very loyal or self loving act."

Rabastan nodded. "There is that."

Harold came in then to announce that dinner was served. The three rose silently nearly as one and walked into the dining room. The meal was mostly eaten in silence. A glass like fragile tension hung over the room, ready to shatter at the first sign of a surprising interruption from the outside. Though they remained undisturbed, Bellatrix's thoughts made it difficult to relax. Mostly unformed they were full of what ifs concerning The Dark Lord's moves and those of Delphini. Would they differ, and if they disagreed who would win? It seemed Delphini believed herself to be in control. Was she correct?

Bellatrix didn't bother to voice these thoughts aloud, because at present, no one could truly form an educated answer anyway. That and she guessed the men were having similar thoughts to her own even if both liked to pretend to be emotionless and unconcerned or as if they believed everything was basically fine. She didn't understand why this was such an important facade for them to maintain, but as they were clinging to it, she didn't have the energy to dissuade them of the luxury tonight.

Even the spider remained silent, obviously being socially apt enough to catch the drift of the mood. He stood at the table at Rodolphus's other side from where Bellatrix sat and tossed pieces of roast chicken into his mouth with a foreleg. The salad gave him a bit of pause, but after studying how the three humans used their forks, he wound the tip of a foreleg around the fork's handle and began to stab awkwardly at the salad.

The movements were clumsy at first, but he got the hang of it quickly enough and soon his plate was empty. When dessert was served, he made short work of his strawberry cake, finishing it even faster than Rabastan, which was an accomplishment, as strawberry cake was one of Rabastan's favorites.

Due to expending so much magic on the rebuilding of the Azkaban wards then placing them on their own manor, all three were exhausted and went directly to bed after dinner. Though the Aurors had helped them, the work was constant and taxing. Rodolphus asked Harold to get Radamanthus settled in a guest room and bring the acromantula anything he required.

"Feel free to ask Harold for anything you would like," Rodolphus told Radamanthus.

The spider thanked him and followed Harold toward the manor's guest wing.

Less than five minutes later, Bellatrix was asleep with her head on Rodolphus's chest. She wasn't sure which of them woke first, but the room was still dark and she was fully alert. She could tell by Rodolphus's breathing that he was awake as well. For several seconds, she listened, but heard nothing. No alarms had gone off so their new wards were still firmly in place.

"Did something wake us, do you think," she whispered. "Did you hear anything?"

"I just had a bad dream that startled me, I suppose," Rodolphus replied. "Sorry if I woke you."

"What was it," Bellatrix asked unwisely. Sharing nightmare details then returning to sleep probably wasn't the best idea right now.

"Oh he was just torturing us," Rodolphus replied, a shrug in his voice.

"Only that," Bellatrix said, grinning in spite of herself. "Good. At least he wasn't killing us." Because it could always be worse.

Turning fully to face her husband, Bellatrix wound her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. With a groan, Rodolphus responded hungrily. Flipping Bellatrix onto her back, he was inside of her in an instant. As his mouth ravaged hers, his body drove into her, insisting that hers respond in kind which it did. Her nails raked his back as she thrust upward, her body arching to meet his every movement. They slammed into one another, animal sounds escaping from both as their bed rocked. As always, his body made hers feel so incredible. Shocks of pleasure raced through her as she built toward her first orgasm. She was nearly there when their bedroom door burst open. The cry that escaped her was a startled shriek rather than the one of pleasure that was previously building.

Rodolphus raised half off of Bellatrix's body to turn toward the door. He cast a silent spell of wandless magic to light the room, revealing Radamanthus standing in the doorway.

"What's the matter," Rodolphus asked their guard, his voice coming out breathless.

"I don't know," the spider replied. "That's what I came in to check...I feared from the sounds that you were under attack but it appears that you're only mating so forgive the interruption. I shall try to get back to sleep now."

"Sounds good," Rodolphus said, then chuckled. The spider was out of the room in an instant, using a foreleg to softly close the door behind him. For being the size of a horse, he moved quite fast, Bellatrix noted. Raising a fist she punched Rodolphus in the arm.

"That was not funny!"

Rodolphus snickered again. "Kinda was."

Pushing at him until he was off of her, she flipped Rod over onto his back and climbed atop him. "I was not amused," she said, sliding herself onto his erection as she spoke. Gasping in pleasure, her head flung back as they once again began to move together.

"I don't like being interrupted," she managed as Rodolphus's hands came up to cup her breasts, skilled fingers lightly pinching and twisting her nipples. That was when she forgot to think at all, simply giving way to sensation. When a few hours later they at last fell back to sleep, neither had nightmares.


	21. Queen Of The Quills

In spite of the looming Delphini threat, Bellatrix woke in better spirits. Her improved mood only lasted as long as it took her and Rod to get dressed and make their way down to the breakfast table. Rabastan was already there with the morning addition of the Daily Prophet spread out before him. "What's up? Any new Delphini news," Rodolphus asked his brother as he seated himself at the head of the table. Bellatrix tried not to stiffen in concern as she slid into the chair to Rodolphus's right. Surely the girl hadn't had time to cause another news worthy issue yet!

"Not exactly," Rabastan said carefully. His glance was nervous as he lifted his head from the paper to regard his brother and sister-in-law before hastily glancing away.

Before he could clarify, Harold approached to pour two cups of coffee for Bellatrix and Rodolphus, politely asking for their breakfast order. "Just eggs and toast for me," Bellatrix told the elf.

"Same for me," Rodolphus said. "Only add sausage, beans and fried bread to mine as well...oh and extra eggs...and mushrooms."

Harold bowed and departed, leaving Bella and Rod to turn their attention back to Rabastan.

"Well it isn't so much Delphini, as Rita Skeeter," Rabastan said carefully.

Shrugging, he pushed the paper across the table toward Rod. Snatching it up, Rodolphus read quickly, then moved to crumple the paper in his fists. "It's nothing," he told Bellatrix a bit too quickly for her liking.

"Let's just see it then," she said, and snatched it from his hands. He resisted and the paper tore. "Rodolphus! Give it to me."

"Fine, but please promise not to get worked up again. I don't like it when you get all upset," he complained. "We have real concerns to worry ourselves with and this is rubbish."

"Whatever, Rodolphus," Bellatrix snapped, straightening the paper to the page Rabastan had opened it to. The headline screamed at her and she felt her blood pressure rising.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE'S DAUGHTER WITH VOLDEMORT COMES TO VISIT HER IN AZKABAN!

It was then that Bellatrix decided to take care of Rita Skeeter for her stupid lies. She'd just told the one that was going to get her killed. Furiously Bellatrix read the article that snarkily spoke of a family reunion between two of the most evil women in the wizarding world.

"Come on, Bella. You promised," Rodolphus said.

"Did I," Bellatrix asked calmly. "That's interesting, because I thought I only said whatever, Rodolphus."

"Yeah but that meant you promised," Rodolphus persisted.

"It's time for that woman to get what's coming to her," Bellatrix said.

"But don't worry. We'll go to the Ministry first. That is obviously more important. While I may not have promised, I can prioritize."

Rodolphus frowned, but as Harold arrived with their breakfast just then, he turned his attention to his food after casting Bellatrix a baleful glance that said he'd be continuing this discussion later. Bellatrix finished her own far smaller breakfast quickly and taking her coffee with her, she left the dining room and headed for the library.

"What are you doing, Dearest," Rodolphus called after her.

"Writing a letter in the library," she called over her shoulder without pausing. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving to kill bloody Skeeter now."

As she entered the library, she could hear Radamanthus coming down the stairs from the second floor, and idly wondered how much breakfast the spider could eat. As she seated herself at the desk with her cup of coffee she decided that she was vaguely curious about what Harold thought of the giant spider. He hadn't seemed to think much when Radamanthus came home with them last night, but then again the plague doctor mask the elf wore did hide his expressions. Ah well, thanks to the Lestranges the elf had a very interesting life which was more than most elves could say.

Kreacher probably had the most interesting life of any elf, but most elves weren't at all on Kreacher's level...for good or ill, Bellatrix thought dryly. The thought of Kreacher reminded her that she'd intended to call at Grimmauld Place days ago, but there was always something else more pressing that needed attending to. She still had a few memory holes that she was hoping her cousin and his elf could fill in. Hopefully Gellert had gotten to attend to Kreacher and Regulus's minds concerning whatever Voldemort had done to them. After everything with Delphini the previous day, she'd quite forgotten to ask Gellert about it when he was helping with the wards.

For now, there were still more pressing matters that required attending to, though, so Kreacher and Regulus were put on the back burner of her mind once again. Snatching a quill from the beak of an ornate quill holder shaped like a raven that sat on the desk, Bellatrix drew a piece of parchment toward her and began to write her letter to the Daily Prophet.

She began by threatening, politely, to sue if the letter was not printed at once. She then recounted everything about what Voldemort had done to them when they'd all attempted to take him down. She then stated clearly that Delphini was not her daughter and that indeed she had never had, nor wished to have, any sort of physical relationship with the Dark Lord who had been more of a god than a man to her. She concluded with the fact that Nagini was Delphini's mother and that she doubted the child had been made the ordinary way because Voldemort was never normal in anything. She cited her proof in the fact the girl was a Maledictus. She then signed her name to the letter and went to the attic where they kept a few ravens for delivering mail.

Once the letter was on its way, she returned to the dining room where Rodolphus was just polishing off the last of his eggs with a bit of fried bread. Radamanthus, for his part, was happily shoveling eggs, sausage and fried bread into his mouth. He was only half way through a huge platter, so Bellatrix poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I wrote a letter to the bloody Daily Prophet, giving them the real facts," she told the two Lestrange men before either could ask.

"Word will likely get out much sooner than later that we're walking free, so I thought it was wise that the masses understand why."

"Good idea," Rodolphus said with a nod.

When they arrived at the Ministry half an hour later, Bellatrix told the Minister what she had done and why.

Kereston nodded. "That's good. Thank you. It makes my load a bit lighter if I don't have to handle everything, and people will eventually see you out and about so it's good that they know you're not as guilty as they thought. I already intended to have an official pardon issued to the three of you for the crimes for which you were imprisoned due to your being under compulsion at the time."

Because she was not stupid, Bellatrix only thanked the Minister rather than saying that they'd likely have committed enough of those crimes either way. They certainly hadn't been innocent before the Dark Lord twisted their minds, after all. They may not have been innocent, but it didn't mean they'd serve someone like him once they discovered who he truly was, though. Casting your lot with a leader who cared nothing for you, his own soul, or anything that he professed to hold dear was dangerous and pointless to say the least.

"I also want it known that if Rita Skeeter goes missing..." Bellatrix broke off, giving the little Minister a meaningful glance. "Regulus cleans the streets of criminals and you aren't locking him away for it, so I'm just...helping him out one time."

"I really wish I could object." The voice spoke from behind her and Bellatrix turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the Minister's office looking drawn and haggard.

Bellatrix blinked. Had he just said he was looking away if she killed Skeeter? Did he think she was joking?

Of course the new Minister was darker than most, and being close friends with two vampires who killed criminals on the sly for their sustenance, knew how to overlook justified crime. Dumbledore, though.

"Oh, yes, she did write that book about you," Bellatrix suddenly recalled. Giving Dumbledore a grin she added, "You're not looking bad at all for a dead man."

"I was just going to say he didn't look well, but you just gave me a new perspective, Bella," Rabastan said. "I mean he may not look well, but he certainly does look quite alive."

Rodolphus grinned in silent amusement at his brother's antics.

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter did write a book of lies about me. Well ninety-five percent of it was lies, and the other five percent regarding my family was none of her business. Can you imagine how much that rubbish about my nonexistant friendship with Gellert Grindelwald has ruined my good name?!" Indignant fire practically seemed to shoot from the old man's eyes, and Bellatrix was a little impressed. She'd never seen Dumbledore good and fired up before, and it sort of made him more interesting.

"Because of that dreadful selfish woman, people believe me evil, dark and twisted over something I did not do and would not have done! Anyone who knows me at all knows I could not possibly appreciate someone like Gellert Grindelwald. His values are misguided at best and the way he carried them out was reckless and immature to say the least."

"Don't kill Skeeter," Kereston told Bellatrix with a tired sigh.

"Can I at least torture her," Bellatrix demanded, feeling her own annoyance rising. "It isn't like I wouldn't be making the world a better place if I at least make her stop writing garbage."

"Why don't you start by suing her to teach her a lesson," Kereston suggested, reaching up to clutch dramatically at her own head. "I mean it's what a civilized person would do and that's the role you three are playing these days if you recall."

"Well Dumbledore is pretending to be dead, so he can't sue her. Does he not deserve justice in this matter as well," Bellatrix asked, obviously grasping at straws by this point. She still very much needed to hear Skeeter's screams of pain and sobs of apology, though.

"Actually no," Kereston replied. "Dumbledore has returned to Hogwarts so that I will know the school is being properly guarded during these trying times. As a result, the fact he isn't really dead is rather old news." She gave Bellatrix,then Albus a bright smile. "So the two of you can even sue her together if you like."

Bellatrix shook her head and gave a short laugh. She'd never in a million years have believed she and Dumbledore would be doing anything together. The old headmaster perked up, though, and nodded at the Minister. "I think that's a lovely idea, Miss Boxwood. Rita Skeeter needs to be held responsible for her hateful and inconsiderate actions."


	22. Break in at Gringotts

"I actually know a very good lawyer if you'd like to pursue a case against Miss Skeeter," Albus told Bellatrix. "For my part, I certainly shall. She wrote that book on me over twenty years ago, but I think my being dead for that long can excuse my not having done so earlier." The twinkle in his blue eyes as he laughed off his fake death nearly made him look a little younger...nearly but not quite.

"Now that I am in the public eye again, I have a few things to attend to, and this is one of them," the old headmaster concluded.

"I would appreciate the name of your lawyer, yes, and thank you," Bellatrix said. She would sue Skeeter most probably but eventually she was going to kill the woman and make it look like she did it to herself for all the vicious things she'd written over the years. Yes indeed before very long Miss Skeeter would be quite unable to live with herself.

"Albus is here today to work on adding extra wards to the Ministry at Gellert's request," Kereston said. "I'd like you three to watch what he's doing and help. If you're able to learn anything to use for Azkaban, that'd be great. I understand it's extremely warded now, but more is never too much when dealing with someone like Delphini. We still don't comprehend how she's able to manage...most of what she has been doing, so I think it's a safe bet to go for excessive being better when it comes to wards and protections because we never know what she can somehow manage to break through."

The three Lestranges nodded nearly as one. Considering what they'd already gone through with the Dark Lord, they weren't about to argue with that.

"I asked him to place the wards which lean most heavily on transfiguration to keep them from being broken," Gellert said. Bellatrix turned to see him standing in the doorway of the Minister's office with Zabini at his side. They'd apparently just arrived. "Right now we're using everyone's strengths, so what a person is best at is what I, as head of defense, will be utilizing."

"Good, so that means we'll be engaging in a lot of killing and torturing," Bellatrix said, not bothering to hide the fact that she found this pleasing and deeply satisfying.

"You all have many other far more admirable talents and abilities," Dumbledore pronounced gravely, effectively ruining the moment. Bellatrix opened her mouth to retort something about how he'd been rather open to her getting rid of Skeeter when a goblin wearing official Ministry robes came barreling up, shouting as he ran.

"Mr. Grindelwald! She's attacking Gringotts! Griphook said she's using something explosive!"

"Could that be Muggle tech," Kereston wondered, gray-blue eyes flying to Grindelwald in open worry. No one had needed to ask who SHE was because it was obvious.

"Perhaps," Gellert replied grimly. "But there are magical methods that could accomplish a similar effect as well. As we don't know what we're fighting, we will combat her from a distance this time," he decided. "It will be far safer and I won't waste good lives going directly up against unknown odds."

Turning quickly to the goblin he asked, "Can you get us into a lower level of Gringotts?" The goblin quickly nodded. Grindelwald told him to wait, then sent several copies of his Patronus, a golden eagle, to summon aurors to Kereston's office. "Of course the Minister must remain here but the rest of you can come with us," Grindelwald said, taking in Dumbledore and the three Lestranges at a glance.

"Please be careful," Kereston said and Gellert nodded. The personal way their eyes met told Bellatrix that her concern was at least in part, due to watching someone she cared for going into danger. That caring did not seem romantic, but rather the sort of a brother and sister. That was good, because Grindelwald and his boyfriend were practically joined at the soul from what Bellatrix had heard.

When the hall outside the Minister's office was jammed with Aurors, Gellert divulged his plan. "We are going into a lower level of Gringotts where she won't see us arrive. We are using projection charms to fight from a distance. I have a monocle of far seeing for combat, and I will use it to see outside the bank or on the top level, where ever she happens to be. Once we are ready, I will cast a projection charm on everyone's wand that will allow your spells to fly fifty times further than they would without this charm. Unfortunately, it won't make the spells stronger, but distance dueling is our main goal at this point. While more strength would be nice, that must be a project for another day. The inconsiderate girl has given us extremely short notice," he complained and Bellatrix felt her lips twitch.

In truth she was looking very forward to this battle, and already riding the early stages of an adrenaline battle high. Gellert excused himself to retrieve the monocle of which he spoke, then apparated away.

"Did the two of you make the far seeing monocle," Kereston asked Blaise and he nodded.

"I suppose soon we shall be making more. It appears we now have a need," the dark haired lanky wizard said dryly.

"Blaise and Gellert are always making such brilliant enchanted items," Kereston said to the room at large. "I just wish they'd make something that could swallow Delphini up."

"That makes two of us," Romeo Valdez said fervently as Gellert apparated back in, monocle in hand. At once he got to work placing the charm of projection onto everyone's wands. This took less than two minutes, and when it was done, they took the flu from Kereston's office into the office of the president of Gringotts. This was located mid level in the bank, and from there they were led downward by the Ministry goblin who had said he could take them. Though Bellatrix doubted he could do much in this battle, Radamanthus had come along, staying close to Rodolphus's side.

As they ran, one of the goblins who worked at the bank accompanied them, filling them in on what was happening. Delphini was outside, still attempting to batter down their defenses and slowly succeeding. She had suggested that they simply surrender all of the gold to remain unharmed, but no goblin was going to do that. A fact for which Bellatrix was exceedingly grateful considering all of the Lestrange and Black wealth was here.

When they were three levels from the very deepest crevice of the bank, Gellert indicated that he was satisfied with their location. There was a short wall made of solid gold in the middle of the corridor, and potted carnivorous plants lined the top of it in golden pots. They were obviously part of the bank's defense, and Bellatrix rather liked the esthetic. The gold wall screamed obscene wealth and the carnivorous plants were just soothing.

"Levitate yourselves and come down on the other side of that wall," Gellert instructed everyone decisively. "And mind the plants."

At once, everyone did as they were told, the group moving like an efficient machine. Bellatrix had to hand it to Grindelwald, he had the aurors working well together and actually appearing competent. "Crouch down behind the wall so that it is blocking and shielding you," Gellert said and everyone complied. Bellatrix crouched between the two Lestranges, Radamanthus at their backs. Dumbledore flanked them on one side, and Romeo on the other.

As everyone watched, Gellert held the monocle to his eye, frowning in concentration as he obviously searched for Delphini. "She was attempting to break in through the back, but that has apparently proven too difficult so she's headed back to the front again," he reported at last. "Let's strike her before she can make another attempt at the main door." He used a magnification spell on the monocle so that the rest of them could see what he saw, that being Delphini's progress toward the front of Gringotts. She had others with her, faces deeply cowled in dark red robes.

"Well at least the style is different than her daddy's Death Eater robes," Rabastan murmured with a smirk.

"When she is at the front door, we will allow her to tire herself down getting through it, then when she has, we will hit her with everything we have. Do what you're best at until I command otherwise. Blast her back, use the killing curse, petrify her, whatever you've got," Gellert instructed in a matter of fact tone.

To many that may sound disorganized, but as Delphini would be difficult to kill without a basilisk fang, the aim was to knock her out or at least restrain her at present, then kill her later.

"No matter what, everyone stays down," Gellert commanded. "Do not rise for any reason. We have a chain of defense here. She can not see us behind this wall. There are protections in place to keep us safe that she will be unable to break if no one stands up. While I was looking for her, Blaise and I were also setting up deflect wards. We will be safe from her direct attacks, and if for some unforeseen and insane reason things go entirely wrong, the wards will allow us enough time to escape with our lives and regroup."

Bellatrix rather liked the sound of that and from the relieved expressions on the faces around her, so did everyone else. Grindelwald looked after his own in a way the Dark Lord never had, she thought a little sadly. They waited in silence for nearly fifteen minutes, each collecting themselves and making their own battle strategy internally. Ready for action, Bellatrix was relieved when with a crash the massive front door of Gringotts finally gave way. Delphini stepped inside with nearly fifty red robed figures behind her. On Gellerts count of three, everyone struck at once, but Delphini struck back. Her spells tore through walls and even caused pieces of the stone floor itself to crack.

Bellatrix noticed some of her followers falling and not rising again so some of her killing curses had hit home. She knew she wasn't the only one throwing them either. With the new Ministry's policy to kill hard criminals to keep the wizarding world safe, most everyone present was letting killing curses fly freely. Dumbledore was the only one who sought to disable instead, but of course he would, Bellatrix thought with an inner eye roll.

That was when it happened. Delphini had somehow gotten to Rod, and she held him in front of her like a shield, wand pressed into the back of his neck. His eyes were on Bellatrix's own, mouth contorted in a silent scream for help. Bellatrix answered his silent scream with a loud shriek of her own. Rising she threw herself thoughtlessly over the wall, ready to apparate directly in front of Delphini and tear her face off. "NO," Bellatrix screamed again. She would not lose Rod. Not now, not ever. Hadn't they already been through enough? She just couldn't take any more and in mere sweet seconds that stupid girl would feel the Lestrange wrath for this.

A carnivorous plant snatched and snapped at Bella's sleeve and someone snatched her by the waist from behind, swearing in Rod's voice.

"God damn it, Bella! What the fuck are you doing?"

Feeling as if she were waking from a dream, she let out a sob and twisted around to see Rodolphus glaring down at her in perplexed shock. She blinked in confusion. He was here...Not there with Delphini.

"But she had you," she insisted lamely. "I was coming after you. I was going to kill her for..."

She was interrupted by Grindelwald shouting angrily into her face, blue eyes snapping with rage. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN!"

Bellatrix actually cringed. His words were like a hard slap in the face, and it wasn't what she needed on top of the unnecessary emotional upheaval of thinking she'd nearly lost her husband.

"You didn't see," she asked, then looked around at everyone else. "Did no one else see that," she demanded.

"See what," Romeo asked.

"She had Rod...OR at least she made me think I saw him being held in front of her like a shield. She was about to kill him!"

"How did she get him all the way there from here," Grindelwald asked and Bellatrix shook her head.

"Fuck! How should I know? She's been doing the impossible all week, hasn't she?"

"There is that," Romeo conceded. "No one else saw what you did, though, so it had to have been some mental trick."

"Like a snake charmer, all hypnotic," Bellatrix said darkly. As they conversed, everyone continued to fight while Blaise and Gellert recast the deflect shields. Currently they were still safe enough because Delphini was still quite far away and did not seem to be able to see their precise location as clearly as they could see hers. Bellatrix assumed she didn't need a precise location to screw with the mind of a chosen target if they were close enough and she didn't like that one bit. No, it wouldn't do at all. She would have to really work on her mental shields. Until five minutes ago, she had believed them quite good, but now, she was more than ready to make several improvements.

A goblin apparated in about five minutes later and vaulted over the wall to join Gellert. "We can retreat now if you wish, Mr. Grindelwald. We have removed all of the gold and property. If she ransacks the building now, she will only find desks and ledgers."

Gellert gave a satisfied grunt as he wiped sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his official Ministry robe.

"Let's let the bitch have it then. Back to the Ministry, everyone."


	23. Don't Let Me Go

Everyone apparated at once to Auror Headquarters on Grindelwald's command, abandoning Gringotts to Delphini. Bellatrix grinned, imagining how enraged the girl would be to find nothing but vacated vaults. It would appear that they'd given way to her, but then she would find that they'd left her nothing so it was no victory at all.

"We really need to work up some sort of mental shields for everyone against whatever she's doing," Blaise Zabini stated. He was the first to speak when everyone arrived. That suited Bella fine as it meant Grindelwald wasn't yelling at her again for what she'd done. It wasn't her fault after all. The girl had done something to her mind and she was getting about bloody tired of her mind being messed about with!

"It was just Bellatrix's mind who was attacked, so perhaps I can work with her on shields personally," Romeo said.

The head Auror had a rare talent for natural telepathy so Bellatrix actually did have confidence in his ability to produce flawless mental shields. Hopefully he could teach them as well.

"Not just Bellatrix," Blaise corrected calmly. "She did something to me as well. It lasted about half a minute. Gellert and I had just finished with the deflect shields when it happened. It was as if I was stuck in a nightmare...or rather several nightmares. It felt as if it lasted for months and months, yet when I returned to awareness at Gringotts with the rest of you, only half a minute had passed according to the wall clock. I understand what Bellatrix went through, because it was so vivid." Zabini's eyes briefly closed and he visibly fortified himself before continuing. The man never showed emotion, so Bellatrix found this interesting as well as alarming.

"It was as though I experienced all manner of different situations, all horrible. In one, I somehow went back in time to the twenties, and when I attempted to approach Gellert, he was only interested in my assistance in his cause and nothing more. He was appalled by the idea of a relationship with a man, and was very reluctant to admit to his feelings for me. I knew that he had them because...Well to be frank physical interest is a thing men literally can't hide." Bellatrix knew everyone would've laughed at that one were the situation not so worrisome, and even Rabastan didn't make a wisecrack.

"I ended up...going a bit psychotic and killing a lot of his followers in rather graphic and brutal ways in order to get his attention. Keep in mind that I've never actually killed anyone. In the end, I think in that one instance, I managed to take some mental control of the illusion Delphini was spinning, because Gellert didn't really try to stop me. In the illusion, I knew that this was because he loved me. Of course Gellert would always protect his followers, so I think that was my way of adjusting the situation to show Gellert's caring so that I could stop going bloody mental. That one ended, and in the next I was back in present time. I watched Delphini kill my parents and it was so vivid and dreadful. Unfortunately, thanks to her, I now know what that would look and feel like and for that she will pay," he said grimly.

"She repeated that one over and over in different ways before moving on to Gellert being killed." He closed his eyes again and Grindelwald reached for his hand, seemingly uncaring of all the gazes on them. "I know what your body looks like when it's dead. When rigour sets in and...how foul it can smell. I wouldn't accept that I couldn't restore you to life somehow, and I held onto your body...People kept trying to take it away from me and I wouldn't let them," Blaise told him.

"Good," Grindelwald said. This caused Zabini to smile, and he visibly relaxed a little as he let out a breath.

"I can't tell you how vivid and real it all felt," Blaise said, turning his gaze from Grindelwald to sweep the rest of the group. "With that being said, it wasn't a matter of Bellatrix being careless."

Damn, was she really being defended? Actually de-fucking-fended by someone?

"It really is a matter of being inside the reality Delphini creates when she grabs your mind. There is no breaking through the illusion. There is no way at the time to even consider that it may not be real. It's not just a vision. It's entirely sensory. You hear, see, touch, and emotionally feel." He shook his head as if still attempting to clear it of the visions of which he spoke. "It is horrible. I can't stress that enough. We need to work up some sort of mental shields that will be able to block such forms of attack. I also think we should be physically bound together with sticking charms when in a battle formation like that again. Had that been the case today, Bellatrix could not have leapt up and disrupted our shield. Although our deflect obviously doesn't protect against that sort of mental attack, it at least keeps us safe while our minds are under attack. In the end that may be what saves us if the situation ever manages to repeat."

"Good thinking, my boy," Gellert praised. His gaze on Zabini's face was intense and full of concern, but he still managed a genuine smile. Blaise returned the smile, and gave a slight nod.

"Thanks."

"Brilliant thinking, considering you just went, at least in your own mind, through several months of trauma," Romeo congratulated fervently. "Fuck it's a wonder you're even thinking at all!" He grinned. "That's your general lack of emotion keeping you stable if you ask me."

He glanced around at everyone else as he explained. "When I first met Blaise while his family was vacationing in Spain, I actually wondered if he was pretending not to feel shit about anything so I broke a rule of mine and looked into his head and...nope, he really doesn't give a shit. The second time I saw him, though, he was already with Gellert. I think his entire ability to feel all goes to him," Romeo concluded with a laugh and an eye roll.

Bellatrix ended the light hearted moment with a hard truth that everyone needed to be considering. "It's obvious. She's hitting us right where it hurts."

"Balls," Rabastan asked and she shook her head, not even bothering to tell her brother-in-law to stop mucking about while shit was getting real.

"No. In our love. Zabini obviously loves Grindelwald and his parents. I love Roddy." She glanced around allowing her gaze to pause on each face that surrounded her. Humans, elves, goblins, and acromantulas stared back thoughtfully as they took in what she said. "The question is, who do you love? Because she's going to use it."

"So...We put up those shields on the Ministry that we were about to place before Delphini decided to rob Gringotts, then I train everyone in heavy mental wards," Romeo said briskly, giving Bellatrix a nod. She was satisfied to see that her words of warning had rattled even the head Auror. That was good, because they all needed to be rattled.

"If you have some ideas to add during my mental shield training, I would welcome them, Headmaster," Romeo added to Albus who nodded.

"As it happens, I already have one thought," the old man spoke up quietly. "When Mr. Zabini spoke of taking some control over the illusion, it put me in mind of a dream versus a lucid dream. It was as if she sent him a dream, and he was able to fight back by becoming lucid to some degree in it and altered it to suit his needs.

A lucid dreamer can change a nightmare into something less frightening, and this is what he did. There are shields that one can place around their minds before sleep if they are concerned about mental attacks on their dreams. These shields block them from recalling their dreams or having them tampered with. Adding these shields to whatever Mr. Valdez has in mind is what I recommend, and I will be happy to show everyone those."

"Sounds good," Grindelwald said, nodding. "Dreams aren't a forte of mine or Blaise's, so we are definitely in need of that knowledge." Everyone else nodded eagerly, including Romeo. Bellatrix found herself even more eager to learn from Valdez because he wasn't too proud to take instruction from someone else to expand his own knowledge. Some specialists in a particular field weren't so wise and she respected him for it.

"But how did Zabini become lucid if he never knew that it wasn't real," Rabastan asked. "Lucid dreaming begins with realizing that you are dreaming in the first place, or so I've read."

Dumbledore merely shrugged. "It is different for each person."

"I suppose I just didn't like it so badly and wanted it to change so much, that I was able to change it, perhaps out of sheer desperation," Blaise said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's one way, and it seems to have worked at least to some degree."

"Let's get to work on the shields here, then we'll break for lunch, then begin working on the mental wards," Romeo said.

There were so many levels of the Ministry, and each had to be warded separately. Of course it already had protective alarms and such, but considering those Delphini had already broken through on Azkaban and Gringotts, Romeo had them basically pretending that there were none at all and starting from scratch. This meant that lunch was very late and everyone was exhausted. As the mental shields still needed to be learned, that meant energy potions were in order for everyone.


	24. Wide Awake In Dreamland

Kereston joined them for the mental shielding lesson at Grindelwald's request. A Minister should be well protected, after all, and the small blonde girl apparently agreed, for she seemed very eager for the lesson. Once everyone had downed their energy potion, Romeo began his instruction on building up mental wards to keep anyone out of a person's mind.

"This isn't about Legilimency or Occlumency, though being skilled in those forms of mind magic should make you stronger. Being able to read or block someone else from reading your thoughts isn't the same as protecting yourself from having someone work other forms of magic on your mind that alter your own thoughts or perception," Valdez began.

"Our deflect shields would have been able to prevent the typical attacks, such as one based on Occlumency, for example, so I understand what you mean," Gellert told him.

Romeo nodded, giving the blonde German a brief, appreciative smile.

"The sort of magic they use doesn't need a wand in most cases and so it wouldn't be directly seen or recognized as a spell as we know it. A mental attack of this or similar forms can be emotional in nature or as with Bellatrix and Blaise, involving many of the senses to change one's mental awareness and perception.

So when you think of blocking this sort of attack, you can't think with spells either. You think with a form of wandless magic that is a bit more abstract but in some ways easier and stronger. You imagine stone walls around your mind, built from the inside out. If you prefer another material, something that you feel is more solid than stone, use that.

Hell if you feel you could make parchment strong enough to hold and that's what feels right to your mind, form walls of parchment around your mind. This is literally whatever works best for each person because it is you who will be holding these walls in place. Just make sure to do it from the inside out rather than trying to build it from the outside in as that can leave more cracks through which an attacker can break."

Romeo paused and when no one asked a question he went on. "I will have you all begin by building your mental walls and then I will examine each and try to break through them. I will give pointers to each of you as it is required, then we will add another layer of a different sort that forms an attack against those who will try to break your shields. After that I will hand it over to Albus."

Everyone silently got to work on their shields. Bellatrix decided to make hers from glass so that she'd be able to see anyone coming. A very strong glass that could not be shattered though. When Romeo approached he studied her then nodded, passing to Rodolphus, then Rabastan without a word. Idly she wondered what the other two Lestranges had decided to make their shields out of and made a mental note to ask them later.

Romeo moved around the room speaking to this and that Auror as he quietly advised some on how to adjust their shields. When he got to Blaise he frowned. "You aren't confident enough. It shows. I can push your shields. Come on, give me that confident bloke who gives less than a fuck about anything, " Romeo encouraged and Zabini attempted and failed to smile.

"It's knowing what she can do that has me more doubtful in my abilities than is wise," he admitted, the words coming out forced and showing how obviously uncomfortable he was with anything that engendered such emotions.

It was interesting to see him acting a bit more than bland, Bellatrix noted, though not completely without sympathy. Unpleasant feelings were no fun especially when there did not seem to be a way to immediately fix them. Feelings inspired by having one's head mucked with were even worse.

The thought caused her hands to ball into fists, bunching themselves in the fabric of her skirt. The warm pressure of Rod's hand rubbing her back made her sigh and lean against him. He was alright, and Delphini couldn't get to him, she silently reminded herself. They were learning what they needed to keep her from getting into their heads...She only hoped these lessons would be good enough to keep Voldemort out as well, because he was very good at getting into people's heads. He used spells, though, and this was different. Hopefully these shields would hold him back.

Once Romeo had run the circuit of the room, he was ready to begin instructing them on the next layer of the shield. Bellatrix took this to mean that he was pleased with the adjustments everyone had made to his constructive criticisms.

"Alright. We are ready to begin the next layer. This is the layer an enemy will encounter first. It will hopefully harm and weaken them and if it does not, at least breaking through it will tire them, making the true shield even more of a challenge. Again this isn't so much of a spell as raw magic from your mind and imagination. In truth this is all typical spell magic is as well, but spells are more structured so you have more of a guiding process that does not have to come from you. This is all you, your will and your creativity."

Romeo paused, allowing everyone to consider that before continuing. Bellatrix felt surprisingly eager to learn this, to use her will and imagination as in truth it was what she most enjoyed. Working magic from her feelings was far more freeing and made it even stronger. She nearly smiled to see a similar eagerness on Grindelwald's face.

"Imagine a wall of thorns all around your initial shield," Romeo instructed. "Imagine now that those thorns will pierce anyone attempting to pass and when it pierces them, it will drain them of their own magic and energy. This action should repel them and cause them to back off because no one wants to hang about and be drained," he said with a slight smile.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, placing all her focus inward and into the mental shield of energy draining thorns that she constructed around her glass shield. She did not open her eyes until she felt the thorns were real, activated and doing their job in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she nearly felt dizzy for a moment. Though this form of magic was a matter of envisioning rather than direct spell casting, she felt it was, in a way, even more draining. Perhaps it was simply a matter of practicing more, though. Learning a new branch of magic would feel more draining until the mind became familiar with it, then when used enough it could be second nature.

Romeo began circling the room then, checking on everyone's progress. This time he stood in front of Zabini for quite some time, obviously struggling to break through his shields. Rather than speaking when he was done, Valdez merely gave a satisfied smile and nod before turning his attention to Grindelwald, who as always, stood close at Zabini's side. Something in Grindelwald's shields made him chuckle, but he nodded and moved on to the Auror to Grindelwald's other side, obviously satisfied with whatever the blonde German had done.

When he reached the Lestranges, he only paused briefly at each, nodding at what he saw. He didn't seem surprised that they were good at this, and that was a pleasing testament to their skills. They were the Lestranges, and they had it, Bellatrix thought with a pleased grin at her husband.

Rodolphus grinned back and slipped an arm around her waist. "You've all done very well," Romeo said with a warm smile. "I shouldn't be surprised, though, because Aurors and black ops operatives had better be bad ass, am I right?"

"I hope you are," Greg, the Auror who had brought Grindelwald to them rather than one of the healers the old Ministry dealt with quipped and Romeo chuckled. "Now I give the floor to Albus." He stepped back to join everyone else and Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. "When casting this shield, it is also done with your imagination," he began.

"It is done with your will power as well, but in this case more along the lines of a mental suggestion to yourself. You tell yourself that no one will get into your dreams, and that they shall be safe. Even if placing this shield when you are about to come to work rather than when you lie down for bed, your mind will still interpret it properly. Your mind will recognize this form of attack as a dream attack because you have given your mind the dream association and now it knows what to look for."

The old white haired headmaster chuckled. "Your mind, our subconscious is truly brilliant, and it recalls much that you do not. Trust it and it will take care of you if you give it the proper commands."

"But what is the form the shield should take," an Auror asked.

Albus smiled. "No form at all. It is a thought form, an action you have told your mind to perform. If your mind, in turn, chooses to place some sort of shield to carry out this command, a dream catcher shield or something of the like, that is fine so long as that shield holds and understands the command. No shield shape is required to perform this shielding action, though."

After pausing to see if there would be more questions he said, "Why don't you all try it now. You should feel a certainty in your mind that it is done and that it will work if you have performed it properly. If you have trouble reaching that feeling after two minutes of attempting my instructions let me know. You may begin now."

He drew out a pocket watch and after two minutes had passed, he addressed them again. "Is everyone satisfied?" They all nodded, except the few acromantulas who simply spoke their 'yes' aloud as nodding was a bit trickier for them.

Albus smiled. "Good. I want you to perform this twice daily. Once when you are lying down to sleep, and once when you are getting out of bed in the morning. If it is working properly you will recall your dreams less until your mind adjusts to the shield, then you will simply have far fewer nightmares." He smiled. "You see, the shield can even protect you from yourself."

"Sweet," Rabastan muttered. "Cause Azkaban and all." Bellatrix gave a small shudder, because, yes, Azkaban had been a literal breeding ground for nightmares and those memories were hard to forget even now. Being free for twenty years meant that the nightmares that had one sitting up in bed and screaming were few and far between, sometimes even years apart, but they still happened. She definitely looked forward to seeing how the shield worked on her dreams tonight.

"I would like the shield layers I trained you all in today to be applied twice daily as well, at the same time as the dream shield," Romeo said. "Though all of you applied them properly, keeping the shields strong against attacks means being consistent so stay shielded all the time. Shielding twice a day will ensure that by making the shields stronger through constant practice," he told them gravely. "Now it's been a long day and you've all done splendidly. Go home."


	25. We Belong Way Down Below

Though Bellatrix very much wanted to go home after such a long day of constantly performing various methods of complex magic, she wanted to speak to Regulus and Kreacher more. She'd intended to do so for days, but with their new and hectic schedule plus working through all these new unwanted emotional issues thanks to recalling just what the dark lord had put them through, it just hadn't happened. It was nearly time for dinner, as the day had run late, so Kreacher and regulus should be awake. What with them having had a late lunch at the Ministry they wouldn't be wanting to eat yet.

"I would like to stop at Grimmauld before we go home," she told Rabastan and Rodolphus as they prepared to depart from the Ministry.  
"Are we trashing their place like your parents dining room," Rabastan asked and Bellatrix shot him a glare.  
"Open your bloody mouth again and your ass can go home," she snapped and Rodolphus chuckled, slipping an arm around her waist.

He and Bellatrix apparated together to Grimmauld,an Rabastan had joined them by the time Bellatrix lifted the snarling gargoyle door knocker and let it fall several times. A stressed looking elf wearing a simple black tunic opened the door and bowed.  
"Come in," he said, stepping back at once. "If Miss Bella and Misters Rodolphus and Rabastan would like to wait in the library, Stormy will inform his Masters that you are here."

"Thank you," Bellatrix told the elf distractedly and they showed themselves into the library. Kreacher and Regulus were family, so the Lestranges were quite familiar with Grimmauld place and were always free to make themselves at home whenever they visited.  
In the library, Bellatrix sat herself pensively on the sofa while Rodolphus wandered around peering at the spines of various books. For his part, Rabastan headed for the liquor cabinet in the corner and pored himself a tumbler of scotch. No one spoke until Kreacher and Regulus entered.

In her usual fashion, Bellatrix got right to the point.  
"Did Grindelwald see you after he fixed our heads?"  
Regulus smirked. "I don't think fixing your heads is possible," he told his cousin.  
Bellatrix scowled. "Your jokes were never funny, Regulus."  
Rabastan chuckled and raised his glass to Black.  
"Perhaps not particularly funny, but still so fucking true!"

With a sigh, Bellatrix waited through the small talk, bored. For his part, Rodolphus continued to scan the books on the shelves, seemingly more interested in them than anything else that happened to be going on. "Gellert did come to see us yesterday, yes," Regulus said, turning to Bellatrix. "He worked on unclouding what was done to our memories."  
Bellatrix frowned at the use of the word unclouding for what Grindelwald had done, then nodded slowly. It made sense, though the concept was new.

"So? Did you remember what Voldemort did to the two of you? Because we don't." She shuddered. "We remembered enough, though. Gods, Regulus, uncle Orion!"  
Regulus nodded. "Worst time of my life. It didn't get better until I returned to Kreacher nearly twenty years later."

Though Regulus hadn't died as most believed or even ended up in Azkaban as the Lestranges had, he hadn't escaped. Regulus had been extremely ill after ingesting too much of the water from the black lake while trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux. Though a newly made vampire at the time, the Infiri had still given him a struggle. Though his vampiric maker had dragged him from the water, she hadn't known how to contact Kreacher so took Regulus to her place in Rome where he could heal.

He took two weeks to recover from what the beyond foul water had done to his body. By the time he could hold a quill to write Kreacher, Walburga Black had placed a charm on the house that misdirected all letters not from an address personally approved by her in advance. With Orion then Regulus vanishing within less than a week of one another, she was afraid for her safety and rightfully so. Kreacher, believing that Regulus would return in person, never suspected that he'd attempted to write instead.

  
When Regulus never returned, Kreacher began to believe him dead, though the elf always held out hope. Regulus, believing that Kreacher wanted nothing to do with him for nearly getting him killed by Voldemort, stayed away when, to his mind, his letters were ignored.  
Of course Voldemort leaving Kreacher to drown in the lake of Inferi was not Regulus's fault, but Regulus was quite emo, as they said these days, and there was no telling him that it wasn't his fault even to this day.

  
When he discovered that Voldemort was still alive in nineteen ninety seven, he secretly returned and, with Kreacher, helped as best he could behind the scenes. Of course The Lestranges weren't aware of this until the day Voldemort died and they began working Black Ops for the Ministry. Now here they were over twenty years later still shoveling through Voldemort's shit.

"We remembered some things," Regulus replied carefully, exchanging a look with Kreacher. "Kreacher remembered a bit more about the time Voldemort took him to the cave for a start." Regulus moved across the room and settled into a gray armchair in the corner. Kreacher drifted over to perch on the arm, expression nearly as pensive as Bellatrix felt.

Bellatrix was more interested in what had happened the night they'd all attempted to kill the Dark Lord, but she was listening.  
"Kreacher recalls something strange that happened once he and the Dark Lord were in the boat on the way to the dread cave," the elf began, linking long fingered hands together in obvious discomfort. "The Dark Lord struck up a conversation with Kreacher as they crossed the lake. He spoke of Kreacher's relationship with Master Regulus being similar to that of he and Nagini. Kreacher wondered if the Dark Lord understood exactly how close he and Master Regulus were...and in truth he was alarmed. Kreacher agreed, though, saying that he was as faithful to Master Regulus as Nagini was to him. Before long, though, Kreacher got the strong impression that the Dark Lord was no longer speaking to him. He began to murmur and back then Kreacher thought he must have misheard."

  
The elf paused to shift nervously as his expression of discomfort grew. "Kreacher thought he heard the Dark Lord say that he, in truth, did not have a special report with Delphini. Kreacher thought he had to have meant Nagini, but now...Now he thinks he must have heard correctly. Only Delphini was not born then in nineteen seventy nine." The elf looked at once apologetic and embarrassed. "Kreacher has to have remembered that wrong," he said hastily. "As that particular memory did return to him when Grindelwald performed the mind clearing magic, he felt it best to share it, though."

  
"Of course," Regulus said, placing a reassuring hand on Kreacher's shoulder to soften all the doubtful looks from the three Lestranges. "You recalled the name Delphini, and she does indeed exist now so it must mean something. He likely had future plans or...if Delphini is some spirit with whom he had dark dealings in the past and... and with whom he apparently did not have a good report. If she is the one in that body...well she said that she did not like Voldemort." Glancing at the Lestranges he added, "Kereston said she told you lot that when she came to see you in Azkaban."

Bellatrix nodded curtly and Regulus went on. "It is unclear, but it still connects and it means something. I believe Kreacher's memory should not be so quickly disregarded by him or anyone else." He smiled reassuringly at Kreacher who smiled back in relief, visibly relaxing.

"What else," Bellatrix asked. "That isn't particularly useful and makes no sense besides," she complained. "Did the two of you remember why he allowed you to live that night without twisting your minds as he did ours?"  
"Somewhat," Regulus answered slowly. "We believe he had plans for us that never had an opportunity to be realized."  
"What sort of plans," Bellatrix demanded and Regulus shook his head.  
"We don't know and we aren't sure that we ever did. What we recall was that he made us perform some dark rights...disturbing and improper in nature on one another."  
Bellatrix snorted. "The two of you have done enough of that that I shouldn't think you'd be bothered," she snarked.

Regulus frowned. "Not like that...He said he would allow us to do what we enjoyed the most, but he made us...with magic, not with commands, and it was as if we were puppets. He was studying the results while working magic over us." Man and elf both shuddered, reaching to clasp hands for support, and Bellatrix found herself looking away. Watching Voldemort inspired trauma on the faces of others she cared for was nearly as disconcerting as remembering her own.  
"So just creepy shit that isn't directly useful," Rabastan asked, effectively summarizing.  
"That's about the long and short of it, I am afraid," Regulus admitted with a sigh. "If we recall more, of course you will be the first to know. It's only right and fair after all we've gone through together at his twisted hands."

"So did Grindelwald tell you what happened to us, then? What we remembered," Bellatrix asked, suddenly realizing that Regulus and Kreacher seemed to already be aware. Were she not so exhausted, she would've caught that earlier, but if she put off the visit until work wasn't exhausting, it would never happen.  
Regulus cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, gaze sliding away from Bellatrix's own. "Not exactly. We already knew."  
"YOU WHAT," Bellatrix howled. "AND YOU NEVER SAW FIT TO TELL US?"

At last Rodolphus turned away from the bookshelves to regard Regulus with a studied frown.  
"I didn't want to do more damage to the three of your minds by telling you," Regulus said. "I did not know how to undo it. Neither did Kreacher. The Dark Lord did not make us forget as he did you, for whatever reason, and we still have no idea why other than that his plans for us were different. We saw what he did to you, though."

Regulus shook his head, expression horrified at the memory. "He told you all to go home and sleep. That Orion Black had died well in service to him and that you should remember him proudly. Your faces changed so quickly from horrified to nearly blank automatons when he worked his magic. Your eyes were staring and empty. They no longer even saw my father dead on the floor."

  
"We recall that now," Bellatrix snapped and Regulus nodded.  
"Yes, but I'm saying you didn't see from the side how your faces looked when they changed. He worked your minds over! I simply did not wish to cause more damage attempting to fix it. You believed me when I told you, for a second time, about the Horcrux situation, so what was the point? We were still close, you were free of him, he was dead, and you were out of Azkaban," Regulus reasoned.

  
"So what was the point? I could see how unstable all of you were due to the dementors and isolation of Azkaban compounded with what the Dark Lord originally did. I just didn't want to make it worse."  
His blue gaze pleaded with them for understanding and Bellatrix let out a breath as she relented, no longer seeing his years of silence as a betrayal.  
"It's cool," Rodolphus assured with a small nod and Rabastan shrugged.  
"Yeah, we're good."


	26. Heathens

While it greatly disconcerted Bellatrix that Regulus and Kreacher remembered they'd all tried to kill the Dark Lord and just went along like normal, allowing the Lestranges to remain ignorant of all the implications that involved, she was glad they hadn't attempted to tamper with it if they had doubts concerning their abilities to do so. Grindelwald did have a healing gift plus he was, in his way, a bit of a genius, or so people said. Personally, other than a few impressive magic tricks and some admittedly powerful artifacts he'd made with Zabini, Bellatrix hadn't seen much of that herself. She was no more insane than usual after he helped them to recall their disillusionment with the Dark Lord, though, so she definitely recognized his abilities as a healer.

"You were right," she said, gaze on Regulus and Kreacher. "Grindelwald said Voldemort did a number on our minds, so my guess is that he also made sure no one could undo it easily."  
"At least not without causing significant damage," Regulus said. "I could see him considering that his final pay back if anyone noticed and attempted to help you."  
"I sort of trashed my parents' dining room for not noticing and helping us,  
Bellatrix said. "I suppose if they had, it would've ended badly for our poor minds."

Regulus nodded. "Yes...But I can understand your upset that they did not notice regardless."  
Bellatrix found herself smiling in gratitude at her younger cousin. "Thank you, Regulus. I appreciate that."  
He shuddered, drawing in on himself in the chair, suddenly looking small and defeated. "If only I hadn't dragged my father into it, he'd still be alive."  
"Perhaps, but it wasn't your fault, Regulus. You and Kreacher were just the messengers," Bellatrix told him.

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes and your mother knowing didn't keep her safe did it? Orion may have died after you if not before you for all you know."  
Bellatrix nodded thoughtfully. Walburga Black's death in nineteen eighty five was indeed odd. The Lestranges were unaware at the time, not exactly getting newspapers in Azkaban. When they began working Black Ops for the Ministry and consequently reunited with Kreacher and Regulus, the news had been shocking. Aunt Walburga could be fearsome at times, even for Bellatrix, but she was good people and hadn't deserved whatever had happened to her.

"We've never given up our research on the topic of my mother's death, but thus far, we've come up with nothing," Regulus said, and Kreacher nodded despondently in agreement.  
"Why don't the three of you stay for dinner," Regulus asked suddenly. "We haven't seen nearly enough of you these days."  
"Yeah, Delphini keeps a bitch busy," Rabastan drawled with a grin.  
"Yes, Kereston keeps us informed," Regulus said, nodding. "I've been scouting nightly for followers of hers, but no luck yet. She obviously has them, but where they live, we've yet to discover."

As a vampire, Regulus made his meal out of bad people, criminals of the worst sorts, so the fact he was attempting to hunt Delphini's followers was no surprise.  
"You do know to get any information you can from them before making a pig of yourself, yes," Bellatrix demanded and Regulus frowned.  
"Yes, Cousin. What do you take me for?"Rodolphus gave a happy smile and straightened in his chair, obviously ready and willing to answer that question. Grinning, Bellatrix left it to him.

"Well...A well meaning emo who allows feelings to cause him to...make unwise choices for a start," he drawled.  
Kreacher looked very much as if he wished to agree, but he bit his lip and kept his silence. Bellatrix did not need to be a mind reader to know he was more than likely recalling his years of misery alone in 12 Grimmauld believing Regulus to be dead, then being under Sirius's thumb until she kindly killed the little shit.

"What about you, Kreacher," Rabastan asked.  
"Kreacher doesn't think Master Regulus is any of those things, of course," the elf hastily reassured, turning an adoring gaze to Regulus.  
"No one cares," Rabastan assured dryly. "I meant have you noticed anyone thinking unusual shit while you're hunting down your evening meal? It's only that sometimes you appear to notice small details that Black does not. Like...Perhaps someone isn't even a follower of Delphini's but they saw something...important that they didn't even know was important. You'd probably be the fucker to catch something like that." He chuckled. "I swear a vampire elf is so bad ass! Especially you. I bet you scare the shit out of people when you go all grabby for their throat. You always look kind of pissed off anyway, so I bet that shit is brilliant."

Bellatrix thought the enhanced mind reading abilities of vampires was useful and rather impressive, but nothing she personally cared about enough to dine on blood for ever and ever. It was fun to be covered in it when she killed someone in an especially spectacular way, but drinking it? It just didn't appeal.

Kreacher shook his head, expression thoughtful. "Kreacher has not noticed such a thing, but he will look even more carefully now that Rabastan has brought it to his attention. Like his dearest Master Regulus, he was only searching minds for a direct connection to Delphini, but he will look for more subtle oddities from now on as well." He smiled at Rabastan. "Rabastan is wise even if he often appears a bit frivolous."

Bellatrix's lips twitched. She never failed to be amused by the subtle jabs Kreacher tended to make if at all displeased. Though Rabastan had not made the comments about Regulus, he was guilty by family ties and not objecting, so he got Kreacher's backlash for his brother's words.  
"So when do we eat," Rodolphus asked.  
"As soon as Kereston gets home," Regulus replied. "Usually she is the only one eating, but the elves make enough for her to have seconds or leftovers, so there should be plenty."

When Regulus first returned, he insisted upon freeing Kreacher. The elf was concerned about the proper upkeep of the manor with him no longer being allowed to care for it, so Regulus had allowed him to get as many elves to replace himself as he liked. Kreacher ended up settling on four. He now had four unfortunate elves to bully and boss about Grimmauld place. Regulus had freed them and he paid them well, but Bellatrix was quite certain they earned every coin thanks to Kreacher.

Kreacher obviously enjoyed being a little tyrant, though he pretended that he was always ever so kind to his elves. He even tended to expound on how much they appreciated dear kind Kreacher, but from what Bellatrix saw they avoided him like the plague whenever possible. They appeared to dislike and fear him, depending on the day or perhaps the elf...They all looked alike to Bellatrix aside from Kreacher himself who had always had distinct features that set him apart from the rest.


	27. Lyra Lestrange

"I wasn't even sure if I believed Delphini truly had any followers yet until the attack on Gringotts," Regulus said. "Gellert told us she had a good sized group fighting with her there."

"Yeah it was...interesting," Rabastan mused, wandering over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another drink. The library door opened then and an elf stepped inside.

"Miss Kereston is home," he announced. "Will the Lestranges be dining with us?"

Regulus turned to the elf and nodded. "Yes Piper, they will. Thank you for checking. Is the food ready now?"

The elf nodded. "Yes and Kereston has someone with her that she was hoping you could escort to the Lestranges, but as they're here...that's sorted itself nicely."

Bellatrix felt herself stiffening. Who would need to be taken to them and why? She honestly didn't feel she could deal with anymore right now. It was something right after something else right after something else all bloody week!

"Where are they," Regulus asked the elf.

"In the dining room. Miss Kereston thought she should give the girl a meal first and that it would give you time to meet her and such before taking her to the Lestranges...But again that's sorted."

"Girl," Bellatrix asked. The first horrified thought that occurred to her was Delphini, but Kereston wouldn't exactly be bringing her home...Unless she was under the imperius curse, of course! And why did her mind have to jump to the worst possible reasoning, Bellatrix wondered darkly. Because it had been a fuck of a week, that's why.

Sighing she rose to her feet, all four men fast to follow. "Let's get this over with, shall we," she said grimly, moving toward the door. The elf hastily backed up as she approached. "Is this girl blonde by any chance," Bellatrix asked him and he gave her a surprised glance.

"No, Miss...Indeed she has black curly hair much like your own."

"Well this is getting interesting," Bellatrix muttered, exchanging a perplexed glance with Rodolphus. Radamanthus lumbered to his feet from his spot in the corner and followed as they left the room. Until the giant spider moved, Bellatrix had basically forgotten that he was there. He was so quiet, that it was easy for her to forget or overlook him in spite of his size. Perhaps that was a good trait in a guard, though.

"I should lead the way," the spider rasped.

"But Kreacher and I are even harder to kill," Regulus told him with a quick grin at the acromantula over one shoulder. "Plus we know the house better what with living here our entire lives and such. I'm sure it's alright. Piper would've noticed were something a miss."

The elf nodded. "Miss Kereston seemed tired but quite herself...you know with a lot of talking."

Bellatrix smirked. She often wondered how Kreacher and the little blonde Minister managed to be such fast friends when both talked so much she didn't see how the other ever got a turn. Regulus and Kreacher led the way down the hall and into the dining room, the others following close on their heals. As they neared, Bellatrix could hear Kereston babbling at whoever the girl who wanted to see them was. "They're not truly as bad as everyone says, and a lot of what happened wasn't their fault, really. It has to do something to a person to be forced against their will and not even be aware, you know?"

Looking uncomfortable at the fact the Lestranges were being spoken of while they were about to enter, Regulus cleared his throat and sped up his steps. "Hello, Kereston," he called as he entered the dining room. "As it happens, the Lestranges came to visit and are also staying for dinner. Who have we here?"

Bellatrix moved up beside Regulus to stare at the girl seated at the long ebony wood dining table across from Kereston. She had curly black hair like Bellatrix's and Rodolphus's strong jaw, stubborn chin and long straight nose. Her eyes were dark, but as Bellatrix and Rodolphus both had dark eyes, who she got them from wasn't so obvious. Rather than Rodolphus's trademark hard blank stare, the young woman's eyes held an expressive alertness much like Bellatrix's own. As Bella stared at her, memories came flooding back.

Little nearly one year old Lyra angrily hitting her father in the face with her broom shaped baby rattle when he didn't stare at it in open fascination the fiftieth time she showed it to him. Rod had grinned, saying she already had the family fighting spirit. Bellatrix had been so proud. Then there was the day they tried to leave three weeks after that. Bellatrix and Lyra had both cried and Rod had been close to tears himself. They put off departing until the next day when Bella and Rod took the coward's way out, slipping away while Lyra slept.

"Baby," Bellatrix ran forward and the girl in the chair broke her heart when she shrank back a little, extending a hand to shake instead of opening her arms for a hug from her mother.

"I...Just...When I saw that article you wrote I thought I should see you. My aunt and uncle believed you were dead until then. They also believed my father was in prison. When did both of those things change?"

Bellatrix blinked. So her article to the Daily Prophet had made it all the way into the Australian newspapers! That or else Australians just got the Prophet there as well. Either way the word was spreading and that was good.

"We've been out for over twenty years," Rodolphus said, tone and expression a bit dazed. "We made ourselves forget you to keep HIM from being aware of your existence. We could've had you this entire time had we only known..." Rod shook his head sadly. "We missed raising you!"

"Want to tell us what's going on," Regulus asked and Bellatrix approached the dining table, taking a seat beside her daughter. Rodolphus came to sit on the girl's other side.

"This is our daughter," Bellatrix began. "To make a long strange story slightly shorter, we forgot we had her in order to keep the Dark Lord from knowing."

Regulus gaped at the girl seated beside Rodolphus and Bellatrix. "Oh...Well then..."

"I am Lyra Lestrange," she said, meeting his gaze with a steady one of her own. "You're my cousin or something, right?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes. Regulus Black at your service." He smiled. "I see your parents kept up our family tradition and named you for a constellation as well."

"I suppose so," Lyra said dryly. "I didn't get to grow up around that side of the family, as you are aware, so it's a bit hard to appreciate the significance. Thank you for having me to dinner, by the way. I arrived through the floo to the Ministry from the Australian Ministry. My aunt and uncle wanted me to travel with Ministry protection in case Delphini decided to look for me to get at my parents."

"Wise thinking," Rodolphus said, nodding. "She shouldn't know about you if we didn't, but she seems to know a great deal more than she should."

"It was convenient that the Minister happens to live with some of my family," Lyra added. "I was unaware of that until arriving here today."

The girl spoke in careful tones, a bit too cold for Bellatrix's liking, but she had come to see them and that had to mean something, didn't it?

"We conceived Lyra when the Dark Lord asked Rod and I to perform a sex magic ritual for him," Bellatrix said, beginning to tell the second strangest story of her life. The first, of course, was the night they all attempted and somehow failed to kill the Dark Lord.

"It was nineteen-ninety-six. We were out of Azkaban for about a week, when he asked this of us. He said he required the magic for a long term project of his that would ensure his victory. Though the request was an odd one, Rodolphus and I were, of course honored to acquiesce."

"Wait, the two of you weren't doing it with him, right? It was just the two of you without him, wasn't it," Lyra asked. "Because if I am in any way his daughter, I probably don't want to know."

Bellatrix shuddered and shook her head violently. "No! He wasn't the sexual sort no matter what that trash mouth Rita Skeeter says."

Lyra sighed, shoulders relaxing in relief. "Good!"

Bellatrix gave her daughter a slight smile before continuing. "We were on our bed at Malfoy Manor...It was strange doing it with him in the room, but...Rod and I have always been passionate, so eventually we were able to almost forget the Dark Lord was across the room working some sort of magic. At least he didn't seem to be looking on very much which helped," she recalled.

"It still seems gross," Lyra commented. Kereston nodded and Bellatrix shrugged. Though this memory wasn't as disturbingly twisted as the one where Voldemort killed Uncle Orion right before their very eyes then rearranged their minds for them, it was still a horrifying recollection nonetheless. Remembering it and experiencing the feelings it engendered again on top of everything else was unpleasant to say the least. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she clung to the edge of the dining table for something to do with her hands and forced herself to continue.

"So Rod and I are performing the sex bit of the Dark Lord's sex magic ritual, and he's doing some sort of spell across the room. Suddenly this shadowy cloud floats over to us and..." she shuddered as the memory became clearer in her mind as emotions of pure revulsion gripped her. Oddly enough, though, they were emotions that needed to be shared and understood to perhaps be released.

"Here is where it gets difficult to explain, but this thing flew out of the cloud...Like a bug with clicking pincers. I remember the sound of the wings and the pincers, but to be honest I can't be certain it was a bug. Perhaps my mind is only associating the sound with bug wings and pincers. It was a whirring and clicking, of that I am sure."

She glanced to Rodolphus for confirmation and he nodded. "Yeah. I remember the same."

"It flew at us really fast and it just didn't feel like a good idea to let it touch us so Rod and I reacted at once, throwing up a spell of deflect that bounced it off." Bellatrix gave a proud grin. "Your father and I fought together so long for the Dark Lord that throwing spells as one was second nature to us," she told Lyra.

"The Dark Lord didn't fancy it working against him, though. He shouted that we'd ruined it and then Rod came because..." Bella shrugged. "Guess he was close then the Dark Lord shouting startled him. Then everything was over and you were on the way. Of course we were unaware of that at the time. Upon later reflection, though, we came to the conclusion that at least part of the magic The Dark Lord worked was a spell of fertility."

Lyra blinked. "But...I'm surprised you kept me after all that...Weren't you worried I was somehow part of whatever that thing was?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "A little. We had a healer check you out when we arrived in Australia, though. You were pronounced healthy and normal and all ours. We had every test run under the sun!"

Lyra rubbed her own arms and shivered as if chilled. "I read once in a book on dark spirits and demons that there is a fear demon that looks like a bug and makes clicking sounds with pincers when it flies. When summoned, it flies into the mouth of a person to possess them. I wonder if he intended it to possess one of you then through the sex magic go into me."

Bellatrix felt her eyes widening as a new level of horror hit her. Rod's expression was much the same. "Unfortunately that makes sense, though of course we can't know for sure," he told Lyra.

Grinning he added, "You're a smart girl. That's only to be expected of a Lestrange, but you do us proud."

"So glad to hear it," Lyra muttered resentfully. Still the look in her eyes was pleased at the compliment in spite of that.

"Kreacher believes that Lyra was intended to be Delphini, basically," the elf spoke up. "Considering the memories he recalled from the cave where Voldemort mentioned her, perhaps at least part of her is an entity summoned from elsewhere."

"Great, we're not even fighting an extra strong witch," Kereston said flatly. "We're fighting a fucking unknown entity with unknown powers! I'm really feeling up to the challenge," she concluded in obvious sarcasm.

"Well it unfortunately explains her...unusual abilities if Kreacher is at all correct," the elf said, giving his blonde friend an apologetic glance. "If Kreacher's guess is at all correct, The Dark Lord did not plan to be her father at first, but when Bellatrix and Rodolphus ruined his plans, he must have decided...as they say, if one wishes a thing to be done properly, one must do it oneself."

"So now the girl is part entity, part Nagini and part Voldemort's Horcrux," Rabastan asked.

"At least," Regulus said, nodding.

"Perhaps Kreacher is wrong, though," the elf murmured, but no one, Bellatrix included, seemed to feel overly optimistic on that matter. Too many things added up in the worst of ways, after all.

"So," Lyra prompted. "Let's have the rest of the story."

Bellatrix nodded. The worst bit was already out, at least. The rest wouldn't be that bad.

"Hiding you with the Australian branch of the Lestrange family seemed the wisest thing to do. We suggested to the Dark Lord that we visit Rod's family in Australia in order to gain him more followers in that part of the world, and he allowed it for eight months. That gave me time to have you and spend some time with you."

"But how did you keep Voldemort from knowing you were pregnant," Lyra asked and Bellatrix smiled.

"Simple enough for a woman. I used slimming charms and wore extremely voluminous dresses. We went to Australia a week or so before you were due. You were our precious little dark secret and we kept you well. We knew if the Dark Lord won, it may not be safe for him to know about you and if he lost, we'd likely end up in prison again. We wanted you safe and away from all that until or if we could ever get out and get to you. We had your aunt and uncle help us to place the spell of recall on you so that seeing you again would restore all of our memories. They promised to bring you to us if we were able to take you."

"And technically they aren't your aunt and uncle," Rodolphus added. "They're distant cousins, but good trustworthy wizards with the proper pure blood values, and we trusted them, as such, to raise you properly. We owe them much, for thus far it seems they have done an excellent job."

"They never told me the story of how I was conceived," Lyra said.

"That's because they didn't know. We only told them the basics to keep them safe," Bellatrix explained. "The less anyone knew the safer everyone was. They didn't have any children, so were perfect to take you in."

"They do now. They had a daughter, Lillian, when I was six. She's like my sister," Lyra said.

"But she is your cousin," Rodolphus said obviously territorial. Bellatrix liked that and nodded her agreement.

"True, but she feels like my sister, just as Agrona and Jehan Lestrange feel like my parents because they raised me while you were out doing who knows what," Lyra said darkly.

Her eyes now held a hard resentment that put Bellatrix in mind of Rodolphus in a mood. "You aren't being fair," she chastised. "We did that to protect you. We had no idea the Ministry would keep us out of prison to work Black Ops. As we had to see you to reverse the memory charm, we had no way of recalling your existence until now."

"Perhaps if you hadn't felt the need to follow a mad man in the first place, I could've grown up with you," Lyra shot back angrily.

"We made that mistake long before you were born, and it was an easy mistake to make at the time," Bellatrix defended.

Regulus nodded. "Unfortunately she is right. If you were a pure blood wizard tired of being under the Muggle thumb, feeling you should have far more rights in this world than you did, it was all too easy to believe that following the Dark Lord was the obvious way to achieve that goal. Kreacher and I followed the Dark Lord as well and for that very reason. As a result, I nearly got the person I love most in the world killed, my father is dead, and it's probably the reason my mother is dead. Not to mention it's because of that that your parents got their minds twisted as well," Regulus told Lyra sadly.

"In other words, everyone paid for serving him, and at least you paid least of all, kid," Rabastan said, speaking up at last. "I'm your uncle Rabastan, by the way," he added with a grin, reaching across Rodolphus to grasp Lyra's hand and shake it a bit too vigorously.

Rabastan got the first warm smile that Lyra chose to bestow and Bellatrix had to struggle a bit not to feel jealous.

"Hi, Uncle Rabastan! I suppose you're right, but while the rest of you did suffer far more, you chose to serve him and I did not."

"True, but we did pay," Rabastan reminded her.

"Your parents did make sure you had a good life, and while it's a drag we missed your childhood, we can all still have a lot of fun now. Even more now that 'you're grown up," he said with a grin. "For example, we can go out drinking, and you can be my wing woman!"

Lyra grinned. "Sounds fun."

While recalling and reconnecting with their child was wonderful, Bellatrix sincerely hoped she didn't have anything else to remember this week. One's mind, especially hers, could only take so much.

Three elves entered the dining room then and dinner was served. Dinner was a delicious venison stew with slices of thick, flaky, buttery bread on the side. Rodolphus's Acromantula really enjoyed the bread, inhaling two pieces in-between his first three mouthfuls of stew. Everyone ate other than Regulus and Kreacher, who were just there for the conversation.


	28. All The Best People Are Crazy

"So how long are you here for," Rabastan asked Lyra as he reached for another wedge of bread.

"Probably a few weeks," Lyra replied with a shrug.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "I think not! We just got you back. You aren't going anywhere."

"The hell I'm not," Lyra shot back, turning a surprised look on her mother that all too quickly turned into a glare. "I have a life back in Australia. I can't just leave that because you suddenly want to be my parents!"

Her words felt like a slap in the face, which only angered Bellatrix and caused her to glare right back. Rod spoke before she could come up with a properly terrifying threat, though.

"Brattiness at your age isn't appealing, just in case you were wondering," he told Lyra calmly. "You are our child and the heir of house Lestrange at this point. You will remain here to learn what that means and get to know all of your family. For example, you still have grandparents to meet on both sides. Australia is not your true home. You are home now."

Glad Rod had taken the girl in hand, Bellatrix nodded her support to her husband's words. Where she'd allowed Lyra to make her angry, Rodolphus had remained calm, yet firm, leaving the girl no room to argue.

"Australia is my home now, thanks to you," Lyra shot back. Apparently she was good at finding room to argue.

"WAS," Rodolphus corrected firmly. "It was your home, and you may visit frequently, but your home is here now." He matched glare for glare with his daughter for over five seconds before Lyra looked away mutinously .

Rodolphus sighed, gaze softening as he reached to touch her shoulder.

"We just want to catch up on all we've missed, and we would like you to have the opportunity to do the same. You may like us if you get to know us."

"I'm sure I probably will," Lyra said, then when Rabastan snickered her lips twitched and she grinned. Her look of amusement was short lived, however, as a resentful frown took its place all too soon. "It's just that you can't expect me to forget about my life back in Australia," she insisted.

"Actually we can," Bellatrix snapped.

"We don't expect you to forget anything," Rodolphus said reasonably. "We just expect you to move forward. What were you doing in Australia that was so important anyway?"

"I have a job working security for my man's family's business. I work with him. They allowed me the time off to come here and get to know you all."

That was when Rodolphus finally lost his cool. "YOUR MAN," he roared. "WHO IS HE, BECAUSE HE'S ABOUT TO BE DEAD!"

Kreacher cackled gleefully, leaning forward in his chair as if he were being personally entertained by a fine troop of actors.

"Oh and that's really going to warm my heart toward you," Lyra shot back angrily. "I know and love my man which is more than I can say for either of you! What everyone says about you is true! You are both crazy." The venom in her tone perfectly matched the look she shot at Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Hearing those words from her own daughter served to both enrage and hurt Bellatrix, but Rodolphus only smiled. "Good. I am glad we understand one another then."

Lyra blinked, confused and a bit put off. "What?"

Rodolphus chuckled. "We're crazy and you're a brat. Didn't you ever hear that it does no good to argue with someone who is crazy," he asked.

"Wow," Lyra grumbled under her breath as she reached for another wedge of bread and dipped it into her stew. Peering over it at Rod she added cautiously, "You aren't really going to try to kill my man, are you? Because that's just psycho.

"Have you slept with him yet," Rodolphus asked conversationally and Lyra's brows shot up.

"No!"

Rodolphus nodded. "Good. Then he lives for now."

"We have had some extremely heavy make outs though," Lyra clarified, a tiny grin playing around the corners of her mouth as she turned her attention deliberately back to her stew.

"Don't push your luck with too many details," Rodolphus warned.

"What's this bloke of yours like anyway," Rabastan asked. "He'd better be special. I can't have just anyone having heavy make outs with my niece."

Lyra smiled at her uncle. "He's very nice, and he's smart and funny, and I like the way he looks at things, you know?"

Bellatrix found herself nodding. She liked the way Rod looked at things as well. The way his mind worked was hot. "Perhaps if you're good, we can have him to visit, and we'll see for ourselves," she said.

"Gee thanks," Lyra drawled. "Only if you promise not to kill him."

"Probably we won't kill him," Rodolphus said, grinning at his daughter.

One of the elves came in then to clear away all the empty dishes, and another followed with a fluffy looking orange and white pumpkin cream cake for dessert. It was small and pumpkin shaped with a stem made of nuts and frosting. It stood in the center of a large crystal platter that was covered in facets that sparkled and caused the cake to appear to sparkle as well. Bellatrix watched Lyra studying the effect appreciatively. Catching her mother looking, Lyra smiled.

"I like pumpkins," she said and Bellatrix chuckled at the incongruity of the normal moment in the midst of such an otherwise strange conversation. Strange was normal when it came to the family of Lestrange, though, and Lyra seemed to be fitting in better than she perhaps thought.

As the elf sliced the cake and served everyone, Lyra looked on eagerly. "It's so pretty," she told him, and he bowed and smiled in appreciation before leaving the room.

"Kreacher can do better, but it will do," Kreacher said watching the elf depart with a slight frown.

"Kreacher thinks Piper could've added more nuts to the edges."

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Lyra said and Kreacher gave a slight nod, though his expression was skeptical. Bellatrix assumed he'd lost some of his precision in the kitchen when becoming a vampire made him unable to enjoy the taste or even the smell of food. Having to leave his culinary art to be carried out by those he believed to be lesser elves must gall. Then again, Kreacher believed any elf who wasn't him to be a lesser elf.

"So you work security," Rabastan asked Lyra curiously as he lifted a forkful of pumpkin cake to his mouth. "You must have some sharp defense skills."

"I believe so," Lyra said with a slight smirk. "My aunt and uncle said they've never seen anything like it. Later when I began my formal education, my professors agreed. I couldn't really get much training in school for my specialty. There was a telepath who showed me a few things, but most of it I discovered on my own. I'm not sure if it has a technical term, but I call it mind ripping."

"Yours or someone else's," Bellatrix asked, smiling in amused interest.

"Oh definitely other people's," Lyra said. "A little gives them a very unpleasant headache and a lot makes them utterly useless forever. A telepath would see no thoughts at all anymore if they looked into the mind of someone I ripped all the way."

"How do you know that," Rabastan asked. Lyra had the unwavering attention of everyone at the table.

"Because someone broke into our house when I was sixteen. My aunt and uncle were away for the weekend and I was looking after my sister...Cousin, hell whatever Lillian is." She frowned in annoyance then continued with her story. "He was climbing in through the window and had a nasty curse ready to knock me out with. I let loose and...he just stopped moving and stared into space. I called for the Aurors and told them what had happened. They brought in the telepath my school hired to try to train me and he said the burglar had no mind left. Like he was an empty shell, but his mind looked torn. That made sense to me because it's how I think of what I do...Just reaching with my mind and will into theirs and...ripping."

"Well that's pretty," Rabastan said. From the appreciative look on his face, Bellatrix could see that he was being entirely sincere. He smiled at Lyra who blushed. "My niece is a total bad ass," he announced and she laughed.

"I'm glad you approve."

"We all do," Bellatrix said and Rodolphus nodded. "It's faster and far more efficient than what we did to the Longbottoms," Bellatrix concluded. "Probably less fun but still...sometimes it's about being expedient, I suppose."

"Oh it was still fun," Lyra assured with a grin. "Like that satisfying feeling you can get from tearing paper."

"You're already doing the family proud with such an unusual and admirable and...dangerous ability," Rodolphus said, giving Lyra a pleased smile. Lyra frowned. Somehow she didn't seem as warmed by her father's praise as she was by her uncle's.

"Am I supposed to be pleased that you approve," she asked and his pleased expression slipped.

"Well...that would be nice," he drawled.

"What you don't understand is that forcing me to be here isn't going to make me want to be," she told him.

He grinned. "I have confidence in your ability to adjust."

Lyra glared and Bellatrix sighed, giving her daughter a pleading look and suddenly feeling tired. "Please,Lyra. We didn't want to leave you. We did it for your own protection. I don't know how to make you understand that if you insist on not caring."

Lyra shook her head in disbelief. "But you still did! You left me and...Do you know how heartbroken I was? Because I had nightmares for years after! Until I was seven or eight, I would wake up crying as though my world had just shattered, and I didn't know why!"

"But leaving us now won't fix that," Rabastan told her gently. Bellatrix felt her heart twisting in hurt and frustration as she looked into her daughter's beautiful and unrelenting face.

"Were you even there when I was a baby," Lyra asked Rabastan. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah...I looked after you some but your parents wanted you most of the time so I didn't get much of a chance. They knew we would have to leave and they wanted all the time with you they could have."

"I can only say that parents are a precious treasure," Regulus said. "As much as children are. I had parents that loved me very much and now both of them are dead. I miss them every day, and even now, on those particularly difficult days, I find myself wishing they were still here to look after things." He gave Lyra a sad smile. "You were blessed with two sets of parents. I think that makes you a very lucky, loved and protected young woman, and you should allow yourself to enjoy that."

At least Lyra was polite enough not to lash out at Regulus. Instead she asked, "Did Voldemort get to your parents?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes. My father most definitely, and probably my mother as well, though because she died after Voldemort's first death, I can't be certain. Her death was unexplained, though, and it doesn't ad up."

"I am sorry for your loss," Lyra said, giving him a look of genuine sympathy and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"Where do you live," Lyra asked, turning back to her own parents.

"It's called Raven's Nest. It is one of the old Lestrange family properties and my father gifted it to me when Bellatrix and I were about to be married," Rodolphus answered. "We have fifteen extra bedrooms, so you will have plenty to choose from."


	29. In The Mind Of A Lestrange

The Lestranges went directly home after dinner, promising to see Kreacher and Regulus again soon. They always visited frequently enough, but it felt all the more important to keep close now that *HE* was back...sort of. When they arrived at Raven's Nest, Lyra was quiet as they showed her around her family home. When they got to the second floor, Rod smiled. "Here is the part where you pick your bed chamber from any of these guest rooms. If you wish to redecorate, we'll have Harold, our house elf, take care of whatever you'd like done."

"Why bother. I am a guest so any guest room will do," Lyra said coolly. "I will only be staying a few weeks, after all."

Rodolphus stopped in mid step to turn and arch a brow at his daughter over one shoulder. "You don't strike me as the thick sort. You're a daughter of ours, after all. So why we apparently need to have this conversation for the second time in less than an hour is beyond me. You aren't going anywhere."

"And as I told you less than an hour ago, I have a life and a job back in Australia," Lyra shot back, dark eyes flaring with sudden anger. "You're bloody mad if you think I'm just going to allow you to tell me what to do and control my life! I am twenty-three years bloody old. So sorry you didn't get to raise me but I'm all grown up," she announced.

"That's interesting because you're acting rather childish right now," Rodolphus shot back calmly.

"As for your ridiculous job," Bellatrix chimed in, giving her daughter a cold glare. "You have no need for a menial career. Working security? Seriously? You are a Lestrange!"

At that, Lyra was happy to turn her rage filled glare on her mother. "As it happens, I enjoy working with my man. It isn't about the need for money or a career! And considering you made a career out of being a bloody prisoner of Azkaban, I can't believe you're talking about any choices I've made. I'm so sorry all of them were legal," she concluded, voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Bellatrix's hand twitched, where it hung at her side. It itched to slap her daughter until the girl's head spun, but a tiny...very tiny voice inside claimed that this wasn't the way to form a functional mother-daughter relationship. "Please let it be noted that I am struggling against every instinct to slap you silly," she announced.

"Oh wow, that really makes you seem stable," Lyra shot back, hostility radiating off her in waves.

"Hey, it really does," Rabastan defended lightly, his grin obviously attempting and even succeeding a little, to break the tension of the moment. "Our Bella is never one to restrain herself from committing acts of violence when the urge comes upon her."

Lyra smiled at her uncle but the expression faded quickly as her gaze returned to her parents. "See? That's psycho. It doesn't make me particularly proud to be your daughter."

"I really thought they would raise her well," Rodolphus said of his cousins, giving Bellatrix a glance that was half frustrated, half apologetic.

This only served to make Lyra more angry. "They did raise me well," she practically shouted. "They gave me a happy childhood no thanks to you!"

Was she ever going to stop pushing it into their faces that they'd had to leave her? "Please, Lyra," Bellatrix said, anger suddenly draining away to leave her feeling cold and small inside.

"What," Lyra demanded. As her eyes met Bellatrix's own, they shared a look of honest frustration.

"Just let us get to know you...We need this time with you, and even if you don't understand that yet, you need it with us as well," Bellatrix said. Stepping forward impulsively, she reached to embrace Lyra. The girl stood stiffly as Bellatrix clung to her tightly for several seconds. When this grew too awkward, Bellatrix released her and stepped away. "What do you want," Lyra asked, giving her head a shake of frustration.

"We want you to get to know us before you make any decisions. We want more time than a few weeks," Bellatrix said.

"But no matter what you decide, we aren't allowing you to go back to Australia," Rabastan told her. When Lyra glared he grinned. "Who will be my wing woman if you leave? You've got to consider my feelings in this too, you know."

"You're ridiculous," Lyra told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm awesome," Rabastan retorted.

"Fine," Lyra said with a sigh. "How do you suggest I get to know you?"

"There is so much you missed, and that you don't...probably can't understand," Bellatrix said. "Perhaps if we showed you some things in a Pensieve, you would understand at least a little more."

"I'll just go get it from the attic while Lyra chooses her bed chamber," Rabastan said. When Bellatrix nodded, he apparated away with a crack. Lyra took her time peering into each room before opting for the one decorated all in purple and black.

"We can go clothes shopping tomorrow if you like," Bellatrix told her daughter with a forced smile. "I am sure you will need more than you brought with you. If you like we can invite your aunt Narcissa along as well so that you can get to know her."

Bellatrix didn't miss the look of sympathy that Rodolphus sent her way. He knew she wasn't at all into girlie girl things like...for instance...excessive amounts of clothes shopping. She enjoyed being fashionable, but didn't take hours over it as so many other women did. She had better things to do with her time and attention, after all.

"Alright," Lyra said tentatively. "Thanks. I don't really have a lot of warm clothes, actually."

"We'll go after work," Bellatrix said. "I'll write Sissa in the morning if not later tonight. I want you to come along with us to the Ministry tomorrow. Grindelwald may be interested in your mind ripping ability."

"Oh yeah," Lyra said. "He's the son of THAT Grindelwald, right? What's he like?"

Bellatrix frowned thoughtfully. "Well...He's human, which I suppose is good." Lyra gave her a strange look and she continued. "To clarify, what I mean is thanks to the Dark Lord, I have come to appreciate a great and powerful dark wizard being human...real...approachable, and not someone we consider god like."

Rodolphus nodded, slipping an arm around Bellatrix. "She's right," he told Lyra. "No man should appear to be a god. It is a definite mark of severe instability and not of the good sort either."

Rabastan apparated back in then, Pensieve in hand. "Library," he asked his brother and Rodolphus nodded.

Lyra studied the Pensieve her uncle held in interest as Bellatrix and Rodolphus led the way to the library. There was a large table in the middle of the room where they could all sit. That way everyone could look into the Pensieve and travel memory lane together.

"Where should we start," she asked as everyone settled into chairs around the round oak table. "I think showing Lyra Uncle Orion's murder is a bit...graphic, but I do want her to understand what we were up against. So something sort of like that, but not."

"I can watch a murder...I am no longer two," Lyra huffed. "Still I'd rather not, though."

"How about how it was with the Dark Lord in the end when he was even beginning to be unkind to his favorites," Rodolphus suggested.

"Yeah I was just really uncomfortable back then," Rabastan said and Rodolphus nodded. "Bellatrix was always more...reactive so hers would probably be more illustrative."

"Fine," Bellatrix said, and closing her eyes, she focused on her memories of the summer of nineteen-ninety-eight. Drawing her wand from the right sleeve of her dress, she began extracting memories from her head and placing them carefully into the Pensieve.

The first memory showed Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan readying to depart Australia. They all hugged baby Lyra in turn, Rabastan and Rodolphus tickling and playing with the baby as they told her farewell. A happy natured baby, Lyra giggled and clapped, enjoying the attention. Bellatrix was last to hold her and when she put her down, the child must have sensed something for she began to cry. Reaching out her arms for Bellatrix and Rodolphus she wailed in a way that got to everyone present. Rabastan looked miserable, Rodolphus scowled in order to keep his own lip from trembling, and Bellatrix snatched the child up again, holding her close as tears sprang to her own eyes.

Standing in the background, Rodolphus's older second cousins, Agrona and Jehan Lestrange, looked uncomfortable and sympathetic.

"Do you see how difficult it was to leave you," Bellatrix asked and Lyra scowled.

"I see how heartbroken I was when you did. I don't remember that, though. You seem to expect me to feel all loving now, but I don't remember that! I don't remember loving you so much I could feel that something was up and that something was going to take you away from me."

Bellatrix sighed and shook her head then moved to the next memory. A meeting of Death Eaters. "Wait, where is this," Lyra asked. "I like the decor."

"That's Malfoy Manor where your aunt Narcissa lives with a dull prick named Lucius to whom she is married," Rodolphus answered. "Your mum and I call him Lucy...because...well you'll see when you meet him if this memory isn't telling enough." He smirked.

Together they watched the meeting unfold. Bellatrix was nearly bored until the Dark Lord turned his attention onto her family. He was obviously displeased with the Malfoys, but her own reaction...well she'd forgotten a lot of that. The Dark Lord's displeasure actually made her CRY! She could remember the horrible feeling of abject misery that squeezed at her insides whenever she thought he was displeased. At the time she'd believed it was a normal reaction. One was at terrible fault to displease one's god, after all. But with her memories now in tact, she understood it all! Saw it all for what it was!

What everyone else saw as an insane reaction was her mind attempting to follow the compulsion that Voldemort had laid on it to worship and adore him no matter what. When he appeared displeased this was even more distressing because it meant that she was not following this order and thus that she was at great fault. Nearly like a bloody house elf, she thought with a shudder! The feeling of adoration was so vast that it could also bring her to tears with the sheer intensity of it. The sheer abnormal intensity, but of course none of the motherfuckers gathered at those meetings ever noticed or cared that something was a bit too off with the dear old Lestranges!

When the two feelings combined, misery at his displeasure and extreme adoration, it made her feel as if her skull would explode. That never mattered, though. At those times, he was the only thing that mattered...He was the world, the sun, the storm that could sweep them away. In the memory, it broke her heart when the Dark Lord indicated that no one wanted him at Malfoy Manor. How could he think that?! Seeing her own over the top reaction made her cringe now, because, she understood exactly why she was moved to bloody tears of all things. She was moved to tears because of how hard he'd compelled them to worship him!

Bellatrix was a bad ass bitch who liked it rough, who loved to torture and kill and party, and she wasn't the sort of girl who cried! Of course that was taking into account who she was before he'd twisted all three of their minds. In the Pensieve, the Bellatrix at the Death Eater meeting insisted that having the Dark Lord staying at Malfoy Manor was the highest of pleasures. Indeed having him in the room with them, bestowing his vast amounts of wisdom was in fact a religious experience and as such the highest of pleasures...quite literally. So she was speaking nothing but the truth as tears of worshipful adoration spilled down her face.

That amount of feeling wasn't normal for anyone under any circumstance, Bellatrix thought with a shiver. She continued to stare in horror as the Dark Lord turned to her and spoke in a cold sarcastic tone that she, nonetheless, ate up gratefully as though it were candy.

"No higher pleasure? That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

As the full implication of his words hit her, Bellatrix wanted to scream. Everyone else present would've simply seen the Dark Lord being sarcastically cutting to one of his top favorites who was slipping in the ranks. With her memories restored, though, Bellatrix saw it for exactly what it had been.

"That was him reminding himself that we tried to kill him while verbally spitting in our faces," she whispered. "He was saying it right there in front of everyone, knowing that only he would understand...Basically telling us and knowing that we wouldn't remember! It meant a lot coming from me considering I was one of the six who once tried to kill him!"

She let out a hysterical laugh. Only then did she realize that Lyra was squeezing her hand hard.


	30. Those Were The Days

Rodolphus suddenly rose from his chair, nearly knocking it over in his haste. His expression was strained and his entire body was tense.

"Rod," Bellatrix said, the word half question half demand. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he replied. "I'm just standing up...I needed to stop looking at that. I needed space from...the memory. To put physical distance between me and it."

Finally he was showing some emotion about what happened to them, Bellatrix thought. She supposed looking at it gave him no choice.

"He was horrible," Lyra breathed. "So inhuman. His expressions were even cruel! If I didn't know better, I never would've believed he was sitting among loyal followers. He didn't give that impression in the least."

She still held Bellatrix's hand as she spoke, and Bellatrix clung back, glad of any affection or support from her daughter, even if it was inspired by the horrors of their former Dark Lord.

"Yeah he seemed to be slipping for sure, and we were all frightened and confused most of the time," Rabastan said.

Taking a deep breath, Lyra returned her gaze to the Pensieve and Bellatrix forced herself to do so as well. She watched as the Dark Lord insulted her family because of the stupid Tonks girl. She watched herself cry and cringe, recalling the acute shame and humiliation she'd felt over that. More than that, though, she'd felt entirely worthless because she belonged to the family that so displeased the Dark Lord. It undermined all of her accomplishments and everything she'd done for him as she saw it. It must, else why would he be so disgusted and unkind?

Everyone except for Rod watched as Bellatrix's tears switched from those of shame to those of gratitude when the Dark Lord ever so kindly allowed her to wipe the blemish from her family tree. She was so elated and grateful! She could've kissed his boots and in fact very much wanted to do so in order to properly and fittingly display her gratitude. She knew he was volatile, though, and did not wish to do anything he may consider unnecessary. Recalling those memories made her shudder in horror and disgust. "It's horrid recalling those feelings yet now understanding why they were so all consuming," she murmured, huddling in on herself in the chair.

"I...Um...I know you did what you did to keep me from him, and...Just...Thank you," Lyra said, voice shaking slightly. "And...I'm sorry he messed with your heads like that. I can see it in everything you do in these memories. Knowing what I do now, it's so obvious."

"Thanks," Rodolphus said tightly, but the smile he gave his daughter was genuine. Lyra nodded and extended her free hand to him. "Come and sit with us again. Let's look at a better memory. I want to see you all when you were younger."

Rodolphus nodded and resumed his seat as Bellatrix returned her memories to her head. She was glad those were over, though re-examining them had been...enlightening. Rodolphus extracted some of his own memories and placed them into the Pensieve. Curious as to what he considered worthy to show Lyra, Bellatrix leaned forward eagerly to see.

In the memory, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were ten and Rabastan was five. The families had gotten together for some sort of summer solstice party at the Lestranges home. Bellatrix quickly grew bored with the other girls talking about dresses and hair styles so wandered outside to look for Rodolphus. He and Rabastan were going up into their tree house and she asked if she could join them. Rod was such the gentleman as he carefully placed his hands onto her waist to swing her up and inside.

"You made me feel so safe and protected," she told him with a fond smile. She liked this memory. In truth it was one of her most cherished.

"Good," Rodolphus said, grinning back. "I was thinking how pretty you were, even then, but at that point I was too young to know what I wanted to do about it."

"Yes. We didn't get there until four or five years later," Bellatrix said with a chuckle.

"You were shagging at fourteen or fifteen," Lyra squawked indignantly.

"Of course not," Bellatrix snapped. "I just thought of kissing him around that time."

Rodolphus nodded in agreement, pointing a mock finger at Lyra. "Don't be a perve brat."

Lyra giggled and they all returned their attention to the memory in the Pensieve.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were helping Rabastan to make a castle from building blocks. The youngest Lestrange was obviously enjoying the attention and exuberantly made the castle as extravagant as he could. When it had literally become all it could be, due to the fact they'd run out of blocks, he secretly knocked it down so they had to build it again.

"I didn't want the two of you to stop playing with me," Rabastan said with a grin. "I made it fall from behind so you wouldn't see me do it."

"That's actually sweet," Bellatrix said warmly, giving her brother in law a soft smile. "It's nice to be wanted and you were a good kid really."

"Yeah, you were cool," Rodolphus agreed gruffly.

They moved on to his next memory then,, and it nearly made Bellatrix tear up. She and Rod were sixteen and he was presenting her with the silver raven skull necklace that she still wore. He'd gotten it made just for her so that everyone at Hogwarts would see her wearing it and know that she was his...That she would someday be a member of the family of Lestrange.

Watching as Rod pulled her close and kissed her hard in the memory stirred Bella's blood and she smiled. "You made me feel safe, but you also made me feel wild and primitive in a way nothing else ever could. None of that has ever changed," she told him, hearing her own voice come out breathily.

"That's good," he replied with a smile.

"Eu," Lyra complained. "You're my parents. I don't need to hear you talk like that."

"Why," Bellatrix snarked, grinning over at her daughter. "You're of age."

Lyra shuddered. "Maybe I'm not," she decided. "Maybe I can never be old enough for that."

"What's next," Rabastan asked.

"I know," Lyra said, turning to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "I want to see a memory of when the two of you first...Knew. You know that the other was the one. As long as it isn't nasty."

"I've got it," Bellatrix said happily. "I remember precisely when I decided your father was the hottest thing ever and the only one for me." She extracted the memory as Rodolphus replaced his own. Placing it into the Pensieve, she leaned forward, as eager as Lyra to see it.

They were fourteen and Rodolphus was beating the fuck out of some Hufflepuff near the lake, one autumn day at Hogwarts. Bellatrix watched on in mild interest as the Hufflepuff got smashed up by Rod's fists. The best part was when Rodolphus stopped pummeling the kid and studied him, staring into his face as though searching for something before punching him hard one final time and turning away.

Obviously he'd been looking for something in the kid's face to indicate if he'd had enough yet, and Rod was unsatisfied with what he saw, so hit him again. Bellatrix watched herself looking up into his face and telling him how brilliant that had been. She smiled to see the way her teenage eyes heated, her lips slightly parted. Rodolphus looked surprised for an instant, then grinned, shyly slipping an arm around her waste as they strolled away together.

"Ah," Lyra said. "That's almost sweet if it weren't so twisted!"

"That's what made it all the sweeter," Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus nodded. "Quite right," he agreed."

"Want to show her our tormenting of the Longbottoms now," Rabastan asked eagerly.

"Why do I want to see you hurting people," Lyra asked.

"Because it was awesome," Rabastan enthused. "Bella! Rod! Member how we took turns seeing who could hit them with a harder crucio? And when we got bored with that we made them harmonize their screams! Member that?" Rabastan cackled with glee, rocking back and forth in his chair as he rubbed his hands together.

Bellatrix chuckled. "Yes. I recall that fondly. We told them if they harmonized well, we would stop...Then after we made them hit various different notes, we told them we lied!"

Rod grinned. "Yeah that was rather brilliant of us! Those were the days!"

"Weren't you under his compulsion when you did that, though," Lyra asked. "Considering that, why doesn't the memory bother you?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "We could've done that particular bit anyway. They were blood traitors and needed to suffer. It was fun and it was us exercising our creativity."

Rabastan snickered appreciatively as Rodolphus nodded.

"Damn right."


	31. Taking Shots

"You were all so cute as little kids! What happened," Lyra asked.

"I am still extremely cute, thank you very much," Rabastan huffed, but his wide grin said plainly that he was amused by the idea.

"I think I'm still cute," Rod said seriously. "And your mum is very very cute especially with a wand in her hand and a killing curse on her lips."

Lyra scoffed. "You know what I mean...What happened? What made you all become so hardened? Why do you like torturing people?" Before anyone could reply, Lyra held up a slender hand. "Wait...I have an idea! Let's play a drinking game. One person asks questions and the others take a shot. So we go around and everyone gets equally drunk in the end! It's a fun way to get to know one another, and I need to know you lot and you need to know me. I'd honestly rather do that than watching your fond memories of torture if it's all the same."

"She doesn't like torture," Rodolphus muttered in glum disapproval. "This right here is what comes of not being able to raise one's own child, Bella."

"I don't mind torture if the person did something personally to me," Lyra said, then shrugged. "I mean I guess I don't mind, I've never exactly done that before, the mind ripping aside."

"Bella said 'no drinking' cause Delphini and being off our guard," Rabastan said, tone openly resentful.

"Well we can make an exception for just one night, can't we," Lyra asked, looking expectantly to Bellatrix. "After all, if you want me staying here, you need to give a little."

Bellatrix sighed. "We do have a body guard at least, and a ton of wards on the manor so I suppose, but just this one night."

"This is the complete wild child of the Black family and now she's being all fucking responsible," Rabastan complained. "That right there is scaring the shit out of me more than anything else." Even as he made this complaint, Rabastan was already heaving himself up from his chair to go and fetch a bottle of whisky and some shot glasses.

"You aren't going to allow the poor spider to drink? That's mean," Lyra said disapprovingly.

"Do you want to drink," Rodolphus asked curiously, turning toward Radamanthus who silently crouched in the doorway.

"Though I admit I am curious, it probably would not be professional under the circumstances," the Acromantula rasped back. "Besides...you probably don't have enough whisky."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Point taken. But as soon as we're able we'll get a case and get you drunk with us," he promised. "I, for one, would love to see you drunk!"

Bellatrix nodded. "To hell with it. As long as we drink at home, I think we could take the bitch drunk if she came to fight. I have never been too drunk to cast a killing curse or stab something, after all."

"I'm sure I could mind rip drunk," Lyra said with a grin as Rabastan came back in to the library.

Once everything was arranged on the table with the bottle in the center and a shot glass in front of each of them Lyra nodded in satisfaction. "Okay as I asked the question all three of you get to pour shots and drink, then answer. Then you can ask me a question and I'll answer and drink."

Bellatrix felt a thrill of excitement at the idea of getting to know her daughter, and she did enjoy the way they were going about it. It seemed Lyra had fire in her blood after all. Rod pored their shots and Bellatrix tossed hers back before forming her reply to Lyra's question concerning what had hardened them.

"Nothing happened to us. I always had a temper and I always found the Mudbloods and their sympathizers a frank embarrassment to the wizarding world not to mention the reason for most if not all of the problems throughout history. Give Muggles and Mudbloods a god damned drop and they take the entire ocean!"

"Damned right," Rodolphus said. "And they need to see who's in charge, that being proper pure blood families with the correct values to form society into something strong rather than something weak and fearful."

Rabastan nodded. "Yeah, they just make everything suck if you don't keep them in line. Weak shit like what the Mudbloods and their little pure and half blood sympathizer friends do is why we are cowering in the shadows because of Muggles today!"

He pointed at Lyra. "Now it's time for you to answer something for uncle Rabastan."

"Okay," Lyra said a little nervously. Her expression was eager as she eyed the bottle then poured herself a shot.

"Is this man of yours a Mudblood or a blood traitor," Rabastan demanded suspiciously and Lyra laughed, shaking her head and downing her shot.

"No way! Aunt Agrona and uncle Jehan would've never gone for that, don't worry! They didn't go soft while you were in prison just because they gave me a good life."

"Good to know," Rodolphus said. "On that note, I'm having another shot!"

"Hey! you can't do that," Lyra objected. "It's breaking the rules."

Rodolphus grinned at his daughter. "Fuck the rules. That's one of the Lestrange family mottos, though not precisely with that exact phrasing."

"I suppose that's convenient," Lyra said, grinning in spite of herself. "It's your turn to drink anyway while I ask a question." As they poured she drew in a deep breath as if steeling herself. Bellatrix wasn't worried, though, because there was nothing she could think of that she'd mind telling her child. "Do you love me? Or is it just that you want me here because I'm yours and I should be here?"

"Of course we love you," Rodolphus said. "Don't be ridiculous. You're our baby girl."

"For sure," Rabastan said, then tossed back his shot.

For her part, Bellatrix was struggling against tears. "Lyra...I carried you and had you and protected you from HIM. You are our baby and we loved you always. The first time I looked into your tiny one second old screaming face I connected with you and it tore me apart to leave you."

"Yeah, probably didn't help her sanity, or Rod's either...We're all quite fragile you know," Rabastan told Lyra, pointing a mock chiding finger though something serious did flicker in his eyes. Bellatrix sighed. Rabastan always behaved as though she were fragile, and that annoyed her because obviously she was not. She was Bellatrix Fucking Lestrange, after all.

"Our turn," she said, gesturing to Lyra's shot glass. "Pour up." As she spoke, she plundered her mind for a question to ask her daughter. As it turned out, one was right there waiting on the surface. "Are you still angry with us for leaving you?"

Lyra downed her shot and shook her head. "I guess not. Granted it is complicating everything and screwing up my life, but after getting a glimpse at Voldemort I get it." She shuddered. "Which leads to my next question. Why the fuck did you even follow that monster?" Her last words came out a bit slurred, indicating that she didn't drink very much. Bellatrix was barely feeling it herself, after all.

She poured and tossed back her shot as did Rodolphus and Rabastan. It was Rod who answered Lyra's question first while Bella and Rabastan were still collecting their thoughts.

"That's simple. He promised us power and glory with his very agenda. He promised us everything we ever wanted for the wizarding world, and if you were good enough to follow him, you got to be a big part of making that change. In short, he offered us everything we ever wanted. Excitement, thrills, glory, power and lots of fun."

"Fun," Lyra asked, arching a skeptical brow. "How so?"

"Well we got to kill Muggles, burn their houses down, give them what they deserved but good. And there was the questioning blood traitors and Mudbloods for information. That was good too because...obviously it involved lots of torture."

"Yeah, we really got to sharpen our skills," Rabastan said fondly. That was good, and I agree with everything Rod said, but I mostly did it because Rod and Bella did and I didn't want to be left out."

Lyra choked on her shot. Following her father's earlier example, she'd decided to cheat and take one early. "You did all that just because my parents did?"

Rabastan shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Wow," Lyra said, shaking her head in bemusement before turning her eyes to Bellatrix who still hadn't spoken. "What about you?"

"I had the same reasons as your father," Bellatrix said slowly. "And once we were in his service, he had a way of treating us in the beginning that made us like and trust him, but not only that, we really wanted to please him which meant we'd risk most things including imprisonment to carry out his wishes.

In part he made us feel that we were above the law, and in part pleasing him felt so good, almost like a high, that it was nearly a need. Of course it got far worse after he twisted our minds. Then it literally became an obsession, but I am speaking of the earlier days. He looked entirely human then, you know. Like a trustworthy father that was going to take us by the hand and lead us down the path of glory and power in the light of his wisdom."

Even as she spoke, Bellatrix cringed a little inside because the shadow of former adoration was still in her words. She knew the act of remembering to properly answer Lyra's question had brought it up, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. Reaching for the bottle she poured another shot, then refilled Rod's glass without having to be asked.

"That's my girl," he said with a grin and she grinned wickedly back.

"Always."


	32. We're Survivors that keep on surviving!

Everyone was quite drunk and the hour was excessively late by the time they all headed up to bed. Bellatrix kissed Lyra's cheek as she passed her in the upstairs hall. "Goodnight," she said, and Lyra smiled.

"Good night, Mum."

The unexpected words caused Bella's breath to catch in her throat. Lyra had yet to refer to her parents by anything other than 'you' when addressing them until that very moment.

Rod paused with a hand on their bedroom door and turned back to Lyra. "Night, Brat," he said with a grin and Lyra gave a little wave as she turned down the hall that led to her own room.

"Night crazy Dad."

"Well that's progress," Rodolphus said cheerfully as Bellatrix entered their bedroom behind him and closed the door.

"It would appear so," she agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We'll just have to see how she treats us when she's sober tomorrow."

"True," Rod agreed as Bellatrix crossed the room toward the bed where he sat, tugging off his pants.

"Seeing that memory where he said that to me was...so surreal. It was coming from such a different perspective."

Bellatrix knew there was no need for her to clarify which memory she was referring to. Even then she, Rod and Rabastan had been confused. Their lord was angry with the Malfoys sure, but the three of them were always his most loyal and steadfast. Including them in his disapproval had both stung and perplexed them.

"Now that we remember everything, having that knowledge, knowing what he was really saying to me..." She shuddered. "It's so horrifying! I wish this would all stop feeling so dreadful now that we know," she confessed.

Now that they were no longer distracted by their drinking game, the revolting horror was creeping up on her mind again and gripping it in a vice. The Dark Lord's cold sarcastic words echoed over and over in her mind. "That means a lot, Bellatrix, From you." What he was really saying was so evident now, even in his sarcastic tones. He was really saying, "I remember, Bellatrix, that you were one of those who attempted to kill me once, and I richly enjoy making you pay for that."

He kept them alive as a reminder to himself, but obviously relished the fact that he had made them his puppets. A horrifying and never ending punishment. An eternal silent scream!

"I wish you would stop," Rodolphus said. His harsh tone was almost like a slap and Bellatrix blinked at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me, Bella! I wish you would stop. He's gone and we survived. It's no longer him doing this to us. It's you with your refusal to just let it go. If we don't let it go it will break us, Bella. Why do you want to do that when we came this far," Rodolphus demanded. "I truly do not understand!"

Bellatrix shook her head, struggling to understand how Rod thought this was her causing them a problem. "But he isn't dead. He's in her."

"A tiny twisted fraction of him is in her, and eventually, with Grindelwald leading us to victory, we'll kill that too," Rod said firmly. The confidence in his voice made Bellatrix smile through the cold feeling in her stomach at what she perceived as him unfairly blaming her for being justifiably upset.

"Do you truly believe he can die, though," she asked darkly, wanting to hope and not sure that she could. "He hasn't thus far, after all."

"He has," Rod disagreed. "Just a little at a time. Now there is only a very little left, so this third time should be a charm."

Bellatrix remained silent while Rodolphus continued to undress for bed. She hoped he was right...wanted him to be right, and hated that she still feared that he was somehow wrong. "What if he somehow gets at us again," she asked, voice coming out smaller than she liked through a throat constricted by fear and anxiety. "How does it not get to you, Rod," she demanded.

Even as she asked the question, Bellatrix recalled him abruptly rising from the table after they'd all viewed that memory tonight. He had been rattled, yes, and yet he could just shake it off where she obviously could not.

"It gets to me and you know it," Rodolphus snapped. "I just can't allow it to sweep me away. I won't give him that and you'd better not either."

"I don't know if I know how not to when it grips me," Bellatrix admitted numbly.

"It's simple," Rodolphus said, rising from the bed. " . !" He reached out and drew her hard against him, roughly covering her mouth with his in a way that caused her to groan against his lips with need. The kiss deepened and her slender body arched against his far larger one. As his touch always did, it made any unpleasant memories retreat. Nothing mattered but the feel of their bodies together.

With a growl, he tore her dress down the front, exposing her breasts only to lower his face to them, covering them with nips and kisses.

"Oh Rod, Yes," she breathed, head thrown back as her body basked in his touches. The feel of his warm mouth and sharp teeth combined with the nearly rough grip of his hands had her so close already. Hurriedly she relieved herself of the rest of her clothes and sighed in contentment as he pushed her back on the bed and loomed over her.

When he thrust inside, Bellatrix's body arched up to meet his. " .Go," he demanded. Grasping both of her wrists in one hand, Rodolphus stretched them above her head, holding them there as he drove into her again and again. Gasping in pleasure she bit hard at his lower lip. His eyes glazed with primal lust and he picked up the pace drawing nearly tortured sounds of ecstasy from them both.

Twisting one hand from his grip, Bellatrix raked her nails down his back, drawing blood.

"Gods yes," Rodolphus encouraged. "More!"

She swept her hand across his back again, crying out in pleasure as he thrust into her hard enough to cause the headboard of the bed to slam into the wall. "Alright," she gasped. "I'll let it go." She didn't know exactly how but she would because he was right and she knew it.

"Good," he growled, and the world exploded. Bellatrix's scream of pleasure thundered through her own ears as she clung to Rodolphus, riding out the waves.

They slept deeply and woke to the sound of an insistent tapping on their bedroom door. Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open only to discover that the light was far too bright and slammed themselves closed again. She didn't quite have a hangover, but she was perilously close. Her eyes threatened to bring on a headache if she made them look at any more god damned light for several more hours. More sleep...that was it. They needed more sleep.

"Yeah, what is it," Rodolphus asked groggily.

"Aurors downstairs to check on you. They were worried when you didn't show for work." The voice was a near growl, belonging without a doubt to Rodolphus's spider. Bellatrix sighed, then her lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Normally if the Aurors were at our door, it would mean we had a fight on our hands," she muttered dryly. "Having them basically on our side is going to take a lot of bloody getting used to."

"For real," Rodolphus drawled his agreement. "Tell them we'll be into the Ministry in an hour," he called to the spider. There was no reply, so Bellatrix took that to mean the spider had gone off to deliver the message.

The last thing she wanted to do was be in to the Ministry in an hour, but she knew Rod was right to be responsible. Kereston would bitch that they couldn't afford to take drunk days while Delphini was quite likely staying sober and busy, after all.


	33. Dueling like Grindelwald!

Bellatrix and Rodolphus managed to get dressed and stagger downstairs where Lyra was already at the breakfast table slumped miserably over a cup of coffee with one hand clutching her head.

"This is your fault," Bellatrix growled at her daughter as she took a seat across from her. "Thanks to you and your uncle we're going to have a bloody miserable day!" She glared around, noticing that said uncle was not yet present. "If Rabastan isn't down here in five minutes I am going up stairs to crucio him awake," Bellatrix promised. "We all have to go in to the bloody Ministry today and that's about the last thing I want to do. Whatever they'll have us doing shall involve a lot of complex magic, I am sure and right now I can barely cast a curse."

"Sorry," Lyra said. "That is probably going to suck for you."

"Oh no. For all of us," Bellatrix promised, smiling triumphantly at her daughter. "You are coming with us. I want Grindelwald to meet you. He will be interested in your mental abilities."

"Sounds great," Lyra said in a falsely cheerful tone. The smile she gave her mother was strained as she clutched her cup of coffee. "I won't be so impressive when I'm not feeling well, though, so tomorrow will be better."

Bellatrix smirked. "I agree, but we have to go in today. Therefore you also get to go in today, because it's your fault we feel rubbish right now! If you recall I was against getting wrecked."

"Only because you were worried about Delphini! You weren't thinking about work, so you're being unfair."

"Ask me if I care," Bellatrix dared. Rabastan came stumbling in then and Lyra turned to him. "Yea, you avoided my psycho mom waking you with a crucio," she said and Rabastan shuddered.

"She's in one of those moods, ah," he muttered, slumping into a chair.

"Bloody right I am, because it's your fault, and Lyra's fault that we're up having to go to work hungover, where we will certainly be performing a lot of complex magic to deal with one catastrophe or other."

Rabastan groaned. "Aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine?"

"I'll show you sunshine," Bellatrix growled, reaching into the corset of her dress for her wand.

"Now now. You know we don't have time to play, love," Rodolphus said, leaning to kiss Bella's cheek as he reached for the coffee pot.

After downing two eggs and a slice of toast for breakfast, along with three strong cups of coffee and a headache-away potion, Bellatrix was feeling better...mostly. They got to the ministry fifteen minutes later than Rod's promised hour, but at least they got there. They apparated directly into Auror headquarters. Grindelwald was in the middle of addressing the Aurors. He stood at the head of the room, gesturing with his wand for illustration as he spoke. When the Lestranges appeared, he completed his sentence, then turned to them.

"Here is a perfect example," he said grandly, pointing at the Lestranges as though they were some grand exhibit that he wanted everyone to get a good look at. Bellatrix bit back a sigh. She knew this was going to be a hell day!

"They are quite good at dueling. They even put terror into the hearts of brave men with their very names! Not me, of course," he added, laughing blue eyes regarding them in open amusement. Bellatrix stared back suspiciously, wondering what the fuck he was playing at.

Grindelwald gave her a cheeky wink before turning back to the group of Aurors.

"In short, they're big bad fighters, but I could take them all alone, without any effort what so ever." He flashed a grin. "I don't expect you to be me, because let's face it...Who is?" He tossed his blonde hair and Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Grindelwald paused for a moment. In that brief silence, the playful laughter left his face, and he regarded the group of Aurors with an almost grim expression.

"You don't have to be me, but if you wish to have the highest chance of surviving the current madness, you may want to get as close to being me as you can when it comes to combat."

"How are we supposed to do that," an Auror spoke up from the crowd, doubt clear in his voice.

"I thought I'd try to teach those of you who can learn a few tricks," Grindelwald said. "Before that, though, I'd like you to watch me duel these three. I want to show you what they're doing wrong so that you can understand what you should not be doing."

And now Bellatrix was offended! They may not be bloody Grindelwald, but they were good enough to make grown men shit and piss themselves, so they hardly deserved the honor of being Grindelwald's example of wrong fighting!

"Don't sulk," he chided Bellatrix with a chuckle of amusement. "Just because I can beat all three of you with my wand hand tied behind my back doesn't mean you aren't better than everyone else here."

Bellatrix was mildly mollified by his admission that they were better than anyone else there. Still the fact he wanted to wipe the floor with them to prove a point to a bunch of bloody Aurors galled.

"Alright then. All of you against me, and go," Gellert called, laughing. Rodolphus and Rabastan struck first while Bellatrix watched. Grindelwald's wand swept from side to side at lightning speed hurling spells that caused whatever Rabastan and Rodolphus attempted to slide off.

Annoyed at the fact she couldn't make out what he was doing, Bellatrix stepped forward. "Crucio," she hissed. Grindelwald hadn't mentioned limits, after all. She wasn't trying to kill him, because he was Grindelwald and as such useful but in her book anything else went. Rodolphus and Rabastan were jumping on the crucio train with Bellatrix when they all three began to slide backward, seemingly pushed by a wall of air. Bellatrix gritted her teeth as she struggled to remain on her feet.

"Come on," Grindelwald taunted, a mildly frustrated scowl on his face as he glared at them. "That all you've got? Are you sure you're the Lestranges everyone knows and fears, or did Voldemort manage to break you after all?"

With a scream of rage, Bellatrix hurled herself forward wand flashing as she threw the worst hexes she knew, only to be pushed back by the same wall of air. Rodolphus threw his own hexes with the same lack of results. For his part Rabastan attempted to dismantle whatever shield Grindelwald was using to push them away, but the effort only got him pushed harder.

All their attempts failed, yet they continued to attack. "Alright," Grindelwald called. "I'm bored. Stop. Lower your wands."

They did and he smiled. "Now I want one of you at a time."

"Why," Bellatrix demanded.

"To demonstrate another aspect of what one should not do if they hope to be nearly as good as I am," Gellert replied with a smirk.

Glaring Bellatrix stepped forward.

"Romeo, Crackle, come and fight her with me," Gellert invited. The head Auror and an elf stepped up to flank Grindelwald to either side and Romeo Valdez gave Bellatrix a nod of greeting.

"We sent Aurors to check up on you in case...you know, Delphini attacked your place or something."

Bellatrix nodded. "Sorry about that. My daughter and stupid brother-in-law wanted to get drunk and play a getting to know one another game last night and we didn't wake as planned."

Romeo grinned. "I suppose that's understandable...once."

"Alright, Bellatrix you are to duel all three of us at once," Grindelwald called out. "And go!"

The elf and head Auror were good, but Bellatrix felt she could hold her own for a bit at least. Grindelwald, however was another matter. Apparently he had another point to prove, however, because this time, he was fighting normally rather than in his usual (how the hell is he doing that?) Grindelwald style.

"Do you know what you're doing wrong, Bellatrix," he asked after several minutes. Bellatrix frowned. She was actually beginning to enjoy herself and holding off all three of them due to Grindelwald obviously not trying very hard.

"I was having fun, and holding my own, but you've ruined it now, so go on...What am I doing so wrong," she asked, sparks flying as her hex met his blocking charm.

The four-way duel continued as he answered, no one missing a beat.

"Simple," he said, giving a satisfied smirk. "You are attending to all three of us as individuals. That is more difficult. You are good, though, so you will hold your own. This method shall tire you far too fast, though. You could probably continue to handle it if two more joined me, but again you will tire soon enough. The way to avoid this is to handle everyone's attacks with one spell at a time rather than one for each of theirs. With this method you use far less magic."

"It really is far easier." The comment came from Blaise Zabini. He approached with a cup of coffee in either hand. Extending one to Gellert, he kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Thanks," Gellert said, gaze softening briefly as his eyes met those of his partner.

"Rest for a moment," he told Bellatrix and Romeo and the elf retreated, rejoining the other Aurors.

"Blaise is the only other wizard who can match me," Gellert said, addressing the entire group once again. "I always saw his strength and potential just in the way he worked enchantments, but he was never confident that his dueling skills could come anywhere close to mine."

"I mean I was good, but as you've all seen more than once, there is good, and then there is Gellert," Blaise said. Then I discovered that I was going about it all the wrong way in my mind. By that I mean I thought I'd have to duel a ton of people individually yet at once...Rather like Bellatrix was just doing. I believed Gellert could hold off forty Aurors by having super speed and knowing how to transfigure spells in the air. I can work with that...To a degree, but the general concept of holding my own against more than five or so was mentally overwhelming to say the least. When he showed me a few tricks that allowed me to do one thing that held several spells at bay, it was far easier."

"Of course none of you will be as good as he is, but if you learn half of what he could, you should survive," Gellert said with a smirk. So today I am teaching you a few simple blocks, shields and dispersion spells that will handle several dozen attackers at once if you cast them around you in a wall shape which I will also be showing you."


	34. Too Exhausted To Hex Anyone

The Lestranges used the flu to get home, due to feeling too tired to apparate safely. The day's work had been taxing to say the least. Grindelwald had trained them in dispersion walls and other interesting blocking wards, many of which when struck by magic caused the magic to explode or rebound on the caster. Such tricks certainly made one feel safer, but learning them, then casting them and at last holding them in place for prolonged periods once cast could certainly drain one!

Bellatrix stepped out of the hearth in the library and gratefully collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Do you think Grindelwald gets tired too or is he just like a bloody magical battery," Lyra asked, stumbling a little in her exhaustion as she left the fireplace, dusting soot from her orange skirt.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to ask her daughter why she felt the need to dress like a fucking pumpkin but shut it again, too tired even to be properly bitchy.

"He isn't a man," Rabastan said dramatically. "He's pure magic made flesh, or perhaps a lethifold!"

Lyra giggled. "Want a drink," Rabastan asked, glancing around the room to include everyone in the offer.

"No and neither do you," Bellatrix snapped. "You have to wake and go into Azkaban tomorrow if you recall."

That had been the order from Romeo Valdez for tomorrow's activities. They were to play with the prisoners and make sure none defected to Delphini if ever given the opportunity. Though the prison had wards upon wards, one could never be too safe. Romeo had asked the Lestranges if they believed they could make the prisoners too terrified to follow Delphini even if given the opportunity. Of course they believed they could!

For once Bellatrix was excited about the prospect of going into Azkaban. For the Lestrange family torture had become an art, a beautiful painting of pain to work on the mind and body of each victim, and my how she had missed being creative! Working Ministry Black Ops hadn't provided much opportunity for torture. It was all about killing, and that was all well and good, but the art involved in that was so short lived. Of course when one needed a quick release of anger or to make a lovely point, killing was perfect, but if one wanted a prolonged activity...

"I am not going to work with you tomorrow," Lyra said firmly. Bellatrix sighed, too tired to fight. The Rodolphus like firm set of Lyra's chin said she would make it an issue if anyone tried and Bellatrix didn't care enough at present. Her daughter did need to learn the joys and benefits of torture, but if tomorrow wasn't to be that day, so be it.

"What will you do while we're at work, then," Rodolphus asked and Lyra shrugged.

"Unwinding sounds nice," she said dryly.

"You sure you don't want to come in with us," Rabastan asked his niece. "You're missing a grand opportunity to learn how to make sure a person will always do exactly what you want without the involvement of an Imperius curse."

Lyra's eyes widened incredulously. "So you're saying that torturing someone with unforgivables and worse is preferable to hitting them with the Imperius curse?"

Rabastan shrugged. "It's certainly more fun! But yes I am saying that torture is better...The imperius curse can be lifted but the shit we will do to them tomorrow will NEVER fade!"

"I suppose not," Lyra said with a shudder. "I am not going to that place, though! I can just imagine how foul the energy is there with all those miserable prisoners who will be made a lot more miserable tomorrow by the three of you! All that will gunk up my Aura for weeks and I'm not interested in feeling yucky for that long."

"Gunk up your what," Rodolphus asked, blinking at Lyra as if she'd just proclaimed herself to be a literal alien. Bellatrix understood his sentiment well!

"My Aura," Lyra enunciated carefully. "Please tell me you learned about Auras in school," she begged.

"What the fuck was she learning in Australia," Rabastan asked with a snicker, casting a gleeful glance at Bellatrix and Rodolphus that had Bellatrix itching to draw her wand on the little shit.

"In fact we never studied Auras," Bellatrix told Lyra with a frown. "What the hell is it, anyway?"

Lyra heaved a sigh and clutched at her head. "An Aura is the unseen spiritual energy field that surrounds all living things. I have one, you all have one, your Acromantula friend has one," she said, casting a glance at Radamanthus. The spider's hulking bulk took up the corner of the room nearest the door, and Bellatrix had basically forgotten he was present. As he was generally silent, it was all too easy to do so in spite of his size.

"That sounds rubbish," Rodolphus scoffed of Auras. Harold entered the room then, announcing dinner.

"Do you know what Auras are," Lyra asked him hopefully. "Please tell me elves are a bit more enlightened than wizards!"

The elf's expression could not be seen under the beak like plague doctor mask he wore, but he gave his head a slow shake. "Harold apologizes, but he has never heard of this Aura."

"Apparently it is the unseen spiritual energy field that surrounds all living things," Rabastan drawled.

"Interesting," Harold said, then he bowed slightly and left the room.

"You have a nice, strong, powerful Aura," Lyra called after the elf. "Which is a true feat with having to deal with them daily!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, following the elf from the room. "Dealing with us daily isn't a problem for him. Unlike you, he knows how to behave."

"So not only do you know what these Auras are, you can apparently see them," Rabastan said. He, Rod and Lyra were trailing Bellatrix toward the dining room. None of the four were moving very quickly as they were all thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh yes," Lyra replied, nodding. "We learned how to do that in school. I think it was my third year. Auras are very important. You can work some rather nasty magic on a person's Aura, but you can also tell a lot about a person by looking at their Aura."

"Like what," Rodolphus asked skeptically.

Lyra gave him a sidelong glance, frowning. "Well yours doesn't look very clean to be honest. Mum's is worse, and Uncle Rabastan's is the best looking, though that isn't saying much as his doesn't look great either!" Her frown deepened as they entered the dining room and she regarded Rodolphus and Bellatrix thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side rather like a bird...A Lestrange raven perhaps?

"Actually that's not quite right," she said, taking a seat at the table. "It isn't that yours is better," she told Rodolphus. "The damage is just...more subtle. Both of you could use a good cleansing! All three of you actually."

"Wait, you said one could do a lot of harm to a person through their...Aura," Rabastan asked and Lyra nodded. "So we could fuck Delphini up through her Aura?"

Now Bellatrix was interested. "Probably," Lyra said. "If we can get close enough without her fucking us up first."

"This is definitely something we should share with Grindelwald," Rabastan said excitedly. "If you don't want to come with us for torture and cookies at Azkaban tomorrow, perhaps you should go to the Ministry and mention this Aura business to the Minister or Grindelwald or at least Valdez."

"I still can't believe you lot weren't taught anything about Auras," Lyra marveled, giving her head a baffled shake. "But yeah, okay, sure I'll go to the Ministry and tell them whatever you want me to. I'm saying you sent me, though. So if they're not in the mood to hear me out or something, they'll know who to bitch at."

"Sure, whatever," Rabastan said, shrugging dismissively. "So how does one learn to see these Auras anyway? And what do they look like?"

"Well as far as learning to see them, one must learn to open their third eye and, at least in part, see through that. It's sort of like looking sideways, at least in part. As for what they look like, each Aura is like a bubble of energy that surrounds every living thing. It can be different colors and levels of transparency and all of that is indicative."

"Of what," Bellatrix asked around a bite of venison.

"Well a lot of things, actually," Lyra said. "One's magical strength, one's health, one's state of mind... Sometimes you can even pick up psychic impressions about a person through their Aura if you have any ability with reading them."

"Still sounds rubbish to me," Rodolphus complained. "Like a lot of silly hocus pocus."

"That's what Muggles say about our magic, and you, like them, are wrong," Lyra chastised with a frown.

"Do Muggles have Auras," Rabastan asked.

Lyra sighed. "Is a Muggle a living thing, Uncle?"

Rabastan grinned. "Sometimes...Until we get our hooks into them...The only good Muggle is a dead Muggle, you know," he opined.

"Yes Muggles have Auras," Lyra said with a roll of her eyes.


	35. We're The Lestranges, Bitch

Bellatrix found herself thinking over torture strategies during breakfast the next morning. Normally the art came naturally to all three Lestranges, but this time the goal was a bit more complex. This time, they were to terrorize with the intention of enforcing loyalty. It was extremely unlikely that Delphini would ever get to any of the prisoners, but in case she did, said prisoners needed to know that being on the insane girl's side was the absolute wrong thing to do for their own well-being as well as that of their family and close friends.

"So I'm thinking we begin with a bit of torture to serve as a warning, aka an example, then the talk," Bellatrix said, putting down her empty cup of coffee and turning to Rabastan and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"I was actually thinking torture, then the talk, then a bit more torture to cement the deal," Rabastan said enthusiastically.

Rodolphus frowned thoughtfully. "Only if the talk isn't received well."

Rabastan nodded. He always acquiesced to what his older brother said. That was good as it meant there was never descent within the ranks and as such, things flowed smoothly.

"Would you like us to accompany you to the Ministry before we go to Azkaban," Bellatrix asked Lyra.

"I think I can manage the act of walking into a flu all by myself and saying Ministry Of Magic," Lyra replied. "It would be embarrassing if my parents and uncle had to drop me off as if I was three."

"Very well," Bellatrix said with a reluctant sigh. "If you happen to finish up there in time, and change your mind about coming to Azkaban, just have one of the Aurors escort you."

Lyra shuddered. "I won't be changing my mind about visiting that horrid place! I am sure the energy of each and every prisoner there would offend my senses and pollute my Aura!"

"That sounds so bloody weird," Rabastan said with a snicker. "Damn you, random prisoner, for polluting my Aura with your energy!"

"I bet your Aura will be polluted," Lyra shot back. "You just aren't attune to it enough yet to be aware."

"Do you really think we can learn to actually notice things like that," Bellatrix asked. "As in does anyone have the aptitude or is it specialized."

"It was a general class at my school, so everyone has the aptitude to a degree," Lyra replied. "Some are better than others, and they go on to be more specialized, using the Aura for various forms of work from healing to psychic readings, to attacks and hexes."

"That last one sounds more like our thing," Rabastan said.

"I actually work with the Aura in all of those areas, but my abilities at healing are limited. I can mainly cleanse and balance the Aura and detect obvious illnesses."

"How psychic are you, then," Bellatrix wondered.

"It's called reading Auras and I can only do that if the Aura has something to say which isn't always the case so as a psychic method it isn't particularly dependable."

"So you're more advanced in Aura attacks and hexes, then," Rabastan asked and Lyra shrugged.

"It's called Auric attacks and hexes, and...yeah I guess so."

Rodolphus gave his daughter a pleased smile. "A true Lestrange, through and through!"

"You do know most people would consider that to be an insult, right," Lyra muttered. In spite of her words, she did look almost pleased by her father's compliment.

"Only the sorts we'd torture anyway," Rabastan smirked. "They're just afraid of us is all and that right there is power."

"What, is that, the 'make them fear you if they won't respect you' bit," Lyra asked dryly. "Personally I prefer respect. Do you know how hard it is going to be for me to make friends or even generally interact with people here," she suddenly demanded, glaring around at all three of them. "People dislike you for what you did! They fear you and they don't trust you, and all of that is probably going to trickle right down onto me."

Bellatrix smiled. "You're welcome. No one will ever trifle with you because of us."

"Thanks," Lyra drawled ungratefully. "They won't like me either."

"Of course they will," Bellatrix said. "If they're worth anything at all, they will and if not, they are utter idiots and you don't need them anyway."

Lyra sighed. "I'll keep that in mind."

With breakfast over, they went their separate ways for the day, Lyra to the Ministry and Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan to Azkaban. Bellatrix always hated returning to the place to some degree even if the Dementors were gone. The memories those walls held were complete shit. Walking free on the island, and being the jailers rather than those imprisoned, was obviously an improvement. Still it wasn't good enough for her to relish her new job in any way.

Of course all three of them enjoyed walking down each line of cells with their heads high and the power in their hands. Sure it was a rush and one had to take their kicks where they could get them these days. Perhaps eventually the shit memories would fade enough not to plague them at least a little at the mere sight of the prison.

"So how is this going down," Rabastan asked. "Are we splitting up and taking various cell blocks, or having family fun time together?"

"Family fun time is best, I think," Rodolphus decided. "It's better for the intimidation factor if each prisoner sees all three of us at once while they are being...convinced."

"Alright! Let's play," Rabastan said, eyes dancing with an eager gleam. Bellatrix was sure her own eyes looked much the same. Rod's were hard and cold, but that intensity was only there when he was enjoying himself. All three Lestranges were eager and ready for the game! They stopped at the first cell and Bellatrix smiled at the gaunt young man inside as she struggled to remember his name before realizing that it didn't matter.

"Good morning," she crooned, then Rodolphus hit him with a nice hard "Crucio," that had him doubling over and puking a little as he sobbed out in pain. Bellatrix gave a dreamy sigh. That was hot!

"I always appreciate how my husband likes to get to the very...heart of the matter," she murmured.

"What did I do," the young man screamed. "I ain't done nothing! How the fuck am I supposed to do anything locked up in here?"

"Come again," Rabastan asked, flicking his wand idly to cast a body bind on the man. This would effectively rob him of the pleasure of thrashing around in his pain. Bellatrix smirked. Nice. A tried and true move of a psychological nature, but no amount of times something was applied made it less beautiful to behold.

"It isn't about what you have done," Rabastan explained. "Crucio," he added casually, then waited politely for the gaunt young man to finish with the screaming and soiling himself. "It is about what we do not wish for you to ever, ever do. If you do this very bad thing, we will inflict things like this and more on your nearest and dearest. Now isn't that something to have on your hands? Knowing that you hurt everyone who loves you...hurt them so very bad, because unlike with this right here little situation, if you do the very bad thing and we get at your loved ones, we won't stop."

Bellatrix leaned forward toward the bars on the cell door, a happy smile on her face. "We may not even kill them. No. I think we'll leave them alive and richly wrathful. Then we will send them out on your trail after letting them know that you wanted them to be hurt so very much!"

"What are you talking about," the man demanded. He was crying. Bellatrix sighed, lip curling in disgust. Weak...So weak.

"We are speaking of the potential betrayal by you of your nearest and dearest," Rodolphus explained. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"How would I do that from in here," the young man demanded.

"Well, you probably won't," Bellatrix said almost soothingly. "But if a blonde girl named Delphini, or anyone coming in her name ever happens to offer to spirit you away if you would only serve her, very bad things will happen. You can't save everyone from us. We have too many resources," she promised.

"Why would I serve this Delphini bitch, whoever she is," he demanded.

"Because she will probably offer you freedom and a better world or some rubbish," Rodolphus said dismissively. "But you must remember that we offer you something far better."

The man blinked. "What's that?"

Rodolphus smiled. "We offer you the knowledge that you will never play a part in ruining those you love with a great deal of pain and suffering."

"Sounds good," the man said quickly. "I'm in."

Rabastan cast a doubtful look at Rodolphus then Bellatrix. "I don't know," he drawled, drawing out each word slowly. "Do you think he really means it?"

"I swear I mean it," the man screamed.

"Good," Bellatrix said. "Because Delphini is an insane Maledictus who is all in for Dementor rights among other things in her perfect world idea."

The three proceeded to visit each and every cell in the prison, having a similar conversation with each prisoner. They took turns taking the lead in the torture bit. This was no problem as they always played well together and knew how to share their toys. The process took the entire work day save for a break for lunch. It was a job well done, though, because by the end of the day, the Lestranges were quite certain that no one there would follow Delphini even if she offered them a golden goose to do so.

The Minister would be pleased with them. That was good, but even better was the knowledge that they were striking back at The Dark Lord in ways they never could before. What made it all the sweeter was that they were doing it in style...their style!


	36. New Magic Tricks

"It's like we've made a thing out of coming home tired," Lyra said as her parents and uncle staggered into the Lestrange library just before dinner.

"How long have you been home," Bellatrix asked as she sank down onto the sofa with an exhausted sigh.

"Not very long," Lyra said, carefully marking the spot in the book she held before closing it and setting it on the small table beside her chair.

"How did it go at the Ministry, then," Rodolphus asked, settling down beside Bellatrix and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose I discovered that I can teach, " Lyra said with a chuckle. "I don't think I'd like doing it all the time, but I can clearly convey a concept when necessary."

Bellatrix nodded, smiling at her daughter. "You should be pleased to discover new talents and abilities. It's part of developing your arsenal and expanding your options and opportunities."

Lyra nodded. "Very true," she agreed.

"Who were you instructing and did any of them learn to see these auras," Rabastan asked curiously.

"Well to my surprise, I was actually let in to see the Minister herself when I said I was sent by you all," Lyra said, straightening in her chair to tell her story. "As could be expected, she had never heard of Auras either. When I told her of the various ways in which one can work with them, she was interested in trying to learn as well as speaking to Grindelwald about learning. So as it happened, I taught the minister, Grindelwald and his man...Zabini or something, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right," Rodolphus nodded. "We're so proud of you! You taught something to the Minister herself and to Grindelwald! That's something to brag on right there," he told her and she gave a proud grin, obviously pleased by her father's praise.

"I worked with the three of them for nearly four hours today before Grindelwald and his man had to go work in the Department of Mysteries for the afternoon."

"What's happening with the Department of Mysteries," Bellatrix asked.

Lyra shrugged. "Something about Grindelwald and Zabini studying the objects in the Department in hopes that some of them can be used as weapons against Delphini."

"That is a very good idea, actually," Rabastan said.

"Those two make enchanted objects, so if anyone can figure out more about the direct uses of the artifacts in the Department of Mysteries, it's them," Bellatrix told her daughter.

"What do they make," Lyra asked, openly intrigued.

"Lots of different things. They have their own shop where they sell what they make as well as other items of interest they either find or consign," Bellatrix said. "The shop is called Enchanted Odds. We can take you there when we have a moment if you'd like to look around."

Lyra nodded. "That would be interesting. I'd like to have something made by the actual Grindelwald." Then as if suddenly recalling some offense her parents and uncle had committed, she gave them all a piercing glare. "And why didn't you tell me he is the real Grindelwald? It isn't his son and you know it!"

Bellatrix shrugged. "He's telling people that he is his own son in order to avoid a ton of legal entanglements from several countries. His secret was not ours to tell and we knew he would let you know who he truly was if he felt like it or found it necessary."

Lyra sighed, nodding grudgingly. "The less most know the better," she agreed. "If any of those other countries try to take him in and imprison him once again we won't have him to help fight against Delphini."

Rabastan nodded. "Yeah... I don't believe they could actually capture him, but if he had to suddenly haul ass that wouldn't help us against Delphini one bit."

"They should've left Grindelwald alone back in the bloody forties," Rodolphus said. "He could've made the world a far better place and the Dark Lord probably would never have risen to power. We could've worked in the Grindelwald regime."

"Ah the glory," Rabastan agreed wistfully.

"And his followers just wore pendants of his symbol rather than being branded like bloody cattle with Dark Marks," Bellatrix said. As if of its own accord, her right hand went to touch the scar on her left forearm under the sleeve of her black dress. That scar was where the Dark Lord's mark had once proudly rested. Upon learning of the Horcruxes from Regulus and Kreacher when they'd first begun working Black Ops for the Ministry, none of the three Lestranges could stand to leave the mark on their skin. They'd paid a goblin healer and goblin curse breaker team quite a lot to remove the things.

"So did you see that he was the real Grindelwald in his Aura or what," Rabastan asked and Lyra shook her head.

"He was concerned that I could, though, because if I could so could others," she replied. "So he asked me to look and then he told me why later because he wanted to make sure no one could see that truth in his aura."

"Could anyone else, even if you could not," Bellatrix wondered and Lyra shook her head.

"I don't think so. A really good psychic may know, but that wouldn't have anything to do with the Aura. He looks the age the youthening potion made him, even in his aura, so there is no trace of his true identity there."

Bellatrix nodded, feeling relieved that this aura thing didn't show and tell too much about a person. That wouldn't be good at all. It wasn't that she had any particular secrets, but the idea of one's own energy field broadcasting their personal business was disconcerting to say the least.

If you only taught Grindelwald and the Minister for four hours, what did you do with the rest of the day," Rabastan asked Lyra curiously.

"Well I had lunch at the Ministry, then I spent the afternoon teaching the head Auror and the Minister's Senior Undersecretary. The Senior Undersecretary is a goblin, which was particularly interesting," she enthused. "I wondered if goblins would be better at seeing Auras than us, and perhaps they are. Goriandor, the Senior Undersecretary, learned very fast. Romeo is decent, but the goblin was the best all day with Grindelwald a close second probably due to his psychic abilities."

"That's interesting," Rabastan said thoughtfully. Harold entered then, announcing dinner.

"I'd like to include you in the lesson on Auras when I teach my parents," Lyra told the elf. "It would be interesting to see if elves have the same abilities as goblins with auras and if not how they differ."

"If the abilities of humans differ, would it not be the same with elves and goblins," Rabastan asked as they all rose to head to dinner.

"Oh sure, but the more I can teach, and in turn study the better informed we shall be on the matter," Lyra said.

Harold's expression did not show under the plague doctor mask he wore, but he made no objection so Bellatrix assumed he was not uninterested. Of course he was being paid to do what they wanted, so he likely would not object regardless.

"When are we doing this, anyway," Rabastan asked his niece as they entered the dining room.

"As soon as we all have a few uninterrupted hours together where we aren't completely exhausted from working all day," Lyra said. "You will need focus and being tired won't make that likely."

"Well tomorrow is Saturday," Rabastan said. "Thus far they haven't made us come into the Ministry on Saturdays...Not this new version at least. Our Black Ops work could be twenty-four-seven back when we were doing that, or it could be completely dead if no shit was going down. More chaotic and less routine." He sighed. "I miss it."

"They said we shall still be doing Black Ops as well, when it is needed," Bellatrix reminded him.

"Yeah, on top of fucking everything else," Rabastan complained. "They've turned us into work mules!"

"It is a pleasant change to have our skills in demand and appreciated, though," Rodolphus said as they settled around the dining table. "And we won't be nearly as busy once SHE is dead."

Of course no one had to ask who SHE was.

"So shall we work on doing whatever with Auras in the morning and go shopping with your aunt after lunch tomorrow," Bellatrix asked Lyra and the girl nodded.

"Sounds good," she said.

As they had for several nights now, they headed upstairs directly after dinner, each retiring to their own rooms for a hot bath and then straight to bed. Lying in Rodolphus's strong arms, Bellatrix slept like a stone. To her regret, she had no sweet dreams of the day's torture sessions at Azkaban, but nor did she have nightmares of the Dark Lord either.

The next morning everyone, including Harold, gathered in the library for a lesson on Auras.

"Um...Would you mind taking off that plague mask for this," Lyra asked Harold. "I fear those goggles could block your Auric sight."

Rabastan snickered. "Sorry, that just sounds so weird," he said when Lyra shot him a frown.

"If Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange do not mind, Harold shall, of course, do as Miss Lyra wishes."

Bellatrix shrugged, waving a hand negligently. "That is fine."

When Harold tugged off his mask, Lyra smiled. "Well! It's nice to see your face."

Harold looked mildly flustered. "Thank you."

For Bellatrix, it was odd seeing his expressions as she was so accustomed to the mask ensuring he never had one.

"I want to give you all Aura cleansings first, if that's alright," Lyra said. "I'm sure it's about the Voldemort trauma...It makes your Auras look dirty. And probably all the torturing of people doesn't help," she added with a frown.

"Doubtful," Rod said dismissively. "We like that bit a lot."

"I'd like to cleanse yours as well, Harold," Lyra said. "Perhaps it looks dull due to whatever you went through with your former owner, but I'd like to see it looking cleaner. All of you will find the Auric work easier if your own aura isn't all gunked up. A dirty polluted aura makes it harder to see and sense other things. When your Aura is clogged and unclean or unbalanced, it can effect so many things from your energy level to your perception and even your physical health."

Lyra had everyone sit down and make themselves comfortable before moving to each in turn. "I'm beginning with the worst and concluding with the least befouled Aura," Lyra said, stopping in front of Bellatrix. "Sorry, Mum, yours is worse."

"What are you going to do," Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"It won't hurt," Lyra assured and Rodolphus smirked.

"Well that's no fun," he complained.

Lyra ignored her father's comment, continuing to focus on Bellatrix. "I shall work a cleansing spell from my mind to your Aura, and it lifts all the gunk out. It may be a slow process or it may happen quickly, depending on how hard your psyche wants to hold onto the issues. Just lean back and try to relax."

Bellatrix sighed and did as Lyra requested, trying not to feel pensive about whatever weird thing was about to be done to her...Aura. She saw no magic being performed as Lyra stood calmly in front of her, an expression of intense concentration on her face.

"I don't see you performing any magic," Rabastan complained.

"I said it was from my mind," Lyra replied. "That means it is more subtle to detect...Now let's play the quiet game while I work, Uncle. I am the only one who gets to talk and I only do that if I see something in the Aura that I feel needs commenting upon."

"Like what," Rabastan wanted to know and Lyra frowned.

"You'll see. Now be good and sit quietly."

Rodolphus snickered as his daughter schooled his baby bro on manners.


	37. What The Fuck Is A Chakra!

"The more you relax, the easier this shall be," Lyra told Bellatrix as she redirected her focus to her once more.

"What if it's hard? What does that mean," Rabastan asked and Lyra sighed.

"No," Bellatrix told her daughter firmly.

Lyra arched a brow. "No what?"

"No, he cannot shut the fuck up," Bellatrix clarified, lips twitching in dry amusement.

"Nope, probably not," Rabastan agreed. "It's all those years I was serving the Dark Lord and feeling unable to ask questions or to speak my mind."

He attempted a soulful expression which caused both Bellatrix and Rodolphus to roll their eyes in mutual disbelief.

"Rubbish," Rodolphus said. "You'd be like that regardless."

"Perhaps," Rabastan conceded. "Now back to my question," he told Lyra who sighed again in resignation.

"If it is difficult it simply means that I have to exert more effort and strain myself. It could also take longer."

When Rabastan appeared to have no more questions on the matter, the intent, focused expression returned to Lyra's face. As no magic could openly be seen, this was their only indication that she was...cleansing Bellatrix's Aura or whatever.

Several seconds passed in silence and when Lyra spoke her tone was quiet and nearly soothing. "Take slow, deep breaths," she instructed Bellatrix.

Bellatrix did so.

"Now imagine your body relaxing bit by bit," Lyra continued. Start at your head, then slowly work your way down, imagining each set of muscles letting go and sinking back into your chair as you go entirely limp. Let each breath be a signal for a muscle group to let go."

Bellatrix directed her mind to each part of her body, imagining her muscles relaxing with every exhalation.

"Very good," Lyra said. Several more seconds passed in silence. Bellatrix felt pleasantly relaxed, her mind mainly focused on her breaths.

"Your first and second Chakra actually looked surprisingly good, but the third one is very clogged," Lyra observed. "That one is located near your belly button and it is connected to letting go. I think you need to try harder to let go of the damage Voldemort inflicted, because if you don't, it will make current circumstances harder to cope with."

Bellatrix's eyes were closed, but she could practically feel the satisfaction coming off Rodolphus in waves at that, as it basically echoed what he'd told her a few nights ago in their bed chamber.

"Smart girl," he said, proving her right.

"I did," Bellatrix snapped, turning her head to glare at him.

"You may have, but the energy imprints can last until they are cleansed, and your energy may need to know that it's safe to let the pain go. I am telling it now that it is safe," Lyra said.

"So what the fuck is a Chakra," Rabastan wondered.

"It is an energy wheel in the Aura that connects to various parts of the body and each is linked to an emotion or function," Lyra replied. "Each has its own color. The first one is the lowest, and it is red. It symbolizes the survival instinct. The second is orange and is connected to sexuality and creativity."

Bellatrix smirked. No wonder those two looked great.

"The third, the one I'm cleansing now is yellow and as I said, connects to letting go. The fourth is green and connects to the heart, The fifth is blue and connects to the throat. The sixth is purple and connects to the third eye, located on the brow. And finally the seventh is on the crown of the head and is white. It connects to one's higher self or higher intentions."

"Damn I'd like very much to be high right now...I miss getting high," Rabastan lamented.

Lyra snickered, rolling her eyes. "God damn, Uncle! You really live on another planet sometimes, don't you? I don't mean getting high, though I don't particularly object. I mean higher self as in the truest, pure, wise you that has lived many times and recalls your greater goals and intentions and is unhindered by your baser needs."

"Oh...That's boring," Rabastan proclaimed.

"I am so sorry that you are bored," Lyra said dryly.

"Thanks for that," Rabastan acknowledged, ignoring her dry tone.

Silence prevailed for several minutes before Lyra heaved a sigh. "Good! Your third Chakra finally looks clean. I think it's ready to let go now!"

Bellatrix didn't really feel different, but made no comment, as unlike Rabastan, she found it unnecessary to do so.

"The heart is a bit clogged but not as badly as the third Chakra," Lyra observed. "I think the family love and unity that you three obviously always had shows a lot. It kept you stable."

Bellatrix smiled, unable not to feel a bit of warmth in her heart at that, because it felt very true. The Lestranges Three had always been a united family unit, solidly kicking ass as one for as long as she could recall.

After several more minutes Lyra spoke again. "Now we move onto the throat. It is clogged but in this case it's under the surface. That means that the current you has been able to speak her mind, but the past you, not so much. I am sending healing energy to that part along with assurances that it is safe and free to speak now and that it is heard. I'm sure this is a build up from Voldemort's mistreatment."

Bellatrix gave a slight nod of understanding. That made sense.

"Now we move on to the third eye. Wow, it's really closed! I don't think you listen to your intuition nearly enough! I'm going to cleanse it and coax it open, but really start trying to think of how you feel about things...as in your gut feelings and listen to them."

Bellatrix shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. She'd never gotten high marks in divination.

Reading her expression Lyra said,"Everyone is a little psychic, and most can develop it even more at least for practical daily guidance. Your Divination professor was rubbish if you didn't learn that."

"Well she was rubbish," Bellatrix said, not surprised.

"We only learned bloody stupid tea leaves and crystal gazing."

Lyra tisked. "No. There are many other ways to develop one's intuition."

Several minutes went by before Lyra spoke again. "I am cleansing your crown Chakra now and it is blocked as could be expected. You have been focused on your lower needs and this has removed you from your more evolved self. This means that your inner guidance system can be compromised just as if your third eye is not open."

"So like if her third eye and higher self Chakra thingies were more open, she may have thought following the Dark Lord was a bad idea," Rabastan asked and Lyra nodded.

"Exactly. You're getting it, Uncle!"

Before long she stood back from Bellatrix with a sigh. "You're all finished. Your Aura is looking far better."

"Thank you," Bellatrix said. "I do feel...oddly lighter."

Lyra smiled. "Good. That's how you're supposed to feel. And you're welcome. I'm going to get a drink of water, then I'll clean yours," she told Rodolphus.

"Sure," he said, nodding. Lyra left the library and returned with a large glass of water that she placed on a nearby bookshelf.

"To keep me fortified," she said, then moved to stand in front of her father. Her face took on the same look of concentration that it had worn when she stood before Bellatrix. When she spoke, it was with a mild look of surprise.

"Like Mum's your first Chakra looked decent and required minimal cleaning but the second one is really blocked. It's the one that links to creativity and sexuality," she reminded. "The orange one...It links to your inner fire."

Rodolphus squirmed around on the sofa, expression uncomfortable.

"You look as if you might shit," Rabastan snickered and Rodolphus shot him a glare.

"At times, when the Aura is being cleansed, feelings could come up," Lyra said. "It is perfectly normal."

"Well I don't like it," Rodolphus growled.

"It's alright," Lyra soothed. "As we're on your second Chakra, there could be issues around sexuality or creativity. I want you to know that you are in a safe space where you are loved and it is perfectly natural to feel whatever is coming up and to talk about it if you like."

She shot a glare at Rabastan. "And I firmly request that there be no bloody comments from the peanut gallery."

Rodolphus scowled. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Your second Chakra begs to differ," Lyra said and he sighed.

"I guess I may have felt a bit dull in the later years of the Dark Lord's service," he admitted. "As if I weren't the brightest...and I didn't mind truly. I was comfortable in my role as the steady rock and I didn't need to flash or shine. I didn't need to be a diamond in the crown."

"But you always were," Bellatrix objected. "I would never settle for a mediocre wizard to spend my bloody life with and you know that!"

Rodolphus shrugged. "I do know that...Or I did...I just stopped thinking about it like that. I suppose I thought you liked me for other things...My body and my winning personality." He grinned and Bellatrix smiled back.

"While all that is true, I also always greatly admired your skills with a wand."

"I can't believe I forgot how good I am," Rodolphus marveled with a shake of his head. "I know that it's because the Dark Lord made me forget all that, but still."

Lyra arched a brow, and Bellatrix quickly filled her in on their theory that the Dark Lord had quelled Rodolphus's drive due to not wanting male competition. "I believe he saw your father as the next big Alpha threat after killing Uncle Orion," she said and Lyra nodded.

"That sounds right...Now your second Chakra looks a lot better," Lyra told Rodolphus with a pleased smile. "Speaking about it helped you to release...Combined with my excellent cleansing skills, of course."

The state of the rest of Rodolphus's Chakras were relatively similar to Bellatrix's according to Lyra. When she was finished with him, she drained half of the water in the large glass that she'd brought back to the library, then began on Rabastan's. "Wow your third eye looks good," Lyra said in a surprised tone after working silently for some time. "Your time in Voldemort's service didn't seem to damage you as much."

"I spent a lot of time as a raven in Azkaban and before that, things were good mostly," Rabastan said with a shrug.

Lyra shuddered. "Oh yeah...I somehow forgot about the Azkaban years...probably intentionally...That's got to be at least half of the reason my parents' Auras were so clogged. I bet Dementors had awful energy!"

"Do they even have energy," Rabastan asked and Lyra shuddered.

"They have to. Everything does, and I can only guess that theirs was beyond foul. Now your crown Chakra is very disconnected, so in that one particular area, your Aura isn't any better than Mum's or dads, sad to say," she said, then worked for several more silent minutes before stepping back and turning toward Harold.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up," she told him, and the elf nodded with a bemused expression. As Lyra studied Harold, her expression became one of open fascination. "Your Aura looks so different. Your Chakra wheels are smaller looking, but that's probably because you're smaller. The interesting thing about them is they don't really spin like those of humans do. They're more still, or...no that isn't right, just really slow moving," she corrected herself. "That isn't a bad thing, it makes them easier to work with," she added quickly, responding to the look of concern on the elf's face.

"Your Aura itself is yellow, which indicates concentration and attention," she continued. "Does that sound accurate for your personality? I don't know you so..."

Harold shrugged, and nodded. "Harold tries to pay close attention to things."

"So the Aura has colors too," Rabastan asked, and Lyra nodded. "We'll get into that in the upcoming lesson. I only mentioned his, because auric yellow is more of a golden yellow but his is more of a middle shade. A topaz sort of yellow. It's denser, and...just different. It has a lot of magic in it, and I am impressed by that."

Lyra did not speak again as she cleansed Harold's Aura. When she was finished she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. Then she reached for the glass of water and drained it before sinking down into a chair.

"How did his Chakras look," Rabastan asked curiously.

"All seven needed a bit of cleaning, but they were all open and active. He is not blocked in any particular area, though his higher self needed the most work." She sighed. "None of you Brits are spiritual enough or something."

Rodolphus grinned, slipping an arm around Bellatrix. "Oh we're plenty spiritual...Why just last night..."

Lyra gave a mock scream and covered her face.

"Stop! Or you'll totally infect all of my Chakras in one fell swoop."


	38. The Mind's Eye

"Alright," Lyra began. "Now let's get you all seeing Auras. First you must learn to still your mind so that you can concentrate. This bit of sight comes from somewhere deeper within. From your mind's eye, or third eye. Then your other two eyes translate what you see into colors and other information as you saw me do when cleansing the four of you. To still your mind properly, you must learn to meditate. I shall instruct you in this first, Unless your school covered that," she said, tone clearly doubtful.

"Um, no it did not," Rabastan said. "All that clearing the mind and thinking about nothing is rubbish! Thank the gods it's one thing Dumbledore didn't shove down our throats."

Bellatrix was inclined to agree with her brother in law, but Lyra frowned.

"That's not actually what it is," she told her uncle, a note of forced patience in her voice. "When one meditates properly, it allows one to go deeper into oneself and in many cases, gain knowledge or at least be able to think about a situation or problem with more clarity. The goal is not to empty the mind. Instead it is to calm and still it so that more productive thoughts may enter. This is accomplished through a process called visualization. It provides excellent mental exercise as well as rest for the brain."

"Both at once," Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. That was new because she could always tell with Rod, but this Aura business was just too new for all of them. In part she thought it was mostly rubbish and a pointless waste of time. Then again if there was anything to it, and they could use it against Delphini or anyone else for that matter, it warranted investigation.

"Actually yes. Both at once," Lyra answered her father. "You'll just have to give it a proper go and see what you think. I want all of you to make yourselves comfortable right now, though. You can sit if you are leaning back or you may lie down if you prefer. We are going to meditate, or rather you four are and I shall guide the visualization process."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus leaned back into the cushions of the sofa while Rabastan retreated to the chaise. Harold went to lie on the fur rug near the fireplace, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

"I want all of you to slowly breathe in through your noses and out through your mouths," Lyra said in a quiet soothing voice. "When you breathe in, think of all the people and things that you love, and breathe in that feeling. Think of it as an energy that fills you with light...or darkness if you prefer," she added, a small note of amusement in her voice.

"When you breathe out through your mouth, think of anything that stresses you and breathe it out. Breathe out the energy of stress, releasing it so that it may no longer have a hold on your mind. Breathe in love, and breathe out stress. No matter how silly you think it sounds, try to do it anyway, because if you do not, you will never truly know if you can see Auras or not + Lestranges are not quitters!"

"It's as if she's been here her whole life," Rabastan said proudly.

"Oh and there can be no talking during meditation or you will not be fully relaxed," Lyra said. "And thank you."

For several minutes they were quiet, breathing in through their noses and out through their mouths as Lyra had instructed. As she did, Bellatrix breathed in love for her husband, her brother in law, her daughter, for her cousin and his elf, for torture...And as she breathed out, she breathed out the fear of Delphini, the disgust at all the Dark Lord had done, and her concern that Lyra would not be happy here with them. She did this again and again and eventually she did begin to feel better...lighter...or perhaps she was only becoming lightheaded from all the deep breathing.

When Lyra spoke again, her voice was calm and soft. "Picture yourself walking down a path. It could lead to a crystal cave, or to a beach or to a dark forest. Decide where your path takes you and go there. Allow yourself to notice your surroundings. Is anyone with you? How do you feel? You do not answer these questions aloud," she reminded, most definitely for Rabastan's benefit.

"Instead the questions are here to encourage your mind to notice these things."

Bellatrix considered her options as she walked down the path in her mind. Where did she want to go? A crystal cave could be interesting but if Merlin and Nymue were sleeping in there, she didn't want to piss them off. A dark forest was intriguing, but could also be lonely. A beach then.

She saw the brush on the path gradually give way to sand. She heard the ocean waves crashing and decided to go for a swim. The waves carried her on their surface before she dove down, swimming deeper and deeper until she reached an underwater cavern. A great sea turtle looking creature was resting there. It had long spikes on its shell. Rather than attacking or attempting to eat her, it remained still and calm, watching her with liquid eyes.

As if on cue, Lyra spoke again. "If there is a message from spirit, or anyone else who would like to talk to you, they should give it now. Be still and allow this message to come to you. If no message comes, enjoy the surroundings of where ever you are."

Bellatrix stared back into the turtle's eyes and waited. She knew this was only her imagination, but she still expected something from it. "You are stable," the turtle told her. "Turtles symbolize stability. Stop worrying that you're so insane...You are, but it guides you to the proper places and insane does not have to mean unstable. You are quite predictable and strong within yourself. Fuck what anyone else thinks."

Oddly touched by the turtle's words, even if it was just her talking to herself, Bellatrix thanked it and impulsively threw her arms around its neck, careful not to impale herself on any of the spikes while she was at it. Lyra began instructing them then on how to return from their meditation. As Bellatrix withdrew from the spiked turtle, she had a feeling it would always be there with her.

"Now I want you to return from your special place," Lyra said. "You will bring your feelings of wisdom, peace and tranquility back with you. You return by putting your focus back onto your body. Return to your body as you begin to once more focus on your breaths. Begin to feel your feet and legs again. Then your hips and chest, your arms and finally your neck and head. When you are fully aware, slowly open your eyes and return completely to the room."

This took Bellatrix longer than she expected. She enjoyed the peaceful undersea cavern and returning made her feel heavy and reluctant. When she at last became aware once again of the sofa under her, she opened her eyes. Rod looked mildly dazed and Rabastan was slowly sitting up on the chaise.

"Very good," Lyra said. "Now that your minds are centered, I shall teach you to see Auras. We will split you into teams. Radamanthus, if after watching their progress, you are interested, I shall work with you when they're more alert and don't need guarding."

Only when Lyra addressed the spider did Bellatrix recall that he was there. Forgetting the blasted thing was annoying, but he could be so still and silent for a huge Acromantula! She supposed that made him an excellent guard, though.

"That is fine," Radamanthus replied.

"Dad, you can work with Uncle Rabastan, and Mum, you with Harold. Face off, please," Lyra instructed.

Rabastan rose and came to stand in front of Rodolphus, and Harold did the same with Bellatrix. "Now look away from your partner, cutting your eyes to the side to see them. Look just above them and open your mind for impressions. Don't hold back, speak of anything that you receive. Knowledge, colors, even feelings...Anything that you get is valid because we are learning and there is no wrong in learning."

Bellatrix attempted to study the elf in front of her as Lyra instructed. Rather than seeing anything in particular, she was struck in the chest with a sense of hurt and fear that had tears springing to her eyes. On top of that was a hard blank wall of defense. She discovered right there that she did not like feeling other people's feelings even if she only imagined it.

"Aren't we fair to you," she asked the elf who blinked in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Bellatrix."

"Then why are you so fucking...hurt," she asked, searching for the proper word to describe the feelings she felt she had perhaps picked up from the elf.

"Harold is no longer hurt."

"Then why am I feeling it?"

"He...He remembers the hurt but he does not think of it often," Harold said. "He fears more if anything happens to his current family, he supposes. He fears if something happens to the Lestranges, that he may be hurt again. He felt safe until recently."

"Like if Delphini kills us," Bellatrix said, dryly stating what the elf seemed unwilling to. He nodded.

"Don't worry, Little Plague Doctor," Rodolphus assured jovially. "We aren't planning to allow that to happen."

"What did you pick up from her, Harold," Lyra asked and the elf looked considering as he regarded Bellatrix.

"Green?"

Lyra grinned. "That often indicates nurturing. I doubt anyone would consider you nurturing, but perhaps that's because I'm here," she told Bellatrix. "Green is often a color associated with mothers or teachers." Bellatrix was gratified to see that Lyra looked pleased about that.

"What did you see from Uncle Rabastan, Dad," Lyra asked and Rodolphus frowned.

"Nothing really. I got the impression of dark blue I guess."

Lyra nodded. "That indicates zeal. That seems to fit uncle Rabastan."

She turned her attention to the uncle in question. "What about you?"

Rabastan looked thoughtful as he studied Rodolphus. "I don't know. Light blue I guess with maybe some red?"

"Red means angry and light blue means tranquil, so he can be tranquil unless made angry."

She smiled, finally sinking into a chair with a tired sigh. "You have all done well. There is a lot to learn, and much of it takes practice. We will continue this, but for now, just practice by trying to see different people's Auras when you are around them long enough to focus. Simply walking by them on the street won't give you enough time to learn much, especially as a beginner."

"Do any of us have a true ability, though," Bellatrix asked. "Or is it too early to tell? I recall you saying everyone can see these Auras to an extent, but by ability I mean, can any of us actually use it for battle attacks and such?"

"It is too early to tell," Lyra said with a shrug. Grindelwald and Valdez did see more faster but many would not. All of you had valid experiences. Auras can give a person a lot of information, from emotions, to knowledge to colors that indicate mood or personality traits as I have described."

"Well, if we're done with that for now, are you still up for shopping and meeting your aunt Narcissa," Bellatrix asked.

Lyra nodded, giving her mother an eager smile.

"I would like that very much." Turning to her father and uncle she widened her smile. "Coming along? I plan to try on loads of dresses and coats! I really need a fabulous coat!"

Rabastan cringed openly while Rod only looked away in open disinterest.

"We've got stuff," Rabastan said.

"YOU can afford to have stuff," Rodolphus corrected his brother. "I will come along, though, in case there is trouble."


	39. Not Like Other Girls

Bellatrix shot Rodolphus a grateful look when he said he planned to go shopping with them. Not because she felt the need for protection due to the situation with Delphini, but because she'd always hated clothes shopping. She enjoyed nice clothes, but she could select those in five minutes. Spending longer in a dress shop than that made her want to scream with boredom. There were only so many dresses one could examine before it quickly became redundant, especially for Bellatrix, whose main preferences were narrowed to shades of green and black.

How some women spent hours painstakingly examining dress after dress had always been beyond her understanding. Narcissa was one of those women. Bellatrix's first explorations of Knockturn Alley as a girl were during those times Cissy took far too long shopping for clothes, leaving bored Bella to wander and explore on her own. She had no idea if Lyra's own shopping tendencies reflected hers or those of her sister, but in case it was the later, having Rod along for the emotional support she knew she'd need was nice.

"So did you actually have a moment to contact Aunt Narcissa about going shopping," Lyra asked and Bellatrix shrugged.

"Not exactly, but I doubt she's busy. We'll just stop off at Malfoy Manor and invite her along."

"Would Miss Lestrange prefer to have lunch first," Harold asked, lifting his plague doctor mask from a corner bookshelf where he'd placed it for the lesson.

"That would probably be best," Bellatrix admitted with a sigh as Harold slipped his mask back on. "While it would be nice to actually take Lyra out to lunch, it probably isn't safe."

"Very good, Miss," Harold said, giving a short bow. "Lunch shall be ready soon."

Lyra scowled darkly at Bellatrix as the elf left the library.

"I don't want to hide all the time," she complained, openly frustrated.

"Yeah, it's no fun," Rabastan agreed, and Bellatrix fixed both her daughter and brother in law with an icy glare.

"Delphini is too much of an unknown, and we don't want her attention drawn to you," she told Lyra.

"Be grateful that we're taking you out shopping. That probably isn't especially safe either, so consider it a concession," Rodolphus added.

"Oh wow," Lyra complained. "I'll not have a normal life until this Delphini is dead? Let me have at her. I'll just tear her bloody mind up! My talent should be useful for something. I didn't bloody come here to be kept shut away like a princess in a bloody tower! I had an actual life back in Australia."

"I'm getting bored," Rodolphus complained. "Haven't we had this conversation before? You aren't going anywhere, because we want you here with us, and you aren't being shut away like any bloody princess. You're going to the Ministry to teach Aurors about Auras."

Rabastan snickered. "That kinda sounds funny. Aurors...auras..."

"Shut up," Bellatrix told him.

After lunch, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lyra and Radamanthus apparated to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix believed taking the Acromantula shopping would draw too much unwanted attention, but Rodolphus insisted.

"He's here to guard us, so leaving him behind would make that a bit difficult," he pointed out with a frown. "Anyway if he's noticed, focus will be on him and not Lyra."

"IF he's noticed?" Bellatrix arched her brows incredulously.

Rodolphus shrugged. "You know what I mean."

At Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix banged the snarling bull door knocker several times, then stood back with an annoyed frown as she waited for the door to be answered. When at last it opened, it wasn't an elf on the other side. Instead it was a drawn and haggard Narcissa.

"Bellatrix! Rodolphus, come in!" Not until she stepped back to allow them to enter, did Narcissa take in Lyra and the Acromantula. "You brought guests," she said, her expression clearly flustered.

"Our daughter and body guard," Rodolphus said. Normally he would've left it to Bellatrix to explain the situation to her sister in her own way. He was having fun with this one, though, so she left him to it.

"You're joking," Narcissa gasped, her flustered state giving way to shock.

"No, the Ministry thought we should have a body guard," Rod assured, a small grin playing across his lips.

"You couldn't have a daughter," Narcissa protested. "I would've known!" Turning to Bellatrix she demanded, "What is this about?"

"He isn't having you on," Bellatrix said. "I was able to keep my pregnancy from showing until we could get to Rod's relatives in Australia. This is our daughter Lyra."

"Hi, Aunt Narcissa," Lyra said.

Narcissa looked about to faint.

"Narcissa? Who is here?" The voice belonged to Narcissa's annoying husband, Lucius Malfoy, or as she and Rod called him behind his back, Lucy.

"That would be your uncle Lucius," Bellatrix told Lyra. "As it turns out, he's now home in the afternoon," she added pleasantly.

It felt good to have magic and a job as well as being fully in the know for once while Lucy Malfoy floundered, magicless in a sea of uncertainty. It felt very good! He'd always behaved as if he believed himself to be better than Bella and Rod while having a general and constant case of stick-up-ass-itus! None of that was helped by the way he lorded it over them when they escaped Azkaban, issuing orders to them as if he was the Dark Lord's right hand. It was Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan along with the afterthought that was Crouch Jr. who continued to search for the Dark Lord when he first vanished.

"It's Bella and Rod, Lucius," Narcissa called back. "And they have brought guests. An Acromantula and their daughter!"

Bella's lips twitched in amusement as she pictured the constipated look that was likely crossing Lucius's face at that.

"I hope they don't expect tea with us having no bloody house elf," he huffed. His voice drew closer as he approached.

"I shall make tea," Narcissa said quickly.

"That is unnecessary," Bellatrix told her. "We just had lunch. We stopped in to invite you to come shopping with us. Lyra just arrived and is in need of some warmer clothes."

"Have you acquired a flying carriage," Lucius asked as he entered the front hall where they all stood. He looked even more haggard than Narcissa and his robes were rumpled. Bellatrix did not feel sorry at all for the surge of gloating that filled her chest.

"You're looking well, Lucius," she gushed, and Rod chuckled.  
"Truly you do," he agreed. Narcissa frowned reproachfully at both of them and Lyra looked uncomfortable and confused.

"You are both looking quite well yourselves," Lucius replied, tone openly resentful of that fact.

"No we have no flying carriage," Bellatrix said, at last remembering to answer his question.

A small quizzical smirk played over Lucius's mouth as he came to stand beside his wife. "Riding the Acromantula then, are you," he asked silkily.

to his credit, Radamanthus let out a low warning hiss that turned into a rumbling growl.

Lucius took a stumbling step backward and Bellatrix tittered, suddenly deciding that she now liked the spider very much. At first, she was a bit perplexed by Rod's initial interest in the thing as she wasn't exactly one for animals. The spider's presence presented a mild annoyance, but thanks to his zeal for terrorizing Lucy, she was quite over that.

"I'll ask you to take that creature outside," Lucious bit out sharply.

"No we aren't riding him, actually," Rodolphus said, giving Lucius a casual, friendly smile. "And I am afraid he can not go outside, because he is our body guard. He is sure you understand." Rod's friendly smile gave way to an amused smirk as he obviously struggled not to laugh at Radamanthus's hiss of aggressive agreement.

"We are apparating to Knockturn Alley," Bellatrix told Lucius, at last deciding to satisfy his obvious transportation quandary.

"You have magic," Lucius practically shouted. Bellatrix nodded calmly as she basked in the sensation of gloating.

"We didn't catch the magical plague," she said. She was proud of herself for not forgetting that particular lie issued by the new ministry to cover up the loss of magic for eighty-five percent of wizarding society in Great Britain.

"How fortunate for you," Lucius said, tone all icy politeness.

"Indeed," Bellatrix agreed breezily. "Cissy? Are you coming along with us? I wanted you to get to know your niece."

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said hastily. "Just give me fifteen minutes to get myself ready. Lucius, take them into the library, will you?"

A look akin to resignation came over Lucius's face and he nodded. "Of course, Darling," he told Narcissa. As he led the way to the library, Bellatrix almost found herself feeling sorry for him...Almost.


	40. Malfoy Manners

"Narcissa has been trying to write you for days," Lucius said as they entered the library.

"We haven't had much time to check mail," Bellatrix drawled with a sigh. "We come home late and go to bed."

"You couldn't bother to stop in and see if we were alright," Lucius demanded. "You with your magic, could not bother to see if we needed anything?"

"You have plenty of money, and it can buy you whatever magic can't make happen, Lucy," Rodolphus snapped. "Sorry not to play nurse maid to you when we had other things going on."

From the growl in Rodolphus's voice, Bellatrix found it quite obvious that he wasn't sorry in the least. If Lucy knew what was good for him, he'd realize it too and ease off his complaining. If not...things would get interesting. Rodolphus could've handled him any day, and now that Malfoy had no magic, Rod wouldn't even have to try.

Glaring icily, Lucius settled himself into a chair on the far side of the room. "So did you have your child during this magical pandemic and douse her with a bit of fast grow potion," he asked dryly as his gaze traveled skeptically over Lyra.

Lucy's mention of a fast grow potion reminded Bellatrix of the time they'd used it on a baby mandrake in Herbology in her and Rod's fifth year at Hogwarts. They'd intentionally poured too much and the mandrake had quickly towered over Rod, and continued to grow until Sprout angrily reversed the process, effectively ruining the fun as most professors were wont to do.

"Now, Lucy! You know very well if we used such a thing on a baby, she still wouldn't be able to talk yet. She would remain a baby mentally, which would just make her a larger bother," Bellatrix chided.

"Do stop calling me Lucy. It does not amuse."

"Oh but it does," Rod said with a snicker. "See? I am amused right now."

"Have you heard about...Delphini," Bellatrix asked carefully. She wasn't sure how much she dared to go into, or how much they could trust Lucius, but she supposed it may be wise to find out.

Lucius blinked. "We've read the papers if that's what you mean, but we have no idea how true any of it is if that's what you're asking."

"Well she obviously isn't my daughter," Bellatrix snapped, and Lucius arched a brow.

"Clearly not. I meant the rest. We have no way of knowing if she is truly His, though I can't imagine him having a relationship much less a child with anyone. I assumed they pinned the mother tag on you because you were so open with your devotion to him, Bellatrix."

"Well it wasn't that sort of devotion," Bellatrix bit out, and Lucius arched his brow again as he lounged casually back in his chair, relaxing now that she was more uncomfortable with this new topic.

"Yes of course, but the masses seek an explanation that requires little thought," he pointed out, his tone dripping with feigned boredom.

"Lucius...How do you feel about the Dark Lord," Bellatrix asked. She heard the caution in her own voice, a result of not knowing who to trust among the Dark Lord's former followers. Granted he and his family had defected in the end, but would he have the courage to do so again if he knew the Dark Lord had returned...sort of?

"What's this about, Bella," Lucius snapped, straightening in his chair to frown at her. She couldn't help but smile. He was no longer enjoying the conversation.

"It is about potential trouble to come," she replied.

Lucius sighed. "Fine. Why don't you tell me how I am supposed to feel about him?" The sudden resentment and anger in his eyes caused her caution to retreat somewhat and Bellatrix sighed as she felt her body relaxing.

"It would be nice if you wished none of us had ever served him," she said in a rush. "It would be just grand if you remembered how poorly he treated those who loved him and served him well, yourself included."

The anger on Lucius's face quickly turned to shock. For any former follower to speak so was obviously blasphemy, but for Bellatrix to do so had to have been the last thing he expected.

"Is this some sort of set up," he demanded. "Because I am not going to..."

"No," Bellatrix cut in, already bored with whatever ranting or threats he had in store. "He made Horcruxes, Lucius."

Lucius nodded. "Yes...Narcissa told me when Regulus told you and you told her." Bellatrix couldn't help but grin at the fact he'd kept all that straight.

"Very good. Well one of them is inside of Delphini. We had a bit of a conversation with it when I stabbed him...her repeatedly a few days ago when she broke into Azkaban to chat us up."

Lucius's jaw dropped. "What?! You did what? That's basically declaring war on him! Fool! You'll get us all killed. All you ever do, Bellatrix, is think of yourself!"

Rodolphus took a single step toward Lucius. His expression was friendly and a little gleeful which meant he was about to fuck him up! Rod always got really happy when he was about to throw down some serious torture.

It was Lyra who spoke, however. "Hey! You don't get to talk to my Mum like that! I mean that's my job, and besides, you have no bloody idea what they went through because of that monster!"

"Oh, really," Lucius asked silkily, turning a hard glare on Lyra. "I know my family went through enough to defect while The Lestranges, his favorites, did not."

"I assure you they went through more than you ever did at his hands," Lyra said venomously. She stood glaring at Lucius, hands on her slender hips, and Bellatrix's heart swelled with pride.

"He is the reason they couldn't raise me and had to leave me in Australia! He..." Here she paused, turning her head to regard her parents. "May I tell him?"

Bellatrix gave a small nod. "I was going to out of necessity, but I would enjoy hearing you do so instead," she said, lips curving up into a small amused smile. The story poured out of Lyra then. She told Lucius of how Voldemort had intended to kill Kreacher and how the six of them attempted to take him down only to have Orion die instead.

She concluded with Voldemort's...'forgiveness.' Even hearing the story from her daughter's lips made Bellatrix shudder at the memory of Voldemort embracing the three of them, speaking of keeping his friends close and his enemies closer as he twisted their minds to obsessively, maniacally adore him.

"So I think he was even less fond of them than he was of you, and I kind of dare you to disagree," Lyra told Lucius. The stubborn set of her chin was very reminiscent of Rodolphus, whom Lucius never dared to argue with for long.

Bellatrix realized that her hands were clinched into fists at her sides, clutching the fabric of her skirt as she clung to her composure.

"I don't know what to say," Lucius said. His blank expression was difficult to read and Bellatrix found that she didn't truly care what he thought on this particular matter.

"That's alright. I'd prefer you shut the hell up anyway," she drawled.

"What I need for you to do is to promise not to follow her no matter what. She doesn't need more help."

"Delphini," Lucius asked and Bellatrix scowled darkly.

"Yes, Genius! Who bloody else!"

"And what am I to do instead," he demanded. "Stab her repeatedly as you did? As you're speaking of her as though she is alive and well, that doesn't seem to have worked!"

"We need to kill her with a weapon that contains a basilisk fang," Bellatrix said. "Because of the Horcrux, you know." That word tasted no less foul the more times she spoke it.

"Sorry," Lucius said breezily. "We're fresh out of those at Malfoy Manor. What else?"

Bellatrix counted to three for patience before speaking again. "The Ministry is having weapons made up as fast as they can. I will speak to them on your account."

She did feel a stab of guilt that she hadn't done so earlier. Truly she did. So much had happened, though, and in truth, due to the more than disturbing nature of the memories Grindelwald had helped to restore to them, they'd rather been in their own issues. That sort of thing didn't allow much room for thinking of others.

"We should have checked in earlier...I am sorry, Lucius. I also honestly thought Regulus would have, though."

She definitely planned to speak to her cousin on that matter the next bloody time she saw him. If anything had happened to Cissie...Bellatrix sighed before she could even finish the thought. If anything had happened to her sister, she would have herself to blame.

Lucius's lip curled. "He is a vampire now, Bellatrix, and thus a predator. Predators don't look after anyone but themselves."

"Ah," Bellatrix said, giving her brother in law a wide smile. "Now I see why he didn't consider coming here to check in. If you treated him as a predator rather than family, I doubt he felt very welcome."

Before Lucius could formulate a reply, Narcissa entered the library looking far more presentable. She wore a long green silk dress and low heals. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun at the nape of her neck and she wore sparkling emerald snake earrings that swung and caught the light as she moved.

As always Bellatrix felt a bit rougher and more uncouth beside her delicate flower of a younger sister, though her black dress was just as elegant.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said in a rush. "I'm afraid I was listening at the door for quite some time. I heard what the Dark Lord did, and then...I didn't know what to say so...I just...waited in the hall hoping that something would come to me, and...it didn't, so...Oh Bella...I wish I'd done something when I noticed that you and Rod weren't quite right in nineteen seventy nine!"

"You actually noticed," Bellatrix hissed. "Mother and Father did not notice, so they had some sort of excuse, but you...actually noticed?"

"I didn't know what was wrong," Narcissa insisted, face twisted with regret and misery as she reached slender hands out to her sister. "I thought it was the deaths of uncle Orion and Regulus...I thought it just made you harder...angrier...You never wanted to talk about it."

Bellatrix remembered Narcissa's tentative attempts to bring up the losses of their uncle and cousin during those early days. It had upset Bellatrix in ways she'd been unable to understand so she'd always cut the conversation short. She'd believed it was herself simply being uncomfortable with grief if she thought on it for too long,but now she understood that there had always been far more roiling under the surface.

"It's alright, Cissie," she said, reaching to take Narcissa's outstretched hands in her own. "I love you for noticing and trying. You couldn't have guessed what really happened." She sighed, knowing the truth of her words. No one could've helped them, dreadful as that truth was to contemplate.

"I could've looked harder and perhaps noticed that something had been done to your minds," Narcissa persisted.

Bellatrix shook her head. "He was good. I'm sure he didn't make his work easy to detect. We are all here now, and we are all alright. Let's just go shopping for my daughter's clothes."

"I don't think so," Lucius huffed. "What about us?"

Rodolphus arched a brow. "You need clothes, Lucy?"

Narcissa gave her brother in law a look of reproachful disappointment, but remained silent.

"If you don't want us working with Delphini, should she come asking, I need a basilisk fang," Lucius replied tartly.


	41. Cissie's in the front seat picking up trash

Bellatrix sighed. Lucy was really trying to rain on their shopping trip...due to that stick up his ass. It wasn't as if she cared about the trip for itself, because shopping only interested her for five minutes or less. She did want to spend time with her daughter and sister together, though. Of course he had to make himself a wet blanket today of all days.

"We can ask the Ministry to put protections on your home," Rodolphus told Lucius. "I don't think they're in on the weekends, though, but we'll speak to them about it first thing Monday morning."

"And until then, we just hope Delphini doesn't have time to come calling," Lucius drawled.

Rodolphus sighed. "Do me a favor. Don't start talking until I have finished."

Lucius sat back, resentment in every line of his face, but he remained silent. Rodolphus gave a pleased smile before continuing.

"Our home is protected. You allowed us to remain with you when we escaped from Azkaban in the nineties so we owe you. We have plenty of room at Raven's Nest and you're welcome to come and stay with us until Malfoy Manor is safe."

"Thank you," Lucius said.

"Do remember not to treat our elf as if he were yours during your stay," Bellatrix said tartly. "Be polite to him and realize that he doesn't have to do a bloody thing that he doesn't wish to for you, because you don't pay him."

Lucius gaped at her in mild horror. "You pay your elf?"

Bellatrix shrugged, mildly uncomfortable. "Sort of. We provide him with whatever he needs."

"What happened to your elf," Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa shifted, agitation on her face as she glanced pensively around the room. "The day after we fell ill and lost our magic an elf came here and ordered us to free Star. Star and the strange elf spoke privately and left together. Star has never returned."

Bellatrix frowned. "That's interesting...and strange." She would definitely be asking Kreacher and Regulus about that as they were usually in the know.

"Pack your bags and we'll get you settled in at Raven's Nest," Rodolphus said. "Then we really do need to take our daughter shopping!"

"Of course. And I still very much wish to come along," Narcissa said. "Come Lucius...Let us pack a few things."

Lucius nodded and rose from his chair with his usual fluid grace. "We will shortly," he said, and left the library with Narcissa.

"Do you think all the elves are being freed," Rodolphus wondered.

"I wondered the same," Bellatrix said. "We will speak to Regulus and Kreacher on the matter soon."

"If they're using elves and goblins as Aurors, they probably do want as many as they can get," Lyra said.

"So what's this Lucius's deal anyway," she asked suddenly, leaning forward in her chair toward her parents where they sat together on one of the library's two sofas. "He sort of seems decent when he's not being a prick...Like he wants to be decent but then he gets in his own way with his strong belief that he should be a complete prick."

Rodolphus grinned. "You are very discerning. You have the Lestrange brain!"

"The Blacks are just as brilliant, I'll have you know," Bellatrix said sharply.

The family rivalry comments were nothing new to her and Rod's relationship. He'd started them over Sirius's dreadfully embarrassing and shameful behavior. Of course Bellatrix had retorted at once with a comment about Leta Lestrange which had shut him up for a little while. Of course when her sister Andi's marriage caused so much trouble, he'd started in again on the Blacks. Only when Bellatrix reminded him sharply that he'd chosen to marry one did he shut up.

Rodolphus chuckled. "Yes indeed she has plenty of Black in her as well. Whenever she becomes all emo, I can see those black stripes proudly shining."

Bellatrix smacked him across the chest with one hand. He crowed with gleeful laughter as he caught her wrist and drew her close for a kiss.

"Not in front of the child, please," Lyra shouted, covering her face.

"You're hardly a child as you keep reminding us," Bella said.

"And it was just a bloody kiss," Rod chimed in.

"Let's look at the books," Lyra suggested. "Then the two of you can keep your hands off one another."

Book browsing they could all agree on as an acceptable family activity. It kept them occupied until Narcissa and Lucius returned. Each carried two trunks, one in each hand. Bellatrix was shaken by the quiet rage that shot through her at the sight of her sister lugging trunks. Cissie hadn't deserved to lose her magic. Perhaps Lucius did, but not her Cissie!

"Put those trunks down now, Cissie," she snapped angrily. Narcissa started as Bellatrix slammed the book she'd been holding back onto the shelf. "I will levitate them."

"And mine," Lucius demanded.

"You need to build some muscles," Rodolphus told him. "I mean look at mine...It wouldn't hurt you to make yourself a bit more desirable for poor Sissie, now would it," he chided.

"Rodolphus," Narcissa snapped as the blood rushed to her face.

"Indeed, Daddy," Lyra told Rodolphus sweetly. "Don't ask the impossible of poor Uncle Lucius. He's far too thin to have any hope of developing real muscles."

"She certainly didn't learn how to behave in Australia," Lucius snapped.

"I think I learned to behave far better than you did," Lyra shot back, chin lifted as she locked eyes with Lucius. "Now be nice. You are about to be a guest in my home, after all."

Bellatrix found herself smiling as she flicked her wand to levitate Narcissa's trunks. Lyra was calling Raven's Nest her home. Perhaps she was planning to stay. Not that she had a choice, mind, but if her plans matched Bellatrix and Rodolphus's, it would be easier all around.

"Let's go, then," Rodolphus said, and grasped Lucius's arm for side apparating. Bellatrix took Narcissa's, and Lyra moved to place a hand on each of Narcissa's trunks. "I'll get these home, Mum," she told Bellatrix who nodded her thanks.

"Apparate directly into our library," Rodolphus told Lyra. "I don't want anyone seeing us bringing Lucius and Narcissa in just in case Delphini has anyone spying on our manor. We do have the place incased in wards, but they have built in family recognition so you can get past with no problems."

Lyra nodded and they apparated together out of Malfoy Manor.

"Hey, I didn't know you were bringing guests," Rabastan said, sitting up on the sofa, hair standing wildly as he blinked around. "And right into the library too! What if I'd been wanking it or something?"

"Wank on that sofa where Rod and I usually sit, and guests will be the least of your problems," Bellatrix promised. Her eyes narrowed warningly as she shot him a glare.

Rabastan laughed. "I was joking, Bella! Damn."

"That's right, Bellatrix," Narcissa said gently. "Just look at the state of his hair. He was obviously napping."

"I always thought you were very smart," Rabastan told Narcissa, giving her a sweet smile as he picked up the book that had fallen across his chest. "I was trying to read this book on advanced transfiguration and I just nodded off. Hi, Lucius."

"Good afternoon, Rabastan," Lucius said, nodding.

"I'll call Alfred to show you to a guest room," Bellatrix said. "And don't fuss over unpacking right now, Cissie. We want to get to the stores before it grows too late."

When Alfred arrived, Bellatrix told him to show the Malfoys to a room far away from her and Rodolphus's own.

Both Lucius and Narcissa gaped at Alfred in his plague doctor mask, but Narcissa gave him a polite smile and murmur of thanks as he led them out. Lyra set Narcissa's trunks to float behind her with a flick of her wand while allowing Lucius to lug his own.

"So you're taking Lucy shopping too, right," Rabastan asked hopefully and Rod grinned, shaking his head.

"Nah, Bro. He's all yours!"

Rabastan groaned. "Well we will most definitely be drunk when you return," he proclaimed.


	42. The Normals, They Make Me Afraid

"Cissie...Where should we start," Bellatrix asked. "I haven't had to shop for clothes in ages." For all Bellatrix knew, the stores she most frequented may not even be around anymore...It had been that long...As in at least ten years!

Their little group stood together in Knockturn Alley, having just apparated in. Radamanthus hulked just behind them, looking vaguely ill from side apparating with Rodolphus for the third time that day. Bellatrix couldn't quite explain how a spider could look vaguely ill, when their expressions weren't exactly easy to read,, but he did. Perhaps it was that all eight of his eyes were drooping. Perhaps it was the fact that his mouth was slightly opened, or the fact that his breath appeared to be mildly labored. Idly she considered asking if he needed anything, then decided not to bother. The spider was Rod's pet or whatever, so he could deal.

"I enjoy BlackHeart boutique," Narcissa said and Bellatrix nodded.

"Fine. Just lead the way."

"BlackHeart is a very classy stylish shop with a bit of everything from dresses to shoes to jewelry and purses," Narcissa said, turning to speak to Lyra as they began to walk.

"Perfect," Lyra said, smiling at her aunt. "I enjoy all of those things."

Bellatrix slowed, allowing Cissie and Lyra to walk a bit ahead. Rod kept pace at her side and Radamanthus brought up the rear. Of course people stared at the sight of a huge spider walking calmly along with them, but not as much as she'd expected, honestly. No one even screamed! This made her wonder just how much shit went down in Knockturn Alley. They needed to hang about here more often. The alley where all dark wizards went to find anything from a rare book on curses to a drink that would give you a very illegal yet amazing high, had once been her favorite hang out. It was a little sad to consider how they'd had to give up their wild partying, brawling, hexing ways thanks to Azkaban and then the tight leash of Ministry Black Ops.

Going under cover had given them enough anonymity to party from time to time, but what was once a lifestyle for the Lestranges, instead became a luxury that they could rarely afford. Even while partying over the past few decades, they had to keep a low profile. Disguise charms allowed them not to look like the Lestranges, but they had to be careful not to behave like themselves either. Taking such care tended to dampen a mood when one had to party on pins and needles as it were.

Though freedom was definitely exhilarating, Bellatrix noticed that it could also serve to make one, namely her, a little anxious in open spaces. Walking down the street, even in a place like Knockturn Alley, made Bellatrix feel mildly uneasy. She knew she should've felt eager now that they were free to walk about, but instead she was on edge.

Though she, Rod and Rabastan were technically free for over twenty years, they'd still basically belonged to the Ministry. With under cover Black Ops being their lives, they were only free to an extent. Free to go out to a limited degree, and only if no one discovered who they were.

With the pardon from the new Minister and Bellatrix's own article to the news paper taken into account, she knew she should expect at least a slightly less hostile reception from the general wizarding public. Still dealing with people on a normal level had become so foreign that it made her uncomfortable. Bellatrix and Rodolphus wore long green hooded cloaks in an attempt to, if not hide, to at least keep a low profile. With any luck, everyone would pay more attention to the giant spider than the little humans walking along with him.

"Here it is," Narcissa said, waving at a sign that proclaimed the shop attached to it to be 'the BlackHeart boutique...A shop for the black hearted.'

"Will they give you and Mum a discount because you are both daughters of House Black, do you think," Lyra asked, and Narcissa giggled.

"Wouldn't that be a charming honor," she said.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "It isn't as if you need a discount, Cissie. You have plenty of gold, and if you ever run out, Lucius shits it, or so some say."

Lyra choked as she attempted to hold back a laugh. She did try hard to be overly polite, Bellatrix thought with a frown of disapproval.

"Did you get the dress that you're wearing here, Aunt Narcissa," Lyra asked as Rodolphus came forward to politely hold the door to the boutique open for the ladies to enter first.

"I'd better wait out here with Radamanthus in case he is harassed for loitering," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix nodded. There was no way the Acromantula would fit into the dainty little boutique.

"I shall join you shortly," she said and Rod's lips twitched. He knew how little tolerance she had for shopping. Bellatrix kissed his cheek before hurrying inside where Cissie and Lyra were already looking through a rack of dresses.

"I should get this translucent one just to watch Dad go mental," Lyra said, holding up a bit of gauze that was obviously being sold as a dress. "Can you picture his face," she giggled.

"So red...So angry," Narcissa said gleefully. They obviously didn't see Bellatrix behind them, so she made her presence known by reaching around Lyra and snatching the rubbish 'dress' from her hands.

"Hi Mum,"Lyra said, turning innocently to Bellatrix. "Don't you like the dress?"

"No," Bellatrix drawled. "It truly isn't your color."

Lyra nodded. "It isn't short enough either."

Bellatrix glared and Lyra burst out laughing. "Mum...You're far too easy to vex," she said happily. "Come help me find a few warm winter things." She looped an arm through Bellatrix's and drew her deeper into the boutique.

The walls were decorated in various styles of black hearts. There were some paintings, some glittering black crystal sculptures...some still beating. Some were stylized with black wings and some had skulls in the center. Bellatrix had to admit the place was cute. Narcissa paused at a rack of cloaks, and she and Lyra began to sort through them while Bellatrix watched. "How do you think I would look in this orange one," Lyra asked and Narcissa smiled.

"Like fire! Very lovely."

Lyra smiled happily so Bellatrix didn't share her thoughts that rather than fire, Lyra would look like a damned pumpkin. The girl seemed to enjoy looking like a pumpkin, though, having already sported a horrid orange skirt the previous day. Lyra took down the cloak and held it against her chest. "I will take this one."

"Would you like another color," Narcissa asked. "In case you're wearing something that won't look as lovely with orange?"

Lyra nodded. "Should I go with black or green?"

"How about silver," Narcissa suggested, lifting a shimmering silvery velvet cloak and holding it up to Lyra. "I think this one will look lovely on you. Here, come over to the mirror and see for yourself."

Lyra happily followed her aunt, and Bellatrix found herself growing painfully bored as expected. "Have fun and bond you two...I'm going to wait outside with Roddy," Bellatrix called. Lyra turned to give her mother a perplexed glance over one shoulder, but Narcissa laid a hand on the girl's arm and shook her head.

"It's just Bella's way," she murmured reassuringly. "She never stays in any shop for long if it isn't full of books."

Lyra gave Bellatrix an understanding nod. Though the disappointment in her daughter's eyes was brief, Bellatrix had caught it and vowed to make it up to her later by breaking one of her own rules and allowing everyone to have a drink once they got home. Tomorrow was Sunday, so they could even play another getting to know one another drinking game if Lyra liked. That would at least make dealing with Lucy more tolerable...Perhaps. At least one could hope.

Three boutiques later, Lyra had several winter dresses, a pair of elegant winter boots, three cloaks, and even some warm winter pajamas and slippers. Narcissa had covered all the bases as Bellatrix knew she would, and Lyra appeared to like her aunt very much. For her part, Bellatrix had remained outside each shop with Rod. They contributed by watching over Lyra's packages so she didn't have to worry over not losing them while shopping.

Once they were back at Raven's Nest, Bellatrix turned to Lyra and smiled. "I figure I owe you for not shopping so if you'd like to drink tonight, we may. We can even play another drinking game if you wish."

Lyra gave Bellatrix a pleased smile. "Great! I can get to know Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius far better when they have a bit of drink in them!"

"Oh I don't know," Narcissa said with a little chuckle. "I don't drink much."

Lyra gave a gleeful crow of laughter, throwing an arm around her aunt's shoulders. "Ah! A girl who can't hold her liquor! You're going to be so fun!"

Narcissa drew herself up proudly. "I said that I don't drink much. I never ever said that I can not hold my liquor!"

Lyra's smile grew. "This is going to be awesome!"


	43. It Would Eat You Like Poison If You knew What I Knew.

"I've got it," Lyra crowed gleefully. "Let's play spin the bottle for our drinking game, only when the bottle points at someone, they have to take a shot instead of kissing anyone ."

"Seems harmless," Rodolphus said.

Lyra gave her father a suspicious look. "That a good or bad thing?"

His lips twitched. "In this case it's a good one, because there is only one person in this manor that I plan on kissing!" He threw an arm around Bellatrix and headed for the library to look for Rabastan and Lucius while Narcissa and Lyra went up stairs to put Lyra's things away.

"The spider should get to drink tonight too," Lyra called over her shoulder from the top of the stairs.

"Probably unwise. I may eat the obnoxious blonde man if I get too drunk," Radamanthus rasped.

"He's definitely drinking," Bellatrix drawled and Rodolphus chuckled.

"Yes! Lucy needs to learn to live on the edge."

When they reached the library, they discovered that Lucius and Rabastan had already gotten rather drunk.

"Were we gone that long," Bellatrix asked dryly. She stood in the doorway of the library beside Rod, one brow arched at Rabastan.

The younger Lestrange shrugged. He was slumped in a corner armchair, a half full glass in his hand. "Probably not, but getting drunk doesn't take very long when one is determined."

Bellatrix smirked, thinking that Rabastan and Lucius had likely had vastly different reasons for being determined to get quite drunk in this particular situation. Lucy because he'd lost all his magic and now felt unsafe thanks to the Delphini situation and Rabastan because they'd left him alone with Lucy.

"Well you can explain to your dear niece why you can't play her latest drinking game," Bellatrix said.

"I didn't say I couldn't play," Rabastan objected, a grin dancing across his lips. "I can always drink more."

"As can I," Lucius agreed, speaking each word carefully in an obvious attempt not to slur. "I am not much of one for games, though."

Bellatrix frowned, though her eyes were laughing. "Well you can't drink if you don't play."

"Fine," Lucius grumbled. "I'll drink."

"He means he'll play," Rabastan said with a chuckle.

"I said so didn't I," the blonde huffed, giving Rabastan a peevish glance.

"Leave Lucy alone, Rab," Rodolphus said, giving Malfoy a negligent smile.

Rabastan sighed. "Fine."

"We should probably have dinner first," Lyra said as she and Narcissa entered the library. "I plan to drink a lot and food on the stomach usually makes the outcome of doing so a bit brighter."

Narcissa chuckled. "You are very much like your parents in your enjoyment of hard 'celebrating'," she told Lyra.

This caused Bella to smile in pleasure. Seeing that Lyra was like her and Rod even after having grown up on another continent was...touching and filled her with something strange that she could only assume had to be motherly pride.

"See? If I'm so much like the two of you, you should party more with me and stop being such sticks in the mud," Lyra complained, turning a pointed glance on her parents.

"She's right," Rabastan chimed in. "This new responsible Bellatrix both bores and frightens the fuck out of me all at the same time."

"Watch it, Bro," Rodolphus warned, flashing an amused glance between Bellatrix and Rabastan. "If you offend her and she decides to teach you a responsible lesson, don't think I'll be getting in the middle of that because that's not happening."

"You're always so sweet, Roddy," Bellatrix said, turning a smile on her husband.

"And wise," Rodolphus added. "I am also very wise."

"I need another drink," Lucius said.

Ignoring him, Bella turned a dark scowl on Rabastan and Lyra. "What part of Delphini could attack at any time for all we know didn't you remember," she demanded. "You," she pointed an angry finger at Rabastan. "I do believe you were there when we lost to him in a big way the first time. I recall my uncle dying, and our minds getting twisted a bit." Turning to Lyra, she directed the same pointing finger of accusation at her daughter. "I also recall you seeing that memory. Did you forget already," she demanded. She appears to somehow be even more powerful than he was not to mention having a little of him inside of her to top it all off."

"For my part, I simply believe strongly in the success of drunken fighting," Rabastan said. "You know, no inhibitions and all. One can pull off some very brilliant shit at such times. Trust me I know...AND I do seem to recall both of you participating drunkenly in a few such fights at my side," he concluded, actually daring to point a return finger of accusation at his sister-in-law, if briefly.

"While Uncle has a point, I was more banking on the strength of all the wards that are on this manor allowing us enough time to apparate away," Lyra said. "I'm not saying we should drink every day, Mum, but you really should loosen up at least a little," she coaxed. "If we're all wound too tight, we could make foolish mistakes at the worst time for all we know."

"The girl is at least thinking," Rodolphus said.

"I did loosen up a little," Bellatrix snapped, glaring at Lyra. "That's why I suggested drinking tonight!"

"Yes and I appreciate that, but you know what I mean," Lyra said gently.

"Dinner is served." The strangely hollow voice came from Harold, who now stood in the doorway of the library, speaking, as usual, from the depths of his plague doctor mask.

"Thank you,Harold," Bellatrix said, ready to eat and hopefully be done with the conversation for now. Taking Rod's arm, she swept out of the library and toward the dining room.

"Something smells delightful," Radamanthus said eagerly, the tips of his feet whispering along the carpet as he scuttled along behind them.

"I'm betting roast chicken and mashed," Rodolphus guessed. "Which happens to be one of my favorite meals," he explained, casting a glance over his shoulder at the spider as he spoke. "Harold is so thoughtful...making my favorite food during times of Lucy induced stress."

Bellatrix smirked. Lucius hadn't yet joined them. He along with everyone else was lagging behind for whatever reason. Probably to talk rubbish about how overly cautious she was being. It was a good thing she never gave a damn what anyone but Rod thought when it came down to it. Obviously this case was no exception.

"You'll want a large spoon for the mashed potatoes," Rodolphus was telling his spider. "Those are very good, but rather soft so not something you can easily nibble or just throw into your mouth either."

"Yes, thank you," Radamanthus murmured seriously. "You have been a great help in how well I have adjusted to doing things as humans do, and thanks to you it has been quite a treat."

Bellatrix nearly laughed at that, but restrained herself, knowing that her amusement may not be understood. The idea of a creature finding Rodolphus helpful was...a new one. The fact said creature was a huge predator at least made it a bit more understandable, she supposed.

Dinner passed without event, and for the most part quietly. Everyone seemed to be in his or her own thoughts, other than Rabastan briefly asking how the shopping trip went and Lyra and Cissie keeping their answer just as brief, understanding that a man wasn't likely to be overly curious about any boutique. Radamanthus handled the potatoes well thanks to Rod's advice and enjoyed them enough to have a second serving.

After dinner was over, Lyra asked Harold to bring at least fifteen bottles of fire whisky up from the cellar and to the library where they would be drinking. Lyra gestured for everyone to gather around the large round reading table in the center of the room where they'd played their last drinking game a few days back. "It will be easy to spin the bottle on the table," she said.

"If we need an empty bottle, Lucius and I nearly finished one while you lot were out," Rabastan said. "Wait just a moment and I'll..." He snatched a nearly empty bottle of fire whisky from the edge of a book shelf. Unscrewing the cap he downed it in two long swallows, presenting it to Lyra with a pleased grin. "There we are!"

"Thanks, Uncle Rabastan," Lyra said dryly, then chuckled. Harold apparated in then with a case of fire whisky floating at his side. Placing it down beside Rodolphus's chair the elf bowed and turned to go.

"Wait," Lyra said. "You should stay. Drink with us! Radamanthus is drinking, and if you don't, you'll be the only one sober."

"Which might be a good thing," Harold murmured.

"Come on, please," Lyra coaxed.

"It is up to the master and mistress," Harold said after a second of hesitation. "Harold has no particular desire to drink, but he will do as they wish."

"Don't do anything you don't wish to do," Bellatrix said, waving the elf away. Rodolphus nodded. He bowed and left. Bellatrix decided he was the wisest one present.

"So how does this game work," Narcissa asked, eyes on the empty bottle now in the center of the table. "How does one win?"

""By not puking," Bellatrix suggested, smiling widely at her sister's ill expression.

"You win if the bottle isn't pointing at you when it stops, so there are always more winners than losers," Lyra said with a laugh. "If the bottle points at you, you take a shot, then it's your turn to spin it and whoever it points at gets to drink and it's their turn to spin and so on."

"What if a person drinks, then spins and it points to them again," Lucius asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

Lyra grinned. "I guess they get really drunk."

"Yeah," Rabastan crowed, conjuring six shot glasses with a wave of his wand. "Wait! How's the spider going to take shots," he asked, perplexed glance falling on Radamanthus.

Lyra frowned in thought. "I think half a bottle should make a shot, considering his size...So he gets his own bottle and drinks half when it's his turn."

By the time Harold entered the library to announce the arrival of guests, Radamanthus had finished three bottles, and the humans had polished off two. Everyone was pleasantly drunk, more than pleasantly in the case of Rabastan and Lucius, who had begun drinking far earlier in the day.

"Guests," Bellatrix asked, blinking a bit blearily at the elf in his adorable plague mask. While drunk, she always thought the mask looked especially charming. "I assume it's no one dangerous, because were we in danger, you should not appear calm."

"Harold will make a special point never to appear calm during times of danger, Miss Bellatrix," the elf said politely. "As far as who is here, it's Miss Bella's cousin Regulus and the elf Kreacher."

Bellatrix felt her brows coming up. "Show them in, then," she said, wondering what they wanted and why they hadn't just come in. She just walked in when visiting their manor, after all. It was annoying when Reg was all polite.

Harold bowed and hurried out. Soon he was back, Regulus and Kreacher following behind. Bellatrix frowned at the mildly shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's the matter," she snapped. "No one is dead."

Rodolphus smirked. "And by that she means, no one has killed Lucius."

Narcissa frowned reproachfully at her sister and brother-in-law, but Bellatrix was more interested in Regulus and Kreacher's reason for being here.

"We remembered something else," Regulus said.


	44. Reading Rainbow

"We remembered something else," Regulus said, and with those words, he effectively ruined Bellatrix's drunk.

"Oh shit," she groaned softly. From the pensive looks on their faces, the memory did not promise to be a pleasant one. Of course that was all they needed, more mind melting fuckery!

As if reading her thought, or at least her mood, Rabastan poured another shot, abandoning the game with the gesture. "And this is why we drink," he said dryly, before downing it.

"Hi, Cousin Regulus...Kreacher," Lyra said, and they both gave her a polite nod and forced smile to match.

"You may as well come and sit down," Bellatrix said with a sigh, gesturing to two empty chairs at the table.

Man and elf hesitated. Regulus gave Narcissa and Lucius pointed glances and Bellatrix shrugged.

"Fuck it. It hardly matters who knows now. All secrets are out anyway after my article to the paper. I had many reasons to put the truth out there, and now that it's done I can't say that it isn't a relief."

Regulus nodded and he and Kreacher seated themselves side by side near Narcissa.

"Hello, Cissie...Lucius," he murmured.

"Yes, Hello, Miss Cissie," Kreacher said, giving Bella's sister a polite smile. "Lucius." His smile for Malfoy was a little colder. Kreacher was never fond of Dobby, considering him annoying at best, but knowing how Lucius treated elves, did not warm him to the man. Bellatrix supposed she understood that. She may have killed Dobby, but she certainly had not kicked him before hand, and Kreacher seemed to have no problem with the little annoying shit no longer being around.

"I finally got to meet Aunt Cissie today, and we went shopping," Lyra said, giving Regulus and Kreacher a cheerful if drunken smile. "Uncle Lucius wanted wards put up around Malfoy Manor and as that won't happen on the weekend, they are staying here."

Bella found herself being proud of her perceptive daughter who obviously noticed Regulus and Kreacher's confusion at a party they seemed to have been left out of. "Yes, this was a bit of an unplanned party," Bellatrix added.

Regulus nodded. He rarely saw Narcissa and Lucius, being fully aware that they were uncomfortable with one of their own having become a vampire, even if to survive Voldemort. In Bellatrix's opinion, Regulus wasn't always comfortable with his own choice, and this allowed him to understand and respect that discomfort in others. Then again there were times when he seemed almost disturbingly comfortable with his vampirism, using it like the weapon it was because he'd literally earned it. To a degree, she supposed she could understand that too.

"When we had our memories restored, we were told that they may not all return at once, but instead they could filter in over time," Regulus began.

Bellatrix nodded, feeling herself stiffen at the potential prospect of more memories hitting her. Those she'd already regained were quite disturbing enough, and she didn't relish more. Little disturbed her so this was saying something, but Horcruxes, having her uncle murdered and their minds bent could do it.

"So we remembered that previously we both had a false memory," Regulus said. "Even Severus commented some time ago about it not making sense at one point when he heard the story. Kreacher and I always felt we were missing something, but until recently we had no explanation for it. Until tonight, we both had a memory of how we discovered that the Horcrux was a Horcrux. I believed it was a guess of mine, but that I had to test it out with a spell. I believed Kreacher, my father and I all returned to the cave once before that final time that Kreacher and I went. We did this to run the Horcrux identifying test on the locket."

"Is there such a test," Lyra asked and Regulus shrugged.

"I don't know, but there certainly should be. I never performed it, though, because I am not aware of how to do so. Why I would believe that Kreacher, my father and I had done so, though is beyond me. Kreacher shares the same memory. Tonight, however, I remembered how it truly happened, and Kreacher's memory returned when I recounted it to him."

Even Lucius was leaning forward in interest at this point.

Bellatrix blinked, perplexed. "Wasn't it because of something in one of those books we stole from Durmstrang for The Dark Lord? It was your first assignment as a new Death Eater and Kreacher helped us get into Durmstrang. It was me, you, Rod and Rabastan."

Regulus nodded, giving a faint smile. "Yes. I remember that very clearly now, but before our memories were restored, that was completely gone. I am thinking the Dark Lord tampered with that memory the night he bent your wills so that you would obsess over him. The question is why? Kreacher and I are thinking it may have something to do with the books themselves. They could hold information he did not want us to have. Perhaps having it now wouldn't be useful to us anymore, but with Delphini being who she is, one never knows."

"So you think we should find copies of those books and study them," Rodolphus asked and Regulus nodded.

"It certainly can't hurt."

"You both remember our little midnight thieving trip to the Durmstrang library don't you," Bellatrix asked, casting a glance first at Rodolphus then at Rabastan. Both nodded.

"Do you remember the titles of all four books by any chance," Rabastan asked Regulus and Kreacher. "Because I am a little hazy on that."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both nodded to indicate their own haziness on the matter. "I recall one being about unicorns," Bellatrix said with a shrug. "At the time, I thought it was a surprising topic of interest for the Dark Lord."

"The book titles were, Necromancy, Advanced mind altering potions, unicorns and soul transference and skin walking," Regulus said. "I made my guess about the Horcrux from clues I picked up in the one about soul transference and skinwalking. I now wonder if the skinwalking was how he managed to possess Quirrell."

"Good thought," Lucius said with a nod. He looked impressed and Bellatrix felt a sudden stab of pride for Regulus. He was always a smart little shit, at those times involving Horcruxes, not always for his own good.

"Jot the titles down and I'll see what I can do to acquire copies," Lucius added. "I have some connections."

Regulus gave a grateful smile. It was obvious that he was not expecting help from the Malfoy corner in particular. "Thank you, Lucius. That shall be a great help. I have someone I can check with as well. Perhaps with our resources pooled, we will track them down quickly. With them having come from the Durmstrang library I am guessing they are rare and specialized, but hopefully not one of a kind. One of a kind books aren't usually left to the hands of students, at least not without special permission and a locked vault."

"Too true," Lucius said, nodding as he leaned thoughtfully back in his chair. "And I must say, I am rather interested to see what the Dark Lord was so interested in reading!"

"Perhaps the mind altering potion was how he controlled certain people that required something a bit more special than the Imperius curse," Regulus mused. "After all, while the Imperius curse can be detected, a carefully crafted potion could all too easily go unnoticed even if a person was magically examined. If Delphini is using something like that now, it would be quite useful to be aware."

"Master Regulus is brilliant," Kreacher said proudly.

"Perhaps so," Bellatrix admitted thoughtfully. "Perhaps so."

Just imagining what Delphini could make people do against their will was certainly enough to give her nightmares, Bellatrix thought darkly.


	45. We're Not Broken, Just Bent

The next morning, everyone was relatively hungover but no one was pussy enough to complain too much. A good breakfast and hangover potions, both of which Harold had at the ready, set everyone to rights soon enough.

"Are you ready to meet your grandparents," Bellatrix asked Lyra as she poured herself a second cup of after breakfast coffee.

"I have grandparents," Lyra asked, looking sluggishly up from the newspaper over which she was hunched with her own second cup of coffee. Apparently her hangover potion was working a bit slower than everyone else's. "Well obviously I have grandparents. I mean...it's nice that they're still alive!"

"We aren't that bloody old," Bellatrix pointed out with a mildly offended frown.

"If you say so," Lyra muttered dubiously.

"Hey watch that filthy mouth, or you'll stop being my favorite niece," Rabastan warned, obviously struggling not to laugh. "And being my only niece doesn't mean shit. I can still banish you from the favorite zone at any time."

"That's right," Narcissa murmured, lips twitching in a slight smile. "We tend to wipe smudges right off of our family tree. Insulting the age of an aristocrat is very dangerous and may just get you blotted out."

Lyra sighed. "Very well. I'd better apologize then. I apologize beloved psychos."

Lucius choked on his coffee, and Bellatrix strongly suspected it was because he was actually trying not to laugh!

"Apology accepted," Bellatrix drawled. "Now I shall go and write a letter to my parents and Rodolphus's father to invite them to lunch. I won't tell them they have a granddaughter in the letters. They can discover that when they arrive."

In part, Bellatrix felt unsafe writing such news in a letter just in case Delphini wasn't already aware of Lyra's presence, yet had the mail tapped. A paranoid thought, but these days she was quite comfortable with her paranoia, considering. It also seemed a bit wrong to inform her and Rod's parents via letter that they had a granddaughter they had never heard of. At times, and to the right people, Bellatrix could almost be sensitive.

"Your mum is dead," Lyra asked Rodolphus, turning to him with a look of open sympathy on her face.

Growing up around their other relatives had made their daughter very expressive...a practical open book, Bellatrix noted. She still wasn't certain how she felt about that.

"She died not long after your Mum's uncle Orion," Rodolphus replied with a slight frown. "There was an attempt at robbery of our old family home, a magical accident, the robber was never caught. Another interesting thing is: there were four witnesses to the robbery, and not a single one is alive now. What started out as obvious foul play, quickly got fouler."

Lyra's eyes were wide. "How long were the other four dead after your Mum was killed?"

Rod gave her an approving smile. "Sharp thinking," he murmured with a nod. "Not very long. They made their report to the Ministry and in less than a year none of them were alive. My mother's death was caused when they were defending themselves and the robber was also throwing spells. They chased him off, and he was never caught, and due to wearing a white mask over his face, he was also never identified. The four witnesses were killed in various ways, all seemingly accidents or mishaps, but we never believed it for a moment.

"I bet you didn't," Lyra murmured dryly, shaking her head.

"The elder Lestranges were always supporters of the Dark Lord if not outright followers so at that point we did not suspect him," Rodolphus said. "We weren't sure who had done it or why. We suspected the Ministry at one point but of course could not prove it. We had no particular reason in mind for the Ministry doing such a thing other than their wanting to stop Voldemort support." He sighed. "Looking back I am thinking it may have been the Dark Lord himself, though why I have yet to understand."

"I'm sorry," Lyra said sincerely. "Gods, is there no end to the harm this monster has done?"

"Probably not," Bellatrix muttered as she swept from the room to write her letter and send it off to the Blacks and Rod's father. When she returned, everyone was still rather lazily gathered around the breakfast table though the food was long gone.

"So who were the other witnesses," Lyra asked, refilling her coffee cup.

"Four of my parents old school friends," Rodolphus said. "My father was away helping my grandfather to move houses and they were keeping Mum company for dinner."

Bellatrix gave her husband a look of sympathy, dropping a hand onto his shoulder before resuming her customary seat at his side at the head of the table.

Rabastan's face was a blank mask from where he sat at the table's foot. His posture was stiff as he stared at nothing. Though he was the most laid back of the three of them, the youngest Lestrange did have feelings, and they were speaking of the still unsolved murder of his mother. It had to bring things back for him just as it had for Rod.

"Perhaps we can discover who was behind it yet," Bellatrix said, including both her husband and brother-in-law in her optimistic glance. It occurred to her then that perhaps it had been tactless of her to go off on her parents for not seeing that something had been done to the three of them, when Rod and Rab didn't have a mother to go off on.

In her defense, though, she had been going off for the three of them. They'd all deserved help, and none of them had deserved what was done to their minds. While they had chosen to follow Voldemort so had many, and they were the only ones to make a stand against him once they discovered what he had done. In hind sight, perhaps they should've included others in the attack, she thought.

Then again would it have mattered? What if the Dark Lord had simply defeated all of them? At the time, they'd believed that six was enough! By all rights five wizards and an elf surprise attacking at once should've been enough to take any single person down, even one as skilled as the Dark Lord himself. Apparently not, though.

Lyra scowled, setting down her coffee cup with a decided bang. "This makes it inconveniently difficult to stay angry with the three of you," she complained darkly. "You've gone through more in half a lifetime than anyone should."

"How could anyone be angry with the three of them," Lucius asked dryly. "They're all such peaches, after all."

"Watch that shit or I will throw you out which shall leave you cowering with your tail between your legs, hoping Delphini isn't interested in you after all," Bellatrix threatened, perfectly willing to take out her bad mood on Malfoy. He was a perfect target, after all. He gave her a scowl, but wisely remained silent so she gave him a pleasant smile in return.

"Just for the record, we shall be ever grateful for your kind mercy," Rodolphus told Lyra with a grin. She gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled back at her father nonetheless. Harold came in then to ask about what he was making for lunch, and everyone moved into the library so that the elf could clean up without them in the way.


	46. Blacks And Lestranges

Corvus Lestrange was the first of the parents to arrive for lunch. His expression was openly pensive as Harold showed him into the library.

"What have the three of you done," he asked concerned, words spilling out in a rush.

As his gaze took in Narcissa and Lucius, he nodded a greeting at them, the gesture clearly an afterthought.

Corvus Lestrange, much like his eldest son, had a wide stocky build and strong jaw with sharp intelligent black eyes. One to take care of his health, he had aged well with only a bit of gray at his hairline.

"Hi, Dad," Rodolphus said, lips twitching slightly.

"Nice to see you too."

Before Corvus could reply Rabastan spoke up in his usual cheeky fashion. "Well Bellatrix and Rodolphus technically did do something, but it was back in the nineties, so you can relax." He grinned at his father.

"You were so vague in the letter, Bellatrix, it had me worried," Corvus said. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, and relax, Dad. It's Alright," Bellatrix said, giving Corvus a warm smile.

The man was like a second father to her. He'd seen her as a daughter from the time she and Rod had begun to seriously date in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Though Corvus was gruff and didn't often express emotion, it was obvious that he cared a great deal for all of them.

"I simply did not wish to share sensitive information in a letter in case it got intercepted," Bellatrix explained. "I also didn't want to give you that sort of news in such an impersonal way."

"What sort of news," Corvus asked, sinking into an armchair beside the fire.

Bellatrix drew in a deep breath, realizing that she hadn't exactly decided how to say it, nor had she brainstormed with Rodolphus.

Clearly interpreting the look on her face, Lyra leaned forward, winking at Bellatrix before turning to Corvus.

"Hi, Granddad. I'm Lyra Lestrange."

Bellatrix watched Corvus's dark eyes widen as he took in the similarities to both Bellatrix and Rodolphus in Lyra's face. His startled expression made it clear that he hadn't even noticed her sitting in the corner beside a tall bookshelf.

"And why was I not aware of you before, young lady," he asked.

"Because we only knew ourselves a few days ago, and then things got rather insane, so we haven't had much time to share the news," Bellatrix explained.

Together she and Rod told the story of Voldemort's request to perform sex magic for him, the odd winged clicking thing that may or may not have been his Horcrux or something worse that they had kept from entering them, and how they'd had Lyra in Australia when visiting that branch of the Lestrange family. At last they concluded with their choice to forget about her in order to keep her safe from the Dark Lord.

Corvus shook his head when they stopped speaking. "That's a lot to take in. I wish I had known. You kids have had to deal with so much on your own."

Rodolphus quickly shrugged, waving his father's concern off with a casual gesture of one hand. "Nah. We didn't want anyone to know. The more people who did, the more challenging it would've been to keep her safe."

Corvus nodded reluctantly. "I suppose you're right. How did you reunite, then," he asked.

"I saw Mum's article or whatever in the paper, and my aunt and uncle encouraged me to come and see them. They said the way the spell worked, they'd remember me as soon as they saw me."

Bellatrix nodded. "The forget spell was linked to Lyra so that if we ever saw her again, we'd remember. Jehan and Agrona promised to return her to us if Voldemort died and we ended up evading prison. Unfortunately as we were working secretly for the Ministry for all this time, they never knew and as we had no memory of Lyra, of course we didn't consider letting them know."

Corvus nodded. Though he kept in touch with his Australian cousins, he never would've mentioned that Bella, Rod and Rabastan were working Black Ops for the Ministry. The Ministry only allowed them to tell immediate family members and those had to swear a blood oath never to speak of it to anyone else.

"Want a drink, Dad," Rabastan asked and Corvus nodded.

"Thank you, Son."

He turned to Lyra as Rabastan moved over to the liquor cabinet. "How are you finding London, Granddaughter?"

Lyra looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's nice enough. Aunt Narcissa showed me some charming shops, but other than the Ministry, I haven't had an opportunity to see much else." She gave him a coaxing smile. "You could always show me around. Mum and Dad and Uncle Rabastan work so much I never get to have any fun."

Corvus's usually stern face broke into a pleased smile. "I would love to!"

It was then that Cygnus and Druella Black arrived, so Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to repeat the entire story all over again. Both were extremely pleased to have a Granddaughter, having never acknowledged their other one when she lived. Once someone was burned off the family tree, they were gone for good. Andromeda nor her child had ever seemed to mind if one could judge by their shameful behavior.

Before Druella and Cygnus could do more than welcome Lyra to the family, Harold was announcing that lunch was ready. Soon they were all settled around the large dining table.

"It is so wonderful to see everyone in one place for a change," Cygnus said expansively.

"Narcissa, you and Lucius don't visit nearly enough," he chastised. "Corvus, it's good to see you! I thought you were avoiding me after that last loss at chess."

"You were drunk, and I did not lose," Corvus said, biting back a smile at the same time as Narcissa said, "How were we to visit without magic to apparate, Father?"

Cygnus swallowed a bite of broccoli and replied to both without missing a beat. "I was sober enough to remember winning, Corvus, and you had magic for the past month in which you remained absent from our home, Narcissa."

He grinned over at Lyra, who watched the spectacle in open fascination. "See, Girl? That's how it's done."

To her immense credit, Lyra did not ask what was being done, chuckling and nodding to Cygnus instead.

"I've been saving back some family heirlooms in hopes that Bellatrix and Rodolphus would someday produce," Druella told Lyra in her light French accented tones.

"What? You didn't give me and Bella everything," Narcissa teased, giving her mother a look of mock horror.

Druella frowned slightly, shaking her head. "I wanted the grand children to have a little something without having to go through the morbidity of waiting for you to die first."

Lyra choked on her drink, spraying it out her nose which set Rabastan to laughing like a bloody hyena. Bellatrix smiled, shaking her head.

"Very considerate of you, Mother," she said.

Druella gave a regal nod. "I thought so as well."

Corvus cleared his throat. The table fell silent as he regarded Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan. "About that article in the paper...Are the three of you truly alright after what he did?"

Bellatrix swallowed and dropped her gaze. "Sure," Rabastan said with a shrug.

"I'm good," Rodolphus assured his father.

Silence stretched out as Bellatrix bit into a dinner roll.

"Bellatrix," Corvus pressed.

Bellatrix's gaze darted to her own parents who had dropped their gazes in what she hoped was shame for not realizing there had been something amiss all those years ago. Somewhat to her surprise, she couldn't find it in her heart to be as angry with Corvus. Not when he'd lost Rodolphus's mum so soon after. She sighed swallowing the bite of roll.

"I suppose I am alright," she said quietly. "Thank you for asking. It was a violation and it seems those are unpleasant to recall." She gave him a forced smile.

"You all seemed so taken with what he was doing, it just never occurred to us that anything else was going on," he said, a look of shame on his face that made her heart swell with love for him.

Hastily blinking the liquid emotion from her eyes, Bellatrix nodded briskly. "Thanks for caring all the same."

Obviously seeking to lighten the moment, Lyra smiled brightly at Corvus. "You should've seen the way she stabbed Delphini when they discovered Voldemort's Horcrux was inside of him, though! That was awesome!"

Corvus nearly dropped his fork. "You were there?"

Lyra shook her head. "No, but I saw in the Pensieve. It was epic Bellatrix! She kept stabbing and stabbing while basically telling him to sod off and that they no longer needed a god."

"Yeah, so...apparently he has a horcrux in her," Rabastan said, grinning at the shocked look on the faces of Corvus, Cygnus and Druella. "I guess we forgot to tell you. We did say it's been busy, though."

"What's interesting to me is that Delphini said she doesn't like him," Rodolphus said. "Makes me wonder how sharing space as closely as they are is going to work out."


	47. The Graeae

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan headed to the Ministry first thing Monday morning. Normally they would've at least checked in at Azkaban, but there were no reports of trouble and everyone wanted the cold fish, otherwise known as Lucy Malfoy, out of their manor and back in his. They also planned to speak with the Aurors about having Rodolphus's dad's and Bellatrix's parents homes warded as well just in case Delphini decided to get at them through those they loved. For all they knew, Voldemort was responsible for the death of Rod's Mum and they weren't interested in a repeat.

They apparated directly into the Ministry. After receiving clearance from the two goblins guarding the inner door, they went directly to Auror Headquarters.

"Ah, it's my little dark triad," Grindelwald called, waving a pastry filled hand at them from where he sat at a corner table with a cup of fragrant coffee in front of him beside a stack of reports.

Bellatrix couldn't help giving a pleased smile at that. She liked the sound of dark triad. It fit them perfectly.

"As it happens, there is a gift for each of you," Grindelwald continued before taking a bite of the pastry he held.

"Ooh, it feels like Christmas," Rabastan enthused as a goblin approached with a shiny gold colored name badge for each of them.

"It's clearance for all departments here so that you can apparate into anywhere in the Ministry directly," Gellert explained.

"To activate it, you merely need to prick your finger and drip a drop of blood onto the back of the badge. This ensures it always recognizes you and no one else can wear it with the same results. If someone steals your badge, for example, and attempts to apparate in here wearing it, it won't work and shall instead set off many nasty alarms!"

The German gave a pleased smile.

"Blood magic," Rabastan said approvingly. "Dark stuff. I love it!"

Gellert grinned. "It's the only way to go when it comes to proper security."

"Did you and your man make them," Bellatrix wondered. Enchantments were the shared specialty of both, which was why they'd opened their shop together.

Gellert gave her a pleased smile. "Indeed. That is how we spent our entire weekend, as a matter-of-fact. There was little rest and no fun for us. Instead we slaved away for the greater good of Ministry security."

"Just in time to provide something for you all to prick your fingers with, I finally have a replacement dagger for you, Mrs. Lestrange," Blaise Zabini said, coming up behind Bellatrix to present an ornate dagger to her, hilt first.

"I do apologize for not getting this to you sooner," he said. "What with something unpleasant happening every day to demand our attention, there was less time to attend to anything else than I expected."

Bellatrix nodded, giving a dismissive shrug. "Indeed it has been chaotic in the least fun of ways, and I have it now." Taking the dagger she lifted it to her eyes to examine it. It sported an intricate Celtic Triquetra on the silver hilt with a large sparkling oval emerald in the center.

"This is nice," she murmured. "Thank you."

It had a definite Slytherin touch with the combination of the silver dagger and the green emerald. The Triquetra, if intended to be Irish along with the emerald, represented the Lestranges Three beautifully.

"We picked it up on a supply hunting trip last year and had yet to decide what to enchant it to do, but it seemed perfect for you," Blaise said.

Bellatrix put her new dagger to work right away, activating the blood magic spell on her security badge, before passing it to Rodolphus, who did the same then passed it to Rabastan. While that was being attended to, Rodolphus explained their request for security on the Malfoy's home as well as the homes of their parents.

"We understand that you lot are very busy, but if we don't get Lucy Malfoy out of our manor soon, we're likely to slip up and kill him," Rabastan explained in all seriousness.

As he spoke, he passed Bella back her new dagger.

Giving the hilt of her new favorite weapon a fond squeeze, Bellatrix slipped it into the wide black leather belt at her waist. Though she knew her wand held the true power, having a blade on her again did give her a pleasant surge of the warm fuzzies.

"We don't really have the resources, but enough high risk people are going to want this done for their families, so I guess we're going to have to make it happen anyway," Romeo Valdez said with a sigh.

The head Auror had just entered while Rodolphus was making their request.

"OOH, Pastries," Valdez added eagerly, hurrying to the table at which Grindelwald sat.

"Is there more coffee?"

"Good question," Bellatrix said.

It did smell wonderful, after all.

"There is," Gellert replied.

"Greg brought the pastries."

"Bless him," Romeo said, snatching one from a tray across from Grindelwald and stuffing half of it into his mouth.

"My wife has many talents, but bless her, cooking is not among them. Thankfully for all of us, she doesn't try," he said, after chewing his huge bite of pastry.

Bellatrix approached the table and poured three cups of coffee, taking one for herself and passing the other two to Rodolphus and Rabastan. The pastries were tempting, but they'd just had breakfast, so she left them alone.

"Gellert, I suppose we should work out a schedule for getting homes warded," Romeo said. "I am thinking sooner rather than later before more shit hits the fan and our resources are too low to be able to spare anyone."

Gellert nodded.

"Write Flitwick and ask him to help after school. His additions will speed the process significantly."

Romeo nodded. "I'm on it...as soon as I've eaten the rest of this," he waved the pastry in his hand expressively before taking another bite.

"Well the good news is that Kereston got the basilisk fangs ordered," Blaise said, moving around the table to slide his elegant lanky frame into the chair next to Grindelwald's.

"The bad news is she cleaned out the three suppliers who carry basilisk fangs and there still isn't enough for everyone to have one."

"Not surprising," Romeo sighed. "Lately that's been the way with everything. Two steps forward and one back just to make it a bitch."

Gellert flashed an appreciative grin.

"Well in all fairness, no one usually needs that many god damn basilisk fangs," Rabastan said with a chuckle.

"Thanks to Delphini, it's all about the unusual of late," Romeo said dryly. "From excessive home warding to basilisk fangs, she's making us scramble and I hate it."

"So how are you deciding who gets the fangs with supplies being limited," Bellatrix asked.

"And why isn't someone giving the Basilisks horny potion so they will shag more," Rabastan demanded. "The more babies there are, the more fangs there will be."

Romeo sputtered a laugh into his coffee, shaking his head at Rabastan.

"For now we will be providing those with basilisk fang weapons who are most likely to be attacked by Delphini," Gellert replied to Bellatrix's question. "Fangs will also go to those who guard high security places that she is most likely to attack. These fangs will remain property of those places rather than to the particular guards, so when the shifts change they will just give the weapon to the next guard.

"Sounds good," Romeo nodded. "When should the fangs be in?"

Blaise shrugged. "Well they're coming from three different places, so not at the same time. As they're arriving by magical post that shouldn't matter too much. We should have them all in two days, but some will arrive sooner, perhaps even this afternoon."

"Good," Romeo said. "We can start distributing them this after noon. I will have one, Gellert and Blaise will have one to share as they're always together, the Minister herself will have one, we will give them out to those who guard the Ministry, Hogwarts, and Gringotts. Of course the three of you will be given a fang," he added to the Lestranges. "As you're usually together, you can also share it between the three of you."

Rabastan grinned. "Like the Graeae! You know the three Greek sisters who shared the eye.

"They also shared a tooth, which is the point here," Rodolphus told his little brother.

"Exactly," Gellert said.

"We won't be giving one to the Malfoys so tell Lucius not to come up here asking," Blaise said. "We will, however, give an alarm device to anyone who is concerned for their safety when it comes to Delphini. They can use it to notify the Ministry if she approaches them. Those Gellert and I can craft relatively quickly so they can go to anyone who wants one."

"That sounds reasonable," Bellatrix said.

She exchanged a look with Rod as she spoke, because of course that didn't mean Lucy Malfoy wouldn't bitch nonetheless. He was accustomed to having anything he wanted being swiftly handed over, but this new Ministry was different, and it did not give a fuck about him.


	48. Your Head Is Running Wild Again

"We'll be at Malfoy Manor to begin the wards at eleven," Romeo said. "All of you, including the Malfoys should be there to help. We'll quickly teach them the wards, then they can also help with placing them on your parents homes."

Rabastan grinned. "Fuck yeah, make them work for it!"

"Damn right," Romeo agreed, grinning back at the younger Lestrange before dropping his brown eyes back to the form on which he was scribbling.

"The more civilian help we have, the less of our Aurors are in the field doing this. If Delphini strikes somewhere and we're all out protecting homes, that won't do at all."

Grindelwald nodded in approval at the head Auror. "Indeed."

"We'll see you at eleven then, at Malfoy Manor," Rodolphus said before draining his coffee and tossing the disposable cup into a corner wastebasket.

"Thank you," Bellatrix nodded to Grindelwald and Valdez before turning to Rod. "I'll just pop into the lady's. I'll be right back."

She hated apparating on a full bladder and right now hers had some coffee to get rid of. She tossed her own empty cup into the wastebasket to join his on her way past.

Pausing at the desk of a young female Auror with spiky blonde hair, she asked for directions to the closest lady's.

"Well there is one right down the hall, but..." the young woman paused, leaning toward Bellatrix and speaking in a hushed whisper. "Fat Penny Pug just went in there to drop a massive poop and you really don't want to experience that."

Bellatrix felt her eyes widen as an incredulous laugh escaped her.

"So I'd go down a floor to level three, just to be safe," the girl advised. "There, the lady's is just a hall over on the left. I'll have to wee in about five minutes tops, and trust me, I'll be going there as well."

Straightening, she gave Bellatrix a wink.

"But...how do you know she went in there to do that," Bellatrix asked.

"Because she left five minutes ago and she isn't back yet," the young woman said, glancing pensively at the clock as she spoke. "Penny takes a long time to drop a poo and trust me it's bloody toxic!"

She covered her face, giving a heart felt shudder.

Bellatrix noted the young woman's name tag said Valdez. "You Romeo's sister or wife," she asked, recalling the man had one of each.

The young spiky haired blonde grinned. "Wife."

"Ah. You're the one who can't cook," Bellatrix said with a chuckle.

The young woman, T, Valdez from her name tag, gave an indignant squawk. "Romeo been talkin' shit again, has he," she demanded.

Bellatrix laughed. "Trust me, I can't cook either. There's no shame in a lady having better things to do."

T. Valdez grinned appreciatively and thanking her for the lady's room tip, Bellatrix gave a little wave and apparated down a floor as T. Valdez had advised. As the young woman had promised, the lady's was down the first hall on the left. Not one to go in a public restroom if she didn't have to, Bellatrix was relieved to find this one decent enough. It was quiet and pleasantly warm with a reassuringly clean smell. It appeared she had the place to herself. Hurrying into the nearest stall, she slid the lock on the door and was settling down to void herself of too much coffee when the door to the lady's opened, and by the sound of it, several women entered.

"I mean," one of them squealed. "They're just letting those Lestranges walk around loose among us! I'm just holding my breath waiting for them to stop playing nice and slaughter us all!"

Another giggled. "Yeah or at least start throwing crucios like wildfire while laughing maniacally!"

"I don't think they're all that bad," a third voice chimed in.

This woman wasn't laughing.

"I don't know what to think of Rabastan, but Rodolphus seems to have a steady head on his shoulders. All the Aurors are singing his praises for his improvements to the security of Azkaban. I really think he was dealt a bad hand being saddled with a insane shrew of a wife like Bellatrix!

He probably has to struggle constantly just to keep her insanity restrained. It makes me sick for him! That poor man doesn't deserve the trouble she brings down onto his head. I can't imagine someone as dependable as he appears to be doing that to those Longbottoms. I bet it was all her! She's probably always dragging him down."

Bellatrix didn't hear the rest of their conversation through the roaring in her ears and the pounding of her heart. She couldn't tell by that point if she felt extremely upset or extremely furious. She was simply too overloaded to know. As the women stopped talking and entered stalls she was finally able to attend to her own business. She was at the sink nearest the door washing her hands when she heard one of the stall doors open. A woman even taller than Bellatrix herself with black hair pulled back into a tight bun emerged from one of them, and Bellatrix could see her reflection in the mirror over the sink in front of her.

Turning, she gave the woman her famous mad grin, then calmly dried her hands as Bun-Lady's two blonde friends emerged from their own stalls. Bellatrix relished the widening of their eyes as they took her in. The chubbier of the blondes looked as though she may faint, and that felt good. The three nearly tripped over their own feet to get past her and out the door. The nasty cows hadn't even washed their hands. Of course they were likely too afraid to stick around that long knowing she'd overheard their trash talk, she thought with a smile of smug if fleeting satisfaction.

Bellatrix never cared what people thought and she didn't now. Of course she didn't, but they'd been treated surprisingly well by all the current Aurors, so those stupid women and their equally stupid comments had rattled her in a way they probably shouldn't have. When she burst through the door of the lady's she apparated back downstairs at once and nearly crashed into Rodolphus's chest.

"You alright, Babe," he asked, hands coming up quickly to catch her upper arms.

"I'm sorry," she managed. Her voice came out breathy, nearly in a whisper. This was due to the fact her entire chest and throat felt constricted. Her breath was coming fast and she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She silently vowed that if she began crying here, she would return to the third floor and kill absolutely everyone there! At least she could be sure of taking the three catty bitches out who'd upset her.

"For what," Rod demanded. "What's wrong?"

Bellatrix looked up into his face, and saw concern written there. "For...For...Oh Rod am I that terrible to deal with?"

She swallowed, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it as he gave her a look of purest confusion.

"Are you? What are you talking about, Bella? I never have a problem dealing with you."

"Are you sure," she asked, hating the stupid way her voice trembled.

"Of course I am! What is this about? You'd better tell me right now."

Sighing, she did, and as she spoke, his expression went from shocked to positively stormy.

"Where are they," he demanded.

Bellatrix shrugged.

"Probably somewhere on the third floor. I used the lady's there. What does it matter?"

"We're going to find them right now," Rodolphus said. Taking Bellatrix's hand he apparated down to the third floor. An instant later there was a crack and Rabastan stood at Rod's other side. His face wore a concerned look as his eyes met Bella's own. Gesturing down the hall, Rod nodded for her to lead the way. Feeling mildly bemused, she shrugged and began walking up the hall toward the main corridor she'd apparated into. "We'll walk every bit of this floor and when you see one of them, you point her out to me," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix assumed he wanted to check their name tags and report them to the Minister for whatever that was worth. The thought was sweet, though she doubted it would quell everyone's rude comments. It was only a pity they weren't free to handle people the good old fashioned painful way, she silently lamented.

She spotted the chunkier of the two big haired blondes first, and pointed her out wordlessly to Rodolphus. Smiling happily, he approached her desk.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "I was wondering if you could fetch your two girlfriends. You know, your friends that said such nice things about my family. It would mean a great deal to me if I could speak to all three of you at once."

The blonde looked ill, and Bellatrix smiled. She hastily scrambled up from her desk and murmured something that may have been 'Of course,' but she was already hurrying away so Bellatrix couldn't be certain. Idly she wondered if the woman would even return, but she did, and in less than a minute, with bun and other blonde trailing. Both regarded Rodolphus with wide eyes, and he flashed them a charming smile.

"Good morning ladies. I just wanted to clue you in on a little secret."

As he spoke, the friendly look left his face and that Rodolphus Lestrange blank stare which terrified the shit out of anyone he wished to intimidate, took its place.

"I simply thought you should know that it is in fact Bellatrix who keeps me together. Keeps me from turning stupid little fluffbunnies like you into pathetic broken things when the sound of your obnoxious laughter begins to annoy me."

They gasped, and he smiled coldly.

"She's worth fifty of any of you. She knows how to make me feel alive in ways that you small minded parrots in heals could never imagine."

He leaned forward slightly. "And now I'll tell you a final secret. What people fail to understand about the Lestranges is that we are very nice to those who are nice to us. Otherwise, we could all lose a little control and when that happens...well let's just say that we're the only ones who find the results to be pretty."

Tossing an arm casually around Bellatrix's shoulders he turned away. Rabastan followed, giving the three a cheeky grin as he did.

"Now stop allowing rubbish people like that to get into your head," Rodolphus murmured, giving Bella a little squeeze before apparating them back home.

Sighing, she nodded, snuggling against his strong muscular side.

"It's really you who holds everything together, though. I'm just glad you don't mind."

Rodolphus shook his head.

"I couldn't and wouldn't without you at my side, so it's you," he argued, giving her a careless grin.

"Fuck that," Rabastan said firmly. "I'm always the one looking after the both of you!"


	49. Hurt So Good

Upon entering their library, the Lestranges three found Lyra, Lucius and Narcissa having tea. Radamanthus, who they'd left to guard the manor, hunched in the corner, holding a huge book of maps in his two front legs.

"You're home early," Lyra exclaimed with a pleased smile. Then worry clouded her eyes as her face fell. "You're never home this early! Is anything wrong?"

"Not this time," Rabastan said with a grin. "The Aurors are going to meet us at Malfoy manor at eleven and we're all helping to place the wards. They don't have time to spare so everyone needs to contribute."

That ought to be obvious, but Bellatrix knew it was wise of Rabastan to state the obvious before Lucius opened his mouth to complain and she had to smack him directly in it.

"Oh that's nice," Narcissa said, relief written all over her face. Bellatrix gave her sister a slight smile of understanding. Of course Cissie would want to be back in her own home where everything was familiar and comforting during these trying times.

"What ever is wrong, Bella," Narcissa asked, expression growing alarmed as she took Bellatrix in.

Bellatrix made a face. Did it show that much? Sighing she flopped into the nearest chair. Rodolphus came to stand behind her, strong hands falling onto her shoulders and beginning to massage.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bellatrix said. Giving a sigh of pleasure, she leaned into Rodolphus's touch. His strong fingers worked relentlessly at the knots in her shoulders and she closed her eyes as the tension flowed out of her. Rodolphus didn't even give tension a choice, instead relentlessly chasing it away, Bellatrix thought, a small smile curving her lips.

"I love you," she murmured and Rod chuckled.

"You too. Always."

He kissed the top of her head, and the heat from his lips caused her lower belly to tighten with sudden desire.

"So you can tell me here or I drag you upstairs and make you do it in private," Narcissa said sweetly. "Which shall it be?"

Bella sighed, casting her sister a resentful glance. "I was hoping Rod would be the one dragging me upstairs."

"Sounds good," Rodolphus growled, hands sliding from Bellatrix's shoulders to caress their way down her arms.

"Bella," Narcissa warned.

"I'm on Aunt Cissie's side," Lyra at last chimed in. "What is the matter?"

Bellatrix hadn't wanted to go into the uncomfortable lady's room incident in front of Lucius. It was too painful and too personal and opened up too many insecurities she wasn't aware of even having. She didn't like Lucy Malfoy enough to show him that, but Cissie and Lyra's persistence sparked her temper, annoying her into answering.

"Just some cows mooing in the lady's today at the Ministry," she snapped.

"About what," Lyra demanded.

"About you," Narcissa asked when Bellatrix didn't respond immediately.

Sighing, she nodded tightly.

"Well considering the wild past you Lestranges have, can you honestly blame them," Lucius asked smoothly. He arched a brow at Bellatrix and as could be expected, this sparked her anger.

"Have you ever actually had fun, Lucius," she asked. Standing before he could reply, she shook her head. "Never mind, of course you haven't."

With that she strode from the room and upstairs. She couldn't look at Lucius any more right now. Just no. She heard feet on the stairs behind her as she headed for her bedroom, hoping it was Rodolphus while suspecting it was her sister and daughter. Unfortunately her suspicions proved to be correct.

"What did they say, Bella," Cissie asked, just as Bellatrix pushed open the door to her bedroom.

"It must really be something if you actually cared," Lyra added in a worried tone. "I'm the only one who gets to be snarky to you, so if they were mean, I can go up there and let them have it."

"There's a girl," Narcissa praised her niece.

"Rod already told them about themselves, probably gave them nightmares for a month while he was at it," Bellatrix said with a chuckle as she moved further into the room.

With a sigh she turned to face her daughter and sister as Lyra closed the bedroom door.

"It's just that...well I can't honestly imagine you in need of defending, Bella," Narcissa said gently as she approached her sister. "You terrify everyone...that is, you always manage to hold your own in a fight," she explained, her lips twitching as Lyra snickered. "Right now, though, you look rather shaken up and that has me worried."

The look of concern on her face caused Bellatrix to scowl.

"I don't need defending. I was fine. Rod simply took it upon himself to..."

"Well what did they say," Lyra interrupted impatiently. The girl was actually bouncing up and down on her toes as if Bellatrix were withholding some monumental bit of news.

With a sigh of resignation, Bellatrix briefly summarized the comments the cows had made in the lady's. She found herself toying with her skirt as she spoke for something to do with her hands.

"I don't know why it got to me like that," she admitted with an exasperated shake of her head. "It was stupid."

"Well I'm glad Dad put them in their place," Lyra said, then frowned.

"You know when I was angry with you, I was all set to call the two of you Bio-Mom and Bio-Dad...Getting trashed with you like friends and looking into your memories sort of wrecked that for some reason," she said, sighing and making a face.

"So sorry, except not," Bellatrix said dryly, glad for the subject change.

"But Bella! Why ever would you think that you are a problem for Rod," Narcissa asked, dropping a warm hand onto Bellatrix's shoulder.

"For sure," Lyra quipped, waggling her eye brows at Bellatrix. "He's almost as crazy as you, after all."

Bellatrix felt her eyes glazing over, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips as she fondly recalled those times when Rod had lost control with her while torturing someone. He was always so deliberate with his violence, but when their fervor caused him to hit that delicious high peak and cross that line she always knew and it made the experience all the more heady. His movements became more violent and less deliberate. His eyes lost that steady gaze and went all wild, and he could quickly press a mark or Muggle far beyond their point of endurance in a matter of less than a minute.

"Mum," Lyra called, waving a hand in front of Bellatrix's eyes.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied.

"What's going on," Lyra asked.

"I am simply recalling how your father..."

"No! Never mind," Lyra interrupted hastily.

"it wasn't about shagging," Bellatrix assured with a chuckle. "Not yet."

She looked to Narcissa and sighed, shrugging as she finally got around to answering her sister's question.

"I don't know why I let the cows make me even wonder if I was a problem for Rod. I never thought I was, but I never thought that anyone else thought that I was either. It was always The Lestranges as a group that everyone wisely feared. This time, though, they put a spin on us that surprised me. Hearing that anyone believed Rod was being dragged down by me, and I was the bad one was just...I don't know, a bit jarring."

She didn't say that Rod had been annoyed with her lately over what he considered to be her unnecessary upset about things that hadn't even occurred with the Dark Lord. Somehow all that felt too private even to share with her sister and her daughter. It was between her and Rod. She knew that he'd been hurt by Voldemort as much as she had, and that while she may be overly emotional about it, he was bottling. Pushing him before he was ready would not be good, though, and if he was keeping his inner balance up better than she was hers, more power to him for as long as it lasted.

"Well I don't think Lucious would've actually bothered to speak to those women had it been us in your place," Narcissa said quietly. "I know he loves me, but I want to cheer for the loud and proud way Rodolphus shows the world that he loves you!" She threw her arms around Bellatrix in a warm, sudden embrace. "Know that he loves you very much, sister. It's quite obvious."

"I know that he does," Bellatrix said, swallowing as she squeezed Cissie back hard. It felt good, if strange, to hold her sister close. She toyed with the idea of telling Narcissa that she'd get her her magic back. She remained silent, though, because if she did, she'd have to insist that Cissie not breathe a word to Lucius and how fair was that?

He was her husband. Somehow she'd found something in him worth loving, and Bellatrix didn't want to drive a wedge between them when she could help her sister without clueing her in on things that the new Minister wouldn't want Lucius knowing. She could hardly blame Kereston for that. Lucius was no champion of goblins or elves, and the idea of them working jobs that respectable wizards used to have, only a week ago, would set his blood to boiling. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile at the picture that thought caused to spring to her mind.

She'd never been as bigoted as Lucy, but she still stood with him on the same side of the fence in most matters as did Rodolphus and Rabastan. Rod liked working with the goblins and elves at Azkaban, though, respecting their skills more and more the more useful they became. Bellatrix found herself more thoughtfully indifferent on the matter where she may have once resisted. What the Dark Lord had become plus Delphini's general existence tended to put most other things in a better light. It tended to give one perspective.

"So is everything all good now,"Rod asked in a mildly muffled voice, speaking from the other side of the closed door.

"How long were you listening," Bellatrix said with a chuckle.

"Most of the time," Rodolphus replied unabashedly.

"Everything was always fine, but I think these two hens are finally satisfied," Bellatrix replied.

Lyra made a mock clucking sound as Rodolphus opened the door and came in.

"Good," he said, catching Bellatrix in his arms and covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss that had her melting against him.

Narcissa let out a shocked squawk and backed hastily out of the room with Lyra at her side. One of them banged the door shut behind them, and Bellatrix gave a low laugh as she twined her fingers in Rodolphus's short dark wavy hair to draw him closer. He growled with desire against her mouth as their bodies pressed full length together. They tugged at one another's clothes, stumbling toward the neatly made bed between impassioned kisses.

Soon Bella was stretched out on her back atop the dark green coverlet with Rodolphus's gloriously muscular body looming over her. Her breath caught with anticipation as her gaze hungrily drank him in. His mouth claimed hers as he slid his impressive length into her. As his hips rocked deliciously, her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and she whispered, "Crucio."

His head flung back in pleasure and one hand tangled in her hair as he replied in kind. "Crucio."

Delicious tingles of pain tangled with her building orgasm as he drove into her.


	50. The Muggles Are Restless

An annoying bang, bang, bang and then thump at the door caused Bellatrix's eyes to flutter reluctantly open.

"For Gods sake! Get yourselves downstairs! The aurors will be at Malfoy manor soon and we still have to get there as well, in case you've forgotten. It's five minutes before eleven! I'm certainly not going to be the one to tell them you're late because you're still at home shagging." The voice calling querulously through the closed bedroom door belonged to Lyra, and made Bellatrix wonder idly if having a child had been such a good idea.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus lay sprawled together across their bed, happily drifting in that pleasantly exhausted state one achieved just after indulging in quite vigorous and fulfilling shagging.

"I'm sure the Aurors could learn a thing or three from us," Rod said, lips twitching up into a wicked grin. "None of them look as though they know how to shag properly anyway."

With a smirk of agreement, Bellatrix dragged herself up and, pushing her hair back from her face, peered about for her discarded clothing. It, like Rod's, was all over the room. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rose lazily and began to pick up garment after garment, tossing them on the bed until everything she and Rod had been wearing was in a heap beside Rod's naked supine form. Rod watched her with a glint of appreciation in his eyes and sighed with regret when she plucked her bra from the pile she'd made of their clothes.

They were dressed and downstairs at exactly one minute after eleven.

"The aurors are probably at Malfoy Manor right now bitching," Lyra grumbled.

Rabastan approached before Bellatrix could decide if she wanted to bother with a snarky reply."While the two of you were...busy I wrote all the parents to tell them we're having their homes warded today. I asked them to meet us at Malfoy Manor so they can help get it all done faster like Valdez wanted," Rabastan said.

"Thanks, Bro," Rodolphus said, giving Rabastan a nod of approval.

"Take Lucius, Rabastan," Bellatrix commanded, grasping Cissie's arm. Rodolphus placed a hand on the back of his Acromantula and vanished, Lyra apparating just after. Soon everyone stood together in front of Malfoy manor, where as Lyra had predicted the Aurors were already waiting along with Corvus Lestrange and Cygnus and Druella Black.

"Sorry we're late," Lyra apologized, shooting a pointed annoyed glance at her parents.

"An entire minute late," Bellatrix said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's fine," Romeo Valdez grinned at Bellatrix, dark eyes glinting with amusement. "One minute, we can work with...Even three. If it edges past five, though, we just leave and you're out of luck for the day."

Bellatrix found herself smirking back. She liked Valdez in spite of the fact he wasn't only an Auror (She hated fucking Aurors,) but the Head Auror.

"Grindelwald says he'll show up in the evening with Flitwick to check everything over and add any finishing touches if he finds it necessary," Romeo said.

Rodolphus nodded. "Thank you all."

Lucius nodded as well, stepping forward to shake Romeo's hand.

"Indeed thank you...Thank all of you."

As he spoke, Lucius cast his gaze wide to include all of the gathered Aurors. His smile slipped and his eyes widened as he took in the few goblins and elves in the ranks. Bellatrix wondered if he would have a fit and refuse to have their 'lowly' magic on his home wards, but he remained silent.

Once again she felt almost hypocritical for looking down on Lucius for his attitudes, but he had always been so bloody insufferable. Not to mention, recently she'd witnessed the power of goblins and elves and to her own surprise, had come to respect them as pure blooded people of magical society. It was truly something she'd never considered before other than when it came to Kreacher. The elf had somehow always been one of them due to Regulus bringing him everywhere, and he was always smarter, more outspoken and darker than other elves.

She could easily see Kreacher as valuable and even an equal of sorts where many others seemed child like and frustratingly empty headed. Those elves at the Ministry as well as those who'd come to work at Azkaban, while not Kreacher, because who was, were more focused and stoic than many others she'd met. Not that she'd met a ton of elves to be fair.

"Let's get to it, then," Romeo said, his words breaking into her unnecessary train of thought.

That began a long day of warding three houses. After they finished with Malfoy Manor they broke for a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After that it was on to Corvus Lestrange's manor and the day ended with warding the home of Bellatrix's own parents. There they met up with Grindelwald, Zabini and Flitwick who came to place finishing touches as promised. Grindelwald looked as tired as Bellatrix felt. The blonde wizard stood erect and alert in long black dress robes embroidered with silver runes and interesting looking sigils. Though he cut an admittedly sharp image, his face was strained. Bellatrix itched to ask what was going on elsewhere, but restrained herself as she didn't know how much he'd say in front of those not working directly with the Ministry.

Zabini remained as always at Grindelwald's side. His dark face was impassive and distracted, as though his mind were elsewhere even while he laid skilled wards over those set in place by Flitwick.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said, approaching the three men.

"We really appreciate the help."

Grindelwald nodded distractedly, turning a brief glance to her as she moved to stand at his side.

"We already visited the Malfoy and Black residences to place these final wards, so it is all done."

"That's right," Blaise Zabini drawled. "If Delphini kills any of you, it won't be while you're at home."

"Good to know," Bellatrix drawled, shooting the tall lanky wizard a dark look before returning her attention to Grindelwald as she took a step closer. "What's happened," she asked quietly. "That is, are we allowed to ask that here, or should I wait until we're at the Ministry tomorrow morning?"

Gellert sighed, shaking his head. "There is nothing to report. Not directly anyway.

Bellatrix frowned in consternation. "Why is it then, that you don't at all look your usual chipper and mildly obnoxious self," she demanded.

"And your man looks even more removed than usual."

Blaise made a choking sound that may have been muffled laughter as he glanced down. For his part, Flitwick didn't hide his quick grin of amusement.

"I believe by mildly obnoxious, you meant perfect, or even God like," Grindelwald drawled, smiling for the first time since arriving.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No. Definitely not. I meant mildly obnoxious," she assured.

Gellert's smile widened and he chuckled, tossing back his blonde locks. "Everyone makes mistakes. The term that best describes me is PER-FECT. Not obnoxious but PER-FECT," he unnecessarily enunciated.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well what has you looking so singularly un-perfect, then?"

"The Muggles...Or rather what we suspect Delphini is doing to the Muggles," Grindelwald replied with a sigh of his own.

His shoulders slumped briefly in frustration. Straightening almost at once, he continued speaking, gaze scanning the area as if for threats rather than remaining on Bellatrix.

"Millicent has continued to bring us disturbing reports from the Muggle Internet of their increasingly strange activities and mental behaviors."

"Alright, but what's that got to do with us? The Muggles are always doing something. That's why any self-respecting witch or wizard wants them dead," Bellatrix snapped. "They are a plague in human form and we all know it!"

"Not that I particularly disagree, but this isn't where you go all psycho, is it," Blaise Zabini asked, arching one brow.

Bellatrix decided then that it was no wonder he was with a man. No woman would put up with that mouth for more than three sentences before slapping him!

"The concern is that the Muggles are being stirred to a frenzy of epic proportions," Grindelwald answered Bellatrix before she could decide how to answer his obnoxious man.

"It isn't just a disagreement between a few countries. It is far more strange and chaotic than that. It is the majority of the Muggle world at odds over not just one or two major issues of import but many small and ridiculous ones instead!"

Bellatrix recalled the Millicent girl reporting some rather strange news concerning Muggle activity at that first meeting of the revamped Ministry.

"It's gotten worse, has it," she asked, still trying to sort why it should matter to them.

"As I said it isn't countries fighting among themselves for territory or rights or money. It is factions. Liberals and conservatives are divided across the world no matter the country. Their problems mainly seem to lie in what they call social justice. It seems to create far more problems than it solves, which is why we fear Delphini's hand. If she stirs the Muggles to mentally deteriorate into emotionally driven insanity, she can probably control and use them. Only for what we do not yet comprehend. As we have no spy in her ranks, it appears as though we'll just have to wait for her to make the first strike."

Grindelwald scowled, eyes suddenly darkening with a mix of anger and frustration. "I hate that! I hate just waiting and I hate giving her the first move, but we can't make a decent strike until we see her plan!"

"What the fuck is social justice," Bellatrix demanded.

Blaise shrugged. "That is rather unclear, but the end result appears to be a desire to tear down a working society. If this happens, the Muggles will descend into anarchy. How she can use this against us is unclear, but it would appear she's banking on turning the Muggles on us somehow."

"They seem to consider the act of being offended the worst possible violation that can happen to them," Flitwick finally spoke up, expression thoughtfully grave. "This overly exaggerated emotionally fragile state makes them extremely susceptible to magical influence."

Bellatrix blinked, suddenly confused and annoyed by that fact.

"What? I don't understand! That...well it makes no sense."

Flitwick smiled, nodding. "Precisely!"

"Her magic feels very chaotic at best, so we believe her influence is heavy here," Grindelwald said. "The Muggles appear to be embracing chaos right now, and they are tearing down and restructuring facts to validate their feelings. These feelings, it appears, are likewise heightened and exaggerated, so again we see Delphini's influence. She is planning to use them for something. Something she can draw magical fuel from. As we have no idea what, though, there is nothing to report, and unfortunately no direct action to take."


	51. Dinner With Grindelwald

So Delphini was somehow driving the Muggles completely apeshit and then using them! Bellatrix hated Muggles! All the Lestranges hated Muggles and now they were just handed a fresh new shiny reason to hate bloody Muggles! Zabini's former dry comment asking if this was where she went psycho rang in her mind's ear again, causing her to scowl.

"Excuse me. If you are available, we would love to have you to dinner for your kind help in having our home warded, Mr. Grindelwald."

The words came from Druella Black who had approached as Bellatrix's conversation with Grindelwald was concluding.

"Of course your...Mr. Zabini is also welcome. And likewise for you, Professor Flitwick. Bellatrix, you and Rodolphus and Rabastan should come as well, it was so thoughtful of you to consider the safety of our manor," she added.

Gellert moved to shake his head, obviously feeling the need to politely decline, but his blue gaze grew suddenly shrewd and thoughtful as he hesitated.

"Why I think that could be arranged," he said.

"I shall have to send word home to our elf that we will not be dining at home so he won't hold dinner for us."

"I can stop off and deliver the message," Filius offered. "I shall have to decline your kind invitation, Lady Black. for my wife would worry did I not appear for dinner with her."

Druella nodded. "I quite understand."

"Thank you, Filius," Gellert said, turning to give the little man a grateful smile.

"Of course," Filius returned the smile, then gave the group a little wave before apparating away.

"It shall be an honor to provide a meal to Gellert Grindelwald," Druella gushed.

"I'll just make sure our elf has everything attended to."

Turning to Bellatrix she added, "You, Rod and Rabastan take Mr. Grindelwald and Mr. Zabini into the library. Your father will join you all with drinks soon."

"Of course, Mother," Bellatrix said, lips twitching in slight amusement at how gleeful and flustered her mother was over having Gellert Grindelwald at her table. Granted she may have felt nearly the same once, but Bellatrix had since gotten to know the man at least somewhat. He was far too approachable to inspire awe other than when it came to his impressive magical skills.

She glanced around for Rodolphus and Rabastan. They were standing in the middle of her parents yard in conversation with Valdez and one of the goblin Aurors.

"Hold on," she told Gellert and Blaise. "I'll just go tell them to meet us in the library once they're done."

Both men nodded and Bellatrix moved across the lawn, lightly touching Rod's deliciously muscular arm to gain his attention. His body was always distracting in the very best of ways and certainly served to raise a girl's spirits as well as her libido.

"Yeah," he asked, turning to her with that familiar attentive look in his eyes that always made her feel listened to.

"Apparently we're staying to dinner so meet us in the library when you've finished up here."

Rod nodded and Bellatrix turned to Romeo. "Thanks so much again."

"Sure," Valdez smiled and nodded.

"I'll write the little plague doctor so he can put whatever he made for dinner away for us to eat tomorrow," Rabastan said, and Bellatrix nodded as she walked back across the lawn to join Gellert and his man.

"Come on. Let's go have a drink in the library then," she said, and led them into the front hall of her parents' manor.

"It's been a long day and we all deserve one," she commented over her shoulder.

Zabini smiled slightly and they both nodded. The men walked very close together, so though they weren't overly public about their relationship, Bellatrix felt it should be evident to anyone with eyes. They were quite literally joined at the hip.

As the hour was growing late, there were candles going in the gargoyle shaped sconces on the walls of the library. They were placed above the shelves to send light cascading down onto the books, with magical enhancements of course. Druella originally wanted the candles to be scented, but Cygnus had insisted that a library should smell like old books and nothing else. Bellatrix tended to agree with her father.

"Do make yourselves comfortable," Bellatrix said, settling herself onto a loveseat, where she planned for Rod to join her when he arrived. Zabini and Grindelwald moved to the sofa. They sat together, Grindelwald's hand idly on Zabini's thigh near his knee.

"You aren't going to shag before my very eyes, are you," Bellatrix drawled with a mock shudder and Grindelwald smirked.

"I'm afraid we don't allow people to watch."

"Thank the Gods," Bellatrix said sincerely.

"Just shows your poor taste," Gellert shot back with an unabashed chuckle.

"So why did you agree to have dinner when you were obviously about to politely decline," Bellatrix asked directly.

She was curious and the question would nag at her all night long if she didn't ask.

Gellert's expression was considering as he regarded her.

"That's the second relatively important thing you've noticed today. I like that."

From the calculating expression on his too pretty face, it was clear that he was filing that observation away for later use, Bellatrix thought, but she only shrugged.

"I would like to see what your parents may have for me," Gellert said, answering her question with frank honesty.

While this honesty didn't surprise Bellatrix, it did please her.

While they had hoped Voldemort would be a Grindelwald, Grindelwald certainly was no Voldemort. He treated people far better, and was far more open with those with whom he chose to work.

"What could my parents possibly have for you," she asked.

"That is what I am here to find out," he replied lightly.

"Trust me, I am sure they had their own reasons for inviting me to dinner, and not all of those reasons stemmed from the usual curiosity of those who only know me from what lying newspapers wrote of me in my youth."

"No. I am certain enough stemmed from gratitude. You did get their home very well warded! Uncle Orion was brilliant at protective wards, and you've gotten this place locked down just as tight as 12 Grimmauld. It would've taken Uncle several days to do that to one manor much less the three that you lot helped us get done today."

Grindelwald nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed. I always appreciate gratitude for hard work done, but when an old family like the Blacks seeks a meeting, there is usually some sort of politics involved that is often mutually beneficial to both parties. As we all currently seem to have the same common enemy, this should not be difficult to arrange in this case."

He flashed a sudden grin."As it appears you have no idea what your parents may have to broach to me, I find myself even more intrigued."

"As am I, if you are correct," Bellatrix murmured, finding herself likewise intrigued.

Before the discussion could progress further, Cygnus Black entered.

"It is such a pleasure to have Gellert Grindelwald in our home," he said, giving the egocentric blonde in question a slight bow which caused Bellatrix to struggle not to cringe in embarrassment.

Her father bowing to anyone for any reason felt ridiculous, but when Cygnus continued, it made the little girl in her want to hang her head in embarrassment for the thought.

"You were not only kind enough to ward our home, but you healed Bellatrix's mind from what that monster did to her. I can't thank you enough for being there for our baby when we were unable to help her."

Bellatrix hated the sudden lump that leapt into her throat! She likewise hated the tears that stung at her eyes as her hands balled themselves into fists in the folds of her long black skirts. Were it Cissie in her place, she would be careful not to wrinkle her skirts, but Bellatrix was never one to bother with such things when her head got into another place. That just didn't matter to her while Cissie never allowed her head to get away from her. Therefore her fastidious nature was never challenged or disrupted.

"Daddy, I..." she began then her breath hitched as she realized that she probably couldn't talk without crying. That was just as well, for she also realized that she had no idea what she planned to say anyway. She gazed at Cygnus, her eyes swimming with silent tears. Covering the space between them in three strides, he clapped a large firm hand on her slender shoulder, squeezing gently as if to just as silently tell her that all would be well somehow.

"I am glad to help anyone to recover from what Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law suffered," Grindelwald said quietly. "But it is the steady parental loving foundation that she as well as Rodolphus and Rabastan had which allowed her the strength to pick herself back up as quickly as she did. In that you helped her more than you can know. I can tell you first hand that my own recovery from fifty years of solitary incarceration happened as quickly as it did thanks to my loving supportive parents."

He turned his blue gaze to Zabini then and gave a soft smile. "And the love and reassurance of my life partner was what gave me the strength to try again. Bellatrix has Rodolphus and she has you and Mrs. Black. She will be fine."

"Such wise and kind words are rarely spoken so well, Mr. Grindelwald. I thank you," Cygnus said. Then he added, "Your parents...they still live then?"

Gellert smiled.

"It depends on how you look at it, I suppose. I referred to my adoptive parents, Sabra and Geo Zabini. They are both so like me in different ways, that were they not generations younger than I, they could have easily been my parents. I am truly blessed as is Bellatrix to have you."

Bellatrix reached up, placing a hand over her father's and squeezing gently.

"He's right, Daddy," she said carefully, vowing not to cry as she spoke.

Cygnus kissed the top of Bellatrix's head then moved to the liquor cabinet in the corner.

"I was sent in by Druella to serve drinks, and have been remiss," he said a bit gruffly.

"Yes, please," Bellatrix said with a small strained and unBellatrix-like giggle.

A stiff drink sounded nearly as good as a heap of dead Muggles right about now.

"Thank you," Grindelwald murmured. Cygnus took drink requests and soon everyone was settled with a glass in their hand. Cygnus had just arranged himself in his favorite armchair by the fire when Rodolphus and Rabastan came in so he rose to take their drink orders as well.

"May I have one for each hand, please," Rabastan asked with a quick devilish grin.

"That bad a day," Cygnus asked and Rabastan chuckled.

"Not as such, but Bella won't allow us to drink so much anymore, so I may as well get em in where I can."

Bellatrix frowned when her father cast her a confused look.

"We can hardly afford to be wrecked if Delphini takes it into her head to pay us an unwanted call," she pointed out dryly.

"My Bella is being all responsible," Rodolphus said, giving her a proud smile.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Rabastan proclaimed. "That shit scares me!"


	52. Of Connections New And Old

The group in the library engaged in light small talk, sipping at their drinks idly while awaiting dinner.

"Where is your dad," Bellatrix asked Rodolphus.

He was with them helping to ward the Black manor, so she'd expected he would stay to dinner.

Rod shrugged.

"He was talking with Valdez when we left. I'm sure he's around somewhere."

Corvus Lestrange chatting up Auras was...different and Bellatrix planned to ask him about it at dinner to satisfy her curiosity.

The door to the library eased open and Orb, the Black family house elf, poked her head in to peer around the room.

"If everyone is ready to eat, dinner is arranged in the dining room," she said quietly.

As the elf spoke, she studied Grindelwald with open interest. Being possessed of proper breeding, she did not linger, however. Instead she bowed and withdrew when Cygnus nodded. Seeing quiet little elves like the one she'd grown up around only made Kreacher stand out more, Bellatrix couldn't help but think. Even in the old days, he'd gotten on with his precious Regulus far better than with other elves. In fact, Kreacher was known to get into physical scraps with other elves that involved vicious ear pulling and head thumping if he ever had to share a kitchen for any sort of family gathering.

"Well, you heard the elf. Lets go eat!" Cygnus rose from his chair and moved toward the door. Everyone else rose to follow, and Bellatrix suddenly felt surreal. Dining with her family and Grindelwald should've felt amazing! It should've made her feel important and on top of the wizarding world! Her younger self would've shrieked with glee to know this day would come. Hell she may not have even bothered to follow Voldemort if she'd known that Grindelwald would be in her future.

Then again, this current version of Grindelwald was entirely too comfortable and too disinterested in getting rid of the damned Muggles. Of course he'd claimed back in his early years not to hate the Muggles, but everyone with a brain knew that was complete rubbish! Muggles were the reason they were forced...MADE to hide, so of course he hated them!

Corvus stood with Druella at the dining room door chatting and obviously waiting for the rest of them.

"What were you talking to Aurors about," Bellatrix asked her father-in-law with an arched brow.

Corvus shrugged. "I volunteered my services if they need help with other warding or hexing securities or even research. I'm retired and sometimes I grow restless. I begin to feel, at such times, that I should be doing more. And with us perhaps approaching another bloody war, I have decided to make myself useful in any way I can."

"So long as it doesn't involve you being in direct combat or placing yourself stupidly in danger," Rodolphus growled as the group entered the dining room.

Bellatrix couldn't help but remember how she'd torn the place to bits the last time they were here, and she almost felt bad for that now. To her relief, the elegant dining room looked completely undisturbed. That was good. What was done, was done, and it didn't need to matter.

The table was set with cut crystal goblets of wine that sparkled in the light spilling from the chandelier. Ornate silver dinner plates were set with grilled salmon, roasted potatoes and rice. The sight and pleasing aroma reminded Bellatrix just how hungry she was.

"You don't think I can fight," Corvus asked Rodolphus, mock punching his son on the arm before they took their seats.

Cygnus gestured for Grindelwald to sit at his right hand and the blonde smiled slightly, inclining his head as he acquiesced.

Rodolphus scowled.

"I didn't say that," he told his father.

"It's just that I have enough going on without worrying about losing you."

"Yeah," Rabastan chimed in.

"It'd be great if that didn't happen."

Corvus's eyes softened as he gave both of his boys a warm smile.

"While I feel I could still hold my own, I wasn't going to throw myself into any battles. I know that I'm all you boys have left, and I'm not trying to go anywhere."

Rodolphus sighed in obvious relief as his tense expression relaxed.

"Well...thank you."

Gellert smiled in fleeting amusement at Rod, his expression growing grave nearly at once.

"I understand you well on that one. Our parents insist on helping, and we insist on keeping them safe so it gets complicated."

He gave Blaise a side-long glance before returning his blue gaze to Rodolphus.

"War is all about losses and as a result, it has us defending against worse cases when it comes to those we love."

He sighed, spearing a piece of salmon with his fork.

"The last time I did anything like this, I had no one to lose. Of course I cared for my followers, and went well out of my way to keep them safe, but it isn't at all the same," he admitted.

"Yes," Corvus said.

"Losing a follower hurts in its own way, but losing someone you truly know and love as your own will tear your heart out."

Bellatrix swallowed and glanced away like a coward, unable to face the pain in her father-in-law's eyes. She knew Corvus was speaking of his wife and the idea of losing Rod made her want to tear her own heart out. She knew she couldn't live without him, no question.

"Yes," Gellert said.

"I can only imagine. I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Lestrange."

Corvus gave a tight smile, obviously attempting a brave face. It made Bellatrix want to hug him, but she knew that comfort may only open old wounds he was currently struggling to keep closed. So she remained still.

"Thank you," he replied, giving Grindelwald a nod.

"Speaking of followers," Druella said brightly.

It was clear she was trying to change the subject, and Bellatrix gave her mother a grateful look.

"If you're looking to reconnect with any of yours, I could check into that for you. I assume that doing so yourself may be rather tricky, considering you're supposed to be dead," she told Grindelwald.

"My aunt may know some people."

Gellert gave a slight smile, nodding.

"Ah yes. You were a Rosier, were you not, Lady Black?"

Druella nodded.

"Then I would very much appreciate that. As it stands, we need all the help we can get. If any of those who followed me once, are willing to stand with me against Delphini now, I would gladly have them."


	53. Sisters Of House Black, Always

"I need to talk with the Minister before we go to Azkaban," Bellatrix announced over breakfast the next morning.

"Do I need to go," Rabastan asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"That bloody place makes me nervous. As in I keep expecting them to change their minds and start hating us at any fucking moment."

Rodolphus shrugged.

"Take Radamanthus and go ahead to Azkaban. Bella and I will meet you there. As for the Ministry hating us, I hardly see why we should care how they feel as long as we're free."

"Yeah that's just it," Rabastan replied dryly.

"They suddenly remember to hate us and we don't stay free."

"New Ministry," Bellatrix reminded, pushing back her hair with one hand before it fell into her eggs.

"They've got Grindelwald as head of defense. We're fine."

"Yeah but enough people respected him back in the day even if he did get taken down," Rabastan protested.

"We get no respect at all. Mugglefuckers have never respected us. Feared us, yes. Respected us, no."

Bellatrix drained the last swallow of her coffee, then set the mug down on the table with a decisive thump.

"Alright. My self-esteem has taken enough of an ass kicking from you this morning, you little shit," she told Rabastan with a laugh as she rose to go.

"Besides, the Minister herself nor the head auror nor Grindelwald happen to be Mugglefuckers so as long as we help to keep them in power we're good. It's just your PTSD acting up."

"My PTS What? And what do you want from the Minister anyway," Rabastan wanted to know.

Bellatrix arched her brows at the frown of suspicion he aimed at her over his own coffee cup.

"I want to see if I can get Cissie back her magic," she said, deciding to go for the later question and ignore the former as it would take far too long to answer today.

"Good luck with that, because you're going to need it," Rabastan said.

"Because Lucius."

Bellatrix sighed, nodding as Rodolphus stood from the table.

"I am aware," she told Rabastan dryly.

"It's a bit difficult to trust the little shit, so speaking on his behalf will be somewhat impossible."

While Malfoy had defected, it hadn't been because he'd become a better person over night or anything and the Minister was no fool. While the Lestranges three weren't better people either, they were certainly more honest and to Bella's mind far more likable.

Rabastan grinned.

"Well good luck with that, then."

Bellatrix wanted to say that she didn't need luck, because she had a plan, but as that wasn't precisely the case, she merely nodded at her brother-in-law before she and Rodolphus apparated to the Ministry. When they flashed their name badges and walked straight to the Minister's office without being stopped, Bellatrix had to admit that felt good. The minister's door wasn't completely closed, so Bellatrix pushed it open.

"What," Kereston asked pensively when she and Rod walked inside.

The little blonde Minister sat at her desk with a globe sized clear crystal ball on a stand in front of her and what looked like strange crystal earmuffs on her ears which she removed when she turned to peer at Bella and Rod.

Rodolphus closed the door behind them and Bellatrix drew in a deep breath.

"Nothing has happened," she assured.

"But I wanted to talk to you about my sister."

"Alright," Kereston said slowly.

"She hasn't done anything," Bellatrix said, and Kereston's face relaxed a little.

"It's just that...I hate seeing her struggle without her magic when she never did anything to anyone to deserve losing it!"

"She followed Voldemort and unlike you, she didn't try to kill him after she found out what a monster he was," Kereston pointed out.

"She wasn't given the opportunity," Bellatrix defended.

"Why," Kereston asked, frowning.

"Why didn't Orion go to her as well when he approached you as part of his family?"

Bellatrix sighed and shrugged.

"Probably because he didn't trust Lucy either. At the time, I was too upset and shocked to hear that The Dark Lord who we all worshipped tried to kill Kreacher and probably made a Horcrux to wonder. Also if you haven't noticed, Cissie is the softer type. She doesn't have whisky and nails for breakfast like I do. She doesn't spring to mind right away when you think you need someone to help you do a good sound killing, though I bet she could manage it."

Kereston's gray-blue eyes widened slightly.

"Wait...You didn't really have whisky for breakfast did you?"

"Not today," Bellatrix said. "Not for a long time...I think the last time I was twenty-four or so."

She couldn't help a grin at Kereston's relieved expression.

"My sister isn't trying to help Delphini, and I know she would help you if she had magic with which to do so."

"If we return her magic, we have to return it to Lucius as well, and I don't want to do that. Not now at least. He mistreats elves and I don't trust him," Kereston said.

Rodolphus nodded.

"We don't call him Lucy Malfoy for nothing. He's a little shit, but he shouldn't screw you over. It isn't to his advantage to do so plus I could bully him for you. In fact, I'd be absolutely thrilled to!"

"In his defense, Dobby was obnoxious," Bellatrix added, lips twitching slightly.

"But in general I understand your concerns and agree with them. What Rod said, though."

Kereston frowned.

"I really want to help you, but if we return magic to the wrong person too soon, things could go south in a bad way and we're scrambling enough as it is right now."

Bellatrix expected this, but she had to do something for Cissie.

"How long until we can try? If Lucy starts shit, I'll personally kill him, I promise! Would be my pleasure."

"If it comes to that, I promise, you'll be the first assassin I call," Kereston said.

"I may have just had another idea, though. We could give them both the cure, and Lucius's just won't work...Because obviously it won't really be a cure."

Rod and Bella exchanged a slow smile.

"Perfect," Bellatrix said.

"That is perfect! Thank you so much."

"If your sister becomes a problem, though, you will be responsible," Kereston said firmly, and Bellatrix nodded.

"I promise. I will tell her that and she will do precisely as you say and nothing else."

Kereston gave a strained tired smile.

"Good. That is good. Because I don't need anything else to worry over just now."

Though Bella's heart was singing because she'd been able to help her sister, the high was dampened a bit by the current shitstorm situation.

"Anything we can do to help at present," she asked and Kereston shook her head.

"Nothing that you aren't already doing, but thank you."

"What's that," Bella asked, nodding to the globe sized crystal ball then indicating the crystal quartz earmuff looking things with a gesture.

"Those are the devices with which I scry on and communicate with Merlin and Nimue," Kereston said.

"And as for helping...Actually if either of you could do a better job than I or Severus or Gellert and Blaise have done, that would be perfect! It would really take a load off to say the least."

"Those crystal things communicate with the dead," Rodolphus asked.

"Neither of us are ghost whisperers if that's what you mean."

Kereston gave a faint smile.

"No. Merlin and Nimue aren't dead. They're just hiding..."


	54. Merlin and Nimue

Bellatrix blinked, trying to take it all in. Merlin and Nimue weren't dead, and the Minister and her friends were communicating with them or at least failing at doing so? When Rabastan heard about this, he'd so wish he'd come along with them to the Ministry!

"Whatever they're using for longevity, I want the recipe," Rodolphus said and Bellatrix gave a fervent nod.

"Put all three of us Lestranges down for a bottle," she chimed in.

Kereston gave a tired smile as she shook her head of blonde ringlets.

"It isn't like that. They died, plenty of times but they still are...Merlin and Nimue or rather the people who were once Merlin and Nimue. The souls of Merlin and Nimue as it were."

"Ah...Reincarnation," Rodolphus said and Kereston nodded.

"Exactly."

"So what is it, precisely, that you want from them," Bellatrix asked, still working on taking it all in.

"Help on the current situation would be absolutely brilliant," Kereston said dryly.

"They are bloody Merlin and Nimue, after all. They beat down the Saxons and did a lot for Muggle wizarding relations back in their day, so right NOW's issues with Delphini seem right up their Knockturn Alley as it were."

"But if they're Merlin and Nimue reincarnated, how much of all that do they actually remember? And why aren't you just speaking to them in person," Bellatrix wanted to know.

Kereston sighed.

"Well...When we originally cast the spell to seek them out, we had no idea that they were reincarnated or that they may not have all of their memories. We have no idea how much they remember, but they do remember who they are so that's more than some may recall after several lives. As for why we aren't speaking with them in person...it's simply because they are no longer living in this world."

"But I thought you said they were alive," Rodolphus said, giving the blonde a perplexed look.

"They are, but I said they're hiding, remember? The way the two of them in particular chose to hide was by laying low in another world quite literally."

"But how," Bellatrix asked, shaking her head in open confusion.

Not only were they never taught anything even resembling world travel in school, she'd never even seen a book that so much as made mention of the art!

"Apparently there are countless worlds, and we know little about most of them," Kereston said.

"Albus theorizes that traveling between them is possible, but he hasn't managed it yet. Merlin and Nimue managed it by simply being born into that world. Between lives, in spirit, we all go to the same spirit realm, or astral realm. Then when we go into different lives, we enter whatever world through the astral. So doing it from world to world is either quite uncommon or impossible."

"Sounds promising," Bellatrix said dryly.

At this point she was still struggling to take all of it in. Not because she didn't understand it, but because it was so odd and unexpected.

"We certainly can't say you lot aren't thinking outside of the box," she said and Rodolphus gave a fervent nod of agreement.

"For sure!"

"For all the good it's doing us," Kereston said dryly. "But thanks."

"So we can't travel to other worlds, but those crystals allow us to communicate between worlds," Bellatrix asked, gesturing at the quartz ball and odd quartz earmuff looking things on the desk in front of the Minister.

"Yes. Through an enhanced combination of location and tracking spells combined with Occlumency and Legilimency."

"And all that is enhanced by the quartz crystal," Rodolphus said.

Kereston nodded.

"It certainly isn't fool proof or simple, though. It's all too easy for a person to misunderstand something or not to hear, as it were, clearly."

"So does it work like a Muggle...What's it phone thingy thing," Rodolphus asked, gesturing vaguely at the crystal contraptions.

Kereston shook her head.

"Not so much," she said regretfully.

"It's more like thought and concept exchanges with some mental imagery. That's why it's really easy to mishear or misunderstand, or somehow not hear at all at times. If we're at all distracted or if they are and they don't know we're trying to get through to them, things can come through partially or not at all."

"Like how," Rodolphus asked.

"Well, it can happen in many ways. For example if I tell you I WOULD go out to dinner at the Three Broomsticks, for example, if it's just a thought concept, perhaps you'll not understand that I WOULD and think that I DID. Silly example but I didn't want to get too complicated just to demonstrate," she said with a casual gesture of one hand.

Bellatrix nodded.

"Got it...I think."

"So how is it that you suppose we may be able to help," Rod asked.

"Perhaps you'd be better at hearing or getting through to them for all I know," Kereston said with a shrug.

Bellatrix had to admit she was intrigued. It was Merlin and Nimue, after all. Even if they were Merlin and Nimue a long time ago, it was still bloody impressive and interesting. Who else could say they mind chatted with Merlin and Nimue, after all.

"So how does it work," she asked.

"You put the crystals on your ears and look into the ball to start," Kereston said. "Then you send out the thought that you are, insert name, and tell them whatever you want them to know about yourself. Then you ask them whatever, and listen for their response. The response will sound like a thought, but it won't feel like your own."

"Why are they hiding anyway," Rodolphus asked with a frown.

"That's quite inconvenient you know," he added peevishly.

"For real," Kereston agreed.

"And as for the why...As it happens, they don't exactly remember."

"Why," Rodolphus asked carefully.

Kereston sighed, giving a nod of understanding.

"I know. It's frustrating to say the least...and you haven't even tried talking to them yet!"

"They forgot because of the reincarnation bit, though. You know we lose a lot of memories when reentering the body. At least they're aware of who they are and that they have forgotten much."

"So whatever or whoever they're hiding from is so dangerous that they felt it safer not to even remember themselves," Bellatrix asked.

"That must really be bad!"

Kereston nodded.

"That or they believed they could remember and were wrong."

"Are you speaking of the distractible magpies?"

The voice came from the doorway of the Minister's office and belonged to Blaise Zabini.

Kereston nodded.

"They aren't that bad," she defended lightly.

"Yes they are," Zabini disagreed firmly.

"Are you letting them have a go at trying to get through?"

Kereston nodded.

Zabini turned to Bella and Rod.

"In that case you'll want to be aware of the fact that they're a couple of distractible magpies in human bodies!"

"Not literally, of course," Kereston said and Blaise scowled.

"I strongly disagree! Trying to talk to them is exactly like trying to communicate with a bloody magpie who keeps getting distracted by pretty shinys!"

"I can't bloody wait," Rod said dryly.

"What do you want anyway," Kereston asked Blaise.

"I just came to see if the basilisk fangs you ordered from that new supplier have come in yet. Gel and I have used all the fangs up that you ordered a few days ago and we still don't have weapons for half of those who need them."

"Including us," Rodolphus said, scowling.

Blaise shook his head.

"Not true. I sent yours to Azkaban. It's there waiting for you."

"Sorry then," Rod said gruffly.

"Rab is there now, so he likely has it."

"No, the ones from the new supplier aren't in yet," Kereston told Blaise regretfully.

Zabini sighed, and left without another word.

"Such a friendly chap," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

Stepping closer to the Minister's desk she pointed at the crystal orb.

"So how do I use that? I may as well give it a go now. No time like the present."


	55. The Greatest Wizards Of All Time

Bellatrix could hardly believe she was actually about to speak to Merlin and Nimue, even if it was the reincarnated versions.  
"Just put the crystal earphones on your ears and look into the crystal ball while performing the locating spell that I will quick teach you.   
Kereston gestured at one of the empty chairs on the other side of the desk from her own.  
"Have a seat."

When Bellatrix sat, Kereston carefully pushed the quartz earphones, as she called them, over to her, then slid the huge quartz ball on its stand after them.  
"You perform the location spell once the earphones are in place," Kereston explained.  
As Bellatrix carefully lifted the band of what appeared to be ornate copper and slid it over her hair, settling the flat shards of quartz over her ears, Rodolphus settled into the chair beside her own to watch.  
"Are sounds actually going to come out of these," she asked with a skeptical frown.

"It doesn't work like that," Kereston said with a shake of her head.  
"You are communicating with them in thought form. We just went for the earphone concept because we are mentally hearing them and the spell helps the crystal enhance our mental hearing as it were."  
She shrugged apologetically.  
"You shall just have to try it and see for yourself. In this case, experience provides the best explanation."  
She gestured to the quartz ball.  
"Once the spell is cast, you will see them in this and their thoughts will be amplified through the crystal earphones. Sometimes the spell must be cast more than once," the Minister concluded apologetically.

"Probably comes of communicating with them from another world," Bellatrix said dryly and Kereston nodded.  
"You point your wand at the crystal then draw it backward toward yourself and say, Merlin, Nimue, I seek thee. Insert your name after I, it will help them to know who you are."  
Nodding, Bellatrix took her wand from her corset and aimed it at the globe sized crystal orb, then drew it backward toward herself as she spoke.  
"Merlin and Nimue, I Bellatrix Lestrange seek thee."

"Ah, you're finally talking to us, then? We've heard so much about you. In fact I may be a little frightened."  
The young woman who appeared in the globe had long red hair and green eyes.  
"You used to have black hair," Bellatrix commented.  
"Rather like me...without the curls."  
She was babbling and probably sounded silly, Bellatrix noted in some mild horror. Not to mention making stupid comments straight off!  
"You don't have to speak aloud, but if it helps you to focus your thoughts toward them, by all means," Kereston said.  
"Yeah, but I wanna hear what's being said at least on one end, so keep it up," Rodolphus interjected.

"As it turns out, I have black hair in some lives and red in others," Nimue replied.  
"I think blonde once or twice," she murmured as a seeming afterthought.  
Nimue's words, as Kereston had said, spilled into Bella's mind more as thought forms, though very clear ones, with an obviously different feel from her own.  
"Why would you be frightened of me," Bellatrix asked, recalling that bit at last.  
"Well...the torturing people could be somewhat frightening to some," Nimue replied slowly.

"Come off it! I am fully aware of the druidic sacrifices you and Merlin made back in the day when performing your war magic for Arthur," Bellatrix said.  
The more she practiced this, the stronger she felt her thoughts were becoming when directed to Nimue. Still she spoke aloud for Rod's benefit, though.  
"But you lot aren't known to be particularly stable, so...it seems as though you could just torture at the drop of a hat."  
Bellatrix scowled.  
"Many people believed you to be insane, you know...What was that?...those three druidic wounds, the wound of the spirit, the wound of the body and the wound of the mind that you had to go through to become a full initiate?"

"Yes. The wound of the body can be any physical injury, the wound of the spirit, any painful loss and the wound of the mind any sort of mental trauma," Nimue confirmed.  
"I don't recall torturing people as a result of mine, though. It just makes one feel that you could turn on them for no reason is all."  
From the hesitant way the other woman spoke, Bellatrix could tell that Nimue wasn't saying that she was quite certain that she had not tortured people, just that she didn't remember it.

Bellatrix smirked, ready to push her victory home. She had read her wizarding histories, after all.  
"But didn't you and Merlin have that thing," she began and Nimue nodded, one hand coming up in a mildly apologetic gesture.  
"Oh yes, there was that, but it was necessary. It was vengeance, you know and that's quite different."

"I want to talk to Merlin," Rodolphus said suddenly, obviously wanting his turn.  
"It doesn't always work like that," Kereston said apologetically.  
"You get who you get. That is, who ever can hear you. I actually got in contact with Morgana first when I was going for Merlin. The spell really isn't reliable."  
"But aren't they enemies? I don't want to have to wonder if I am speaking to bloody friend or foe," Rodolphus complained.

"Are you still there," Nimue asked Bellatrix.  
"Oh they were friends," Kereston said.  
"That bit about Morgana not helping Arthur was all screwy politics and not at all true. She didn't try to shag him either, that's nasty."  
Bellatrix bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  
"Good to know," she said and Rodolphus nodded fervently.  
"What," Nimue asked and Bellatrix frowned.  
Having two conversations was stupid and she silently vowed to stop it this instant. If only Rod and Kereston would shut up!

"So," Bellatrix asked, directing her attention completely to Nimue.  
"What is it that you're doing to help against Delphini?"  
Nimue hesitated, frowning in open consternation.  
"Well...We aren't exactly sure. Our magic is different in this world, and we aren't certain as to how helpful we can actually be."  
She was bloody kidding, Bellatrix thought, openly struggling not to grind her teeth in frustration.

Removing the crystal things from her ears, she passed them to Rod before pushing the large crystal ball to stand in front of him. As she did, Nimue's image faded, leaving the orb entirely clear once again.  
"I heard her just fine and she has no idea how to help us," she bit out to Kereston.  
She was disappointed, let down, angry...wait wasn't that basically all the same thing? It certainly felt like more than one negative emotion, though. Merlin an Nimue and even bloody Muggle Arthur were supposed to bloody return and bloody help Britain when it was bloody threatened! Right now Delphini was a bloody threat so...

"It's just that they've forgotten a lot as I said before," Kereston said a little tightly.  
"They believe their magic is different now and weaker, but we believe they can do far more than they recall. Blaise and Gellert have begun working on...sort of retraining them to open their memories."  
Bellatrix's eyes widened as she struggled against her frustrated rage.  
"Seriously?"  
Kereston sighed.  
"What other recourse do we have? We did find them, so we have to try! We need help and they are them."

"Hey I got Merlin," Rodolphus crowed, and Bellatrix leaned forward to see a youngish man with wide shoulders, short curly black hair and intense blue eyes regarding Rodolphus with curious, thoughtful interest.  
"That's some skill," Kereston said, openly impressed.  
"I can never get Merlin. Just Morgana or Nimue. They're both quite nice, though so that's alright," she added hastily.  
Bellatrix made a scoffing sound.  
"Nice and apparently quite useless."


	56. Plans within Plans

Rodolphus and Merlin stared at one another in the crystal orb as they silently communicated. Kereston and Bellatrix watched on without speaking to one another so as not to disrupt whatever flow Rodolphus had going with the old druid. Well at present Merlin didn't look at all old, but still...

It was around six minutes later when Rod gently removed the crystal ear pieces from his head. The crystal ball went blank as Merlin's image faded from its depths.

"Well," Kereston asked eagerly.

"Seemed like an alright bloke," Rod replied.

"He found me interesting so I like him. As for our current situation, he is willing to help, but is a bit unclear as to how he can do so from where he is and all."

Bellatrix frowned.

"How is that vastly different than what I got from Nimue?"

Rod shrugged.

"Didn't say it was."

He grinned over at Bella.

"I did get to actually talk to Merlin, though!"

"He has a point. Not everyone can do that," Kereston said.

"Thus far, Snape's wife Mag has achieved the feat, Grindelwald, Kreacher, Millicent's husband Wolfgang, Albus Dumbledore and I think that's it."

"My Roddy is among some of the best," Bellatrix said, directing a proud smile at her husband.

"I knew he was talented enough to make Azkaban more great and terrible than it has ever been," Kereston said.

"So in truth, I'm not really surprised."

"Thanks," Rod said, flashing a grin at the Minister.

"So what's the Merlin and Nimue plan anyway?"

Kereston sighed, leaning back in her chair as her gray-blue eyes listlessly scanned the room.

"Well Albus has attempted contact with them only to accidentally fry some of their equipment and we have no way to world travel as of yet."

"Fry some of their equipment," Bellatrix asked and Kereston shrugged.

"I think he broke a clock and something they play music on during two of his attempts."

"So they're just useless to us," Bellatrix said flatly.

"I didn't say that," Kereston said.

"Just not as useful as we'd originally hoped when we thought they were still here, sequestered away in a crystal cave sleeping."

She sighed.

"We have been communicating with them regularly enough, and Merlin has helped us to discover some things through his rune readings, or bone casting or whatever it is that he does to divine."

"Things like what," Bellatrix asked.

"Well, for instance, that the Elder wand in fact contains three Horcruxes. One belonging to each of the three Peverell brothers. That's why it could screw people over at times. Not only did it have A mind of its own, it had Three!"

"Well I'll be hexed," Rodolphus murmured, giving a low whistle.

"That makes a lot of bloody sense."

"So with that in mind, is Grindelwald over pining for it now," Bellatrix asked with a smirk.

According to Regulus, Dumbledore tucked the Elder wand away for safe keeping after Grindelwald was defeated in the forties. After allowing Voldemort to hang himself with it in one of his famous Dumbledore coups, he supposedly tucked it away again.

While some may be surprised that Dumbledore didn't use the Elder wand as his own, Bellatrix expected nothing else from the sanctimonious old wizard. White Light Dumbledore wouldn't want to taint his precious White Light self with a dark wand, and everyone knew that only dark wizards wanted that wand. The death stick it was called and for many good reasons, Bellatrix was sure.

"Yes, Gellert appears to be over it now," Kereston said.

"He is still taken with the symbolism of the Hollows and has even theorized that the symbol may mean even more than most think, but the artifacts themselves hold no draw for him. Not even the Elder wand, now that he is aware of precisely where its power comes from."

"So you're thinking of allowing it to fall into Delphini's hands," Rodolphus asked, making the connection of why the Elder wand would even be considered at this point.

Kereston gave a slight smile, nodding.

"Yes...Well possibly. We understand that there are risks. It will probably screw her over but if for some reason it does not, it will really help her screw us over!"

She sighed.

"We aren't ready to take that risk without a lot more ways to screw her over in play at the same time if we even take it at all."

"Is Merlin able to help with that? With more ways to screw her over, that is," Rodolphus asked.

"Sort of," Kereston said pensively.

"He and Gellert are sort of working together to piece together the proper actions to take. Gellert's visions combined with Merlin's divining are allowing us some headway."

"So for us to have needed to seek out Merlin, we're really in trouble, aren't we," Bellatrix asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well yes we rather are, but we were working on tracking Merlin and Nimue down before we were aware of Delphini if that helps."

"Why," Rodolphus asked.

"Because at a party way back in the early two thousands, some of us were drinking this Egyptian liquor that is supposed to induce visions," Kereston began, having the grace to look mildly embarrassed.

"Long story short, Gellert, Parvati and even Kreacher felt some bad shit coming. So we got creative when it came to bringing in help."

"Who is Parvati," Bellatrix wanted to know.

"A witch whose family is from India," Kereston replied.

"She is a diviner, mainly with tea leaves, but Gellert is also interested in her knowledge of the magic and deities particular to her people."

"That knowledge is also helping against Delphini," Rod asked.

"At least to some degree, but I don't know precisely how," Kereston said.

"You'll need to ask Gellert for more on that if you're truly interested."

"So divining? That's all Merlin has for us right now," Bellatrix asked.

Kereston nodded slowly.

"Yes, at present, but we hope for more in the future. Any time you'd like to talk with them, feel free to come and use the communication crystals. Eventually, you may be able to reach them with the spell alone. Severus and Blaise were the first to talk to Nimue without it, and Mag and Gellert to Merlin.

It just takes strength in the mind magics and a great deal of focus. I can to some degree, but without the crystals, Nimue doesn't always hear me as clearly. Many of the others who have made contact with them have similar results so most of us still use the crystals from time to time for extra clarity."

"If I wish to practice, I can eventually perhaps hear Nimue with the spell alone now that I have made contact," Bellatrix asked.

"Theoretically," Kereston said with a nod.

"Probably."

Bellatrix didn't truly know what she thought to gain by speaking to the druidess again, but they needed all the help they could get right now, and it couldn't hurt. Perhaps if she was lucky, she and Nimue would stumble upon something useful.

"Well we'd better get to Azkaban," Bellatrix said, rising from her chair reluctantly.

"No rest for the wicked and all that."

She wasn't especially looking forward to another day at Azkaban. Running the place was, in some ways sweet considering, but having been confined there for so long made the idea of never setting foot on the damned island ever ever again far sweeter.

"When do you think Cissie will get her cure?"

"I will contact the goblins, as it's Griphook's nephew who has that potion," Kereston said.

"I should think in a few days or less. We won't involve you, though, because that will be too much of a tip off that this was a coup rather than a wizarding plague. The cure will be delivered to them under the guise of healers making the rounds."

Bellatrix nodded, giving the Minister a quick smile of gratitude.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much again, Kereston."

Kereston sighed, nodding.

"I can't fault you on being loving and loyal to your family," she said, though from her dubious expression, it looked as if she wished that she could.

There Lucy was being a thorn in their asses again, Bellatrix thought, sharing an understanding glance with her husband.


	57. Taking Care of Business

When they arrived at Azkaban, Rabastan was actually putting the Aurors through a combat drill! Bella and Rod exchanged a surprised look as both had actually expected Rabastan to be lazing about.

"Baby bro is growing up a bit," Rodolphus muttered, stepping close to Bellatrix so that he might murmur into her ear.

"I don't know if I'm proud or sad," he admitted.

As she completely agreed, Bellatrix could only nod silently.

When Rabastan caught sight of them, he lowered his wand and waved his other arm in the air in a cease and desist motion.

"Okay, the boss is here, and I can't appear too useful, now can I? All of you fuck off and check the parameters or something."

Bellatrix grinned and leaned to whisper into Rod's ear.

"There he is, being himself again, Dearest."

Rod grinned and nodded.

"I am soothed," he whispered back.

Rabastan approached them as the Auror guards scattered as he'd ordered.

"Lookie what came for us today," he said, drawing a dagger with a basilisk fang for a blade from his robe pocket and waving it in an arch in front of their faces.

"We can now officially fuck up a Horcrux!"

"That literally makes me breathe easier," Bellatrix said with a sigh.

Rodolphus's lips twitched into a flirty leer.

"But I like it when you breathe hard."

Rabastan made a face.

"SO," he said loudly, "How'd it go at the Ministry?"

"Well, actually," Bellatrix said.

She explained the plan to give Lucy and Narcissa the 'cure' and how it would only work for Narcissa, at least for now.

"That's gonna be a fun aftermath to watch," Rabastan said with a chuckle.

"While I am glad things went favorably for Narcissa getting her magic back, I think I had the more interesting morning, considering the fact I was the first one of the three of us to get my hands on our basilisk fang."

"Ah," Bellatrix drawled.

"You think you had the most interesting morning, do you? Well what if I told you we got to talk directly to Merlin and Nimue?"

"What, necromancy? For real," Rabastan asked.

His expression was intrigued, but skeptical as well. Bellatrix and Rodolphus loved to have him on during their younger years, and when he'd fallen for whatever line of shit they fed him, they laughed for days, much to his annoyance.

"No, it is even weirder than that," Rodolphus said.

Rabastan frowned.

"What, the Ministry discovered some portraits of them stored away somewhere and you talked to them through those? But I guess that's not specifically weird."

Rodolphus nodded.

"Right. That would be neat but not weird at all. No, we're talking reincarnation and other worlds, and Merlin and Nimue hiding from someone who's so bad that they had to forget who it is for their own safety or something along those lines."

At that, Rabastan's eyes widened.

"You're shitting me."

"No. Not this time, we swear it," Rodolphus said.

He then filled Rabastan in on what they'd learned and how they'd spoken with the reincarnated Merlin and Nimue through the crystal devices.

"That's some weird shit indeed," Rabastan agreed when his brother had finished.

"Told you," Rod said.

"So...you two think he'll actually divine or rune cast us to a Delphini free world? Don't we need more help than his psychic guidance or whatever?"

Bellatrix shrugged.

"It's all we've got for now."

"We also have a basilisk fang, and right now, I'm feeling a bit better about that," Rabastan proclaimed.

"Though I must admit, I wish I'd gotten to talk to the old druids too, even if it was just their reincarnated versions."

Rod nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet."

"Radamanthus just ate two prisoners!"

The shout came from Azkaban's other Acromantula guard.

"Ah fuck," Rabastan groaned.

Then he grinned.

"Well I'm at least glad that happened after you got back so I'm not blamed for it."

"Let's go and see what happened," Rodolphus said.

He didn't look nearly as worried as Bellatrix expected.

"You don't have a problem with him eating prisoners? Because the bloody Ministry might," she said and Rodolphus shrugged as they set off in the direction of the Acromantula who'd announced Radamanthus's latest snack.

"He doesn't seem the type to just eat prisoners for no reason," Rod said easily.

"Take us to him," he called out to the other Acromantula. Bella assumed he had a name but she didn't know it and didn't care.

The huge spider lumbered off, faster than one might expect for his size, and the Lestranges three hurried after.

They were led through the prison, stopping at the end of a row where Radamanthus stood in front of two cells. A giant web stretched from where the spider stood up to the top of each cell door then down into the cell itself. Each cell was now empty. Bellatrix understood at once that the Acromantula had used the web to capture and withdraw each prisoner. He was obviously able to ingest everything, for not a trace was left.

"What happened," Rodolphus asked him.

"They were talking of working with Delphini and having nothing to lose if they gained their freedom in doing so," Radamanthus replied, turning to face Rod as he spoke.

"I simply showed them that they were indeed wrong and that they did have something to lose after all."

Man and spider chuckled together in a way that would've chilled the bones of a Gryffindor had one been present. Bellatrix only smiled. It was a good message that the spider had sent the prison at large.

"I'm glad to know that you lot can act without needing to be spoon fed," Rodolphus said.

"I'll write the Minister directly. I'm sure she'll agree that the proper measures were taken, considering."

Fortunately Rodolphus was correct. While Kereston Boxwood didn't send Radamanthus a medal, she didn't raise a complaint about how the Acromantula handled the situation and that was enough for them.


	58. Pure Blood Family Values

"Well it turns out, the Aurors and I can't sort a way to use Auric magic for battle, be it for defense or injuring another," Lyra lamented over dinner that night.

"Grindelwald's man did manage to incorporate it into disillusionment which allowed some of the Aurors who could almost pull it off to finally go full on invisible. The Aurors who can see auras are also incorporating Auric colors and what they indicate about a person into criminal profiling. I guess that's something, so I was at least able to contribute."

"Of course you were," Bellatrix said.

"You'll contribute even more with your mind ripping talent. You just need a bit of practice. Perhaps over the weekend, we can take you to play with some Muggles or something."

"Yeah we could all do with a spot of good wholesome violent family fun and old fashioned emotional release," Rabastan said eagerly.

Lyra frowned resentfully at her uncle as she stabbed her knife into a dinner roll, lifting it from the bread basket in the center of the table to plop it into her pot roast and gravy.

"It isn't as if I'm a fan of Muggles or anything, but I see no point in sullying my Aura by tormenting them for no reason."

"I thought the reason was to hone your mind ripping skills," Rabastan pointed out with arched brows.

"I would prefer to do that to someone who actually deserves it," Lyra said.

"It just feels wrong to walk up to any Muggle on the street and start in ripping their minds simply because they're a Muggle. It isn't as if they did anything particularly and they can hardly help being born Muggle."

She frowned at the silent look of horror Bellatrix and Rodolphus exchanged while Rabastan gaped.

"Sorry for taking a more stable stance on the matter," Lyra said dryly.

"Foolish and careless and bleeding heart," Bellatrix corrected.

"I believe that's what your stance is."

Lyra glared at her mother.

"No. My stance is merely stable."

"Have you not read your histories at all," Bellatrix demanded, feeling her indignation and anger rising.

"A lot has changed," Lyra began.

"And more has not," Rodolphus interrupted sternly.

"Their technology gives them more power. It's practically magic. They'd not need to feel so inferior to us anymore. There could be peace," she objected.

"They aren't fond of peace," Rodolphus bit out.

"They tend to use their technology to make very destructive weapons, in case you weren't aware."

Turning to Bellatrix he added darkly, "I think her history classes were lacking in Australia."

"They were not," Lyra said sullenly.

"I didn't say I'm pro bloody Muggle! I simply don't see why I have to hate every one of them indiscriminately! To intentionally destroy a person, I simply need to feel they've done more wrong than just existing!"

"Showing mercy to those who would come for you simply for being a witch will get you killed, Lyra," Bellatrix said darkly.

"When they come for me, I will have an excellent reason to rip their minds, and I shall do so gladly," Lyra said.

"You'll only stay on top if you remember that you are a predator," Rabastan told his niece.

"As a witch, you are more than Muggle or beast. You are at the very tip top of the food chain. Get too soft on Muggles, and you will get yourself killed. They're like roaches...But deadly ones," he elaborated.

"They come at you in numbers, and each seems like a harmless cockroach on which you can easily step, but get them all together and you have a bloody deadly infestation. I've seen many a Muggle loving wizard get themselves killed."

"Probably by wizards like you," Lyra snapped.

Rabastan smirked.

"Not always."

Before the conversation could progress, Harold entered with the dessert which happened to be a decadent chocolate cream pie. There was a second, slightly smaller pie for Radamanthus to have all to himself, and the spider began to wordlessly make short work of it.

"Miss Narcissa and Mr. Lucius are here. They just arrived as Harold was readying the pie to serve. Should he invite them in for dessert or keep them waiting in the parlor until the meal is completely over," he asked.

Rodolphus considered for a moment, then shrugged.

"Invite them in for dessert. And bring us some coffee. It will go nicely with the pie and keeps us from having brandy instead."

He grinned at Rabastan's eye roll and the elf bowed and departed.

Bellatrix hoped Cissie was calling to share the news of her magic being restored.

Soon Harold was back with Narcissa and Lucius following. The elf cut the pie and served everyone a slice.

"Harold will return with coffee shortly," he said, then left.

"What brings the two of you out," Rodolphus asked, easily summoning a bit of fake curiosity.

"The most wonderful news," Narcissa gushed, then she flashed Lucius a guilty look as her gaze dropped.

"What," Bellatrix couldn't help goading.

"Lucy doesn't think the news is wonderful?"

"Bella! Do stop calling him that. It's vexing! You don't see me calling Rodolphus anything demeaning," Narcissa said.

Bellatrix, completely unfazed, simply lifted her dessert fork and chopped off a bit of chocolate pie.

"One, it's rather difficult to produce a demeaning pet name from Rodolphus, and two, nothing about Rodolphus as a person screams demeaning pet name," she snarked, lips twisting up in dry amusement.

Lyra gave a short laugh which she attempted to smother with a bite of her own pie.

"The news is indeed good," Lucius said.

"A healer showed up at Malfoy Manor today, claiming that there is a cure for the magical plague with a sixty-nine percent success rate. We were given the antidote after signing a contract stating that they are not responsible for any side effects. Narcissa's magic returned and mine did not."

"Ah that's a pity," Bellatrix said, at least attempting sincerity.

"The healer said that at times, the magic could return at a later date. The late kick in of the antidote is actually one side effect," Narcissa said, hopeful optimism clear in her voice.

"That's good to know," Lyra said, giving Lucius a warm smile.

"Never give up hope, Uncle Lucy...Ur Lucius."

The embarrassed flush that sprang to Lyra's face made it clear that the slip up was more along the lines of an honest accident than an attempt to be snarky...This time. She shot a glare at Bellatrix and Rodolphus, likely for instilling the pet name into her mind.

Harold entered then with a tray of coffee cups and a steaming fragrant pot.

As he poured, Narcissa and Lucius seated themselves to enjoy dessert and coffee with the rest of the family. Lucius made a point to settle them as far down the table from Radamanthus as possible. Bellatrix idly wondered if Lucy was simply disgusted at the idea of Rod allowing the spider to dine at the table, or if he feared the spider would eat them.

"Mother and Father shall be thrilled that you are in possession of your magic again, Cissie," Bellatrix said.

"Indeed," Lucius drawled.

"Wasn't she the only one in your family to lose it? The Blacks and Lestranges have very strong genetics indeed not to have fallen ill with the plague."

"I think we were all keeping to ourselves more than most. It is believed to be a contagion, after all," Bellatrix said.

"You and Cissie are far more social than the rest of us, Lucius. The more people you are around, the more chance you have to catch something unpleasant."

She couldn't help wondering how Lucius and Narcissa's marriage would hold up until or if he got his magic back. Would he eventually grow to resent her? While Bellatrix hated the idea of this situation costing Cissie her marriage, it was Lucius's fault, for being the particular brand of prick he was, that he'd lost his magic in the first place.

He'd likely be sickened if he knew a goblin made the potion that cured him, after all. Of course a goblin had also made the potion that stripped him of his magic in the first place, but it was all in a day's work. Bellatrix was almost coming to respect the crafty Slytherin like behavior she was seeing from the goblins. So long as it didn't come to negatively impact her, perhaps that respect would continue to grow, but for now she would remain cautious. Even as that thought passed through her mind, she remembered that it was a goblin who'd begun the applause for her at the Ministry that first day.


	59. Nevermore

The very last thing Rabastan Lestrange expected was a personal letter to him from the Minister herself arriving at breakfast the next day.

"A pity she isn't my type," he drawled, smirking at Rod and Bella as he tore it open.

"Apparently she doesn't wish to speak to either of you."

He wondered if she was going to give him his crack at talking to Merlin and Nimue. While the prospect was vaguely interesting, it was more for bragging rights than anything else. He didn't see how he could further or improve the limited dealings their lot had established with the old druids.

Bellatrix bit into a slice of toast, a mild look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well," Rodolphus prodded.

"What's it say?"

His older brother was obviously more curious. Rabastan took his time scanning the letter just to be a prick. After nearly a minute, Rod finally broke and reached a muscular arm across the table to snatch it away.

"She wants me to go raven and fly around to spy out what the Muggles are doing," Rabastan said.

"I get a day off from Azkaban while you two sods get to go into work!"

"I see that," Rod said, tossing the letter down onto the center of the dining room table.

"Took me an entire five seconds to read it, Prat."

Rabastan snickered.

"It was fun making you wait."

After breakfast, Rabastan went up stairs to his bedroom while Bella and Rod headed to the Ministry. He opened the window above his bed, then promptly proceeded to strip off his clothes. Once naked, he transformed into his animagus form, that of a raven, and flew out the window.

The air was cold and crisp and the streets of London were teaming with Muggles. Though this would've annoyed him on any normal day, because Muggles, today it was pleasing. He'd been sent out to spy on the activities of the Muggles, so having a ton of them out in droves as usual made his fucking job doable. Not to mention it appeared normal.

Muggles were always out in droves, considering there were so damned many of them, so seeing the Muggles out in droves today gave him a much needed sense of normality. It was the concern of the Minister and Grindelwald that Delphini was tampering with the Muggles so the more normal they appeared, the better...Unless their normality was merely a guise under which they hid the really weird shit. And there he went being paranoid, but wasn't that healthy to a degree?

Rabastan was distracted from his own mental musings by a flash of light that nearly hurt his eyes! It came from the sun bouncing off a flat little thing with a screen one of the Muggles walking on the street held in his hand. After spotting that one, he noticed that more and more Muggles held these little flat devices. They either held them against their ear and talked into it like a phone, or read from it like a book...all while walking. Some even ran into one another or in one particularly astounding case, caused cars to blast their obnoxious horns due to one Muggle walking in the middle of the road while reading the little flat thing in her hand.

Idly he wondered if Delphini could be using the flat things to control the Muggles somehow and or to command them. He'd have liked to swoop down and have a read of what was on the screens that each and every Muggle found so fascinating, but the one time he tried, the Muggle in question screamed and nearly shit herself. Apparently she feared he was about to peck her eyes out...Which frankly didn't seem like a bad idea. Her screaming was quite shrill and hurt his ears!

After that incident, he didn't try again, assuming the little Minister wouldn't want him to draw untoward attention to himself. Eventually he landed on the ground beside a trash can, pretending to peck about for fallen scraps outside a restaurant where a group of Muggles clustered to talk.

If he was fortunate, they'd say something interesting or useful. Sadly fortune did not see fit to smile on a poor raven that day, for the Muggles were only bickering about politics. Sadly the tendency to bitch about politics was one thing Muggles and wizards had in common. With a caw of disgust, Rabastan flapped his wings and launched into the air.

Though he diligently flew around London all day, he didn't see anything else that he considered note worthy. From time to time, he'd rest high in the branches of a tree to better watch the Muggles pass, and at one point, even on the sill of an open window to listen to a Muggle news broadcast, but nothing. And to his annoyance, not even the news spoke of what was on the little flat screen things that had the Muggles reading them so avidly.

His day among the Muggles did teach him that their taste in music and fashion was getting worse and worse. Their children were like little wild animals with no discipline or proper social graces. What would such little savages grow up to be, but big savages. By the time the sun began to set he was more than happy to wing his way back the hell home to Raven's Nest Manor. His bedroom window was still open. Fortunately Harold hadn't closed it. If the elf had, it would've been Rabastan's fault for not telling him to leave it alone. It wasn't as if he left it open daily so he could get back in after flying around London all day trying to spy on bloody Muggles, after all.

Once back inside with the window shut, Rabastan took his human form once again and got dressed for dinner. Flying around all day had given him a huge appetite to go right along with his huge Muggle induced headache. As he headed downstairs to look for Rod and Bella in the library, he noted how sore the muscles in his arms were from all the damned flying when they'd been wings. He was in shape, because working Black Ops made being in shape a must, but flying activated a different group of muscles entirely and those bastards were out of shape!

"How was it," Bella asked as soon as he walked in.

"Anything interesting?"

Sighing, he flopped into his favorite chair and told them of his day. When he was finished, Bellatrix smirked.

"So was it preferable to working with us at Azkaban, then?"

"Fuck off," Rabastan growled and Rodolphus chuckled.

"We take that as a no."

Grinning happily at his brother, Rodolphus lounged back in his chair as if it was a throne.

"Looks like Baby Bro will be happy to join us sods at work tomorrow, Bella," he observed.

"He may have discovered a new appreciation for our work after slumming among the Muggles all day."

"I should think so," Bellatrix drawled.

With a sigh, Rabastan hauled himself up out of his chair and went over to the large oak desk in the corner of the library.

"I'm going to get my report to the Minister over with while it's all still fresh in my mind," he muttered and did just that. He concluded by saying that if anyone at the Ministry knew what the Muggles read on the flat things on which they also seemed to talk, he'd love to know.

His answer came the next morning at breakfast. When Harold handed him the letter, he hoped it wasn't another bloody request from the bloody Minister that he fly around bloody London all day again bloody Muggle watching! He breathed easier when he saw that it was just a reply, thanking him and answering his question about the Muggle device that had so perplexed him.

"The Minister says that little flat thing is one of those Muggle telephones," he told Bella and Rod incredulously.

"The blasted thing didn't look a bit like a telephone to me. I do recall those from Muggle studies, they had two bits and a curly cord thing."

Rod nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well she says now they show written text as well, like the news or personal correspondences, but I can't for the life of me grasp how that'd work," Rabastan complained.

"It's a stupid Muggle thing. We truly would not understand," Bella said.

"Well she says she has no idea what they all could've been reading so intently that they weren't even looking up or watching where they were going in so many numbers. She considers that a useful observation so my day was not a waste at least," Rabastan concluded.

"And now, it's off to Azkaban, where you can release the frustrations of yesterday by torturing a prisoner or three," Rodolphus said, giving him a cheerful smile.


	60. A Prisoner of Circumstance

"So...I was torturing one of the new prisoners, as you suggested, Bro, and there's a bit of a problem," Rabastan said.

Rodolphus sighed, and gestured the Aurors who now guarded the Ministry to pause in the defense drill he had them running.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to tell Roddy she had it, and that he could go and talk to Rabastan, but then she closed it again. When it came down to it, she'd rather hear what Rabastan had to say than watch the Aurors hammer at one another.

"Did you kill it," Rodolphus asked of the prisoner.

"Because I can explain away one or two, but you get too kill happy and the Minister will be upset with us! I see no reason to have her upset with us at this point."

Rodolphus was using his overly calm and reasonable tone, which meant he was about to royally fuck it up if Rabastan had done something stupid. When Roddy was about to really blow his top, he was especially calm. Bellatrix smiled in eager anticipation. Roddy was always so very attractive when he blew his top.

"No," Rabastan said, giving Rodolphus an affronted glare.

"It's just that he is saying some things that worry me."

"Interesting," Rodolphus said, gesturing for Rabastan to go on.

Rabastan hesitated, glancing around at the gathered Aurors.

"Perhaps in private? In our office or something," he suggested.

If Rabastan wanted privacy, this was good, Bellatrix thought, feeling a surge of adrenaline rushing through her at the prospect of a little excitement.

"Alright, you lot. Continue your practice and don't kill one another," Rodolphus said, then turned and headed toward the single small administration office with Bellatrix and Rabastan following close behind.

When they were inside with the door firmly closed, Rodolphus turned to his brother.

Very well, then. Let's have it."

"The bloke on whom I was releasing my frustrations says he was working for Black Ops...you know like we were," Rabastan said.

"He claims to have been imprisoned wrongly for carrying out an order.

That wasn't difficult to believe. The Lestranges wouldn't have known anyone else who worked for Black Ops, as...if they had, how would it be a secret organization?! The Ministry placed their Black Ops members in teams of two or three, or so the Lestranges were told when they first began working Black Ops themselves.

"What was the order," Rod asked.

"Well it's like this," Rabastan began.

"He was ordered to kill an owner of a Murtlap supply company, and his colleague was commanded to kill the owner of the fire crab supply company. No reasons were given to either of them, and after that the third member of his group got his orders in complete secrecy. The person giving them the orders had the identifying number of a senior official, but they never got to see what this official looked like, because they were completely covered head to toe."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were silent for several seconds after Rabastan finished speaking. They were taking it all in, then piecing it all together, then sorting through what each element could indicate in itself.

"How did things go from you torturing the fuck out of him to him sharing Black Ops information with you," Rodolphus asked curiously.

Of course the prisoner could not have known that the three Lestranges were Black Ops as well, because secret organization.

Rabastan shrugged.

"He thought I was torturing him for information so he spilled like a tipped cup of tea so I'd stop."

"The new Ministry likely doesn't have all the old Black Ops files, as most of them were kept solely in the heads of those former officials," Bellatrix murmured.

On certain matters, paper trails were never wise, even for the Ministry.

"So it's no wonder if he was wrongly imprisoned for a killing. I shall write the Minister about it now. She will likely send over some veritaserum or if she wants a mind probing on an even deeper level, a vampire once the sun sets. Regulus likely as not. We'll get all the information he has, including that which he may not be aware of having, and if he is innocent we'll let him go."

She smiled.

"And if he is not, we will make him pay for wasting our time and having us on."

Both men chuckled eagerly.

"I almost hope he was lying because if not..." Rabastan trailed off.

"Because if not, we have to wonder if this so called official was Delphini and what the fuck she wants with seemingly trifling magical creatures," Rodolphus suggested and Rabastan nodded.

"Fuck yeah! And that's like a puzzle rather than just something we can attack."

"You used to like puzzles," Rodolphus said and his brother made a face.

"Yeah, when they weren't crazy-bitch Delphini shaped, they were great."

Bellatrix moved across to the desk that was set against the far wall of the office to write the Minister. Soon, as in before it was even time for lunch, they had a reply in the Minister's own hand. They paused their combat drills for the second time that day, the three Lestranges retreating once again to their office. Opening the letter hurriedly, Bellatrix read aloud.

'Thank all of you for being so on things. It is truly a treasure in these trying times to know that we can count on you. I am sending an Auror with a bottle of veritaserum as soon as possible, but not only do I want to know if he is telling the truth, I also wish to see if he has had any unknown magic performed upon his person, so Regulus will be around after sunset to check him over. Gellert will come with him. I would like the three of you to be present in case they require assistance, so please wait for them. You will be paid overtime.

Sincerely,

Kereston Boxwood,

Minister For Magic'

"Well that appears to indicate she didn't know about at least some of the other members of Black Ops," Rabastan observed dryly.

"With no paper trail, there would be no way to know," Rodolphus said.

"She only knew of us because of Regulus and Kreacher," Bellatrix added. "I'm sure we had no paper trail either."

"I honestly didn't think there were that many of us," Rabastan said.

"I wonder how many Black Ops are left floating around out there."

Bellatrix smirked.

"We'll find out if they turn up in here."

They returned to the Aurors, where they were still performing the combat drill Rod had set them to practicing. Bored with watching from the side, the Lestranges began training each one on one while the others watched.

Bellatrix discovered she most enjoyed dueling one of the goblins in particular. The elves were strong and learned fast, but one of the goblins was particularly and pleasingly vicious. To her most goblins looked alike, but this one had a hard set to his jaw, and she thought she'd probably recognize him in a crowd of his fellows. The wizarding Aurors were, surprisingly the least interesting of the lot. Due to Rod's persistence, their skills had improved, but they had no particular style or flair to them.

In less than an hour from the time they received the Minister's letter, an Auror showed up with a bottle of veritaserum. Bellatrix presented it to the prisoner in question whose name turned out to be Alec Aetos. He downed the potion willingly and the Lestranges began to question him, this time with no torture. He repeated the story he'd initially told Rabastan earlier that morning. As Bellatrix suspected, he had no other information. At least none that he was aware of.

When Regulus arrived nearly two hours after sunset Grindelwald and Zabini were with him. Both looked as if they felt the very air of Azkaban could dirty them up. Bellatrix arched her brows at them as Regulus moved in to give her a hug.

After what they'd all experienced at Voldemort's hands, Regulus was far less restrained with his affection when it came to her.

"Hi, Reg," she said, embracing her cousin in return.

Silly though it may be, having a close family meant even more after all she'd remembered. Unlike with Sirius or Andi, they'd always been close, but believing him dead and being locked away, made time spent together matter all the more. Comfort as well as strength could be drawn from mutual shared knowledge of a fucked up past.

"Don't call me Reg," he chastised.

Regulus had always been too haughty and dignified to tolerate any shortening of his precious name. That was probably the reason Bellatrix found it so very natural to call him Reg or Regi...It just rolled off the bloody tongue so well!

"No hugs," Rabastan drawled, backing away and Regulus laughed.

"I wasn't going to hug you."

Turning to Rodolphus, Regulus smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi Roddy," he said fondly and Rodolphus grinned and nodded.

"Hi, Prat."

With the greetings out of the way, Regulus turned his mind to the task at hand.

"Lead the way to this prisoner, then and we'll check him over."

Once at the prisoner's cell, Regulus greeted him politely, explaining that they were going to give him one final check over before releasing him.

"We apologize for the...inconvenience that you have obviously suffered, Mr. Aetos," Grindelwald added, stepping forward to give the prisoner a warm, engaging smile.

"The Ministry has recently undergone many changes due to a plague that has struck much of wizarding society, leaving many without their magic," he explained.

"As a result, we were unfortunately unaware of the delicate nature of your work. I can assure you that you shall be compensated."

As the three Lestranges watched, Regulus locked eyes with Alec Aetos to delve into his mind while Zabini and Grindelwald passed their hands in front of the prisoner without touching him, murmuring words together under their breaths. The spell was wandless, and perhaps linked to the magic used by healers, Bellatrix guessed. If they were making sure nothing had been buried in the man's consciousness, it was likely linked to the mental healing arts.

After around four minutes, Regulus stepped back.

"Nothing."

"Same for us," Grindelwald said.

"I am almost relieved, because the girl is causing enough trouble, but now we need to discover the bloody import of Murtlaps and Fire crabs."


	61. Let's Drink About It

"Why don't we all go out for drinks or something so we can relax and talk," Regulus suggested, glancing from Gellert to the three Lestranges.

"We can brainstorm the situation."

Gellert nodded, gaze resting thoughtfully on their former prisoner as Rabastan opened the door to his cell.

"Want to come along, Mate," Rabastan asked, and Alec shrugged, nodding.

"Why the hell not?"

He hesitated then, glancing down at his prison uniform.

"Mind stopping off at my place first so that I can change? Hopefully my things are still in order. I assume the Ministry has my wand?"

"Oh surely," Bellatrix said.

"Why don't you let my dear cousin Regi apparate you home to get more clothes, then to the Ministry to collect your wand. We'll meet you..."

She glanced at Gellert and Blaise with arched brows.

"Where do you wish to imbibe, Gentlemen?"

"How about The Alchemist's in Knockturn," Zabini suggested lazily.

"They also serve a nice meat and cheese platter."

Blaise turned to Regulus with a slight frown of concern.

"Are you alright being roped into this, or would you like Gellert and I to take care of it?"

"Regi can just look into Alec's head and get his address to apparate him home. It's more efficient to have him attending to it," Bellatrix said impatiently.

Regulus had slept all bloody day while everyone else worked, so he could bloody well be useful.

"It's alright," Regulus assured Blaise.

"It isn't as if I can actually drink, so do feel free to get started without me. I only suggested we go out because a bar felt like a good place to brainstorm and I supposed everyone else could use a drink."

"Very well, then if you're quite sure, and thank you," Blaise told him, giving a quick yet grateful smile.

"We promise not to start the important talk until you arrive."

"Of course," Bellatrix agreed, smiling at her cousin to soften the fact she'd sent him off to help a strange bloke that no one knew but still had to deal with.

"We'll join you all soon," Regulus said.

Turning to the former prisoner, he began asking for his address as the rest walked away together.

Once off the island, they apparated to The Alchemist's in Knockturn. The place was dim, which provided an impression of cozy confidentiality that any dark wizard could appreciate. Alchemical symbols were carved onto the walls and all drinks were served in goblets of fake gold styled like the holy grail. It was quite busy, but there was one large empty table in the back that provided everyone enough room to settle down comfortably.

A goblin girl with her hair in pigtails and sporting a neon sweater hurried over to take their order. The owner of the establishment made his own brews as well as having them imported from interesting far away places, so drinking at The Alchemist's was always an experience. To Bellatrix's surprise, everyone ordered some variety of fire whisky. She and Rod ordered creamy vanilla, Rabastan opted for black cherry, and Gellert and Zabini chose butter cream. Bellatrix had taken Blaise and Gellert for wine men, and when she said so, Gellert nodded, flashing a grin.

"Yes, but it's been a long day."

"Too bloody long...not to mention frustrating," Blaise drawled his agreement.

They all sat in silence, each taking in the room as best he or she could from where they were seated in the back of it. Bellatrix thought it was almost amusing, how each of them had natural tendencies that led them to scrutinize their surroundings for information and or danger. It made her feel that she, Rod and Rabastan fit in with Grindelwald nicely. Then that thought annoyed her...because why did they need to fit in with Grindelwald or anyone else? Especially after all they'd gone through, practically breaking themselves for a mad soulless man who had, when it came down to it, truly valued nothing, not even his own soul!

Because he was Grindelwald! The one they'd really wanted, the one every dark wizard had really wanted when following Voldemort initially! Rodolphus's family had often bragged that Grindelwald particularly wanted the Lestranges in his corner. Now, though, when it came to the three of them, he hardly seemed to care that they'd gladly kill Muggles for him or fight for wizarding rights. He may be free of Nurmengard and young again, but Bellatrix believed he may have lost that initial fire of youth for he seemingly had no interest in picking up where he'd left off.

She also didn't quite know what to make of his personality. He seemed a bit too playful and nearly careless at times, yet with that dangerous edge which caused you to look again. Also Regi liked him quite a lot, and Bella trusted his judgment in a pinch. Still the fact she was tempted to do it again, to follow anyone, even Grindelwald, who had all of his soul, was as disappointing as it was tempting. The goblin girl returned with their drinks, breaking into Bella's thoughts, for which she was a little grateful.

"Bottoms up, Motherfuckers," Rabastan growled, tossing back half of his glass.

Grindelwald and Zabini sipped at theirs. Rodolphus took a deep swallow as did Bellatrix, both opting for the middle ground...just to see what it felt like.

It was always interesting for Bella to see her and Rod doing the same things nearly at the same time. The thought made her smile, and she reached to cover his hand with hers on the table. He turned his dark eyes to her, taking her in with open appreciation and a fierce pride that made her stomach clench in anticipation of the night to come when they were alone.

"I wish Black would hurry his ass," Rabastan complained.

"Could be that our boy Alec is the one dragging ass," Rodolphus defended Regulus lightly.

"He's the one needing clothes and a bloody wand, after all," he pointed out, smirking in mild amusement at his baby brother.

"We can order something to eat while we wait," Grindelwald said.

"I'm glad to spend a bit of time unwinding before mentally returning to work. Regulus won't be eating, so we won't be leaving him out of anything."

Bellatrix nodded, realizing that she was starved, or perhaps the drink was making her hungry. That often happened with strong drinks. When next the goblin girl was near their table, Grindelwald smiled and waved her over.

"We'd like two of your platters, please."

The girl nodded and hurried off.

"So...What do we talk about while saving the productive topics until Regulus is here," Bellatrix asked.

Raising her glass, she took another swallow, peering over the rim at Grindelwald.

"How about my stunning good looks," the blond quipped.

Bellatrix made a face.

"No one cares."

"Untrue," Gellert protested.

"Blaise..."

"Excuse me," Bellatrix interrupted quickly.

"What I meant is, that none of the three of us give two shits!"

"Too right," Rabastan agreed, polishing off the contents of his glass.

Gellert laughed, apparently pleased to have gotten a reaction.

Thankfully the goblin returned at that moment with two laden platters floating ahead of her. They were made of gleaming silver and piled high with thinly sliced meat, cheese, bread, olives, fruit, and even chocolate.

Rabastan grinned in approval.

"Suitably posh and mildly odd. I love!"

"Agreed," Rodolphus said, adding his own verbal stamp of approval.

"What happened to the stuffed pears," Blaise asked the goblin waitress.

"We ran out so you got extra of everything else," she replied apologetically.

"Fair enough," Zabini conceded.

The Lestranges had their platter and Blaise and Gellert the other. Gellert set a third of it aside, presumably for Alec.

"You trust this Alec bloke," Bellatrix asked, and Grindelwald shrugged.

"Why not? We know he was speaking the truth. We'll just keep him on as Black Ops and have him working against...HER."

"You don't think he'll be more willing to turn on us after we accidentally put him away and got him just a little tortured?"

Grindelwald chuckled appreciatively.

"Paranoid! I like it. Seriously, though...We will make it worth his while, give him a promotion and some inside information...and of course it'll be up to the three of you to make it up to him for that...bit of torture."

"Hey! That isn't how it works," Rabastan squawked.

"We never make up for torturing anyone! And besides, we believed we were well within our rights."

"This is a case of you play, you pay," Blaise drawled.

"At present we need all the allies we can get. Just ask him what he'd like in recompense. I doubt it'll be your first born or anything."

Rabastan heaved a sigh, waving the waitress over again.

"I need three more refills, please."

By the time Regulus and Alec joined them, they were nearly finished with dinner, and Rabastan was four drinks in. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were nursing their second while Blaise and Gellert were almost finished with their first. Alec wore ocean blue robes and his short dark hair was neatly combed. In short, he no longer had the harried looks of a prisoner. The right clothing did do wonders for that, though. It took Bellatrix a moment to notice that Kreacher stood just behind Regulus. The room was dimly lit, after all.

"Where were you earlier," she asked the elf with an annoyed frown.

"You're always together, after all."

In truth she'd entirely forgotten to wonder about that previously, so much was going on. So much was always going on of late. They'd really needed this unwinding session before the brainstorming that was about to commence, she realized with a slight sigh.

"Kreacher was talking with Kereston," the elf explained.  
"She works such long hours, he does not get to see her as often as he would like."

It was Kreacher's close friendship with the new little Minister that had gotten the Lestranges where they were today, so Bellatrix wasn't going to complain about that. Regulus was always more focused when Kreacher was present, but the elf was here now.

"We saved you something to eat," Gellert told Alec, pushing the platter toward him.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful," Alec replied, his tone one of polite reservation.

"While I did get locked up and tortured for a crime I did not commit, at least not without being ordered to do so by the very Ministry who put me away for it, I was released and treated fairly before that when I spoke up. That's more than would've happened with the old Ministry, so if you've all been shitting yourselves, we're square as far as I'm concerned."

Bellatrix wondered if Regulus had done some vamp mind trick on Alec and planned to ask her cousin later, so she could give him kudos for being extra careful if he had.

"What about the torture? Don't I owe you my right nut or something for that so you don't go following Delphini for revenge," Rabastan asked cautiously.

Alec barked a laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm not following anyone claiming a connection to Voldemort. Just buy me a glass or two of whatever you're having and we're good."

Rabastan sighed in relief.

"Right...Thanks!"


	62. Fighting Fire With Fire

"Now that everyone is here," Grindelwald said, and everyone immediately became slightly less happy hour and a bit more focused.

"The Murtlap situation is my biggest concern at present, due to my suspicions regarding how she plans to use them. Tomorrow I shall have some of my best investigative Aurors checking into the availability of murtlaps. We need to know if she has managed to buy and- or harvest them all. If she has not, we shall need to hold them in captivity ourselves until she has been dealt with. If I am correct she could be using them, or rather their parts, to turn herself as well as some of her followers into living wizarding weapons."

"Unfortunately, that sounds rather bad ass," Rabastan said grudgingly.

"Unfortunately," Grindelwald agreed, blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"Do allow yourself to take comfort in the fact that, as we're now onto her, we are even more...bad ass."

Rabastan sipped his drink, then nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that does comfort me," he decided.

"If I am correct, and I usually am, she is using murtlap parts to improve methods that can make her immune to magic as well as fast healing so far more difficult to harm or kill."

"So you believe she's enhancing the jinx protection property of Murtlap tentacles to cover all magic," Bellatrix asked and Grindelwald nodded grimly.

"As for the fire crabs, though, I must research them further," he continued with a sigh.

"I can speculate that she has discovered some unknown mystical alchemical use for the gemstones in their shells as they obviously differ from regular gemstones, but as of right now, this is only vague speculation."

"What about the correlation between murtlaps and fire crabs when it comes to farting fire," Rabastan asked.

"What if she's trying to make fart weapons...Like she's impervious to magic, she is hard to kill and she is farting fire to burn down wizarding society aka burn us alive just as the Muggles once did!"

Bellatrix choked on a bite of cheese, and took a large swallow of her fire whisky in order to wash it down. Getting drunk wasn't the wisest move, but at present it certainly couldn't cause the conversation to make less sense, she decided.

Grindelwald laughed, tossing back his blonde locks as he did.

"That would certainly be unconventional," he admitted.

"But when it comes to her, I'm banking on a bit more finesse."

"Yeah and while you're banking on that, she's banking on you banking on that," Rabastan said.

"How are fire crabs and murtlaps both linked to fire excretions," Zabini asked carefully.

It was then that Bellatrix recalled hearing Kereston bitching to Regulus that neither Grindelwald nor Zabini respected or knew much of magical creatures.

And she could hardly blame them, it wasn't something to which Bellatrix had paid much mind.

"While fire crabs fart fire, murtlaps can cause wizards to do so," she replied, managing not to smile when Grindelwald and Zabini's expressions grew even more confused.

"This can occur if one is bitten by a Murtlap," Rodolphus clarified and Grindelwald exchanged a look of understanding with Zabini before they both nodded.

"We see," Gellert said.

"But seriously...wouldn't that do some damage to her insides if she combined the abilities of both creatures for such a prolonged use," Blaise asked, expression still incredulous.

"We really aren't actually having this conversation, are we," Alec spoke up at last.

The man had been busily eating while the others talked, making short work of the third of the platter Grindelwald and Zabini had set aside for him. He'd also managed to toss back both of the drinks Rabastan ordered for him. Apparently he was still paying attention to the conversation, though.

Gellert chuckled.

"Though unlikely, one can't afford to overlook any facts. While I don't believe Delphini is planning to expel fire from her bottom to burn us all alive, perhaps she has other plans that still combine the fire factors from both of these creatures. One can never tell so we must keep as informed as we can. I am now beginning to worry that she is making a specific type of magical fire based weapon. Such fire could be difficult to extinguish so could still be a huge bother, even if it is not coming from her bottom."

"For the record, I am still saying she could eventually be farting fire everywhere," Rabastan muttered.

"Noted," Gellert confirmed, lips twitching as his blue eyes flashed in amusement.

He was very likable, Bellatrix silently admitted. She understood how he could charm the masses simply by being himself. Hopefully he could charm everyone who wasn't on the inside of their new Ministry take over into taking the Delphini situation seriously rather than believing whatever rhetoric she would be spouting to gain followers.

"She had the importers of those creatures killed in order to have access to them, then," Rodolphus said, his rich deep voice breaking pleasantly into Bella's thoughts.

She dropped a hand under the table to his thigh, giving it a squeeze that caused him to inch closer, brushing his knee with hers.

Grindelwald nodded.

"To their companies. That means the creatures as well as any other information or connections the companies had."

Alec sighed.

"I just hate the fact I bloody helped her."

"Had you not, someone else would've, if it makes you feel better," Rabastan said with a casual shrug.

"You aren't the only one working Black Ops that she could've slipped in and utilized."

Of course the Lestranges had not told Alec that they were also Black Ops because, one simply didn't. That wasn't how it worked. Still as persons obviously in with the new Ministry, they would of course be aware that Black Ops existed.

Alec nodded, giving Rabastan a tight smile.

"I suppose you're right. It was me, though, and if I ever come face to face with the bitch, I owe her one for using me against my will to kill someone who was surely innocent."

Rabastan grinned and nodded back, just as if he gave a shit about the lives of innocent people.

"The fact that she was able to infiltrate the Ministry thoroughly enough to access their records for Black Ops operatives makes me worry too," Alec said, turning to Grindelwald.

"As it should. The old Ministry has been slack and willfully ignorant for centuries as have many other Ministries around the world, Wizarding and Muggle alike," Gellert replied.

His expression was full of an honest conviction as he spoke. The truth, for him was a powerful motivator. What moved him, he used to move others while Voldemort had only lied to them. There she went comparing the two again, but Bellatrix couldn't help it. Voldemort had only appealed because the real deal was locked away in Nurmengard. Of course to appeal, Voldemort had to be a good actor, and unfortunately for them, he had been.

Hopefully Delphini would not have his charisma. If the girl disliked him as much as she claimed to, perhaps she was different. Although considering her inexplicable level of power, she likely had something going on for her in order to draw her followers, and what that was, Bellatrix had a feeling they'd all be discovering the hard way.

"Fortunately for us, the current Ministry is smaller, tighter, and more interested in providing a safe community for all magical folk to thrive so long as we respect one another. We can be a harsher Ministry as well, but only where it is truly deserved, and only to stop crimes from reoccurring that threaten us all. As you yourself have experienced, though, we are also a fairer and more just Ministry, looking out for truth rather than convenience," Gellert concluded.

Alec nodded, gaze moving suddenly to Bellatrix.

"Speaking of fairer and more just, I saw your article, and I was frankly floored that it was you lot who first tried to kill Voldemort. I mean considering you were all so nutters over him back when, you know."

Bellatrix shuddered, reaching for her glass, only to scowl in annoyance when she discovered it was empty.

"It's nearly amusing really. The fact we were so certain he wasn't dead that first time is so clear now," she mused almost lightly.

She glanced at Rod, then Rabastan as she continued.

"When he healed what Voldemort had done to us, Gellert said that part of us always remembered and always knew. That horrified me at the time to think part of me was locked in some area of my brain probably endlessly screaming her bloody head off. That part remembered that HE could not be killed, at least not by the killing curse. So when they said he was dead...those bits of us that knew better didn't believe. As for our conscious minds, we didn't know why we didn't believe it, we just couldn't. He was unkillable, but ask us why and we had no answer...so I suppose to the common mortal, we would seem a bit insane."

She smirked, giving her head a slight shake.

"Well good on you for doing your parts now," Alec said.

"And don't worry, Mr. Grindelwald. I'm Black Ops and as such I won't breathe a word of any of this."

"Of course," Grindelwald nodded.

"We'll just have to kill everyone in the place before we leave," Blaise said.

"You know, in case anyone has overheard."

Alec's jaw dropped and everyone else burst into laughter.

"We always use anti eavesdropping spells around our table when out in public," Rabastan explained through his mirth.

"We, as in anyone currently in the know," he clarified, and Alec nodded, joining in the laughter as his face flooded with relief.

For her part, Bellatrix couldn't decide if it was really that funny, or if it was all due to the drinks.


	63. I Wanna Hurt You Just To Hear You Screaming My Name

Regulus apparated everyone home in turn because...wizards should never drink and apparate! Once home, Bellatrix promptly began dragging Rod upstairs to their bedroom. She had not misplaced any of her lustful thoughts of earlier, after all. She had Rodolphus sized needs that most definitely required satisfying. They were half way up the stairs when an accusing voice rang out behind them.

"Just where have you been? I had to eat alone! Harold wouldn't eat with me. He said it was improper."

"I don't care where he bloody eats," Bellatrix grumbled, turning to peer over her shoulder at the shadowy form of Lyra.

She stood, hands on hips in the night dark hall at the bottom of the stairs glaring balefully up at her parents.

"I forgot to tell Harold we would not be eating at home," Bellatrix said, feeling a brief stab of guilt.

She was usually very good at remembering to inform the elf when there was a change of plans, though she was uncertain as to why she cared. It was rude to put anyone to work for no reason and silly to waste food, but he was well paid and they were quite rich so could waste on occasion if it happened by accident.

"Who says we can't eat dinner," Rodolphus wanted to know.

"It was just a bloody cheese platter. I'm good to go. Tell Harold..."

"You'd better be good to go for something else first," Bellatrix interrupted, clutching Rodolphus's hard muscular arm tightly enough that her nails dug in.

"Of course, but afterward I shall have worked up even more of an appetite than usual, so there is no concern that we will not be dining," Rodolphus said reasonably.

Turning to Lyra he continued.

"Radamanthus will be quite hungry. He waited outside earlier while we had our after work meeting at a bar with Grindelwald. We'll fill you in at dinner if your uncle doesn't do it first. Tell Harold we'll dine in an hour."

"An hour and a half," Bellatrix corrected and Rodolphus gave a pleased smirk as she resumed the process of dragging him lustfully to their bed chamber. Once inside with the door firmly closed, he dragged her hard against him, devouring her mouth with his. He tasted like fruit and fire whisky, and as always, the hard lines of his larger body pressed into her own had her blood singing.

"Rod," she practically groaned against his mouth as she tore at his jacket in nearly desperate frustration.

He assisted, shrugging out of the jacket while continuing to kiss her, only breaking the contact of their mouths for an instant to fling his robe over his head. Bellatrix made a low sound of desire as her hands ran over the sculpted muscles of his naked chest.

"So beautiful," she murmured.

"That's my line," he said, lips trailing kisses down the line of her throat as his hands yanked at her corset.

"You're always the most beautiful woman in the room, and you're mine."

"Always," she managed, as his teeth fastened onto her right nipple, drawing a nearly primal cry from her as his tongue flicked over the surface. With two impatient gestures, she dispensed with the rest of her clothing.

As he drew her left breast into his mouth, she reached down to run her nails lightly over his towering erection. The growl of satisfaction that rumbled up from him vibrated against her nipple in such a way that tingles spread from her chest to her toes.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Say it," Rodolphus directed, tongue tracing teasing patterns over the swell of her breast.

"Crucio," Bellatrix gasped and Rodolphus's body shuddered as he groaned his satisfaction against her skin.

"Again," he demanded, sweeping her up into his arms and impaling her onto his hardness with one powerful thrust that had her eyes rolling back in her head.

Splaying her slender hands out over his chest she allowed her nails to dig furrows into his skin.

"Crucio!"

"Gods," Rod gasped, his head flinging back in ecstasy as the pain shot through him.

He arched his hips, thrusting up into her as he at last spoke the word in turn.

"Crucio, mon amour," he said and Bellatrix screamed out her pleasure as he thrust into her again and again.

Eventually he got them to the bed, and they tumbled onto it, their bodies still locked together. Gasping Bellatrix's body strained upward toward his as he met her with long slow thrusts. One hand tangling in her hair, Rodolphus yanked her head back while his tongue flicked sensually across her earlobe.

"Crucio, Bellatrix," he whispered.

"Rodolphus," she screamed, clinging to his hips as another orgasm swept over her.

Pleasure and pain clashed in a maelstrom of sensation for them both as they shattered and continuously put one another back together again and again. When at last they were spent, Rodolphus lay collapsed atop Bellatrix on the rumpled bed, and she drifted in a haze of utter contentment. His body was warm and completely covered hers and the bed under her was soft and cozy. Eventually Rod's stomach gave a rumble and she sighed against his shoulder. She would've been perfectly content just drifting to sleep, but it was obvious that he wanted to go down stairs and eat.

She supposed those magnificent muscles needed their bloody protein.

"Fine," she grumbled, pushing at his shoulders.

"Get up then so Harold's efforts won't have gone to waste."

"Wonder what he made," he said eagerly before giving her neck a final kiss and rolling away to seek out their clothes.

As it turned out, the elf had made roast pheasant, baby potatoes, a salad and blueberry pie for dessert. As it happened, though Lyra had already eaten, she sat with them in order to bitch a bit more.

"I was worried about you," she said, giving all three of them an indignant glare.

"I'm worried about me too," Rabastan agreed fervently.

He paused to grin and take a deliberate swig from the bottle of fire whisky in his right hand.

"Do you know how hungover I'm going to be tomorrow? Because I don't, but something tells me it's going to be epic."

"I meant that I was worried when you all didn't come home," Lyra snapped.

"Not only did you not come home, you didn't even bother to message that you were going to be late! That is so irresponsible not to mention inconsiderate. You didn't even think of me or the fact that I would worry. I had to go to Azkaban to check up on you. One of the Aurors there said that you'd left with Grindelwald. That's the only reason I knew that you were alright! Because I took it upon myself to check up on you."

Rodolphus grinned as Bellatrix snatched the bottle out of Rabastan's hand.

"See? You're going to be a very good parent some day," Rodolphus told Lyra just as Rabastan gave an indignant nearly raven like squawk while staring at his now empty hand.

"Hey! Grindelwald already got us drunk! What's one more gonna hurt," he demanded, turning his glare on Bellatrix.

"Too right, and Lyra is effectively ruining my drunk," Bellatrix said before swigging from the bottle then passing it to Rod.

"Hey let's drink some more then drunk duel," Rabastan suggested, annoyance forgotten as a sudden gleam of excitement sprang to his eyes.

"After we eat we can," Rodolphus said.

"Good, because I'm not finished berating you yet," Lyra said.

"It's good I can act the parent because you are all behaving like prats."

She paused then, frowning at her father who still held the bottle of fire whisky as he cut into his pheasant with his free hand.

"Hey! I wanna drunken duel too, and I'm quite sober so give me some of that!"

Rodolphus grinned, passing his daughter the now nearly empty bottle.

"That's my girl!"

Rabastan glanced worriedly from Lyra to the bottle as she lifted it to her lips.

"It's nearly gone," he complained.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Looks as if we're going to need another."


	64. Poetry In Motion

"I say we should not be drinking right now, then something happens, others insert themselves and I cave," Bellatrix muttered half to herself, half to the pounding behind her eyes as she dragged herself out of bed the next morning.

"We always have hang over potions and strong coffee," Rodolphus said carelessly.

His muffled voice came from somewhere in the mammoth sized wardrobe they shared where he was obviously rummaging around for fresh clothes.

"Always the one looking at the bloody bright side, aren't you," Bella snarked and Rodolphus chuckled.

"Yep!"

Bellatrix laughed in spite of herself.

"Get a dress out for me while you're in there."

A few seconds later, a cloud of black fabric was sailing over Rod's shoulder toward Bella and with a flick of her wrist she caught it.

"Thanks."

She was scanning the floor for her bra when a tap came at the bedroom door.

"What," she snapped peevishly as Rod exited the wardrobe clutching a black robe in one hand and a matching black cloak in the other. Bellatrix arched her brows, wondering why in the fuck it had taken him that long just to find those. It wasn't anything fancy, after all.

"Someone is downstairs for you. Harold wants to know if we should offer him breakfast," Lyra muttered.

Her voice sounded sluggish and perhaps a little pained, Bellatrix noted with some satisfaction.

That was good. Others should suffer for drinking against her better judgment as well.

"What does he want," Rodolphus asked.  
"I don't know," Lyra replied around a yawn.

"Something about Grindelwald and international travel. Do we feed him or not?"

"Why not," Rodolphus decided.

"Gives us some time to put ourselves together. Hangover potions are waiting down stairs for us, are they not?"

"Yes. Harold is on it, bless his soul. I'm almost glad I couldn't talk him into getting trashed with us last night, because if his head felt like mine right now, who would take care of us," Lyra opined.

"I did really want to see how he'd duel drunk, though. I bet it would've been bloody epic."

Bellatrix dragged on her clothes while pondering the implications of the current situation around the pounding in her head. Grindelwald hadn't mentioned anyone coming around to their place last night, nor had he spoken of giving them a new assignment. This must be a result of the Murtlap fire crab situation.

"Grindelwald works fast," she muttered to Rod as they exited their bed chamber together.

Rod grinned over at her, casually slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"That's what makes him Grindelwald."

When they entered the dining room, they found everyone else already gathered around the breakfast table. Radamanthus was shoveling fried potatoes into his mouth nearly at the speed of light. Rod grinned in appreciation and Bella rolled her eyes.

Rabastan was hunched over a large plate of food and clutching his coffee in one hand like a lifeline. For her part, Lyra nibbled at a wedge of toast with an ill expression on her face. The new bloke was enjoying his own plate of sausage, toast and eggs and looking far more comfortable at the Lestrange table than Bellatrix honestly expected.

He wore Ministry robes and was tall and muscular. Perhaps he was even taller than Rod, but as he was seated, Bellatrix couldn't be certain. His hair was short and dark, and he was clean shaven. He looked around their age.

"So who are you," Bellatrix greeted in her customary sweet and tactful fashion.

Rod grinned as the two of them slid into their chairs at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Mrs. and Mr. Lestrange. As I have already explained to your brother, your daughter, your elf and your bloody spider, I am Roger Bulstrode, head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Grindelwald has decided that I need body guards when traveling, and as it happens the two of you are up!"

"While I am apparently stuck in charge of Azkaban by myself."

"Not technically by yourself. You have tons of prisoners and a hand full of Aurors to keep you company," Lyra pointed out.

"And you," Rabastan decided vengefully, fixing her with a look that very much said spider, fly.

Bellatrix smirked in open amusement as Lyra squirmed.

"Um no. Can't do it. The energy of that place...and of those prisoners will really clog up my aura and none of you are able to help me cleanse it. I will feel disgusting for weeks."

Rabastan rolled his eyes expressively at the table at large, then fixed his niece with a mock perplexed look.

"Did I ever give any sort of indication that I give a fuck about Auras?"

"I'll give a fuck for you," Lyra said firmly.

"I am not going into that place."

"But I don't wanna be there all by myself," Rabastan actually whined.

Lyra glowered. The silence stretched as Rabastan waited, making it clear that he could be patient. Finally Lyra huffed a sigh.

"Fine. I'll go! But you'd better teach me some bloody awesome dueling tactics."

"I taught you some last night during drunken dueling," Rabastan insisted.

"So did your dad."

Lyra nodded consideringly.

"I am aware, but see the thing about that is I was so drunk the memories are rather fuzzy. As a result, I'm not actually sure I could use anything I learned now. So if I go into that foul place, you better teach me something brilliant."

"Right, and you can also practice your mind ripping on some of the prisoners if you like. It isn't as if they're innocent."

Lyra brightened.

"Alright! I can be down with that."

"Family unity is restored," Rodolphus proclaimed dramatically, then flashed a grin at their guest.

"Do you see what Bellatrix and I deal with daily, Mr. Bulstrode? After this, guarding you shall be a delightful breeze."

Bellatrix cackled.

"I must ask, though," Rodolphus continued as he reached for the bottle of hang over potion that stood in front of his heaping plate of breakfast.

Harold knew precisely how much food Rod could put away.

"How often will you be traveling and where are we off to today? Do I need to bring a swimsuit?"

Bellatrix smirked as visions of tropical islands came to mind. The question was mildly legit because during their assignments for Black Ops, there had been a few times when they'd traveled to far away tropical islands to kill someone. As such, to keep their cover they were told to make use of the amenities so swimming and tropical food had been enjoyed.

"Nothing so enjoyable or restful as swimming, I'm sure," Bulstrode said dryly.

Pausing, he lowered his fork to the plate before him with a small clatter as he surveyed everyone at the table in turn.

"What I am about to say must stay locked inside your head. Tell anyone outside this room, and Bang, Bang, you're dead!"

As he spoke, he aimed his fingers like some Muggle...what was it called, gun thing? Bellatrix gave an incredulous laugh.

"You're a Mudblood?"

For a moment that trumped the fact he'd just threatened to kill them.

"Of course not," Bulstrode sneered.

"I'd just use one of their weapons to kill you if I had to do it, because it leaves no magical traces."

"That's smart," Rabastan said admiringly.

"If it wasn't eight in the bloody morning, I'd say I want to have a drink with you, but as it stands, I'll need a few more hours before I can justify it."

Bulstrode chuckled.

"I think I may like you lot. That's good because I detest most of the people I work with," he admitted dryly.

"Today we visit the French and American Ministries to talk them into halting any trade in Murtlaps and fire crabs for the present. It isn't likely to be easy as losing money, even for their greater good never goes over well with either of those countries."

"Ah, so we're there to torture them into agreeing if they insist on being difficult," Bellatrix asked excitedly.

The day was already improving and her hang over potion hadn't even kicked in yet!

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Lestrange," Roger Bulstrode said, regarding her with an expression of mild regret that caused her opinion of him to rise a few notches.

"At least probably not. Such methods of persuasion never work well long term and we can't afford anything to blow up in our faces down the line at a time like this."

"So if this is so top secret, why tell all of us," Lyra asked.

"Why not simply wait until you're alone with my parents and tell them as they're the ones set to guard your body. Then you would only have two lives to threaten which is far less work."

"Because Mr. Grindelwald said that I am to inform all of you due to your close family ties. He knew that you would not be able to keep such secrets from one another," Bulstrode replied and Lyra leaned forward eagerly.

"Oh this is gonna be good!"


	65. Dream On

"I shall make my job a bit easier by asking how much you lot know about Victor Frankenstein or Dr. Henry Hyde Jekyll," Roger Bulstrode said.

Everyone else exchanged a glance before anyone spoke. Well everyone except for Radamanthus, who was too occupied with his immense plate of breakfast. That or he had no idea who Frankenstein or Jekyll were. Bellatrix decided that it was probably the later as Acromantulas likely had no cause to care about obscure wizarding history.

"I know that the Muggles believe both are fiction as do many uneducated wizards," Lyra said carefully.

Bulstrode nodded.

"But do you know why so many wizards believe them to be fiction as well?"

"Because both were working in some rather dark fields that many ministries wanted hushed hushed," Rabastan speculated.

"Both became famous fodder for conspiracy theories, but that was only to contribute to the belief that they weren't real," Bellatrix chimed in.

"Anything else," Bulstrode asked, glancing around the table hopefully.

"The more you know, the less I have to explain."

"I know that Victor Frankenstein is dead, and I am guessing that perhaps Jekyll is not," Rodolphus said.  
"Very good," Bulstrode smiled.

"You are all correct.

"Now I shall explain what all that has to do with current times. This gets us into the bit where you aren't ever allowed to speak of this to anyone outside this room. Are we understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"What about the spider," Bulstrode asked.

He was an observant fellow, Bellatrix thought in mild amusement. Her hangover was finally receding, so she had a bit more room to be at least a little amused. The spider in question, who hadn't nodded due to not specifically having a neck, glanced up from his nearly empty plate.

"What?"

He blinked all eight eyes in distracted confusion as he was generally left alone to enjoy his food at breakfast without being dragged into conversation.

"Do you agree not to speak of what you are about to hear to anyone outside of this room so that I don't have to kill you," Bulstrode asked.

Radamanthus chuckled.

"Oh but you cannot kill me," he explained almost kindly.

"For I am far bigger and could easily..."

"He plans to use a Muggle weapon," Rabastan interjected.

"It kills from a distance and the only warning you get is a loud bang just as it happens."

Radamanthus blinked.

"Hm...Well then, I suppose that's something to consider," the Acromantula rasped.

"I will not speak of whatever it is that you're talking about anyway, but there is no reason to go around threatening people with Muggle technology," he complained.

"Why ever not," Bulstrode asked in a perfectly civil tone.

The spider's giant jaws gaped slightly for an instant as if he had trouble processing that the question had actually been asked.

"Because it's simply bad form..."

He shot a questioning glance at Rodolphus.

"Is it not?"

Rodolphus grinned.

"Indeed it is."

Glancing at Bulstrode he added, "You see? Even my Acromantula has better form than you international Ministry lot!"

Radamanthus's focus returned to his plate and it was empty in seconds.

"That's right," Bulstrode agreed, nodding at Rodolphus.

"We're a bunch of monsters, really. But we're fighting even bigger monsters, which you should keep in mind."

"What, Jekyll and Frankenstein," Rabastan scoffed and Bulstrode shook his head.

"Not Jekyll. And as we've already established Frankenstein is dead fortunately. His creation, however, not so much, but he's not a monster so that's alright."

He chuckled.

"Or if he is, it appears he and Jekyll are on our side, though we honestly have no idea where the hell they are."

"I do hope your explanation is going to gain some clarity, very fast," Bellatrix said dryly.

"Yeah, for real," Rabastan chimed in.

"I mean I'm fucking sober and right now I'm honestly not getting sober vibes. Not good when I need to be at bloody work in an hour or something," he complained.

"I understand," Bulstrode nodded.

"I'll just cut to the chase, then, shall I? Jekyll is a dream wizard. As you are likely aware those are a very rare breed indeed."

"He used his potion to unlock dream abilities which gave him the enhanced senses and the ability to change the appearance of his form without the use of self transfiguration, or so word in black market magic books say," Bellatrix said.

"And those books would be right. A brilliant thing, black market trade," Bulstrode said cheerfully.

"After Jekyll learned how to access the powers gained in dreams for his own ends, he was a dark and unstoppable force that was kicked out of wizarding London. He didn't care though, because he had no designs on London or anywhere else. He simply sought hedonistic pleasures...went his own way as it were."

"Sweet," Rabastan said with a wistful sigh.

"Indeed," Bulstrode said dryly.

"At any rate, he vanished...Slipped under the radar and many believed him to be dead or unreal in the first place. Recently some documents were discovered in America that suggest Jekyll has met up with the family of Frankenstein's creation."

"But I thought the bride never came to be," Rabastan objected, indicating that he did actually read while drinking in the library.

"He married someone that Victor Frankenstein did not create, Man," Bulstrode said.

"And that is where it links back to Jekyll. He married a dream witch. Apparently he, Frank he calls himself, after his bastard of a creator obviously, has dream abilities as well, due to the way in which he was created. So Frank married a dream witch, they had children, one of those children had another child, she married Jekyll, and it's a big dreaming family."

"Cute, but what does that have to do with us," Bellatrix drawled.

"None of us have dream abilities."

"Hell," Rabastan protested.  
"I'm dreaming of a big fat drink right now to help this conversation make sense!"

"It does not have to do with US as much as it has to do with Delphini," Bulstrode explained.  
"Are they working with her," Rabastan asked.

"I mean I kind of wanted to admire Jekyll so that would really be a pity."

"No," Bulstrode said.

"They are not at all. They are in fact working against one of her allies, but the problem is that they are losing. Or at least they are not winning."

"She has allies who are dream wizards," Rabastan exclaimed.

"One ally," Bulstrode replied.

"Fuck, doesn't she have enough going for her without adding shit we do not know at all how to work against?"

Rabastan banged the table with a frustrated fist.

"It seems that you are understanding the situation," Bulstrode said with a humorless chuckle.

"So what is the plan," Bellatrix asked, arching her brows.

"I assume as you are sharing this information there is some sort of plan."

"A plan of sorts," Bulstrode said.

"Frank's son has contacted Mr. Grindelwald as well as some of his close associates via dreams. He has offered to spy on Delphini and pass on any information he can. As we are having a great deal of difficulty tracking her movements before they actually happen, this is a great deal better than nothing."

"That's true," Rabastan agreed.

"So you are telling us, in particular, why," Rodolphus asked.

"Because the latest tip off is that she will infiltrate a wand supply house in America today, and as we'll be in the area on Murtlap and fire crab business, Grindelwald wants us to deal with it."

"Wand supply house," Lyra asked."You mean wand maker?"

Bulstrode shook his head.

"America is big enough to require a supply house," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Why is this creator of Frank a bastard," Radamanthus asked.

The question caused Bella to understand how little creatures actually followed wizarding history. Logical really, because why should they give a shit?

"Because Victor Frankenstein created him, then fled his presence, abandoning him to become a feared and shunned target of Muggles."

"I always found that bit of the story rather perplexing," Lyra said.

"I mean he wanted his creation to be the perfect human and even believed him to be beautiful until the magic worked and he actually came to life!"

Bulstrode shrugged.

"Two words. Mad Scientist."

"So as you are apparently in the know, were the Shellys dream wizards too," Rabastan asked.

"No," Bulstrode replied.

"They were Merlin and Nimue reincarnated. Only in an ironic turn Merlin was Mary."

"How do you know that," Bellatrix asked, unable to hide a bit of skepticism.

"We do not have time to get into everything that my department knows today, Mrs. Lestrange," Bulstrode replied somewhat curtly.

"For now I want to wrap this bit of the day up by showing you what Jekyll and Frank look like on the off chance that any of you happen to encounter them. Because we have yet to locate them in the flesh and Grindelwald's dreams are too unclear to pin down a location when Frank's son sends him information."

"Do they not wish us to know where they are," Lyra asked.

"It is more a matter of being unable to clearly communicate their location," Bulstrode said vaguely.

Drawing his wand from somewhere in his robe, he flicked it at the air in front of the table. An image of a tall man with wide shoulders and a barrel chest appeared. He wore a long black duster much like Grindelwald's own. His hair was short and black. His hands sported long blood red claws and his face looked quite a lot like that of a hag. The skin was green. The chin and nose were long and pointed, the teeth sharp and the smile delightfully wicked. Somehow Bellatrix found herself smiling back.

"Jekyll I presume," she said and Bulstrode nodded before vanishing the image with another flick of his wand.

"And now for Frank."

The man in the next image that sprang forth from Bulstrode's wand was very tall and willowy thin with waist length gleaming black hair and nearly white blue glowing eyes. His skin was extremely fair save for the slightest of yellow tinges. His face was elegant, delicate and nearly pretty. His lips were black as were his nails, providing a stark contrast even if they did match his hair.

"We fondly call him the first ever Goth. And unlike all the Muggles who paint themselves up to achieve this look, his is natural," Bulstrode said almost proudly.

"Well if we run into either of them at the bar, we promise to report it directly," Rabastan said breezily.

"Good," Bulstrode replied, voice and expression entirely serious.

"Dream communication can be spotty at best and nothing beats face to face conversation even with the use of magic."

"I assume you are unable to speak to them as we can with Merlin and Nimue," Rodolphus asked.

"You assume correctly," Bulstrode agreed.

"We aren't sure why that is, but things work differently with this lot."

A flick of his wand and Frank vanished away just as Jekyll had.

With their unique appearance, Bellatrix seriously doubted they'd be showing themselves at any bar, even in Knockturn Alley, but one never knew.

"The main problem at present involves Frank's concern that Delphini's ally and their dream enemy, the Doctor, they call him, could be using negative dreams to effect the Muggles," Bulstrode said.

"The gods know their bloody minds are easy enough to control, so it likely would not be that hard."

"Well that's certainly going to make me sleep easy tonight," Rabastan drawled.

"Why shouldn't it," Bulstrode asked, arching his brows nearly to his hairline in a comic gesture.

"You aren't a Muggle."

Rabastan scowled.

"No but we are all Delphini's enemies and we all dream, so by all rational rights wizards will be next."

From Bulstrode's expression, the one a person might have if perhaps choking on a very fat frog, he had not considered that possibility.

"We could always use dream shields for protection," Bellatrix said.

"There are those Grindelwald taught us."

As she spoke, she wondered what the blonde had known at the time. Had he already guessed that risk and moved to prevent it?

A brief look of hesitation crossed Bulstrode's face that he was quick to cover. Bellatrix smirked. She just bet he'd be visiting Grindelwald as soon as possible and asking to be taught the shields that he'd apparently just heard about for the first time.


	66. The Unexpected Pitfalls Of International Travel

"We won't be traveling directly to the French or American Ministries because Mr. Grindelwald does not want our activities to be traced," Bulstrode said.

"When the two of you are ready, we will floo to a transfer point where we shall proceed."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus exchanged a glance.  
"I'm ready when Bella is," Rod said.

Bellatrix drained the last of her coffee and stood with a sigh. She had a feeling today was not going to be particularly thrilling, not to mention she was still processing the ton of weird Bulstrode had divulged about Jekyll and...Frank.

"I am also ready to go," Radamanthus said, scooting back from the table.

Bulstrode frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I am their body guard," the spider replied firmly.

"I am afraid that today you will have to take the day off. We must travel under a cloak of subtlety, and with all respect, we can't manage that with a horse sized eight legged body guard trailing along."

Radamanthus gave him a belligerent glare before turning inquiringly to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus sighed, shaking his head.

"While I would feel better with you along, we shall have to do it his way this time. Enjoy your day off. You've earned a bit of a rest."

"If you are certain," Radamanthus said.

Rodolphus chuckled.

"Well no, but so it must be regardless."

"He can come with us to Azkaban if he wants," Lyra said.

"Lucky him," Bellatrix drawled.

Rod led the way into the library and gestured Bulstrode toward the fireplace. With a flick of his wand, the man set the logs a blaze, then extracted a pouch of floo powder from his pocket.

"First we're going to a place called La Magie in France."

"A magic shop," Bellatrix asked, mildly interested in perhaps a bit of browsing if this happened to be the case.

Bulstrode shook his head.

"No. A printing establishment for magic books. Less fascinating, but also far less noticeable for entering the country under cover."

He extended the pouch of floo powder to Rodolphus and when he took a pinch, extended it next to Bella.

When she'd taken a pinch as well, he pocketed it and gave a business like nod.

Tossing some powder into the fire he stepped up into the hearth.

"See you there," he said, then stepped directly into the now green flames, shouting, "LA MAGIE!"

Rodolphus followed suit with Bellatrix close behind. They stepped out into a small stone room, empty save for the fireplace.

There wasn't a book in sight but considering that books were flammable, she supposed it made a bit of sense. If people traveled in and out repeatedly, sparks could fly and potentially cause a problem. Bulstrode led them out into a larger room where pages were literally flying about, nesting themselves into open book covers that were stretched out in rows upon rows on long wide floor to ceiling shelves.

"You'll want to duck," Roger Bulstrode called before bending double and sprinting for the door.

Though he looked rather silly, it was clear that if one walked upright through the storm of flying pages, they'd be likely to get several paper cuts at the very least. Smirking, Rod grasped Bella's hand and ducked down. She followed suit and they ran like two carefree children to join Bulstrode at the door.

"That was fun," Rod drawled as they walked out and into the Paris morning where a long black Muggle car was waiting.

Bellatrix felt her eyes widening in shock that hastily turned to horror as Bulstrode moved to open the back door of the thing. He slipped inside before impatiently gesturing for them to follow suit.

When neither moved, he leaned out of the still open door to glare.

"What is it," he demanded.

"We don't do Muggle transport," Bellatrix said flatly before making a disgusted face to better illustrate her point.

"I truly doubt Grindelwald expected," Rodolphus began and Bulstrode cut him off with an annoyed snort.

"Grindelwald has no idea how things work, and he did not ask, so we can only assume that he does not bloody care! Using limousines allows us to travel in style and comfort while not leaving magical tracks. The general method has worked for centuries. Only we upgraded from very posh carriages to limousines in the thirties."

"This is stylish," Bellatrix asked, nose wrinkling as she gestured at the limousine car thing.

"Indeed," Bulstrode said, now speaking through gritted teeth.

"It beats walking by far. Now get in! The ride is only about fifteen minutes long."

"There appears to be no choice," Rodolphus said, and with a frown of open distaste joined Bulstrode inside the Muggle limousine. Bellatrix drew in a deep breath and followed with a shudder.

"I truly wasn't counting on engaging in bloody Muggle studies today," she complained as she dragged the door shut behind her with a scowl.

"Well just think of it as one of those life is full of surprises moments and smile," Bulstrode suggested.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus regarded him with matching wide smiles...that is if one turned their expressions up-side-down, they would somewhat resemble smiles.

There was a partition drawn down between them and the elderly wizard seated behind the wheel. His expression was placid, and he did not even turn to glance their way. Bellatrix found this mildly odd until she noticed that he had a mirror near his face which allowed him to see into the back without having to turn. The long bench style seat on which the three of them sat was oddly soft and comfortable. When the car proceeded forward, it was with a surprisingly smooth gliding motion.

"You might as well sit back and relax," Bulstrode said.

Rodolphus took Bellatrix's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"We can shower as soon as we get back home," he said soothingly and she nodded.

"We shall most definitely have to."

No one spoke again until the car drew to a stop approximately fifteen minutes later at the back of a building that looked to be constructed of gold colored bricks.

"The French Ministry For Magic," Bulstrode explained as he opened the door on his side and slid out, leaving it open for the Lestranges to follow. They exited the car quickly without looking back. Bulstrode led the way into the Ministry with sure confident strides, indicating that this wasn't his first time visiting the place. The Ministry was prettier than theirs, Bellatrix noted silently. It was all marble floors and attractive moving murals of nature scenes and magical creatures on the walls.

The place was full of witches and wizards hurriedly bustling here and there, all speaking in French which Rodolphus understood perfectly and Bellatrix had never bothered to learn more than a few phrases of.

"Roger! Over here!"

A slender woman of average height and mousy long brown hair waved at them from a corner before moving in their direction. Bellatrix noted that she wore British Ministry robes and her name tag was stamped with the same department as Bulstrode's. According to said name tag she was a Bulstrode as well. Ali Bulstrode in fact.

"This is my wife and travel partner," Roger introduced curtly.

"In our line of work, it's safer and more efficient to partner in teams of two. And of course she knows well who you are, so we can skip all the basics of that."

"You met our daughter recently," Ali Bulstrode said with a slight smile.

"Her name is Millicent Bulstrode Adler and she assists Mr. Grindelwald in technical matters with her Muggle computer lap top thingy-thing."

Bellatrix recalled the tall Amazon like young woman who brought papers in reporting all the unusual Muggle activity. She'd referred to Delphini aptly as snake baby.

"Yes, she was quite charming," she said.

"This way," Roger announced before setting off through the large lobby like room in which they all stood.

"We report at that desk there, that we've arrived, and the Minister should see us soon," Ali explained, keeping her stride slower to keep pace with Bellatrix and Rodolphus as they followed behind.

"We have an appointment, and they never keep us waiting for long."

"Well that's something at least," Bellatrix muttered.

The desk in question looked to be made entirely of crystal. The French certainly did have style, Bellatrix thought as Roger spoke to the small witch with huge hair seated behind the desk. The witch smiled and handed Roger a silver tag.

"That is our hall pass," Ali explained helpfully.

"It looks as if we don't have to wait at all! We can go directly in to see the Minister."


	67. A Lestrange With An Unexpected Flair For Politics

Roger Bulstrode led the way down a short hallway to the Minister's office. The room was small and plain. The French Minister rather matched the room, or at least his mouth did, for it was small and pinched. The rest of him was larger, his build being stocky bordering on fat. His short yet bushy Iron gray hair was combed back from a wide forehead. His eyes were beady, and Bellatrix couldn't decide if she found them to be stupid or mean.

He waved at the only two chairs in the room other than his own as he wished them a good morning in heavily accented English.

The Bulstrodes took the chairs. Bellatrix closed the door, then she and Rodolphus flanked it slipping smoothly into body guard mode.

"We are here on a matter of international concern," Roger Bulstrode began.

"Aren't you always," the Minister drawled and Roger gave a humorless chuckle.

"This matter is even more pressing than usual, I am afraid. You are aware of Delphini and the threat she poses to the wizarding world, I presume?"

The pained expression on Bulstrode's face clearly stated that he bloody well hoped the French Minister was aware, because he certainly wasn't in the mood to make him aware if he was not. Bellatrix got the reasoning behind that, because it was quite a lot of mind bending information to make someone fully aware of Delphini.

The Minister frowned, nodding.

"Yes. Miss Delphini Dolohov, or is it Riddle?"

Roger smirked.

"Precisely. And it has come to our attention that she has an excessively strong interest in the acquisition of Murtlaps and fire crabs."

After a slight pause, the Minister spoke.

"I am listening."

"Our Head of Defense believes that she will use the magical properties of both of these creatures to make herself and her followers immune to magic," Bulstrode said bluntly.

"If she does, she can obviously use magic on us and we will be hard pressed to retaliate in time to do much good. Our Minister is requesting that you put a ban on the sale of either of these creatures and collect any in your country by magical decree, housing them somewhere protected."

For several seconds, the French Minister stared, nearly blank expression unchanging.

"Have you any idea just how costly such an effort will be," he demanded coldly, giving Bulstrode an expression that clearly said he wondered if the other man had lost his mind to bring him such a request.

"It shall cost even more if Delphini manages to use the beasts against your country," Bulstrode shot back, bristling slightly.

"Is Mr. Grindelwald even certain that she can block magic with the use of these creatures," the Minister pressed.

"Because you said that he BELIEVED she would do so, not that he KNEW it. Consider this. What if we invest all the money and effort your Minister's request will require and Mr. Grindelwald is mistaken and Delphini does something else that we no longer have the finances to prevent?"

Bulstrode looked as if he may strangle on his own rage, or perhaps it was his tongue. Bellatrix wasn't sure.

"You're exactly right," she told the Minister, giving him a warm smile.

"The bitch could bankrupt us all trying to protect against her if we aren't careful."

The Minister nodded, expression tentatively appreciative that he was being agreed with.

Smelling blood, Bellatrix smoothly went in for the kill.

"Mr. Grindelwald is a seer, though, so his hunches are more valuable than most."

Of course Grindelwald had not indicated that he'd had a vision about this situation and Bellatrix did not believe he had. She had not said he had, though, simply allowing the French Minister to read into it what he would.

"To win this war, we must all work together. If he sees something that you can use, he will make certain that you are aware. As for this situation, though, what if we sent some of our Aurors to help? We could also house the creatures as long as you return the favor of general assistance whenever you are able if our Ministry requires it."

To Bella's immense satisfaction, the Minister's look of appreciation deepened, even blooming into a smile of relief!

"You can do this," he asked, gaze moving from Bella to Roger Bulstrode.

Bellatrix replied hastily, just in case Bulstrode was tempted to open his mouth and ruin her beautiful act of political perfection.

"Indeed."

Rodolphus smiled then, addressing the Minister in French. The only two words Bellatrix understood were Lestrange, and good. Being rather brilliant at putting an obvious two and two together, she gathered that her husband had said something about the word of a Lestrange always being good.

The Minister seemed pleased, giving a congenial smile as he replied to Rod in French.

"We'll send someone around to finalize arrangements by late in the afternoon."

Rodolphus concluded in English.

The Bulstrodes rose then and thanked the Minister for his time. Bellatrix remained calm as the four of them walked out of the Ministry together. Her spirits were so high that walking around the back of the building and entering the Muggle car didn't even dampen them too badly.

Though the partition was still up between them and the driver, Roger drew his wand and cast an anti-eavesdropping charm before speaking.

"Nice work, Mrs. Lestrange," he said, face breaking into a grateful smile.

Bellatrix gave a pleased nod, though in truth she was a little surprised that the man took it so graciously that she'd basically stepped in without being asked and saved his ass.

"Do you get the truly brilliant bit," she asked, at last allowing her excitement to show as she looked from Bulstrode to Rod.

"I think so," Bulstrode said.

"You just got us all the Murtlaps and fire crabs in France in case Grindelwald decides to use them to prevent Delphini from using magic on us instead!"

"Exactly bloody right," Bellatrix crowed.

"Aren't I bloody brilliant?"

Rod gave her a proud grin, clapping her on the shoulder.

Bulstrode laughed.

"Indeed you are, Mrs. Lestrange. Indeed you are."

The car returned them to the magic printing shop where they used the floo again. This time taking it to a wizarding bar in America called Merlin's Cap where Roger insisted they have lunch even though by the look of the night sky, everyone else was having dinner. At least they weren't eating Muggle food, Bellatrix told herself in an attempt to self soothe. The United States was so uncivilized, but they did need food to keep up their strength.

The bar was pleasant enough if casual. The tables were covered in blue cloths sprinkled in silver moons and stars. The salt and pepper shakers were shaped like Merlin and Nimue which was a little ridiculous, but she gave them half a point for trying. The literal bar itself, in the back of the room, was far more impressive. It was carved of redwood and took up the entire back wall. It was a three dimensional rendering of Merlin's red dragon. The barstools looked like piles of treasure, the gold velvet cushions even ringed in sparkling rubies and emeralds.

"The bar is the best, but trying to keep your plate of food from sliding off the dragon's back while eating is especially annoying," Ali Bulstrode said when she noticed Bellatrix staring at it.

"Sticking charms work on the plate itself, but then the food slides around."

She made a face.

"If you're just having drinks it's fun but otherwise a table is the way to go."

Rodolphus and Bellatrix nodded together in understanding.

"So what's good to eat," Rodolphus asked hungrily.

"Their fish sandwiches are huge and really amazing," Ali said.

"It's fresh tuna piled with loads of vegetables. Their deer stew is good as well and the apple pie is literally swimming in cinnamon and the best thing ever so you simply must try it for dessert!"

"The fried chicken and fried potatoes are heaven," Roger chimed in.

Rod grinned.

"Good. I'll have it all."

Roger chuckled.

"Why bloody not? It's the Ministry's tab."

They seated themselves at an empty table in a corner of the room and before long a small blonde waitress hurried over.

She wore druid robes to match the vibe of the place and wore a huge quartz crystal on a chain about her neck. Bellatrix was relieved that the young witch did not seem to recognize her or Rodolphus when she took their orders.

As he'd promised, Rodolphus ordered everything the Bulstrodes recommended. Bellatrix chose the deer stew and apple pie as did Ali and Roger got the fried chicken and potatoes. The Bulstrodes ordered sweetened and iced tea to drink, so the Lestranges followed suit out of curiosity if nothing else as the concept sounded so odd.

As the waitress hurried away, Ali was complaining to her husband over how unhealthy his food choices were.

"Aren't you glad I'm not a nag," Bellatrix whispered into Rodolphus's ear, biting down on his earlobe as she did.

Rodolphus leaned closer with a low growl of desire, one hand dropping to squeeze Bella's thigh under the table.

Thankfully the Bulstrodes were so busy bickering about who was in better health, that they didn't notice. The food arrived within five minutes, and Bellatrix felt her eyes widening at how huge the plates were and how much food was on them!

The food was very good though.

"It's no wonder most Americans are fat," Rodolphus said with a contented sigh as he polished off his last bite of cinnamon apple pie.

"Oh sorry," he added, shooting an apologetic look to a very fat wizard seated at the next table over who was giving him an affronted glare.

Bellatrix chuckled happily, thinking that if the man knew who they were, he wouldn't dare to glare like that. Instead he'd be soiling himself and pleading with them not to hurt him.


	68. We Never Shoot To Stun

When the meal was over, Roger Bulstrode led them back into the kitchen, where there was a floo against the back wall. Rather than elves, wizards and a few goblins were doing the cooking over several open fires. The room was full of delicious smells and Rodolphus eyed the dishes in progress as they passed.

"We are going to the wand factory now. It is called Elemental Mages," Bulstrode said, turning to speak to the Lestranges before tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fire and stepping through.

"Here you are."

The voice came from a goblin near Bellatrix's elbow. His face was flushed from the heat of the kitchen, and his shoulder length white blonde hair was held back in a hairnet. He held an open can out to them with a floo powder label on the side.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus each took a pinch, then the goblin extended the can to Ali Bulstrode. The three went through the floo one at a time with Rod in the lead and Ali bringing up the rear. The floo on the other end was just as large, located in the back of what appeared to be an office.

"Tell Mr. Grindelwald thanks for coming through on the help!"

The voice came from a muscular wizard wearing forest green robes who sat behind a huge desk across the room.

"Yes of course," Roger Bulstrode replied distractedly.

He was glaring down at his Ministry robe, feverishly trying to shake the soot off from where it had gotten all down the front.

Turning to Bellatrix and Rodolphus he added, "And you lot aren't allowed to kill everyone. Just half."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped.

Bulstrode scowled.

"What? You can't just stop at half? Because we need to question some of them, you know! How else do you expect us to get an upper hand on the cow's activities?"

"She didn't look fat to me," Rodolphus muttered with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to be overweight to be an emotional cow," Bulstrode shot back.

"Her personality is cowish."

"True enough," Rodolphus grinned.

"It's just that I didn't think we were going to be allowed to kill at all," Bellatrix said.

She shot a look at the man behind the desk, obviously unmoved by the conversation which Bulstrode apparently did not mind having in front of him.

"The Minister and Grindelwald want to send her a message or three so you are allowed to kill half," Bulstrode explained.

"Your new Minister . fuck around! I like it. That's exactly what we need these days."

The wizard behind the desk lit up...something he was smoking, it didn't smell like anything Bellatrix recognized, but though she, Rod and Rabastan could get up to some heavy aggressive partying, none of them were smokers.

Taking a heavy drag, he leaned back so that his chair tipped onto its back legs as his eyes focused happily on a point on the ceiling.

"That's our girl," Rodolphus agreed with a proud nod, as though the Lestranges had hand picked the new Minister themselves.

"And letting you lot out."

The desk wizard blew a smoke ring then let out a chuckle that turned into a cough.

"I bet that scared the shit out of everyone! Really keeps fuckers in line, though, don't it? With you lot running Azkaban."

"That's the idea," Bellatrix murmured.

Americans were an unsettling mix of blunt and strange. Half refreshing and half uncomfortable, Bellatrix found herself amused.

"Well, there are three invisibility cloaks behind the door there. Help yourselves, and thanks again for the assistance."

Bulstrode nodded, taking one cloak which he draped over he and his wife, promptly causing them to vanish.

"We wait outside for the strike," he told Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"We thought we'd leave you each a cloak in case you need to do a lot of moving about and don't find it convenient to stick together."

"Thoughtful," Bellatrix said, catching the cloak Rod tossed her.

"We will share, though, so there will be an extra in case any of the workers here require it," Rodolphus said.

"We always fight close together so we know where one another is."

He slipped under the cloak with Bellatrix as he spoke, and she took his hand.

One of the Bulstrodes opened the door, but as they were invisible, it looked as if the door opened on its own. Bellatrix and Rodolphus moved out into the factory proper where there were racks upon racks of wands of all sorts. Some looked like the sort one would find in any wand shop in Europe while others were quite different.

One large redwood wand was even engraved with a rather gaudy American flag. Others had animal heads on top carved of the same wood as the wand as it was one solid piece. Some of said heads were animated, snapping their teeth and twitching their noses as the Bulstrodes and Lestranges passed. They could sense that someone was there even under the invisibility cloaks, which was impressive.

"Do you think there are any raven wands," Bellatrix asked Rodolphus.

"That would be interesting," he replied.

"We should have a look once we've done killing exactly half of whoever Delphini sends to raid this bitch."

Bellatrix cackled as they reached the front door which swung invisibly open thanks to one Bulstrode or other. It was dark out so they couldn't even watch the world pass as they waited. Ah well at least they would get some good fun killing out of it, Bellatrix reminded herself, feeling boredom setting in. Rabastan would really be sorry he missed out.

Bellatrix briefly considered going down on Rod for fun while they waited, because no one could see, then realized just how unwise that would be. If someone were to sneak up and neither noticed, something unpleasant could happen even if they were invisible. Sighing she leaned close to Rodolphus's ear.

"Do we prowl the premises or just wait near the back door while ordering the Bulstrodes to prowl?"

The back door was always the favorite entrance when someone wanted to break in, after all.

"I don't get the impression they'd be the best prowlers," Rodolphus whispered back.

"We'd better do it."

The two placed silencing charms on their shoes then proceeded around the building in a silent stalk hand in hand. Frequently they paused to listen. Nothing happened for hours. It was boring as well as tiring. When something did happen it was big...As in a literal small army of people. Where Bellatrix had expected no more than ten, a line of roughly one-hundred people came filing up the street and toward the shop.

"Sweet," Rodolphus hissed into her ear, his tongue flicking out to trace her earlobe.

Bellatrix shivered in anticipation, made all the sweeter by all the dull drawn-out waiting. She ground her bottom against his front as he reached around to cup her breast in a large hand. The group's approach was silent, indicating that they also had silencing charms on their shoes. Well, at least they were trying a little, Bellatrix thought, smirking sarcastically as she and Rod dodged out to cut them off before they reached the shop.

"Let's stun them all, then kill half," Rodolphus whispered and Bellatrix squeezed his hand in way of wordless agreement, her wand coming up in the other. It turned out stunning fifty people as fast as possible was like dueling in itself as it involved quite a lot of rapid-fire spell work.

What Bellatrix learned from the experience was that even dull, basic spells could be fun if performed at lightning speed. As the last wizard fell, the dimly lit area around the wand factory blazed with light and the bulky desk wizard followed the now visible Bulstrodes over to the Lestranges.

Impressively the light was coming from whatever the wizard was smoking, somehow surrounding the entire building. Interesting and impressive, Bellatrix silently admitted. Of course not interesting enough for her to want to take up smoking but still impressive all the same.

"Go ahead and kill your fifty before we call the Ministry to bring in the rest for questioning," the desk wizard said before blowing a smoke ring.

"Don't stop to torture them," Roger added with a peevish frown.

"We don't have time. We still have to meet with the American Minister...in less than two hours, and I'd like to stop for coffee. That helps when pulling an all nighter."

Bellatrix admired the non-pussified casual way Bulstrode spoke of...well everything. Cackling in appreciation, she began killing. Only part of her mind was required to focus on such basic magic so she remembered to ask the desk wizard about the raven wands while she worked.

"We do actually! Ravens are rather popular so we have several in stock. If you can't use any of them, we'll have some personally made for you. Fuck you're the Lestranges, so it'd be somewhat of a twisted honor!"

Sadly killing twenty-five people each didn't take Bellatrix and Rodolphus very long at all. The fun was nearly over before it began.

"Damn, a lot of people got themselves killed during the attempted break in," the desk wizard said, then turned and casually kicked in the nearest window.

"That shall sound off an alarm that will have Aurors here within five minutes if they aren't too busy eating donuts."


End file.
